


Hell on Earth

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnabas, Vicki, Quentin, Prof Stokes, Julia, Eric all are thrown into the mysterious world of two warring gods Ra and Anubis. Will a voice from the past reveal the information of two women's long sought for identity? David is also confronted with his dangerous past with the return of his mother. How can they possibly suvive hell on earth when it comes from a god war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Darkness with its liquid grace spread across the peaceful countryside of Collinsport, Maine. The moon was nowhere to be found for the time of a new moon was on the calendar. 

It was the perfect time for deceit to play its wicked hand against those of an innocent nature. So, why would it not be perfect for the shrill screams to fill the air along with the girlish giggles of the many children who now were dressed in garish costumes of varying degrees and the shouts of ‘Trick or Treat” was heard repeatedly from one house to another. 

It was Halloween, and all the mischief-makers were out in full force and the mischief was in effect from toilet paper drifting gaily from the trees from being rolled, to the soap on windows of the unsuspecting cars on the streets. The larger children that were prone to being bullies waited for the unsuspecting smaller children not guarded by a parent to try and rob them of their nights take. 

One such bully was Billy Millworks, his father had always knocked his mother around when he was a little too drunk, and when he had beaten her unconscious, he would turn his blurred vision on the next thing in his eyesight, and that was Billy. So this night Billy was not too upset to have taken the candies of other poor unsuspecting children to send them screaming and crying off into the shadows cloying embrace of the night.

What Billy had not expected was when he claimed his last paper bag of goodies to find a very strong and very unforgiving hand to descend on his collar and jerk him up off the ground. The figure behind the boy looked with open eye wondered at the tall grown up that now held the hapless Billy by his collar. “Give it back!” He snarled glaring at the boy. “I said give it back!”

Willie Loomis shook the boy by the collar growling louder. When Billy failed to do what he had requested he reached forward and snatched the bag of candy from the boy’s hands. Turning to the pretty little pink princess that stood with tears in her eyes she looked up into the bright sweet eyes of a man that had just claimed her highest regards and she saw him as her knight in shining armor to her little princess mind. Willie had become her hero and banished the monster that had made her day unhappy.

Shoving the boy against the parked car and holding his hand on the boys chest to keep him in place; he turned and gave the bag back to the little girl. “There you go honey. Now you and your friends go on.” 

The little girl took the bag, smiled brightly with a sniff and spoke softly, “Thank you!” Turning to her other friends she laughed running off in pursuit of the other houses to raid for loot. Willie felt the boy squirm under his arm and he turned to look at him.

“Here is the deal bucko, you want to be a pirate?”

“Lemme go you bully, I aint’ no pirate I am a zombie. I eat brains!” 

“Well asshole, I am a slave of a vampire and I take him innocent victims to eat for lunch. So I see your zombie and his needs and play my vampire card, so how ya like me now?” Willie liked Halloween he could be as honest and truthful as he wanted and he had just told him the biggest truth of all time. 

He must have made a point and gotten his attention because the boys eyes grew as big as saucers. “I. . I was just kidding with em.” 

“Yeah well I have been watching you for over an hour and you have not been kidding with the others you stole from. Now,” he clinched his fingers into the front of his gory mucked up costume and pulled him into his face. “You are going home and not go out no more tonight otherwise I am gonna follow you around all night. Ya wanna end up like me?”

He shoved him against the car and pressed up to his face. “I spend my days guarding a coffin, and my nights having the shit kicked out of me by the man that would be my master, so change your ways or live the life I have, got it.” Willie was in the boys face and looked down to watch him piss his pants. “Yeah I know that feeling too, now go home.” He pulled the boy back and threw him to the ground and saw the immediate and easily recognizable signs of abuse by a parent. The protective arm going up to cover his head, the near fetal position to not have soft parts kicked.

A soft part of Willie surface, had he not been so ill treated as a child perhaps he could have been the one living in the big house like the Collins Family instead of haunting the old house waiting for dusk and praying he had not pissed off his boss and had not forgotten what he was suppose to have done.

“Kid, what is your name.” He looked at the boy that lay on the ground and waited.

“Billy.”

“Billy what?”

“Billy Millworks.”

“You Charles Millworks boy?” Willie asked and knew immediately why he was acting out like that he had seen Charlie drunk on his ass at the Blue Whale wanting to pick fights and Charlie was unfortunate to have tried Willie one night. Willie had beaten him senseless. That was one night that Willie thought he had nearly killed the old drunken sot. Perhaps that was one night that he was unable to go home and lay into his kid, Willie tried to tell himself. 

When Willie mentioned the boy’s dad’s name he watched him pale. “You ain’t gonna tell him what I did are you?’

Willie knew that to show compassion would weaken his standing in the boy’s eyes. “I might. That is if you continue to steal from the smaller kids. Go pick on kids your own size, and leave the little ones alone or I will tell your dad and I know how bad your dad’s temper is, now get out of my sight!” 

The boy crawled backwards on his hands and feet doing a crab walk away from Willie. Putting some distance between them he stood and began to scamper backwards he finally turned his back to Willie and gained his total upright position and took off at an astounding rate of speed. Willie smiled and laughed. God that felt good, he was a hero again. It felt good to be a hero. A deeper sadder part of him felt sorry for the kid. That was the part that was reliving some of his own past watching the kid run off.

“I know Willie, perhaps I should have a talk with Mr. Millworks about his treatment of his children and wife?” There he was again back in his mind. 

“What are you doing there?” He had thought it before he thought it through and now Barnabas annoyance was in his voice again and the elated feelings of being the hero were fading fast. 

“As long as I carry this curse and you are my servant Willie, I will always have dominion over your thoughts, how else do you suppose I make you do what I want?” 

That scale of getting an ass beating tone was beginning to grow with his annoyance. So Willie waited to calm his own feelings and then allowed his thoughts to process. 

“Wha… Wha do you want?”

“What I want is my life to be normal, what I need is you home. It seems since the ball, this house’ prior reputation of being haunted is now gone and I am being run to death by answering the door to tempting little treats seeking treats, you need to come home and take over the answering of the door.” 

“Oh shit.” Was all that Willie could think of before he thought or his failure to think; that at one time the towns folk had been frightened to go near the spooky old mansion in the woods now it seemed to be a place that invited the outsiders to peak in and visit with its owner and master. His master and he had just said tasty treats.

“Language Willie, yes I believe you should make haste and come straight home.” 

“Yah, yah, I am on my way. Sorry Barnabas.” Was it too little too late? He would know once he got home to see the mood of the nasty tempered monster that occupied the old house. 

Barnabas frowned as once again the front door was racked with the tiny tapings of little hands and if he had to endure one more round of ‘trick or treat” he was not sure if he could hold his temper and would bare his fangs to scare them away. Moving with some force to the door, he held the bowl of treats in his hand jerking the door open. Looking down he expected to see little face filled with excitement at being able to trick or treat at the haunted house on the hill. 

Instead he saw a pair of shapely legs encased in honey colored stockings a pair of white and black patent leather shoes, he followed the legs up to the smiling face of Victoria Winters.

“Well should I say trick or treat? Will I get a treat or a trick?” She laughed seeing the staid, prim and proper Englishman standing with the bowl of candy and looking very much put out.   
“Where is Willie? I thought he would answer the door.” She spoke then turned to see the little ghost, the Frankenstein and the little fairy dressed in blue moving up to the door. “Here,” she reached for the bowl of candy and shooed him away.

“I will take care of this until Willie gets back.“ She laughed delighted to make over those that had come to the door. “Oh my look at you a ghost! Oh and what have we here? Are you the Frankenstein monster? Tell me how did such a pretty little fairy end up with these two?” Vicki laughed and handed out candy to the children. 

Watching them leave she stepped back and closed the door. Turning to Barnabas she smiled. “I thought you would not be quite prepared for this tradition so I came to help out.” She moved to stand next to Barnabas and noted he watched the door with some degree of anxiety. Sitting the bowl down she moved to lean against the table and fold her arms studying the man at her side.

“I am so sorry you had to handle that Victoria, I was sure Willie would be done with his errands and have returned before I was besieged by such a dichotomy of dark creatures in such a compact size.”

Vicki laughed, “Well I have never heard it described as such but I suppose to someone new to our customs it would appear to be thus.” Again a taping at the door and Barnabas grimaced.

“Stay put, I will handle this.” Vicki moved to the door and opened it with the bowl of candy in hand. The large foreboding dark figure that seemed to loom over the woman and her bowl of candy was a bit daunting but not wishing to give up her good mood, Vicki smiled and exclaimed. “My but you are a large one!” 

Without a word the large figure reached forward and grabbed her wrist, sending the bowl spinning up and out of her hand to crash to the floor. The dark mass then lifted Vicki from the floor and spun her around sending her flying out onto the steps and with a sickening thud at the feet of two potential young ones that arrived for their booty. Seeing the pretty governess fly through the air and land hard, they screamed and scampered back down the road to the awaiting car screaming. 

Hearing the disturbance Barnabas turned and then he heard Vicki’s yelp and the children scream. With superhuman speed he was at the door glaring at the large figure that now drew a gun and held it on Barnabas. 

“Where are they old man!” The voice was youthful and filled with menace.

“Where are what?” Barnabas responded with irritation.

“The jewels, where are they I know they are here. Loomis said you had a chest filled with jewels.” 

This information sent him into a quiet dangerous mode. “Loomis is wrong.” Barnabas looked past the dark clad figure and saw that Vicki lay unmoving. 

“I ain’t got no time for games and if you want the girl to stay in one piece without holes you better give em to me now.”

Checking his surroundings he noted that no others were about, without hesitation Barnabas moved forward and the stunned would be robber pulled the trigger firing a round directly into Barnabas’ stomach. Barnabas smiled when the bullet hit him. Much to the surprise of the robber, Barnabas laid his powerful hand over the man’s hand.

“You picked the wrong house to rob and the wrong woman to harm.” The man’s eyes widen behind the dark mask and Barnabas lifted the mask from his face to reveal a young male of perhaps Willie’s age. He pulled the trigger again and watched amazed, the man he was robbing did not even flinch when the bullet hit at point blank range and passed through him.

“What the hell are you?” He shouted. 

“Your worse nightmare!” Barnabas said to the man’s horror bared his fangs, bent his neck and chomped into his jugular tasting the blood flowing freely over his lips into his mouth and he drank from him until he was nothing but a husk with bones and compressed muscle tissue. 

Lifting the unfortunate criminal by the collar Barnabas threw him over to the cellar doors. Taking his hankie out, he delicately dabbed at his mouth and muttered, “At least I don’t have to hunt tonight.” Turning his attention back to Vicki who now laid on the bottom step he frowned stooping down and picking her up. 

Barnabas Collins with care and concern carried her from the front lawn steps up to Josette’s room. He laid her on the bed and checked her to make sure she was breathing. He suspected from the swelling in her leg that she had a twisted or broken ankle. Elevating her ankle he sighed.

“WILLIE!” Barnabas shouted in his mind and was surprise to hear him answer from behind.

“I am here Barnabas.” He looked anxiously at Vicki’s pale face laying on the bed unmoving. He had seen the corpse in the hallway when he came home and found the front door open. His heart had skipped several beats he moved to inspect who the corpse was.

Dressed as he was, Willie figured he was a big kid dressed up like a ninja or a robber, then upon closer inspection he saw he was out of town talent and one of Jason’s old hook ups. Barnabas turned and backhanded Willie sending him flying back against the door of the adjacent bedroom.

“Don’t you ever! And I mean ever tell anyone about the jewels in this house!” Barnabas reached down and lifted him off his feet and pressed him to the door. “Do you understand?” His nose was pressed to Willie’s nose his eyes boring into Willie’s soul.

“I dddd… didn’t Barnabas I swear!” His lip quivered his eyes wide and he trembled at the hold on his shirt. “I never did! That is Drake Gorman, Jason’s old buddy. He must’ a told him about the jewels the night he came here looking for them.” 

Barnabas reached out with his telepathic abilities and searched his memories. As scattered and varied as they were, nothing was there except for Willie’s recognition of the man from a long time past. Pushing him with annoyance against the door he moved back to Vicki’s side.

“YOU go get the doctors bring them here, I will dispose of that thing before they get here. Now leave.” Barnabas did not turn to see the helpless look of dismay on Willie’s face.

Willie turned slumped shoulder and moved down the hallway heading to Collinwood. Getting in his truck he slammed it into gear and took off down the roadway spinning gravel on his retreat. Pulling up in front he got out and picked up his pace and moved to the front door and knocked.

The door was opened by David, he moaned, rolling his eyes up in his head, his eyes had streaks of blood trailing down the sides, blood trailed from his nose, mouth, and neck. He wore a torn t-shirt with blood stains and his face had been powdered white. He moaned again. 

“Um hi Davey is Doctor Hoffman or Lang in?” Willie pushed past the boy much to his dismay.

“Sheesh Willie you could have pretended you were scared.” David assumed his normal self or what was normal for David in a fit of disappointed temper. 

“Look I was sent by Barnabas are they here?” 

“In the drawing room.” David rolled his eyes, shrugged and expressively waved his arm indicating the way to the drawing room. Another knock on the door made David happier his eyes lit up. “Great another victim!” He turned to get into character then moved to the door leaving Willie to go into the Drawing room.

Willie knocked on the door and heard Julia call. “Yes?” 

Willie opened the door and stepped in the stinging eye starting to be known by the swelling forming over the top of his eye. “You are needed now at the Old House.”

Julia stood away from Eric having been caught in an embrace she turned and leaned into Eric watching Willie noting the swelling. “What happened?”

As David assumed his gory pretense he opened the door and moaned than paused, standing under the Porte concher was a figure of a blond woman, she looked like David’s mother Laura. “Mother? “ The figure shimmered then was engulfed in flames and she lifted her head and screamed. David seeing this figure consumed by flames screamed out “NOOOO MOTHER NOOOO!”

David turned and fled into the drawing room, “MY mother! She is on fire please come!” The fear written on the boys face did not broke argument or did it bring to mind he was trying one of his typical orchestrated pranks. 

“You stay with Willie, Julia I will go with David.” Eric moved quickly with the boy in tow to the front door and paused. There was nothing on the front door step no sign of a burning woman or anyone that would remotely resemble a woman that was suppose to be on fire.

“But I swear she was there!” He exclaimed in astonishment and he pointed to the spot he had seen her burning form.

“Well she is not there now David, perhaps someone played a trick on you?” 

“Or you think I imagined it.” David crossed his arms and murmured under his breath.

“I never said that David.”

“No but you thought it.” He moved away from Dr. Lang and sat on the steps of the grand staircase and folded his arms over his chest. “I saw her, she was there.” 

Eric stooped down and looked at the boy. “David, had this been any other house any other time, I would believe you were teasing with us. But this is Collinwood and anything can happen. That is why it is important that you tell your Father and Aunt Elizabeth about what happened tonight.”

David looked up hopeful he studied the serious look of the doctor in front of him. “Really?”

Lang squeezed his shoulder, felt the pressure in his back and knees and said, “Yes, really.” Then steadied himself on David’s shoulder he pushed up to standing position. Another knock on the door and Lang looked at the door. “You going to get that?” David perked up smiled and stood got into character and went to the door.

Eric walked away to the sounds of giggles and shouts as well as squeals from the surprised trick or treaters.

Eric entered the drawing room and saw the concerned look on Julia’s face and the slump shoulder staring at the floor Willie. “What now?” 

“Barnabas had an unwelcomed guest he attacked Vicki and knocked her unconscious. He killed the man.” Julia’s voice had dropped low and her eyes darted around to make sure they were the only ones present to hear what she imparted.

“Well my dear lets go to the Old House. I am sure we can better assess this situation from there.” Eric turned to head to his room and grab his medical bag, while Julia moved to the hallway and found her medical bag sitting on the table. 

“Did you drive over here Willie?” Julia asked as she moved to slip on her coat. 

“Um yeah I drove the truck is out front.”

“Then you can follow us back to the old house.” 

Julia watched Eric moved down the stairs. Turning they took the back servants area to the kitchen and through the pantry to the garage. Willie opened the truck door backed up and watch Eric backed the big sedan out of the garage, then slid into place behind the big sedan. 

Willie waited for them to exit the car and fell into step behind them. “She looked kind of bad when I left. I am not sure but she may have a broken ankle too. Her leg looked swollen.”

“Well without x-rays we won’t know. I should have called an ambulance.” Julia mused.

“I took care of that Julia, they are meeting us here at the old house.”

“She can’t have anything for pain Eric, you know what she has just been through.”

“Ya she is a junkie now isn’t she?” Willie asked innocently moving behind them to the front of the house.

“Not by her choice Willie, it was something forced on her and I don’t want her labeled as a junkie.” 

“Sorry, I just can’t picture her as a skid row bum looking for her next fix.”

“She went through hell drying out Willie, and it was horrible for her. She was very ill for ten days she did not eat or drink, we had to put her on fluids.” Julia defended Vicki and her condition.

“it seems she is always finding problems.”

“Not this time, the problem found her. It was Gorman one of Jason’s old buddies. I figure Jason must have been in touch with him and told him about the jewels in the house and he came to rob Barnabas.”

“Big mistake there.” Eric observed with a chuckle. “I suppose he got what he deserved?”

“He got dead if that is what you mean.”

“Well no, but it is the punishment that Barnabas felt he needed.”

“Yah I know but sheesh he looked like shit when Barnabas got done with him.”

“He hurt his love, if someone hurt someone you loved would you not be violent with the person that had done it and reacted much the same way?” Eric had reasoned and defended Barnabas’ actions from his perspective what he might do if Julia were injured.

“I would make them hurt.” Willie said softly. A part of him was beginning to remember and he slip off to that time long ago when his old man beat his mother senseless and he tried to stop him. Willie had been all of fourteen when he came home from school and found his mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His old man had hit her with the skillet and knocked her out splitting her head and giving her a concussion and cracked skull. 

Willie could not see reason after he saw his helpless mother lying on the floor and went after his old man. His father had been a big man and an ex boxer and was prone to drink and when he was drunk he got mean real mean. That was one reason he had felt sorry for little Billy. 

Willie laid into his Dad and found himself knocked backwards with two punches he was laying next to his mother. He knew to get up would mean another smack down. So he laid still and waited, he knew the old man would be out soon, he was still swilling down the drink and when he passed out Willie had plans for him.

Sure enough William Loomis Sr. was soon passed out and lying over the table. Willie got up and lifted him and took him to the bedroom. There he tucked the sheet around his body really tight so he could not move. The old man snorted, burped and farted then settled and then Willie went to work. He grabbed the bottle and began to beat the living hell out of his dad from head to toe so much anger; hate and frustration came out with each whack delivered. 

Willie raised welts, bruises and contusions that seeped through the bedding. When he had worn himself out with the bottle, he broke the bottle over his dad’s head and prayed he had killed him.

His mother had started to come out of her stunned unconscious state with a delicate moan and a softly uttered “Willie?” 

Willie with chest heaving and eyes fixed on the now bloodied face of his father stood back. His mother had come to the door and leaned to it, holding her hair out of her face she looked up in shock and fear. She rushed to the man she had married side and bent down. “Oh thank God he is breathing.” She looked around scared and filled with anxiety. “Willie go to your room and pack. Be quick and take only what is necessary. Now hurry.”

June Loomis had taken Willie that night to her sister’s house in Boston and left him there. Willie remembered how his mother had pleaded with her sister to keep Willie, to watch out for him and make sure he never forgot whom she was. That last hug from his mother she looked deeply into his eyes and the tears formed she smiled and whispered how much she loved him. Brushing back the hair to see the now swollen bruise that William had put on her son made her heart break.

“Never ever forget Willie how much I love you. I will always love you. You are my little man and will have my heart always.” He watched her leave and that was the last time he saw her.

Willie learned later his father had died and his mother had been arrested for murder. She had been sentenced to life in prison and eventually died in prison. He had sworn after that he would never take a beating again or allow anyone he loved be beaten.   
But Willie had never thought the one person he took his beatings from was a man he could not resist or run from. That man was really no man but a monster in a man’s body.

Eric escorting Julia up the stairs turned to watch Sheriff’s Patterson’s car pull up in front of the old house “Oh dear looks like we have a bit of a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

George Patterson fished through the candy bowl and found a piece of caramel candy, one of his favorites. He was on a diet but as long as there was temptation around like this he was doomed to failure. “Well Mr. Collins I will have Rick and the boys look out for this man. You said about six foot, two hundred pounds blond hair, blue eyes and wearing what looked like a black mask and black clothing. Going to be kind of hard to find him with all the teenagers out tonight trick or treating.” 

Barnabas smiled indulgently at the sheriff and offered him another piece of caramel. “I really shouldn’t, I am on a diet but I just can’t resist caramel it’s always been my favorite.” George took two more pieces hesitated and took two more with an apologetic flush. “Sorry.” He smiled, “Can’t resist them.”

Barnabas smiled graciously, “it is perfectly fine Sheriff I have plenty. Would you like to take a bag with you?” Barnabas reached for one of five bags of candy that laid in plain view. 

George laughed took the bag and spoke softly. “I really shouldn’t but as I said I am it seems addicted to them.” He laughed again took the bag and sighed. “So much for my diet tonight.” 

Barnabas turned to Julia, Willie and Eric. “Miss Winters is upstairs she is feeling dizzy and her leg hurts. I called and they said you had called for an ambulance Dr. Lang.” 

Julia moved on up the stairs to check on Vicki while Eric moved to shake Patterson’s hand. “Yes, when Willie told me what happened, I called right away. I was going to call you but they said you were already on your way here.”

“Yes, one of the kids that came by when it happened, the parents had a heck of a time calming the kid well when she saw Miss Winters thrown down the stairs to land and fall. They went off screaming to their parents who at first thought it was a joke being played by one of the Collins, they had just come from Collinwood and David’s prank.”

“I see what happened then?”

“Well they were going to come up and explain how much they did not appreciate such antics when they saw Miss Winters lying hurt on the stoop and heard gunshots. That is when the Miller Family drove at break neck speeds to my office to report what was going on.”

“It was a good thing. I fear had the sheriff not come the man would still be here trying to intimidate me to give him jewels he claimed I kept on the premises. Anyone with any kind of sense would know I would keep things like that in the bank locked box.” 

Willie shifted back and forth looking about uncomfortably when another knock on the door came. Sheriff Patterson turned to the partially opened door and saw Mr. Miller standing in the doorway looking anxiously looking about. 

“Oh Mr. Miller, this is Mr. Collins, Dr. Lang and Willie Loomis.” 

Barnabas turned and in proper old world form offered him a half bow from his waist. “My apologies that your poor child had to be witness to such heinous actions by that ruffian sir, and my deepest appreciation for alerting the authorities to our plight.” 

Wayne Miller was a tired man of perhaps five feet ten inches, and had a few extra pounds from living the life of a hard worker that came home to eat supper and fall into bed to prepare for the next day’s work. His weekends had been spent mostly fishing, drinking his one allotted six-pack and eating fried foods. He was a timid man but he was a good family man that tried to be attentive to his three very rambunctious children. 

His wife was no less tired looking she stood in front of three pairs of eyes limbs and arms that hid and peered around her skirt. “Is the lady all right? Prissy is worried about her she says its David’s governess that nice Miss Winters?” Ann Miller was standing and swiping her hands at the grubby hands that played on her skirt. “Settle down Timmy, you too Jimmy, let go of mommy’s skirt.” She fussed and waited to hear about Vicki.

George walked towards her and past her to step down with his bag of candy. Jimbo, Tim, and you Prissy, come on Uncle George will give you some candy.” George encouraged the kids to follow him and along the way a lecture. “It would be fine to take candy from someone like me from the police car but you should never take candy from strangers in regular cars.” He lead them away and let their mother have a break.

“Dr. Hoffman is with Miss Winters now Mrs. Miller, and we are very grateful for your assistance in notifying the police as quickly as you have.”

Ann looked around nervously, “Did they catch him?”

“Unfortunately no, he got away when he realized you probably had left to get the police.” 

Ann gasped and looked around as if expecting to see the maniac to pop out and ravage her at any moment. “Perhaps we should get the children home for the night Wayne.” She clutched the front of her shirt and tugged it close to her neck.

Wayne also looked nervously about, “What if he finds out I was the one that reported him?” 

“I think he is long gone Mr. Miller and Mrs. Miller. He was in a bit of a hurry and I seriously doubt that he saw who was driving up the drive way only that another was coming.” Barnabas tried to reassure them while he explained the situation to both of them.

“Yes, I am sure you are right, I did tear out of here pretty quickly sorry about the gravel I fear I slung some into your yard.”

“Not to worry my man Willie will be happy to collect the gravel and return it to the drive. I plan to get it black topped when the weather breaks.” 

Mr. Miller smiled and shook Barnabas’ hand one more time and turned to slide his arm through his wife. “I am sure you are right Ann, we should get the children home its late and they have school tomorrow.” 

Watching the Miller’s pull out of the drive Barnabas watched the Ambulance arrived. The two attendants moved up the stairs with the gurney and found Doctor Hoffman wrapping and splitting Vicki’s ankle. “Careful of the ankle I am pretty sure it’s broken.” 

The two young men nodded and carefully shifted Vicki to the gurney and strapped her in. “Dr. Lang and I will follow behind you we will see you at the Emergency Room.” Julia snapped her case shut, lifting it, she turned to follow them out of Josette’s room and noticed how the two attendants were curiously looking the room over. She knew that they were filled with their own impressions and was more than likely full of a thousand questions. 

The room was charming and it definitely seemed to be a preserved tribute to the dead beauty whose picture hung over the fireplace. They rolled the gurney down the hallway and lifted it to carry it down the stairs. Vicki looked like she was in pain when they lifted her into the back of the ambulance and closed the door. “Do you wish to ride with us Barnabas?” Eric offered before turning to follow Julia down the front stairs to the courtyard.

“Thank you I will be but a moment.” He moved to Willie. “I moved him to the cellar. I will be back after I make sure Miss Winters is well, and we shall put him where we put Jason, they can keep each other company.” Barnabas hissed grabbing for his cane and greatcoat. He was annoyed and it was growing with his forced civility when he did not feel like being civil. 

Willie knowing him like the back of his hand spoke quickly following behind him. “Look Barnabas I did not tell him about no jewels.” Barnabas studied the boy’s fear filled face and spoke quietly.

“I believe you Willie, just see you never do tell anyone about the jewels.” Barnabas jerked on his great coat turned up the collar and moved out of the house towards the large car in the front.

“Yah, your welcome you old Bastard.” He muttered and then immediately regretted he had spoken out loud.

“Disrespect my mother one more time Willie and I won’t need any excuse to kill you now get to the mausoleum and start digging that grave.” The words were said with such coldness that Willie knew he was treading on thin ice with his boss. He had not even thought about the term Bastard as disrespectful to the man’s mother. 

He knew he would not have liked anyone to say anything bad about his mother and that made him feel sad and guilty. His mother who had taken the rap for him, gone to prison to protect him and then she died in prison. He had wanted to go see her but Aunt Edith would not take him said she did not want him around the criminal element and then blamed his mother for staying with the man and wished bad luck away from her door.

He remembered how she crossed herself and said the prayer to the holy virgin. He would slink off to his room and hide from his Aunt, she was an old spinster and Willie suspected the reason she never got married was she was just too damn mean to be loving to a man or any other human being. 

He knew all he had to do was tough it out for four more years, graduate and this place could kiss his lily-white ass good bye.

Shutting off the lights to the house and turning the porch light off, securely locking the doors, he slipped out the back door grabbing the shovel and walked to his truck. With grim determination he navigated the truck out of the drive and noticed that most the traffic from the parents driving their children around to the various neighborhoods had slowed to a near trickle the only ones left out after seven would be the ones wanting to smash pumpkins, roll toilet paper in the trees and soap windows or burn a sack of shit on someone’s front porch. 

The really mean ones would be looking for a poor creature to torture and Willie hoped they found the wild creature was more than they could handle. He sure would not want to be the one to piss off the wrong animal and find it bites back.

Which is exactly what Zachary Pennington was doing, he had heard about a lair of rabbits in the wood line and he was going to catch one and cut its foot off for good luck. When he approached the area he saw a pretty white fluffy rabbit hiding in a thatch of grass and he smiled. “Well, well, well hello there sucker!” Zach moved towards the rabbit and noticed that is had caught his scent and bolted; Zachary chased it into the thicker part of the woods when he lost sight of the rabbit.

Speaking softly he walked towards a bush that rustled as he smiled and said softly, “Come to daddy.” The bush parted and the yellow eyes and long teeth that slavered and drooled was no rabbit. Zachary Pennington screamed out as something as large as a man and shaped like a wolf reared up and knocked him down.

With the incredible strength of a super human the wolf stood on Zach’s chest, the salivating animal sniffed him then he drove those long vicious fangs into his throat and closed his mouth ripping the throat out of the boy and sending a shower of blood spraying over its coat and face. As the boy died the wolf raised his head looked up at the sky and howled in triumph over his kill. 

The wolf howled for a moon, when one was not forth coming, it howled out its rage and then its satisfaction when it began to eat its kill, and then dragged the body over to a ravine and throw its limp body down the hillside. Turning the wolf padded off into the deep wood again to disappear into the night. 

Vicki sat uncomfortably on the exam table. She was feeling the pain of her broken ankle and was embarrassed. She was more so embarrassed when Barnabas entered the room. “You are going to think I have bad luck following me around. “

Barnabas smiled, “Than I would think he is seeking charming good company.” Barnabas lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. “I must say you made me worry about your good health when you were unconscious so long my dear.” 

“I did not know what happened, it happened so fast. I thought he was way too big to be a teen trick or treater but on nights like tonight you just do not know for sure.” 

“I realize that my dear. I was concerned that he had a weapon, luckily he decided to just try and fire a shot to frighten me and did not hit you or me. When the Millers left he got scared and he ran off into the woods. The sheriff has the search party searching the woods now.” 

In the woods, Jason Metcalf newly appointed deputy sheriff moved his flashlight around and looked down for a blood trail. Then he heard the most horrid blood curdling scream that was cut off and then a howl surely that must be some of those teens playing around. Looking up at the sound of the rustling brush, he shouted. “Cut it out Hank, just because I have not been to the academy, does not mean you can make me your punk tonight.” 

The brush rustled again and now Jason was getting upset. “I said stop it.” Looking up he saw Hank poke his head through and laughed.

“Boy you should see your face, you looked like you were about to shit your pants.” Hank Cromstead had been on the force for over five years and loved the fact that his life was meant to be in law enforcement. 

Hank shoved his buddy in a playful manner, “Yep about. . .” Jason was standing close to a ravine and nearly lost his footing when Hank grabbed him. Hank pulled him back in the process of keeping Jason from falling into the ravine he looked down and his face went pale. 

“Jason, go back and radio in for back up. Do it now!” Jason turned and that nice steak and potato he had earlier for supper was not a thing of the past and now the present it came up and he bent over away from the crime scene to empty his stomach.   
Jason then went at a dead run towards the squad car, he could radio his information in and he was screaming into the mike demanding the station send them help.

The dispatcher was trying to discern who was screaming at such a high octave on the radio and calm the one transmitting.   
“Ma’am, you need to calm down. I cannot understand you.” Hearing Jessie call him Ma’am made Jason realize that his voice had gone up in his hysteria.

Dropping his voice he took a deep breath let it out slowly then keyed his mike again and spoke rapidly. “Jess, this is Jason, we found a body all mangled and shit, out by Dawson Mill Road in the ravine. We need back up out here.”

Well Jess knew he would be in trouble for saying shit and might get suspended for improper radio conduct but she could not for the life of her have believed that hysterical voice she heard earlier was Jason.

“Geez Louise Jason, you sounded like a civie out there just now. I need you to get a grip and slow down and tell me what you have.” Jess had been a dispatcher for more years than she could count and was used to having hysteric from the public but not from one of her officers and they were her officers. 

“We were searching the woods and Hank met up with me, I tripped and almost fell into the ravine and then he caught me and that’s when we saw it with a flash light. A body at the bottom of the ravine and Jess it looks like its been torn apart!”

Jess knew that most falls from a cliff or a ravine would tear up a body pretty badly and this must be bad, Jason had worked on the ambulance service before applying and being hired by the Sheriff. So for him to be this messed up over seeing a body in a ravine she could only imagine how bad it was.

“All right Jess, stand by.” He heard the tone on the radio go out and that tone meant it was a high priority run being dispatched. “All Unites in the area of Dawson Mill Road near the ravine, signal code 100 to that location and meet with Officers Cromstead and Metcalf regards to a DB.” 

The units started checking in as the other officers having heard the hysterical transmission and having a case of the curiosities to see some gore moved in the direction and began to call off.  
By the time Sheriff Patterson arrived his hands full with sick officers, and civilian rubber neckers that had been listening to the radio broadcast. With an efficiency that had come with age and experience George Patterson had the near chaos under control and was directing the other officers to go back to their normal patrol or set up a perimeter.

George moved to his car, “Hank I will be back in a few minutes do not broadcast this information over the regular channels go to tactical channel two to transmit any information about this scene, is that clear?” George knew that the attacker from the old house was probably long gone and now he had a murder on his hands or an accident he would not know until he got the State out here to start checking the scene for him. 

Driving up the driveway to Collinwood, he moved from his car to the front door and knocked. The door was flung open and David stood with his eyes rolled up in his head and looking like warmed over death.

“David is your Aunt Elizabeth here?”

David sighed shrugged his shoulders. “Nobody but you has come by so I might as well go clean up. She is in drawing room.” 

“Well for what its worth I had to think about drawing my gun just now when I saw you.” George assumed a very serious look studying the dejected boy. 

David immediately brightened. “Really? Cool. Thanks Sheriff, see you around.” He stomped up the steps and George moved to the drawing room door and knocked. The voice he had dreamed about from youth answered.

“Come in.” The voice was soft and cultured and appeared to be distracted. George pushed the door opened and she turned and smiled. “George do come in.”

He moved into the room and took his hat off. Every time he was in her presence he felt like that love struck puppy he had been so many years and four children ago. She still caught his breath and he found himself near speechless in her presence. “Mrs. Stoddard.” He had to remember he was a professional and not that teen.

“Hello George what brings you out with the ghosts, witches and ghouls tonight?” She smiled and once again his heart was fluttering he was pretty sure that was what it was and not the bit of beef he had earlier that gave him indigestion.

“I am sorry to bother you like this Liz, but we had an incident at the edge of your property and I was wondering if I could use your phone, then I need to tell you about something that happened at the Old House earlier. You might want to get your coat.”

“Well of course you can use the phone George but what is this? Why am I going to need my coat its not Carolyn is it?” She was beside herself with anxiety and sickened with the thought that Carolyn could be injured. She knew she could be wild when she had been drinking and she was going to an adult costume party tonight.

“Liz it is not Carolyn, let me make my call and then I will tell you on the way to the hospital.” 

Well that just clinched it for Liz she was now more upset than before, and chewed her lip nervously she watched George dial his office. “Jess this is Sheriff Patterson, we are going to need State Crime Scene Unit at the site. Yep, pretty bad from what I could see, nope not sure looks to be a male teen about sixteen or seventeen. Thanks Jess and keep this locked down I don’t want the GP to know what is going on. Don’t need to start a panic among the civilians.”

George watched the shapely woman move with undefined grace to the hallway and pulled her herringbone coat from the hook and slip it on, the fear edging her eyes and her mouth in a frown she button her coat and looked at her one time lover and friend George Patterson. 

“Right it is going to be a long night so I would appreciate you staying over tonight to monitor traffic, not fair to dump that on the State too. Thanks Jesse, I will be in route to Collinsport General transporting Mrs. Stoddard to see Vicki Winters.”

Liz felt her world spin and dip and she had to sit down quickly on the steps. Not Vicki that child had been through enough and now she was at the hospital what for? She could only imagine what had happened and she imagined the worse of any scenario.   
George frowned as he saw her sit heavily on the steps. “Look Jess, thanks but I got to go. Yep we want a lid put on this. Thanks Jess, you need more money, I will put in a word for you at the next council meeting.” He laughed then hung up.

Turning he moved to Liz and stooped, he knew he had to wreak of caramel candies but did not care she was pale and shaking. “What happened to Vicki?”

George helped her to stand and led her to the squad car and put her in the front seat. “Here you are like my partner and not a prisoner being transported.” He tried to break the tension with levity and not getting the desired affect he sighed. “Look Liz, she was attacked by one of Jason Maguire’s old cronies according to Willie Loomis, he came to the old house and Vicki thought he was a trick or treater. He manhandled her and threw her down in front of the Miller kids and scared the beegeebers out of them, well Dad was going to confront Barnabas for a tasteless joke when he realized that it was an actual robbery in progress.” 

George watched the color slowly return to her face. “So he drove like a bat out of hades to my office. By the time I got there, Vicki was hurt and it seems she hit her head and broke her ankle and she is at the Emergency Room.” 

Liz sighed and looked at her hands clasped in her lap. “It seems that poor child cannot get a break, she seems to attract all the wrong elements around her I don’t know what to do for her?” 

George smiled and reached over and squeezed her hands. “You just be there for her Liz, that is about all you can do. No body knows why some people are more prone to this type of things. If it were a soap opera I would say the writers like to have the character suffer, in Vicki’s case the writers of her life are testing her all the way.” 

Liz did offer a small smile she looked up and then down at the large hand that held hers. “Thank you George, I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me and my family. Your friendship has always been important to me and my family.”

“I know Liz, and your continued good health has always been of concern for me. Now we have to make sure that the man that tried to hurt Vicki is caught and I find out what exactly happened to that poor man or I should say boy that is lying in Dawson’s Ravine.” 

The rest of the drive was done in near silence George realized he had held her hand too long and put his own hand back on the steering wheel. He kept his thoughts closed watching the road and then thought he saw something huge run across the roadway sending him to slam on his brakes and throw his arm in front of Liz to keep her from flying through the windshield.

“My God George what was it!” Liz gasped as her eyes widen. 

“It looked like a wolf but it was way to big to be a normal wolf!” He got out with his flashlight and moved around the car in front of the headlights. Hearing movement in the brush he turned his flashlight on the area he heard the growl and caught the glint of yellow feral eyes. George pulled his weapon and aimed it towards the eyes. The wolf jumped and knocked George down as he got off a round and he knew he had hit the animal because it yelped in pain, Liz opened her door and rushed towards the fallen George.

“George, are you all right?” He let her help him up and he hurried her back to the car. “Stay put Liz, I am going to call for help we got to get some trackers out here we cannot have a wounded wolf roaming about.” 

Liz spoke softly sliding into the warmth of the car and the safety of the closed door. “That was no wolf George it was as big as a man.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Carolyn bounced around the dance floor of the Blue Whale the center of attention by every straight male eye in the place. Her short diaphanous skirt flowed around her well-muscled legs encased in the silvery tights. On her back she wore a set of shear wings made out of wire filament, and she had pulled her hair up in curls to fall down her back, Holding her fairy star on the end of a silver stick with shiny ribbons flowing down the stem. She bounced around to the guys and would throw up her hand and shout. “Fairy Dust, you have to kiss me now!” She would laugh stick her cheek out and wait for the chaste kiss. 

Seeing Gregory Trask in the corner she bounced over to him while he sat hunkered over some legal looking documents and threw fairy dust on him. “You been enchanted, you have to kiss me now.” Trask had thought about being angry but looked up and had to admit she sure was enchanting so he stood up grabbed her tipped her back and kissed her deeply. Knocking her fairy crown off her head.

When he had finished he sat her up and sat back down at his paper work. Carolyn was flushed but smiling. “Wow, that was some kiss, to knocked the fairy out of her shoes you are some sweet piece of eye candy and come to night dressed as a lawyer I see.” She slid into the chair next to him and pressed her leg into his leg. “So want to go see what kind of magic we could stir up together?” 

Gregory knew he had no shot with Vicki Winters and now he had this very lovely and charming sweet young thing sitting next to him practically begging him to take her. She was a Collins after all why the hell not he thought to himself he stood folded the documents into his inside pocket and offered her his hand. “If the lady so wishes.”

Carolyn still maintaining her character laughed and took his hand. “The Lady certainly does.” She turned and let him lead her to the door and out to his car. 

“Where would the lady like to go?” He smiled he studied her delectable figure under the flimsy outfit she wore. 

“Why not your place. I hear it is a real eye opener quite the compliment to modern times in the charm of the old world back drop.” She had just quoted the interviews with the designer that had shown his place in these months New England Now Publication and he had been inundated with others wanting a look at his house. Carolyn was fascinated to look at his bedroom. 

What she had seen in the book he had this massive bed and mirror tiles on his bedroom ceiling. How decadent could that be she wondered and then heard that huge bed was a waterbed? She squirmed thinking about how their bodies would look spread out under those mirrors while they made love to each other.

Giggling she turned with a coquettish look at the handsome lawyer at her side and said rather breathily, “I saw the bedroom out lay and it looks very interesting.”

Gregory did not need an interpreter for that innuendo he smiled turned his gaze to her and then said, “Yes it would be more interesting if I did not have to sleep in that bed by myself.” 

Carolyn giggled, “Sleep, is that all you do in your bed Mr. Trask?” She batted her silvery glittered eye lashes at him and smiled. 

“Well I can hope that I might have someone to wake up next to in the morning.” Greg took his hand and laid it on her nearly bare thigh and could feel her leg tense and the giggle came. “Wow you move as fast as I do.” 

“Well this is what you wanted right?” Greg looked into her deep eyes and smiled, just as she broke her gaze and looked at the front of the car. A large shape of an animal one bigger than she had ever seen before ran in front of the headlights and stopped. “LOOK OUT!” Carolyn’s eyes widen. Gregory looked up in time to see the man size creature and turn his wheel sharply. The car ran off to the soft shoulder of the roadway and the wheel hung up in a soft bed of sand. 

The beast that was one of the largest wolf’s Greg had ever seen paused and sensing he had a helpless quarry sat on his haunches and licked his lips. The wolf dropped his tongue out to snaking over the slavering teeth. 

Greg reached under the seat and pulled out a forty-five-caliber gun, he looked at the wolf then at Carolyn. “I am going to get out to see how badly we are stuck, if that thing moves for me, safety is here and you push here and aim and fire.”

Carolyn had sobered quickly and she was a little annoyed that nature was standing in her way of fun. “I know how to fire a gun Greg, Uncle Roger took me out and showed me on the beach.”

Greg looked at her with admiration he opened the door of his big luxury vehicle and slipped out. The rear tire was only slightly sunk and a little traction should free him. The wolf watched the movements of the large man as he moved to the rear of his car. He stood and then set down on his haunches again. He waited to see what he was doing. As Greg opened the trunk the wolf stood up and started to pad towards the lawyer. Carolyn jumped out and popped a round off at the feet of the wolf. “Get out of here!” She shouted and watched his attention was shifted from Gregory to her.

The wolf sat back on his haunches and carefully studied the two to see who looked to be the best to attack. He shifted those yellow glowing eyes back and forth and settled on Carolyn. She was small and smelled like a female. The wolf turned and started forward and once again Carolyn popped a cap at the wolf. Carolyn watched and noted that the creature appeared ready to launch and land on top of the car. Carolyn screamed and darted in the car as the animal snapped at her face. Carolyn slid across the wide bench seat and out on the other side to run and stood next to Greg. “Here it is too fast for me.” Her hand was shaking the wolf had nearly taken her face off. 

Greg guided her behind him he moved back to the side of the car, “When I shout now, you run and get back in the car. I will try and shoot it as it runs for me. Got it?” 

Carolyn nodded, “Yah it is scaring the crap out of me.” She peered at the wolf on top of the car snarling at them. 

“Hey you mangy hound come get me!” Gregory made a lunge at the wolf and watched his body launched at Greg from the rooftop. Greg was glad he had not gotten the leather top on his car, the nails of the animal could not find good traction when he tried to launch off the slick roof top Greg watched it move forward. Ducking down turning Greg took careful aim and fired a shot straight into its stomach and heard it yelp.

“NOW!” He shoved Carolyn towards the car and followed behind her. He crawled in behind her and then reached over to close the doors and lock them inside. The supernatural creature feeling anger and in pain rammed the car and Greg crawled over the top of Carolyn, his heart beating fast and his adrenalin on over load. 

He shoved the car into reverse he felt the side of the car rammed again, then he put the car in drive trying to rock it out of the soft sandy shoulder rut he was making. Whether it was the next ram from the other side by the huge wolf or the action of rocking back and forth he jammed the stick shift into forward and stomped the gas pedal and the car shot forward and away from the wolf. 

Gregory was aware that someone was screaming and then he realized it was Carolyn. he looked into his rearview mirror he saw only feral yellow eyes that were now watching him drive on down the roadway. “Christ Carolyn, we are safe quit screaming!” 

Carolyn closed her eyes, and her mouth and huddled close to Gregory. “My God what was it? It was far too big to be just a wolf, it was as big as a man!” She buried her nose in his jacket and became aware that he was wearing British Sterling cologne and she loved the smell of British Sterling. Her near brush with severe maiming or death was now forgotten she took in the scent of the very male man next to her.

Cuddling up close to him she sighed. “You are my hero for the night Gregory.” 

Gregory was starting to come down off his own adrenalin high, he had not been this hopped up since that time in Mekong Delta when his company thought there were about to be over run and it was going to be their last night on earth. He had thought about those hellish nights a lot lately since coming back to Collinsport and he swore the next time he was called to duty he would be sure to get a desk job somewhere safe that the only injury he could suffer was a paper cut.

Now he smiled, at his side was a hot and excitable young woman that was going to make his night and hopefully many more nights while she curled into him trying to press it seemed she wanted to absorb her self into him. He had found that women like that were easy to please and came back for more. 

He navigated the roadway to his place along the sandy beach pathway and up to his attached garage. One of the concessions he had made to get this house and have it transformed into the type of home he wanted and represented who he was. Pressing a button on his dash he watched the door to the garage opened and Carolyn’s eyes lit up. 

“Wow, you can open it from your car?” 

She watched the garage door slid up and Greg did not have to get out of his car he just drove in and parked. Shutting of the engine he smiled and leaned over to kiss her deeply again. Breaking the kiss he smiled. “Yes, it was a little extra but worth it. That way I don’t have to get out and open the door and then go back and close it. Do you want the honor of closing the door?” 

Carolyn squirmed in her seat, her eyes glowing as much as the silver crown she had worn. Class had its privileged and now he was being invited to enjoy the privileged class something he had dreamed about all through law school. He would make something of himself and claim a trophy wife along the way. 

The only thing that would make this night more complete was to find out she was ovulating and he had managed to get her pregnant she would then be tied to him for at least eighteen years if it were a girl and twenty-one years if it were a boy. He could get a lot of mileage out of this situation if he played his cards right. 

Greg shut the lights off, moved out of the car and to Carolyn’s passenger door, seduction was out the window now it was just out and out lust smoldering in those eyes and he was ready to tumble her hard and good. Reaching in and playing the macho man he grabbed her arm and pulled her out and over his shoulder and he-man style carried her into the house and to his bedroom where he threw her down on the bed and watched her bounce with the movement of the water beneath her.

Undoing his tie, he threw it on the chair by the window, took his coat off and unbuttoned his shirt then flopped down next to her and rolled to his side, making the two of them to ride the wave of the waterbed. Bending his elbow he turned on his side and smiled, “So my pretty little fairy how do you like my bed and my home?” 

Carolyn rolled over on top of him and then straddled him her eyes shining she laughed, “I like the man more than the house.” 

Gregory smiled watching her slid one shoulder strap of the flimsy fairy costume off then the other and sitting bare-breasted over him. He knew this night was going to be more than enchanting it was going to be fruitful if not enjoyable. Running his fingers up into her hair, he tugged the ribbon and watched that hair cascade down over her body which only ignited her passion and she was ready to get her freak on. 

Elizabeth moved into the exam room, when the tech was finishing wrapping Vicki’s foot in a cast. “Oh dear Vicki, how horrible for you.” She frowned stepping towards her and hugged her tightly. “You just cannot get a break.”

Vicki laughed, “Not true Mrs. Stoddard, I have two as a matter of fact the small ankle bone and the other one behind it. Looks like I am in a cast for at least six weeks.”

Elizabeth was glad to see she held her sense of humor. “Well we can move your things down stairs to one of the servants rooms temporarily until you can navigate the upstairs better. Vicki sighed and looked down at the tech that was taking a hand held blower and dried her cast.

“That should be for about two weeks Dr. Lang wants me off my feet for that amount of time. After that they will take this cast off and put me in what they call a walking cast.” 

The nurse arrived with a wheelchair and smiled. “I have my lady’s ride are you ready?” Vicki nodded and with the help of the tech and an orderly was hefted over to the wheel chair. 

“Perhaps we should get you one of those. It will be hard to navigate the doorways at Collinwood with crutches.” Elizabeth was in fussy mode and Vicki was not going to argue with her. All she wanted was to go home, try and bathe and go to bed. She was only allowed to have aspirin for pain and her leg was throbbing.

Doctor Lang had offered to give her some Tylenol number 3’s but that would have been a drug and she was not going to get hooked on them again. So declining he advised she could easily take the aspirin for the swelling and to keep her foot elevated and the throbbing would soon be a thing of the past.

She knew he was not telling the truth but gave him a grade of B for effort. “Thank you Dr. Lang, I appreciate your kindness and your thoughtfulness. I will get through this.” She tried to be brave but she knew before this night was over she would be in pain and it would be near unbearable. Her foot was already trying to swell and she was feeling the continual throb with each beat of her heart.

They wheeled her into the waiting room, she was met by Roger, David and Barnabas who hovered around her. “Well we are ready to go home. Julia and Eric I believe are already back at Collinwood alerting Mrs. Johnson to get the room next to hers ready for Vicki. We will put her temporarily on the first floor.”

David looked excitedly at the pristine cast and enthused; “Oh cool, can I sign it?” he looked at the cast then at Vicki. 

“Perhaps tomorrow David, right now my foot hurts and I just want to go to bed, but I promise tomorrow you can write whatever you want on it.” David smiled and then hugged her.

“I am sorry you got hurt and I wanted to thank you for helping me with my cool make up tonight I scared a lot of kids and I had a blast.” 

Vicki hugged him back and laughed, “Well that is what we wanted to do right?” She brushed his hair from his eyes and looked deep into them to see there was something troubling him. She would ask him later what seemed to have put a damper on his night of fun. Barnabas took the handles from the nurse and offered, “Allow me madam to take my lady to her carriage.” He sounded so full of old world charm that the nurse blushed and stepped aside and curtsied to him. 

“As my lord wishes. “ she laughed and followed them to the town car and helped get Vicki arranged in the back seat with David and Liz squeezing in next to her. 

“David why not ride up front with Barnabas and me there is plenty of room.” His father had been really nice lately although he was upset over the missing Cassandra Blair and the fact that Nicholas Blair had not been around had troubled him as well. His father did not like his world disorganized and that is what it was since they were out of the picture. 

David crawled over the seat and plopped down next to his father and Barnabas and Vicki sighed, she was feeling cramped with the three of them in the back and thanked Roger silently for being so considerate. Liz reached for the heavy cast foot and laid it in her lap and arranged a travel pillow behind her head. “We are ready Roger when you are.” 

Roger sighed, “I heard George talking earlier about a large wolf attacking on the back road to the house.”

“Yes it was a rather massive one too almost as big as a man and it nearly got George but he shot it and he said he was going to get the trackers out to see if they could find it. He does not want the poor creature to suffer with a bullet in it if he can help it.”

“Yes, I agree not humane. I rather like George, I suppose we will be supporting him for his next bid for Sheriff?” He glanced at Liz in the back seat in the rearview mirror.

“Yes, of course, he has actually benefited this county with his service and deserves another term Roger, I would have thought you felt that way too despite that problem we had with Matthew Morgan and Bill Malloy.”

Vicki tensed listening to them talk about the man that had held her captive for a week and nearly killed her by chopping her head off. Then there was Bill Malloy, she had thought Roger had been the one to kill him and Sheriff Patterson had even detained Roger. This had caused a lot of conflict in the Collins household. Vicki just wanted that time gone and to do nothing but look forward to the future.

“Yes, well I suppose he was just doing his job.” Roger had always felt his standing as a Collins in the community should place him above others or give him special privileges. It was proven it did not. And George was not going to be bullied by all of Roger’s posturing and threats. Liz remembered how embarrassed she was by everything Roger had done but she could hardly fault him, the thought of leaving Collinwood and going to prison had kept her a prisoner in her own home for eighteen years. She had felt humiliated when she had to confess to George that her marriage to Paul Stoddard had been a sham and that she had thought she had killed him and had him buried in her cellar in a secret room.

After she discovered that Paul had survived the attack she had laid on him, she had sent Jason Maguire packing and with the blessing of the rest of the family. Roger pulled into the garage and parked. With the help of Barnabas he helped Vicki out and on her crutches and with a lot of awkwardness Vicki made her way into the laundry room and had to stop to get her breath.

Barnabas took her crutches and handed them to David, ‘Here David follow me. He picked Vicki up and carried her with little effort to the servant’s quarters and followed the sound of Sarah Johnson’s voice she was talking to her self. “Like if they think I am going to wait on her hand and foot, they can just forget it. I have enough to handle around here without the added burden of being a nurse maid.”

“Then my dear Mrs. Johnson, I shall hire a nurse to attend to Vicki.”

“You will not! I can take care of my self.”

Barnabas had felt the heaviness of the cast and frowned. “I think it is going to take you a few days to get used to the weight of this casted foot my dear so no you will allow me to do this one thing.”

Liz followed behind, “None sense, I will help take care of her as well as David, and I am sure Carolyn will volunteer her time and I am sure I can get Maggie Evans to come up and help.”

Barnabas tensed he set Vicki in the turned down bed He fluffed her pillows and spoke softly, “Are you comfortable my dear?” He turned, “You know I can have Willie come over in the day time and help if he is needed and I will be happy to help in the evenings when I am back.”

Julia walked into the room followed by Eric. “What is this? What is going on?” She walked to Vicki and took her pulse and then looked at her eyes. “You need rest. Now what was the discussion?”

Eric stood by the door and smiled at the way she took command the minute she walked into the room. “We were discussing who could help Vicki while she is bed bound.” Elizabeth spoke up and looked with affection and love towards the tired looking young lady that had lived through more than most and had not complained. 

“Not necessary, I have a young nurse that helps me on assignments like this, she will be more than happy to come and help.”

Roger clapped his hands. “Well problem solved, how much does she charge?” 

Julia smiled and shook her head. “She is a student nurse and my protégé’ I have taken her under my wing and she will come and for room and board will take care of all of Vicki’s needs while she is laid up.” 

Elizabeth smiled, “Oh how lovely. What is her name?”

“Her name is Daphne, Daphne Harridge and very sweet young lady.”

“Daphne Harridge you say?” Quentin stood draped in the doorway with his arms cross and his ankles crossed while he leaned causally against the doorframe. 

“Why yes Quentin, her name is Daphne Harridge why?”

“Oh no reason, just knew a Daphne Harridge a long time ago, doubt if they are related.” He walked over to the bed and looked down at Vicki. “Well that looks painful.” He smiled charmingly at her as he moved next to Roger.

“Well it is painful.” she smiled but he could see the pain in her eyes.

“Then we should let our governess get her rest and allow the doctors to do what they need to do to make her comfortable. Anyone for drinks?” Quentin offered.

Barnabas waited for the others to leave and he moved to Vicki’s side. “Tomorrow I shall come and keep you company and perhaps we could play a game of cribbage or chess?” 

Vicki smiled, “Oh I would like that very much Barnabas.” He leaned down and placed a light chaste kiss on her cheek and stepped back. 

“Until the morrow my fair maiden, for tonight you must promise me that you will rest and allow those bones to heal.” He smiled he turned and followed Eric out of the room.

Vicki sighed and looked down at her hands and frowned. “I wish he were not so formal all the time. Sometimes I feel he finds me lacking.” 

Julia turned and smiled. “Oh I find that he is very attentive to you and your needs and moods. I feel there is nothing he would not do to make you happy.”

Vicki sighed and looked up, “Do you know he has never tried to kiss me? I wonder what it is that keeps him from attempting to at least try and steal a kiss.”

Julia smiled, “Perhaps it is that old world charm that prevents him from being anything but a perfect gentleman.” Vicki laughed

“Well he is that.” Mrs. Johnson entered the room she looked apologetic. Laying Vicki’s gown at the foot of her bed she spoke softly and sounded very contrite. 

“I thought you might need this for later. I didn’t want you to think I was not going to help and that I would not help.”

Vicki touched her hand when she laid down her gown, “I know Mrs. Johnson don’t worry about it. I would rather be independent any how.” 

“Well if you need anything just yell.” She gave a rare smile and turned leaving Julia watching her go. 

“She really is not as staid as I thought, she had genuine feelings she just does not know how to show them.” Julia mused she tapped her finger to her chin and turned back to Vicki. “Now for you let us get you comfortable for tonight and Vicki I know it’s going to be a rough night so I plan on sitting with you tonight. I don’t want to have to give you any pain medication if we can avoid it.”

Vicki nodded and agreed and closed her eyes, she knew this night was going to be rough and she was preparing for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Willie was not happy; as a matter of fact, Willie Loomis was pissed. He jammed the shovel deep into the hole he had managed to dig and looked over where they had buried Jason not too long ago. 

“It is your damn fault we are doing this Jason, you should have done what I asked and moved on with what I offered. I would have taken an ass beating for it. But no, you had to be a greedy son of a bitch.” He jammed the shovel into the ground and finally had the hole deep enough that the smell and the body could rest happily ever after.

“Willie!” There he was in his mind. Willie was not in a good mood, he was covered in dirt and now he wanted him to answer him. “Willie, I Know you hear me. Answer me.” 

“Look what the hell do you want now? I am digging the friggin grave!” 

He had done it the voice had went too soft, “I want you to come back to the old house, I am waiting to help you load the body, if you want to do it by yourself, that would suit me just fine.” 

“Sorry Barnabas but I have been dodging cops all night, they are thick in the woods and it has not been easy trying to dig a grave without being heard.” 

“I see, well come back to the old house they have left the woods now and we can get this body out of here before I must retire before dawn.”

At least he was sounding reasonable Willie stuck the shovel in the mound of dirt, crawled out of the hole and dusted himself off. Just as he was about to open the door he heard voices outside the crypt. They were talking about a big ass wolf that the sheriff had wounded earlier. Great now he had to avoid a wounded wolf. 

He waited until it sounded quiet and then he slowly made his way to the back roadway and up to his truck. He was about to get into the truck when he heard the low growl and his hand froze and his eyes widen, turning he saw the biggest wolf he had ever seen and it was zeroing in on him. The wolf had watched Willie as he moved to his truck and stalked him then crouching low he waited and when the man had his back turned he was ready to pounce until he saw an even weaker target.

Willie turned and jerked his truck door open, scrambled in and slammed the door and locked it. Then he saw it too a little girl’s figure and she was skipping through the cemetery. The wolf had seen her too and had turned to charge the little girl. She turned and saw the wolf and froze in her spot then she laughed. The wolf had jumped and was going to pounce on her when the wolf jumped right through her little body; she turned and laughed at the wolf again.

The wolf feeling frustrated jumped at the little girl again and went right through her body. “Drive away Willie do it now!” She shouted. Willie did not have to be told twice he turned the ignition, put the truck in gear and gunned it spinning out and sending dirt flying as he drove off from sight. The wolf had turned to watch the truck drive away and then turned back to try and jump the girl and now she was gone. Frustrated, the wolf slunk off into the shadows and out of sight.

Willie had sped away and did not let off the gas peddle until he was near the turn off road to the old house. That was one big ass wolf and he did not look wounded he looked hungry. Willie pulled around to the back of the old house and shut the engine off. He was still shaking sitting there and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard something hit the back of the truck.

Jumping he turned to see that Barnabas had tossed Gorman’s body in the back. Then had moved to open the door and slid into the front seat with Willie. “Drive Willie we have little time before sunrise.” 

Willie turned the truck on again and put it in reverse. “What has you so upset Willie? Surely you are not squeamish about a dead body?” Barnabas was sounding annoyed and slightly irritated. 

“No I just saw that big ass wolf the Sheriff thought he shot. He tried to eat me at the cemetery.”

“Well are we not fortunate that he did not, then I would be burying two bodies tonight. Now drive Willie.” 

Willie drove and began to think about how ungrateful he was and if he wanted sympathy from him he would have to look for it in a dictionary between shit and syphilis. Those thoughts got him shut down quick.

“I would be surprise if you knew where to find a dictionary Willie let alone know how to spell syphilis. So quit feeling sorry for yourself and concentrate on the road. There very well may be more police out and do concentrate on the problem at hand.” 

Willie leaned in to the wheel of the truck and sighed, “look Barnabas I am tellin ya there was a big assed wolf and it was looking at me like it wanted to eat me for lunch. He would have gotten me if your sister had not shown up and distracted him.”

Barnabas turned sideways and studied Willie. “Sarah was there?”

“Yah, she was and the wolf went to attack her and each time it jumped on her it went through her so it gave me time to get away.” Barnabas rubbed his finger over his top lip thinking about what Willie had just said. 

“Slow down you are going to miss the turn off.” Barnabas watched the roadway and thought he could see yellow eyes tracking their truck. “Slow down now.” He ordered abruptly.

Willie slowed down and Barnabas watched as a huge white wolf jumped in front of the truck as if it wanted to challenge them. “See, what did I tell you!” 

“Stop the truck Willie.” Willie slammed on the brakes and Barnabas exited the vehicle and stood in front of the truck. Drawing on his vampire powers to control the night creatures he found that this animal’s thoughts were chaotic and filled with rage and wanted to only kill. The wolf launched itself directly at Barnabas, 

Drawing up his cane, he smacked the wolf with the silver head of the cane and heard it growl and cry out in pain. The rage that filled the animal’s mind was now totally directed on Barnabas and he padded back around and charged at Barnabas again, this time Barnabas used his vampire strength to swing on the wolf, hit it and heard it howl in pain and then it limped off into the under brush and was gone.

Barnabas knew then he was not dealing with a regular wolf; this wolf had other properties to it. It was not quite a weir wolf but something a lot more deadly and he needed to research this if what he suspected was true this creature could change at will.   
Barnabas moved back to passenger side of the truck and spoke abruptly, “Drive on Willie, I see we have a new problem in this town and I will not rest until I solve the riddle of this problem.”

The two men made quick work of burying Gorman and when they left the crypt once again Barnabas felt he had left something foul to desecrate his family’s crypt. “You have no idea how much this irks me to know those two men are buried with my mother, father and sister.” 

“Barnabas why bury them there? Why not in one of the fresh graves.” Willie was thinking that would also solve the problem of him having to dig into clay-enriched ground, which was hard. His shoulders were already starting to feel the strain of his digging and he was only trying to be helpful.

“I think Willie anything that would get you out of physical labor would be better in your opinion. However, at this time, I cannot afford to have the authorities finding bodies drained of blood.”

“Well if we dug it deep enough, they wouldn’t.” Willie argued his point and shifted his shoulders to relax the tension and the stiffness that was already forming. For that response he was rewarded with a rap on his knuckles by Barnabas’ cane.

“Good I see you are neither undead nor a wolf.” As he watched Willie’s reaction and caught his thought that he had nearly drove them off the road and wrecked the truck and it was a good thing he had been used to the nuns hitting his knuckles in school. Between the nuns and his Aunt Edith they both like to rap his knuckles with rulers must have been that strict catholic training. 

“I see Willie a little reminder that you are the servant and I am the master and you are already comparing me to the holy women of St Matthews?” He glanced at the boy from under his darken brow. 

Willie kept quiet, “Very good, at least with this reminder you improved and have finally found your place. Just drive, keep us on the road. I need to be home before the sun comes up.” 

* *

Vicki tosses and turned trying to find a comfortable spot to rest her foot, and the pain was incredible, the swelling was not getting any better and the throbbing was causing her to become irritable. So much so she threw the pillow across the room and it hit the door just as Julia came in. Julia looked up at the vexed look on the young girl’s face and then to the poor pillow that laid at an angle on the floor. “What has you so upset that you are taking it out on your pillow?” She stooped to pick up the pillow and walk back to the bed.

Vicki’s eyes were feverish with her pain and she frowned, “I need something Julia, something for the pain!” 

Julia did not want her in pain but unfortunately there was nothing she could do about her pain until she thought of another solution. “Vicki, I want to try something. Would you be willing to try hypnosis and see if that will help you relax and look past the pain?”

Vicki folded her arms close to her body, she drug her fingers through her damp hair and her eyes pleaded with Julia. “I would try anything if I could just get comfortable and try to sleep. I think if I got to sleep I might actually be able to control the pain.”

Julia walked to her bag, reached in and pulled out medallion. “Now then I want you to look into the facets and see how the light catches them and see if you can find the center of the light. Can you do that for me Vicki?” Vicki looked at the medallion and nodded. “Very good now concentrate and find the center of the light can you see the center of the light Vicki?”

“Yes,” Her voice had grown very soft and she felt her eye lids growing heavy. 

“Now close your eyes.” Vicki closed her eyes and her head rolled to the side. “Very good. Now Vicki, we are going to try this and see how it works. I am going to give you an injection; it will be saline. But you will think it is a pain killer and it will ease your pain do you understand?” Vicki nodded. “Very good, now each time you are given a saline injection it will help you with the pain.”

“It will help me with my pain.” She repeated the words she had heard Julia speak. Julia stood, moved to her bag and prepared a syringe. 

“Vicki you will feel a little stick. I am injecting you with your pain killer now do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Vicki felt the stick and then a rush and her foot’s throbbing began to ease immediately. She felt the relief and it showed on her face that had been etched in pain earlier. 

“Now when I count to three and snap my fingers you will awaken and be pain free, 1- 2-3.” Julia snapped her fingers and Vicki opened her eyes and smiled. 

“Oh my Julia that is so much better thank you.” Julia smiled patted her shoulder and moved to sit by the window. 

She looked around at the servant’s quarters and found they were plain but comfortable. “Well hopefully we will get you out of here soon and back up to your room. Once they give you a walking style cast, you should be able to move without the crutches. I suspect this is not making Mrs. Johnson happy with you next door and she thinking she has to wait on you.”

Vicki sighed. “I really don’t’ blame her, it is a pain but I think Mrs. Johnson does not wish to be unkind she just does not think before she fusses.” Vicki chuckled softly.

“Well you are going to like Daphne you and her are about the same age and I am sure you both have a lot in common.”

“Oh how so?” Vicki shifted and felt her foot ease back on the pillow it had been resting on.

“Well she like you was an orphan. I found her when she was eighteen, she had been wandering the streets in a daze did not know her name or where she had come from. She had suffered a trauma much like Maggie. Apparently, that had taken her memory. I worked with her for two years and we were able to restore part of her memory. What caused her to loose her memory is still locked away.”

“Oh, how sad. I look forward to meeting her soon then Julia. I will have another friend to speak to here at Collinwood.” 

“I am hoping that by being here in this house surrounded by friendly faces she might eventually relax enough to allow her memory to return.”

“Do you think Maggie will ever remember what happened to her?”

Julia stood uncomfortable with the question. “I don’t know, I hope so, then we can put to rest who was responsible for all those terrible things that happened to her.” 

Vicki frowned for a moment and then sighed. “I suppose that would be a good thing for her. I know that Maggie is strong willed and likes to keep control over her own life and her father’s. Speaking of Sam has anyone checked to see how he is doing?”

Julia smiled. “I believe he and Roger were meeting the other day at he Blue Whale. It seems while you were gone Roger got himself engaged to that Cassandra Blair and now she has just up and according to her brother has run off.” 

Vicki frowned. “There was something about that woman I did not like or her brother.” Vicki looked down and began to pleat the ribbon on her gown.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because she reminded me so much of an evil woman that I met when I was back there, in the past.”

“Oh and who was that?” Julia tried to keep her voice light.

“Angelique Bouchard. She was the witch that was trying to destroy the Collins Family and she very nearly succeeded. If she had married Roger she would have spread her poison through this family and tried to destroy them.” 

Vicki had spoken with such strong convictions that Julia half believed her. “Well she is gone so we have nothing to worry about her for now.” 

“What about her brother is he gone?” Vicki glanced up her eyes were growing heavy and she knew she would sleep with no problem so it must have meant the ‘pain killer’ was beginning to work and make her droopy. 

Julia pursed her lips and looked up in thought. “ No I think he is still at the Lookout Point Inn staying in a room there.” 

“Well if he is Angelique’s brother then he is what she was and I don’t trust him.” Vicki yawned and looked apologetically at Julia. “Sorry, I guess that shot is working faster than I thought.”

Julia went over to fluff her pillows and tuck her in and patted her shoulder. “Well you have had an ordeal yourself so time for you to go to sleep my dear and I shall sit with you for a while.” 

Vicki smiled, “You don’t have to Julia I will be fine really.” Vicki’s eyelashes fluttered and then closed. Julia did one last tuck and then moved to the chair to sit and study the girl in the bed. She had been through as much as poor Daphne had been and perhaps they would be good for each other. A soft knock on the door and it opened to admit Eric Lang.

“Is she asleep?” He moved bedside to look at her and sigh.

“She has to be in an incredible amount of pain and she seems to be holding it well.” He glanced at Julia.

“I hypnotized her to help her through this night. I have her believing the saline shots are for pain and she is taking it well.”

Eric frowned, “I wished I had been the one to throttle those two especially that Dr. Klaus whatever his last name was.” He moved to sit on the edge of Julia’s chair. “So how long are you going to sit with her?” He smiled a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes she looked up at him and for the first time in her life she had an equal to her, in brains, thoughts and applications of their science. It was a comforting feeling. 

“I thought I would stay a little longer to make sure she did not get restless and then thought I might sneak over to your room later.” She smiled and winked. Eric bent to kiss her cheek.

“I my dear will be waiting with arms of anticipation.” He stood moved to look at Vicki one more time and then left Julia to her patient.

* *

Carolyn rolled over and stretched like a playful kitten. Gregory could not believe his luck, not only was she beautiful, cunning and articulate around the high-class citizens he liked to associate with; she was a devil in bed. She had exhausted him many times and he thought she was trying to do a marathon with him. He lay with his arms under his head and looking up at their naked bodies in the mirror.

Carolyn studied him in the mirror tiles and smiled a lazy smile. “It would seem to me Mr. Trask, Attorney at Law you have more hidden talents than most would have thought.” She giggled and then she rolled over on him and nipped at his neck. “I would say out of all the lovers I have experienced to date you are by far the most challenging. I do believe I have met my match.”

He was glad to hear that, he had to admit she had exhausted him. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled over and was on top looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes he smiled. “I find you the most fascinating, beautiful and cultured young woman I have ever met.” 

She laughed, “Really? I thought you only had eyes for Vicki.”

“And we are discussing other women while in my bed because?” He nipped her nose and then her ear lobe. 

“Because I am a freak and insecure and need to know you are not thinking about her when you are making love to me.”

That was a fair enough and very honest answer and he could truthfully answer her. “I can assure the Jury that I was not thinking of the pious and staid Miss Winters while I was ravishing this young lady’s body and thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.” He liked her giggle and the cute way she giggled making her breast jiggle with enough of a temptation to hold his attention or gain it. 

“I like how you plead your case Mr. Trask, I find you not guilty of being with one woman and thinking of another.”

Gregory nipped her throat and then her breasts, “How . . could. . . I . . possibly .. . “ he broke off each word with a kiss on her neck, her lips and her ears as he spoke, “think . . of . . Anyone . . other .. than .. . the. . delicious one I have here in my arms right now.” He ended with a rush. 

Carolyn wrapped her arms around his neck and scrunched up her nose. “I plan to keep it that way.” She warned wrapping her legs around his waist and could feel his growing arousal coming to life one more time. 

“Seems we should discuss this current situation so we can negotiate it to a final and equitable outcome for both of us my dear.” He smiled and Carolyn leaned up pulled his head down and locked her lips on his and said against them. 

“Shut up counselor and make love to me.” 

Quentin Collins sat in a chair by his fireplace, he had not noticed that the sun had broken through the layer of dark clouds he was lost in deep thought. His mind was once again drawn to a picture in his wallet and he reached in and pulled it out and ran his thumb over the face of the pretty young girl that smiled so willingly into the camera’s eye. Those dark brown eyes held him with their hint of passion and innocence all bundled into a compact tall body of blooming woman hood. 

Standing he moved to the picture that lay on the top of his dresser. Earlier he had asked David his he could see a picture of his mother and when David had brought the picture Quentin frowned and grew distant. “Do you mind if I keep this David?”

“No I got plenty. But funny thing was earlier to night Cousin Quentin I saw her again. She was out front on the lawn. Someone had knocked at the door and when I went to answer it, there was a figure on the front lawn, it looked like my mother and she was surrounded by flames.”

David had grown alarmed he he felt Quentin’s hand tighten down on his small shoulder. “Did you go near her?” His voice held desperation to it while he searched the boy’s face. 

“No, I did not go near her. My mother is dead. She burned up in the fishing shack a year ago.”

“David you must promise me something, and listen very carefully. If you ever see an apparition like that again, do not go near it and come find me. Do you understand?”

David nodded and grew concerned. “Why what is going on Quentin?” 

“You let me worry about that David, you just make sure you do not go near it and you come find me. Deal?”

David shrugged expressively and nodded then took his hand. “Deal.” 

* *

Quentin laid the picture down and moved to the window and looked to the front lawn of Collinwood. “Laura, what are you up to now? Because you did not give Ra his sacrifice has he sent you back to bring David back with you?” Moving back to his chair he glanced at the drink he had poured himself hours ago. Loosing interest he got up and began to pace. 

His mind was traveling a hundred miles an hour, he had to know what had brought back Laura and was David the only one in danger from her sick need to take her first born as a sacrifice? His mind began to wander back to the mid 1800’s when he first encountered Laura Murdock Radcliffe and he frowned. Even that Bitch had managed to take her son with her at that time.

They both had died horribly in a burning home just down the coastline. He was still not sure if that child of hers that she had taken in that fire had been Radcliffe’s or his. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would need to bring Barnabas up to date on this newest crisis facing the Collins Family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Vicki navigated the doorway to the foyer. Elizabeth had been right with all the turns and hallways filled with priceless antiques she might have done better with wheelchair. Leaning against the doorframe she blew her hair out of her face and sighed. She had gotten tired of lying in the strange bedroom with the sounds of Mrs. Johnson slamming pans and pots around and all she wanted was some normalcy back in her life. So she had delicately slid from the bed, gotten dressed and got her crutches.

Thank god she had taken enough time that by the time she made it through the myriad of chairs and counters in the kitchen Mrs. Johnson’s attention had been distracted to another part of the house. Now on precarious grounds she moved to the foyer and was trying to navigate around the large table that held the phone and the other precious antiques that occupied the room.

Finding it difficult she hung up her crutches on the legs of the table and before she knew it she had lost her balance and tumbled forward only to feel her body caught and swept up into the strong and comforting arms of Quentin. He had watched her from overhead on the landing and frowned when he realized she was not going to get past the table. Hurrying down just as she lost control of the crutches and managed to gasp when she began to tumble.

He looked into her grey eyes and smiled charmingly. “Well my dear seems you found yourself in a bit of a negotiations problem.” He teased her lightly. Vicki felt helpless being held so secure in his arms and she for a moment thought from the look on his face he may have considered stealing a kiss from her, something she had wished Barnabas had done the night before.

Dropping her gaze to his arms encircling her body she blushed deeply. “I am so sorry. I just did not want to sit back in that room another minute and hear another pan being abused by the irritated hands of Mrs. Johnson.”

Quentin laughed. “I can understand, now where were you going?”

“I had planned to go to the Drawing Room if it were unoccupied.”

“Then allow me.” Quentin carried her to the sofa in the drawing room and gently placed her on the sofa. Getting a pillow for her back and for her foot he stood back and smiled. “Does my lady require anything else?”

Vicki laughed and shook her head. “No, I am fine thank you for your help. I suppose I should have allowed Mrs. Stoddard to order a wheelchair for me.”

Vicki shoved her knuckles down on the sofa and resituated her body so she was more comfortable. Quentin reached for the afghan over the back of the sofa and covered her legs so she could have some dignity with wearing her skirt and being at a disadvantage of being exposed. 

“Should I ask for anything like tea or water for you?”

Vicki nearly panicked, “Oh dear lord no. Mrs. Johnson would have kittens if you did that.” 

“Well why don’t I offer you the following. I shall be happy to take you for a short drive if you wish and we could drive up the coast and have lunch and I could return you in no time.”

Vicki’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Oh that sounds lovely, but not if it is putting you out.”

Quentin waved his hand and smiled, “Let me go bring the car around and I will be back to carry you to the car.” Vicki brightened so much Quentin was sure he had offered the perfect solution to her problem.

The drive with the top down had been exhilarating and Vicki was feeling wonderful with the warm morning air blowing through her hair and threatening to take her scarf from her head. The wind blew so loud that conversation was nearly impossible between the two so she laid her head back on the seat and allowed the sun to warm her face. It was rare for the sun to be so warm and plentiful this time of the year, and today had been glorious. She felt the speed decrease and felt his hand shift down to a lower gear she knew he had found the perfect spot for them to have lunch.

She opened her eyes and peered through her overly large sunglasses smiled at what her sight beheld. It was one of the most breath taking spots in Maine and the restaurant was situated so that you got the best view of the ocean’s expanse and rocky coast from the over view. 

Quentin reached for her crutches and moved around to the passenger side door and opened it. Helping her out and standing patiently she used the crutches he followed behind while she made her way to the front door of the restaurant.   
They were immediately seated on the balcony over look. Quentin had carried Vicki up to the second floor and set her down in a chair and then found another chair so she could prop her leg up. The staff was sympathetic to the young couple and hustled to make them as comfortable as possible.

“Do you mind if I order for us?” His eyes were filled with mirth and a devil may care twinkle watching her arrange her skirt and finding a comfortable spot when the waitress arrived and handed out the menus.

He had not even looked and Vicki tilted her head and looked at him curiously. “A favorite spot for you?” She had noted how the staff had appeared to be familiar with Quentin. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact a very favorite spot of mine. I come here often when I am in town and I am going to recommend the Linguini Alfredo as our main course, the house salad and a nice light white wine. Perhaps a light zinfandel?” 

Vicki smiled, ”Well I am at your mercy and if that is what you recommend then I am not going to argue with the expert.” She tilted her head and looked around at the view. “This really is a lovely place, I never knew it existed.” Many would have taken their light manner as flirting with each other. For Vicki she was unassuming and light hearted today and was just being Vicki, while Quentin was wondering what it would be like to kiss those very delectable lips that warmed to his easy smile so readily. 

“Well you need to get out more and broaden your horizons. I thought you were from New York City? I mean from what I understand you are the head of Devlin Enterprises and a very wealthy young woman of considerable standing and means.” 

“I was raised on the south side of New York City in a fondling home. I never really got out much to explore. I pretty well kept to the foundling home and school. As for the head of Devlin Enterprises I can assure you it was not my intention to ever be placed in that position. Burke had made me his beneficiary upon his death.” Quentin had noticed a little of her sparkle had left and she was now caught up in a painful memory.

Quentin rested his elbows on the table after placing the order, folded his hands together and laid his chin on top of his folded hands and then fixed his serious gaze on the young woman he was sharing his afternoon and began to truly study the pretty girl across from him. “ I am sorry if I brought up memories best left in the past. If you ever need any assistance do feel free to ask me for my advice, it is after all free. I might suggest you talk to Greg he is a good lawyer and has an excellent mind for business. 

He watched her stiffen at the mention of Gregory Trask. “Sorry that must be a sore subject for you?” 

Vicki shook her head. “Not really, it is I can’t get past that feeling I have when I look at him. He looks so much like his great times two grandfathers that it makes me feel uncomfortable. I suppose I need to just let that memory go too. I will take your advice and will discuss some of the business matters of Devlin Enterprises with him but not today.” 

Quentin slid back into that easy relaxed manner. The subject he really wanted to discuss with her had been one that had plagued him most of the night and left him feeling restless and uneasy. “I guess I should just come out and say what is in my mind and I have been puzzling over something most the night. I thought you could be the one that could answer my question the most efficiently than anyone else at Collinwood since it appears the subject it rather taboo for most. “ 

Vicki sat back while their water glasses were filled along with the wine glasses and the salads were delivered. “Well Quentin if I have an answer you know I am not shy about giving you my opinion.”

He smiled and lifted his water glass and sipped. “I see and know that is right okay here goes, Vicki would mind if I asked you some questions about David’s mother.” He would have regretted even broaching such a subject by her immediate reaction but knew he needed some answers to his questions.  
“Can you tell me about what happened when she came here?”

Vicki sighed and leaned back feeling awkward with the cast and her foot raised, she was trying to keep her skirt from riding up and exposing all she was. ‘What do you want to know.”

“What happened?”

Vicki looked down at the table and then folded her hands in her lap. Her words were soft and still troubled by what she had witnessed that night. “She died in a fire.”

Quentin shook his head “Maybe you should tell me how all this came about, I know it seems to trouble you and I need to understand for a very important reason.” 

Vicki’s eyes lifted and she frowned. “What reasons?”

“I think she has come back and I know this sound crazy but I believe she still intends to take David back with her.”

Vicki leaned forward albeit awkwardly. Her eyes wide and filled with anxiety and did he see fear? “Why would you say that?”

“Because David saw her yesterday on the front lawn and she was encased in flames.” He watched as the color left her face and she lowered those expressive eyes.

“It all started when she first came to town. She wanted to renew her relationship with David. At first David would not get close to her but the more time she spent with him, the more he became enamored of his mother and wanted to be with her all the time. Which I would never keep a child from his mother, but then there were strange unexplainable events that kept coming up.”

“Such as?” He studied her and noted how she was becoming more agitated with what had happened.

“Well for instance, she said she had lived in Phoenix and moved back to Collinsport to be close to David, but the authorities in Phoenix had found a woman in Mrs. Collins former apartment that had died in a fire and the woman had been burnt beyond recognition. The authorities there matched dental records to the woman found in the fire in Phoenix and they matched Mrs. Collins dental records.”

Quentin frowned, and nodded, “Please I know this is difficult, please do go on.” 

“Well, she seemed to have a fascination for fire, and she wanted David to share that fascination for fire with her. She and Mrs. Stoddard argued and well mysteriously Mrs. Stoddard was stricken with a very odd disease she became unable to speak or do anything, it was as if she had completely gone into a catatonic state.” Vicki had grown upset over discussing Mrs. Stoddard’s mysterious illness but Quentin had to know.

Reaching for her hand he curled his fingers around hers and spoke softly squeezing her hand. “Please I know this is difficult but go on, obviously Liz came out of it and is no longer affected by whatever her malaise was.” 

“We had to send her to Boston, the doctors were completely puzzled by her condition and she seemed to be deteriorating. With Mrs. Stoddard gone, Laura thought that would allow her complete access without any interference to David. You see Mrs. Stoddard had been standing in the way of any lengthy contacts between her and David. It was also the same time that Roger was pursuing a divorce from her and was about to give over custody of David without a fight. Then . . . “ her gaze grew distant as she thought back to those days. 

Quentin squeezed her hand again and smiled. “Then?” 

“Then Josette began to try and alert us to a problem involving Laura and David.” Vicki’s voice faded, she was not wishing to discuss the unique relationship she had developed with the Collins family ghost but it seemed that Quentin would not be put off.

“Go on my dear, it is important I have these details.” Quentin’s voice had taken on a soft seductive tone as he encouraged her to continue with her story. Taking her hand in his he had drawn it to his lips and was placing softly seductively feather like kisses along her fingertips. Vicki blushed and gently took her hand away and looked at her wine glass. Reaching for her wine she sipped lightly and set it down then she began to explain more.

“Well, you see I have a unique relationship with Josette. She kind of uses me when she wishes to warn us about impending dangers to the Collins family.” Quentin had heard of other members having contact with the late wife of his great, great Uncle but had never personally seen her. He allowed Vicki time to gather her thoughts.

“We had brought in a parapsychologist by the name of Peter Guthrie. He determined that Mrs. Stoddard was under the influence of a supernatural power that had put her in her catatonic state. He was the one that recommended we send her to Boston and get her away from the influence he felt was at Collinwood.” 

Vicki picked over her salad while she continued to speak about the time Laura had come to Collinwood. “He was convinced that the only way we could find out what Josette was trying to tell us was to have a séance.” He watched her swallow hard and then visibly shivere at the thought of that séance. 

“Roger was very upset that he had no control over the presence of Mr. Guthrie or his practices. But Carolyn wanted an answer to what was going on with her mother so she over ruled Roger. You see Josette had taken control of me one night and guided me to an old cemetery on the other side of town. To a place where we discovered That Laura Murdock Stockbridge had been buried, and that she had died by fire, then we discovered records that a Laura Murdock . . . “

“Radcliffe.” Quentin had said the name before he had realized it and noted her surprise. 

“Why yes, but how did you know?”

“Because my great grandfather had dealings with her, he was rather a rounder and had an affair with her and he thought her son was his own son, he wrote about it in his diaries.” Quentin quickly brushed over his past and looked up with a smile. “I guess the apple does not fall that far from the tree.” He took on a rakish grin finishing his salad and allowed her to finish hers. 

The conversation was tabled when their meal was served. Both kept the conversation light and as the deserts were served he sat back and sighed. “Now you were saying that you discovered that Laura Radcliffe and Stockbridge were both Murdocks and that both and died by fire?” 

“Yes, which was odd because they were all 100 years apart, and then we discovered that Laura Murdock Collins that had been identified in Phoenix who had died by fire. And it was 100 years after the other Laura Murdock Radcliffe had died.” Vicki smiled watching him top off her drink with the bottle then poured himself another drink and sat back to look expectantly at her.

“See there were similarities between them all.”

“How so?”

“Well they had all died by fire, they had all died with their sons, and what Josette was trying to show us was their bodies were missing. The only difference was that Laura Murdock Collins did not die with her son, but her body had disappeared.”

“How were you able to verify this?” Quentin was fascinated.

“Peter Guthrie, Frank Garner and Joe Haskell opened the graves of Laura Stockbridge and Laura Radcliffe. And then the Detective investigating the mysterious woman in Laura Collins home went to close the case and send the body to the mortuary, they discovered her body was missing.”

Quentin frowned and sipped his drink. “I see so those were the similarities but how did Josette fit into this?” 

“Well Mr. Guthrie wanted to have the séance and Carolyn was all for it, Roger was having a fit and being well kind of an ass about it. I was just afraid. Needless to say we had the séance and we were very successful, Josette showed up and well she used me as her medium. I remember being in a room and feeling very safe there, and then I was interrupted and abruptly brought back. I was told that was when Laura who had originally been invited to attend the séance and declined. Well she decided to show up and with her interruption of the séance I was abruptly brought back. But I get ahead of myself.”

Quentin was curious as to how she could get ahead of herself and he nodded. “Do go on this is fascinating.”

“Well it seems that Josette had been trying to warn us all of an impending threat. She had started with Sam Evans who was possessed to paint this horrible picture of a woman caught up in flames. He had nearly completed it when he threatened to throw it away. Well I asked and I don’t know why, but I asked to have the portrait. When I brought it home and David saw it he wanted it hanging on his wall. You see the portrait seemed to have an affect over David. We all were curious because there was a missing part in the corner of the painting. There was a blank spot that Mr. Evans had not filled in.”

Vicki lifted her glass and sipped her eyes going distant recalling the events of the past. “Well one night Roger, Carolyn and I were home and Sam Evans showed up demanding to see the portrait. I went up to David’s rooms to get it and when I looked at the portrait, the blank spot had been filled in with David’s image, he and Laura were surrounded by flames, then David started talking about dreams he had been having about his mother. That they were on a long beach walking and it seemed they were the only ones there was no one else was around. Well with this entire goings on, we did have that séance as I was saying and well Laura did show up in the middle of it.”

Quentin was getting a tight feeling in his stomach listening to what she had been saying. “Please go on Vicki I know its difficult but I need to know everything that happened.” 

“Well since she interrupted the first séance, Mr. Guthrie wanted us all to go on with a second one so we picked up where we left off. Now here is where it gets sketchy for me.”

“How so?” Quentin was curious.

“Well I was in that room again, but while I was there in that room, Carolyn and Roger said that I began speaking in French. Quentin, I don’t know French so they knew that Josette was using me again. Carolyn and Roger did not understand what I was saying but Mr. Guthrie did, he spoke French and so did Laura who said she could not understand what I was saying that it was all gibberish. But Quentin at one point during all of this, I was in that room and suddenly the room was ablaze and I was being burned alive and well the séance ended with my screaming out from feeling the burning flames consume me.”

Quentin glowered and sipped his drink thinking about what she had just described. “Then what happened?”

“Well I was told that I spoke of a woman that dies and lives again, that there was a young boy and he was in danger and then as I was about to reveal the name of the woman that is when I felt like I was being burned alive. I was very upset and the séance ended.”

Quentin sighed and looked at his watch. “I think we should be heading back, allow me to pay for our lunch. Then I will get you back in time for our Cousin not to be distressed that his favorite girl is missing.”

Vicki leaned forward and touched his arm. “What you did not hear is that Laura came to me that night and she threatened me and she attacked Peter Guthrie not once but twice and well,” Vicki paused and he saw a glint of tears in her eyes.

“What Vicki?” He reached for his hankie and handed it to her. 

“Guthrie had planned to do another séance and he was driving to our location which he thought that the best place to have it would be the old house, well he lost control of his car and he crashed and for no reason the car burst into flames and he burned to death in his car. What we got from that séance and it was David that was the medium for the Radcliffe boy, warned us that David was in danger. That is when we researched the records and discovered the boy wanted to be with his mother when she died and the fire had been set deliberately. That is when we knew that David was in serious trouble.”

Quentin nodded, “And what happened?” 

“Well David had disappeared and they were searching everywhere for him, then Josette came to me and she directed me to the fishing shack. By the time I got there I was locked out and David was locked inside with his mother, she was wanting him to come to her and join her, she said there was no time he needed to join her and well David was frozen with fear and would not move to her. I kept trying to get in and then she just went up in flames and shouted that the Phoenix would live again. She was gone. Quentin that is when David came out of his trance and opened the door and I ran with him away from the burning building and got him out in time.”

Quentin stood and squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you Vicki this helps me with a lot of the questions I had and I fear that since Laura was unable to take him with her she may be back trying to regain her standing with her demonic master for not bringing David with her when she went up in flames.” 

Vicki’s face paled. “No! She must not be allowed to do that, what can we do Quentin?” 

Quentin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “We will pay our bill. Then we are going back to Collinwood, and then I will do some research to see what we can do. Has Josette tried to contact you again since this incident?”

Vicki shook her head. “No, I have not felt her around for a while.” Vicki actually looked disappointed that she had been cut off from the Collins ghost.

“Well perhaps she had been busy with something else you know how ghosts are sometimes they are fickle.”

“Perhaps, but I am wondering if we need another séance.” The thought of another séance with what had happened at the last one had her scared but she wanted to make sure that David was safe and not in harms way. 

“Before we take those steps lets see what I can find in my research first okay?” He glanced at her as he gathered the bill and moved to pay for lunch.

Vicki watched him move with confidence and familiarity to the mater D and smiled she noted the respect that was given in return. Quentin then returned and carried her back down the stairs and to the sports car. “Tie up that scarf we don’t want you to loose it.” He teased, while backing the car out of the parking lot. In short order he was pulling up under the Porte concher of the Collinwood and slid the gearshift into first. She watched him get out and opened the door, then came back to get her crutches. Finally he was ready to bring her into the house when a cab arrived behind his car.

“Looks like we made it back in time for you to meet your nurse.” The young woman’s face was obscured as she bent into the back seat of the taxi and dragged her bag out. “Lets get you inside and I will help her with her bag.” With little effort he lifted her from the car and carried her into the house and to the drawing room, where he with gentle care set her on the sofa, then turned and stopped unable to move or for that matter unable to breathe, she stood there in front of him and his eyes were wide with shock.

The young woman stood on the threshold of the drawing room, dressed in her white nurses uniform, with her hat pinned in place and holding her bag. “Hello, I am Daphne Harridge and I am looking for Doctor Hoffman?” She noted that Quentin had paled and was teetering looking like he was about to pass out. Daphne dropped her bag and rushed forward catching his arm and guiding him back to a chair to help him sit.

Julia entered the room and was immediately concerned over Quentin’s condition. She moved to stand next to Daphne while she watched Daphne take his pulse. “He has a strong pulse but its racing 130 beats respirations . . . “ 

Before Daphne could finish he had reached up cupped her face, looked into those deep brown expressive eyes and spoke sincerely with out his assumed charm. “I have looked for you all my life and now I have found you marry me.” After he asked her to marry him, his eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself descending into a darkness that wanted to hold onto him. He was cascading in his memory back to a simpler time, a time that had been his but not in this time frame but one at the turn of the century with the gramophone playing out a simple song that had been written for him, a song that had been named “Shadows of the Night.” The very song that had been written by none other than the woman that stood over him earlier taking his pulse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Willie was tired, his shoulders hurt, his arms ached, his legs were shaking and he was filthy dirty. Too dirty to lie in his bed, and too tired to get a shower. Stripping off his shirt and pants, he lay on the floor and cradled his head with his bent arm.  
He gazed around the room he now occupied and considered it his cell, his prison. As he lay there he looked at the ceiling noting the cracked paint, and made a note to put painting his room on his already long list of repairs. 

His eyes moved over the room and for a moment something in the corner caught his eye. He focused, narrowed his eyes and then recognized a large garden type spider that haunted its web.  
He watched as the hapless and unsuspecting fly flew into the web and became entangled in its stickiness. With wings that spun and twisted and finally gave up as the large black spider moved up and bit it, the fly was just like him. Stuck. Stuck in a place that was a sticky mess and the spider was Barnabas. Just waiting to pounce bite and devour any that tried to escape his grasp.

“Is that really how you see us Willie? The spider and the fly?” There he was in his mind hearing his thoughts.

“Yeah, that is how I see us, you spin the web of deceit, and you wait, when someone unsuspecting like Maggie Evans falls in, you attack and kill it, just like you tried to kill Maggie.” Willie was feeling safe for the moment; after all it was broad daylight.

“Then you think you would like to smash that spider to pay me back for what you think I have done? What about you Willie? What have you done? You came to town with a man bent on playing on the fears of a woman that would have wished no harm to anyone. You let your own mother go to prison for what you did, and you terrorized two innocent girls because you liked them.

How different does that make you from me? From what I see Willie you could easily be that spider and that web that was spun and it took many hours to do so could be you, the years you cheated, swindled, and bullied others and now you wish to think that you are better than me by making yourself the fly?”

Willie thought about everything he had said and it hurt, damn straight it hurt, it cut him deep. He had no control over what happened with his Dad. He had not even known his dad had died that night until later much later when kids at school were talking about hearing it on the news and then began to tease him about being the son of a murderer.

“So you see Willie, you and I are not that different. The difference I see is in class, and standing. I am the master of this house you are my servant. As soon as you realize and accept that fact Willie the better we will get along.” 

Willie lifted his dirty shirt and hurled it at the spider and its web, the web was hit and the hapless fly was freed briefly as it fell and found its wings but was caught up again in the falling web. “Poor Willie, he is angry because he knows I spoke the truth. I would like to think since you have been with me Willie; you have bettered yourself a little. You are no longer feared in town and association with my name offered you some modicum of respect. Perhaps Willie, what you need to do is get up and take that shower and then get to sleep. When you awaken, there is a list of chores and supplies I need on my desk in the library. You need to check on Miss Winters too and let her know I shall be over to call on her later this evening. Until then do try to keep those errant and destructive thoughts form your mind. I do so hate to get those moments of chaos they disturb my rest.” 

Willie pushed him self up off the floor, moved to the hallway and then to the bathroom. He looked down at the dirt and mud that was still caked to parts of his body and he sighed. He would have to dilute the mud so it would go down the drain and not stop it up; the last thing he needed to deal with today was an overflowing bathroom tub because he got mud in it. 

Sighing he moved down to the rear of the house and paused, there was a hose attached to the back of the house he would hose off out there and then get a hot shower and get some sleep. Willie found the hose and turned the facet on and let out a scream as the ice cold water hit his tired body causing his mouth to quiver and the goose bumps the size of marbles rise up on his skin. He made quick work of knocking off most the dirt and quickly shut off the water and then ran to the shower and turned on the hot water waiting for it to heat and make him warm again.

Finally clean and feeling exhausted he moved back to his bed and collapsed on it pulling the blanket over his body he was soon asleep and then it began. It was the soft voice that spoke to him occasionally. This was one voice that came to him when he was really tired. “So, Willie me boy, you tink you done me away? But I know you didn’t. I am still ere and soon enough that monster will ‘ave you ‘ere with me. Now ya tink ya can give me ole Gorman ta keep me company? Well let me tell ya, soon ya will be keeping us both company and it will be like old times Willie, the tree of us together again.” 

“No Jason, I ain’t gonna be there, you should of listened to me! You should have taken what I gave you they were worth a fortune all you had to do was take them and leave. But you had to look and you wouldn’t believe me so look at where you are now. And no one knows. You are in an unmarked grave and no one knows.”

“No Willie me boy you know and you know you will be here soon enough. You tink about that me boy, you tink real hard.” 

Willie screamed out, “Shut up! You got what you deserved, you were no better than my old man when it got down to the nut cutting you both were just alike!” He grabbed the pillow and covered his ears and rolled over. Before too long he was fast asleep. The spider crawled back up the wall, and began to work on rebuilding its web, he might go hungry this night but by tomorrow he would be back and waiting and haunting his web like he had every night since it was hatched.

* *

Quentin found himself back in the woods, he stood frozen in place, the letter had directed him to come to the tree which he and used to send his love thoughts and passions to Joanna. But Joanna was dead; surely this was not her ghost. Then he saw her, she stepped out from behind the tree and aimed the derringer handgun right at his heart. “You Quentin Collins do not deserve to live for what you did to my sister.”

“Your sister? You are Joanna’s sister?” Quentin was shocked he never knew anything other than that he loved Joanna and wanted to be with her but his wife was a problem, she would not give him a divorce. Quentin moved to her and looked into those soulful doe eyes that seemed to melt any resistance he had to her or the gun she held. She was the most enchanting beguiling female he had beheld as she stood telling him he should die for what he did to her sister. He moved to put the point of the gun to his chest and laid a hand over hers, “If you really think I should die, the kill me Daphne for I would not ever wish to look the villain in your eyes.”

Yes, her name was Daphne, Daphne Harridge, but it was actually Miles, the same as her sister Joanna. From a far off distance, Quentin lifted his head and opened his eyes and blinked surprised.

Daphne smiled and spoke softly, “Welcome back Mr. Collins, do be careful upon standing. You may find you do not have your equilibrium back just yet.” 

Julia sighed and looked from Daphne to Quentin, “What is this do you two know each other?” 

“No Aunt Julia, I do not know this man I have never seen him before in my life.” Daphne stepped back and looked at Julia.

“Quentin?” Julia asked him with a pointed look and a questioning tone. 

“I was just reminded of someone that she resembles from my past. It caught me by surprise.”

Julia snorted, ”I would say by surprise is an understatement, your blood pressure bottomed out, have you had these episodes before?” 

“Not that I am aware of my dear doctor. I was just so taken aback. I can get a check up if that would make you feel happier?” He smiled charmingly at the scowling doctor.

“That might not be such a bad idea. Now Daphne as much as I am sure you would like to have Mr. Collins as your patient and he very well may become one, Miss Winters is your first priority, Vicki this is Daphne and Daphne this is Vicki.”

The two women smiled and shook hands. “I look forward to helping you through this difficult time Miss Winters.” Daphne’s voice was soft and reassuring. 

“Then I insist you call me Vicki, I look forward to making friends with you too Daphne.” 

Quentin slid up and shook his head, seeing the nurse for Vicki had brought back old forgotten memories. They were haunting him even now listening to the idle chatter around him. He had wanted to forget the shrew that he had married, Samantha had been a real bitch and she was not about to be usurped from her position in Quentin’s life or as his wife. 

“What do you think Quentin?” He heard the question and shook his head. 

“Sorry? I did not catch the full question.” He smiled apologetically turning to look at Vicki who had posed the question.

“I asked Daphne if she and you would like to go to the Blue Whale tonight with Barnabas and me, she said it was up to you.” 

Quentin smiled, “I would be enchanted and as I am the only one that should drive, I am sure Elizabeth will allow me the use of the Town car for us to take to town.”

“See, he is always up for a night to go out and have a drink and a good time.” 

Vicki could not help but see the look that Quentin shot Daphne she lowered her thick lashes over her doe colored eyes and a slight blush trailed up into her high cheekbones. “That sounds nice and thank you Mr. Collins.”

“Please if we are going to double date tonight with my cousin you have to call me Quentin.”

“I would hardly call a night to the local tavern a date.” She protested lightly.

“Well we have an assigned time and we are going out with another popular couple so what would you call it? I would not think it qualifies as an assignation would you?” He was teasing her to make her feel less awkward with the situation. 

Carolyn moved down the stairs from her room, she had a smile that would not go away she hummed lightly to herself and trailed her fingertips over the bannister. She glowed and she knew it and she did not want to let that glow go. Then she saw the drawing room was slowly filling up and that Vicki lay on the sofa with a cast on her foot.

“Ouch what happened?” she breezed into the room and leaned over the back of the couch over Vicki’s shoulder. Her primary concern was for her friend and it was secondary to her interest in the new person in a nurse’s uniform. 

“Well there an attempted robbery at the old house and I got in the way of the would be robber, he flung me down the steps and I broke my ankle. Had it not been for the Miller family I fear Barnabas would not have faired as well. The man had a gun.”

Carolyn’s eyes widen and she patted Vicki’s shoulder. “Wow, you get all the fun. I just went and played fairy with fairy dust at the Blue Whale.” 

Vicki tapped the cast, “I would hardly call a broken ankle fun Carolyn, I think I might have enjoyed playing fairy with you at the Blue Whale rather than get a broken ankle.” 

Carolyn smiled and patted Vicki’s shoulder, “Well at least you are in one piece and I see mom hired a nurse to help you out.”

“Actually Carolyn, this is my niece or protégé and her name is Daphne Harridge and she offered to come and help out Vicki at my request.” Julia said stepping over to sit on one of the unoccupied chairs.

“Well hello and welcome to the mausoleum that is Collinwood.” Carolyn teased lightly, “I am the witch’s daughter Carolyn Stoddard, please to meet you Miss Harridge.” Carolyn stuck out her hand and shook.

“Please call me Daphne, and it is a pleasure Miss Stoddard.”

“The same for me call me Carolyn, wow it will be like cool to have a girls night now that there are three of us here we can sit around and eat pop corn and gossip about all the handsome men in our lives.” Carolyn giggled thinking about the one handsome man she had spent the night with and was still hoping for more enjoyable nights.

“Well since you have me as a captive audience sounds like a plan to me. Vicki laughed. 

Carolyn moved around to the liquor cabinet and paused, “Anyone else need a drink while I am over here?” 

Quentin pushed himself up and though he liked being the only male in a room full of lovely women he had to go and research what he had learned at lunch from Vicki, if Laura was trying to come back and lay claim to David, he had to do something to stop her.

Rising on shaky legs, he smiled and did a half bow to the ladies. “Well it sounds like fun but not for me, if you dear ladies will forgive me I shall retire to my room, it seems that Miss Harridge was right my equilibrium is still suffering.”

Carolyn turned and sipped from the glass in her hand. “What happened?” She looked from Quentin to the others in the room.

“Quentin got a little dizzy earlier Carolyn and he passed out for a few moments I recommend he rest, I suspect it was more from a lack of sleep then anything else. If he is to drive you two into town tonight I would like him to do it after he is well rested.” 

Quentin smiled. “The doctor has spoken.” He gave them a slight bow and moved out of the room. He went straight up to his room and had to admit that Julia was right he needed a little nap and then he would look up the research on Ra he had done those many years ago. 

“Well now Vicki how are you feeling?” Julia looked over at her patient much as an indulgent mother would with her child. 

“I am actually having a little pain Julia, I suppose Quentin and I did way too much for lunch.”

Julia frowned, “What did you do?”

“Oh we went for a drive up the coast near Logansport and there was this charming restaurant that was just fabulous. I had never been there before and then we came back, but I did almost have a fall earlier.” 

Carolyn leaned forwards and grinned, “Oh he took you to Q’s?” 

Vicki thought a moment and she did recall seeing a large scripted Q on the menu and nodded. “I guess that was the place why?”

“It’s his place, he bought it some years ago and he likes to go there without having to wait. He named it Q’s for Quentin.”

Vicki was pleasantly surprised but not unexpected by the way the staff had treated them upon their arrival. “Well he certainly gets his money’s worth with the view you get from the balcony.”

“Wow you got the balcony seat was anyone else up there with you when you were dining?”

Vicki thought and then shook her head. “No, it was just us which was nice we had a very nice chat while we were there.”

“Vicki tell me about this near fall you said you almost had.” Julia interrupted. 

Carolyn went back to sipping her drink and watched Daphne from under her lashes. She was sizing her up for possible competition for Gregory.

“Well I was trying to get around the table in the hallway and my crutches got caught on the leg and I lost my balance.”

“Then I suppose we will order you a wheel chair for navigating the house. Daphne please make a note of that will you?” Julia noted that Daphne was standing quietly watching everyone and paying attention to Vicki studying her and her mood. 

Daphne smiled, “Yes Aunt Julia. Would you like me to call the hospital and see about renting one and picking it up?”

Carolyn shook her head. “Not necessary they will get someone to deliver it, mother had a large endowment with that hospital and they treat her like she is royalty. They would have given her a suite for Vicki if she had asked for it.”

Daphne flushed, “That is nice that they would go that extra mile for your mother.” 

“Well my mother is rather special.” Carolyn said and then heard her mother’s voice as she came through the doors.

“What a perfectly lovely thing to say Carolyn, darling you must have been out late I never heard you come in.” She bent and kissed her daughter on the cheek and then turned and smiled at the others in the room. “Oh and who is this lovely young lady?”

Julia stood and moved to stand next to Daphne, “My niece and protégé Daphne Harridge who has come to take care of Vicki while she is incapacitated.”

Elizabeth Stoddard moved extending her arm and hand to the girl. “I am charmed my dear, very pleased to meet you and you should make yourself feel at home while here.” 

Daphne shook her hand and smiled and nodded her appreciation. “Thank you for your very kind offer and I will try to fit in.” 

“Now then Vicki, how are you my dear?”

“We were just discussing that and she is in a little pain because she nearly fell catching her crutches on the table leg in the foyer.”

“Oh dear I told you we should have gotten you a wheel chair.” 

“Not a problem Elizabeth. I am having Daphne order her one from the hospital.”

“Oh then when you call as for Martha Taggard, she will make sure that one is sent right out.” 

Julia raised a brow, “The secretary to the president of the hospital board?” 

Elizabeth smiled, “Why yes, Richard and I have been friends for years Julia, I thought you knew that.”

“No, no I actually did not know you had a hand in the hospital board too.” Elizabeth and Julia began to talk about the hospital and Daphne excused her self to go out and place the call to order the wheelchair.

* *

Roger Collins sat behind his desk and looked at the framed picture of the blue-eyed dark haired woman and he sighed deeply. “Cassandra where are you?” He ran a fingertip lovingly over her face and then set the picture back face down on his desk. There was a knock on the door and Roger called, “Enter!” 

“Roger!” Nicholas Blair breezed into the room sat and took his hat off and laid it on Roger’s desk. 

“Well have you heard from her?” Roger looked anxiously to Nicholas with a hopeful puppy dog look.

“No, I told you she sometimes gets over whelmed and well she just disappears for a while. I am sure she will be back when she realizes that this is all about nothing.”

“Well what could have upset her to send her off?” Roger tried to reason and understand why she would just take off.

“I think she was over whelmed with meeting your son, your family and was afraid they would not accept her. I am telling you she is flighty and once she goes off and thinks about things she usually comes back and is sorry and upset that she upset everyone around her.” Nicholas had waved his hand expressively around while he explained the peculiarities of his sister. 

“I hope so, I tell you Nicholas I feel lost without her.” Roger did in deed look like a lost little boy deprived of his most precious toy, which made Nicholas smiled.

“Which I am sure she would feel lost without you too once she comes to her senses.” 

Roger stood up and moved to look out his office window. “I just hope you are right.”

“Oh I know my sister very well trust me my boy. Now why I am here, I was wondering do you happen to have the lovely Miss Evans’ address, I understand her father is a good artist and would like to take a look at some of the paintings he has done. I may wish to buy one, I am planning on getting a house and settling down here in Collinsport.”

Roger turned to look at the man that would be his brother in law. “Have you found a place?” Roger turned back to look out the window.

“There was this nice little cottage out by the beach that the owners were looking for someone to rent it with the option to buy it.” Nicholas smiled that too easy contrived smile. Standing next to Roger he glanced out the window to see what held his intent interest. 

Roger watched the docks and then he had to look again as a familiar looking blond figure appeared looking back at him, her body was shimmering and encased in flames as she studied him and she called out, “David, I want David!” 

Those words were heard in Roger’s mind as he watched the shimmering figure and his body tensed with the sight of his dead ex wife still flaming in form in front of him. “No!” He gasped and staggered back and turning away to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Nicholas frowned watching the apparition of the female and moved his fingers whispering, “Be gone vision of flame, and hate, be gone back to where you came!” 

Gasping out in shock and dismay Roger fixed his terrified gaze on Nicholas. “Did you see that profanity?” 

“See what Roger? The docks? Are they not there every day?” 

Roger was trying to recover his calm and sighed. “No of course not. I don’t know what I saw. Now Miss Evans address you said.”

Nicholas did not like the idea he was sharing the Collins family and his bid to bring about the superior race with a representative of Ra hanging out. He would definitely have to check into whom this woman was and what ties she had to the Collins Family. He smiled watching Roger shuffle through the phone book and found Sam Evans address and phone number. Writing it down he handed it over to Nicholas.

“If you do hear from Cassandra would you please contact me right away or get her to call me?” Roger said watching Nicholas preparing to leave.

“You will be the first to know my good man, the very first to know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Willie awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, and the distant sound of the surf rolling relentlessly upon the shore. He yawned, stretched and rolled over, then remembered the list Barnabas had left for him. Looking at the clock he sighed deeply, he had slept later than he had intended.

It was going on 2:00 p.m. Getting up his muscles screamed and he just wanted to lie there looking at the ceiling. He did note the spider had moved to another corner and began to make another web. “Yeah just like a blood sucker, you got to move around too.” He muttered out loud and then waited for some kind of retort from Barnabas, it did not come. This meant he was too deep into his sleep of the undead that Willie could be free for a few short hours.

Forcing him self up, he moved stiffly around the room and began to get dressed. He had already put his other clothing in a plastic bag and would throw them on the fire later on. That meant that he would have to make a stop by the Salvation Army Store and find some more jeans and a shirt. Moving down the hallway to the bathroom, he washed his face, combed his hair and then brushed his teeth. His stomach reminded him he needed to eat as it gurgled. “Yah I know I am hungry, we can get something in Collinsport.” 

Grabbing his jacket, and his truck keys he moved down the stairs and over to the library to pick up the list Barnabas had made. Most this stuff could be gotten in Collinsport, a couple of the items could wait until tomorrow when he was going on to Portland he could grab those other items then. 

Rubbing the back of his neck he leaned over to start the truck. It was cold so it took a couple of turns before it fired up with a belch of white smoke from the cold tail pipe. Shifting into reverse he backed up and then turned the truck and headed down the driveway. Turning onto the roadway leading to Collinsport he slammed on his brakes, lying in the middle of the road was a naked man. 

“Shit! Man! What happened?” He shouted as he put the truck in neutral and ran towards the nude male’s body. The man moaned and rolled over. “Oh man no body wants to see that in the afternoon.” He ran back to his truck and found a blanket and came back to cover him up. He laid the blanket over him, the man opened one eye and then another. “Where am I?” He moaned and tried to sit up and then realized he was naked and the only thing keeping him from hypothermia was the warmth he now got from the course blanket. 

Willie looked at him with open curiosity. “You are on the road to Collinsport.”

“Where is Collinsport?”

“Down that road.” Willie treated him like he was a simpleton.

“No, no, that is not what I meant, what state am I in?” The man sat up and drug the blanket around him.

“Maine.” Willie noticed he seemed to have been beaten up pretty good with the scratches and bruises he had over his body.

“How the hell did I get here?”

“Look man, you are not from around here that much is kind of plain to see, what do you remember?” 

“Being on a train and being thrown off.” He said softly shifting on his bare feet.

“Sounds like to me you need to talk to Sheriff Patterson. Come on, I am going to Collinsport and I can take you by the Sheriff’s Department, you can make a report.” The man was a little taller than Willie, had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes and a shifty eye look to him. The man slowly moved along the road and Willie noted he did not take well to being barefooted. He was a tenderfoot for sure. 

He crawled into Willie’s truck he looked around at the woods and the wild terrain. “So where is this road?” 

“You are on Collins property.” Willie put his truck into gear and another belch of white smoke as the oil burned out of the tailpipe he made a mental note to make sure to have the old truck tuned up. 

“Is that who the town is named for? The Collins?” He looked at Willie and then the road. 

“Yeah, they got the place going back before the Revolutionary War. They own most the town.” 

“You a Collins?” He asked curious.

“Oh hell no, I am not good enough to be a Collins. I am not educated enough and I sure as hell am glad I am not a Collins. They are haunted. Names Willie, Willie Loomis.”

The man smiled, “Gerard, Gerard Stiles. I am wondering if they found my luggage on the train before I was tossed off.” He mused softly. 

“Where were you headed?” Willie moved onto the main street of Collinsport and moved towards the Sheriff’s Department. 

“Bangor. I kind of remember the conductor saying something about a five minute lay over in a place called Collinsport. I guess this is it.” He looked around at the neat row of houses that lined the streets with the white picket fences. It was a nice homey town that was mostly filled with fishermen and fishermen’s wives with fishermen’s children. Which meant it was a dull town.

“Well here you go buddy, through those doors and you will find someone that you can tell what happened to you and maybe they can get your bags for you and get you on your way to Bangor.” 

Gerard slid out of the truck and reached over still clutching the blanket around him, “Thank you so much for stopping for me. What about the blanket?” 

“Keep it you need it worse than me. Good luck.” Willie shook his hand and waited watching him walk up to the doors and could only imagine the look on their faces with a naked man in a blanket presented himself for the sheriff. He was almost tempted to go just to see but he was already running late and needed to get those supplies. He also wanted to get to the Salvation Army before it closed to look for some jeans and a shirt. 

Gerard walked through the front door to the astonished looks o the faces of the men in uniform that were preparing for shift change and one very astonished woman that the men called Jess. “Excuse me, I need to report a robbery.” Gerard was a handsome man and he was easy with the charm, standing there embarrassed and awaiting for someone to help him.

Jess sat back and smiled, “Have a seat the Chief is not going to believe this.” 

Gerard sat down on a hard bench seat and pulled the blanket close to his body. He felt bruised, dirty, and embarrassed, it did not make it any easier knowing he was becoming the object of curiosity for the other members of this small town department.   
Gerard was beginning to think no one was prepared to help him with his problems until a tall slender man wearing gold collar brass and a gold badge moved out into view and stopped short. “KEY RIST! Why didn’t you put him in one of the Detective rooms Jess? The man is exposed enough as it is.” 

Larry Morris was stunned to see a man naked in a blanket being kept waiting. “I am Chief Deputy Larry Morris, and you are and how can I help you. Wait follow me lets get you out of public view and see if we cant rustle you up some clothing.” 

Larry was not sure what he had a man that may have been raped, or rolled either way it was no place for him in the lobby of the Sheriff’s Department to sit and tell his story. He led him back to the rear office and closed the door. “Now tell me what happened.” 

A few minutes later, Chief Morris had come out and began shouting orders, the first of which was to go and find him some clothing from the unclaimed property room and shoes, the second was for Jess to call Bangor and see if they had any unclaimed luggage, and finally a bulletin to be put out state wide along the railway for three men who had obviously rolled the man and stolen his clothing, his watch and his wallet with his money and identification in it, finally he made arrangements for the man to be put up at the Collinsport Inn.

Which some five hours later, Gerard dressed in second hand blue jeans, ill-fitting shoes and a shirt that was two sizes to big appeared and was given a room. He moved into the room, the first thing he did was take a hot shower and found the complimentary robe and slipped it on as a knock at the door let him know he had a visitor. Going to the door he was relieved to see his bags had been recovered and he was very grateful to be in his own clothing.

After he was dressed in one of his suits he stood back to examine him self in the dresser mirror. He looked every bit the entrepreneur that he was reporting to be. Moving to the telephone he asked for the long distance operator. He was relieved to hear the soft male voice answer on the other end. “Hello.”

“Gabrielle, its Gerard. I had a problem and I think it is time for a hunt, can you come meet me here in a small town called Collinsport?” 

The voice grew concerned, “Did you do anything we have to worry about?”

“Nothing that we can’t deny or cover up. I need you here they got the medallion and I changed last night and I think I killed someone.” 

“So you don’t have your medallion?”

“NO I don’t and I don’t need a lecture I got rolled and my watch was stolen and my ring, my wallet and the medallion along with my clothing. I was left naked and thrown form a damn train so will you quit with the twenty questions and come join me. I don’t want to change again if I can avoid it.”

“I will bring the other medallion but we need to get your medallion back.”

“You think?” Just get here.”

“I am on my way. Lay low until I get there.” 

“Oh and Gabriele there is a man here that knows our weakness, I met him last night he defended against me with silver.”

The voice on the other end became very quiet. Then a low sigh and he repeated what his brother had just said, “Defended against you with a silver, silver what?”

“A silver wolf’s head cane.”

“I am on my way now just stay in your room until I get there, we cannot afford a mess that needs to be cleaned up.” The line went to a dal tone and Gerard smiled. “Yes, but some of those messes were delicious.” He mused softly. 

Willie got back right before Barnabas arose and he had let the two doctors into the cellar to wait for him to give his nightly injection. Carrying in the rest of the groceries and laying his salad he had gotten from the Collinsport Inn he prepared for his feast. If he timed this right he could get it eaten and be ready to do whatever else was needed.

“By all means Willie, do finish up your dinner, I do have some errands that I wish you to attend this night after I leave and go to Collinwood.” His voice was back in his mind and he knew then that Barnabas was awake. He wondered why he even bothered to try and talk to him since he was in his mind all the time.

“Because there is something about your voice that sooths me Willie, but with an attitude like that perhaps you are right I may just quick speaking to you all together and when I need your attention just whack you up the side of your head to get your attention.” 

Again he wanted to bite his tongue or the thoughts that were hard to control sometimes. “No that is fine Barnabas. I like talking I like it a lot better than having you in my mind all the time.”

“Perhaps once we get these shots on a regular basis you may not have to worry about me being in your mind, if I become as I was I won’t need to secure your presence and have to know what you are thinking.” 

Willie felt conflicted with that idea and kept his thoughts to him self. As he sat down to eat. For a moment from habit he thought about the prayer that his mother used to say before they ate. “Bless us o lord and these thy gifts for which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord amen.” She had said that prayer before every meal. Then she would do the sign of the cross.

It was odd he was thinking of his mother so much lately. He was sure he could not really remember what she looked like; he could remember things about her. The clean smell of her hair, the way she would laugh when he said something funny, how he felt when she hugged him and then there was a hint of her voice still there in the corner of his memory, ‘Willie, put up your things, Willie, come eat, Willie pick up your clothes before your father gets home.’ He did not remember that there was much laughter when his dad was around; all he remembered was pain. He shook his head and went back to chowing down on his salad.

Eric waited for Barnabas to roll up his sleeve and then he rubbed his vein with an alcohol cotton swab. ‘In another month we should be able to test and see how well you do with daylight Barnabas are you feeling any of the changes we had anticipated?” 

“Not that I have really noticed. I do note that I am not so driven upon arising to seek out a blood source.”

“That could easily be the whole blood drips we put in you prior to your rising. We are testing to see if that eases any of the cramps you were experiencing earlier in the week.” 

“I see.” Was all the response Barnabas had while rolling down his sleeve. “Will there be anything else you require of me tonight before I go to Collinwood?” He looked from Lang who was in the middle of making a note on a chart to Hoffman to see she was making short hand notes in a journal.

“No nothing that I can think of you Eric?” Julia looked up from her note and studied her lover finishing up with his note. 

“No I have nothing further.” Barnabas nodded to them both and turned to leave then paused. 

“I want you both to be careful, when you leave here in the evening, or come over do not use the woods, drive. There is a wolf and I am of the belief this is no ordinary wolf that appears to be attacking people. The reason I believe this wolf is no ordinary wolf, is the sheriff reported shooting it and it was not affected by the shot. When it attempted to attack me last night I was able to defend myself by hitting it with the silver head of my cane, it did hurt the animal and it left. So my conclusion is that this very well may be a weir wolf.”

Julia and Eric both looked shock. “There are such things?” 

Barnabas smiled and gave them both an indulgent look, “If there are vampires is it not easily to presume that weir wolves are also real?” He turned leaving them to mull over what he had said.

Moving upstairs he stopped by the kitchen just as Willie was finishing his meal. “Very good, I left another list on the foyer table of things I wish you to try and get done tonight.”

Willie tossed his paper plate in the trash and set his silverware in the sink. “Ya, sure Barnabas.” He kept his back to Barnabas and was unaware of the scrutiny the vampire was making of him as he washed his utensils. When he turned he was surprised to see Barnabas still standing in the doorway and it made him uncomfortable. 

“Guilty conscious Willie?” Barnabas hid the smile while he watched Willie shift from one foot to another. 

“No why would I have a guilty conscious?” 

“Exactly Willie why would you? Think about it. It just may come to you.” He turned with that cryptic remark and disappeared down the hallway. 

“Damnit, what the hell did he mean by that?” Willie mumbles and then waited until he heard the front door close. Going to the foyer he found the list and sighed. With what he had on this list he was going to be up until midnight or later. Stuffing the list in his pocket he moved to get his tools and started on the list.

Vicki shifted uncomfortably on the sofa her foot was starting to throb again and itch. She shifted the foot inside the cast and tired to get some relief by doing so. Closing her eyes she sighed and shifted again. Then glancing at the clock she wondered where Barnabas was. He had told Willie to let her know he would be coming over tonight why was he not here?  
The pain was making her feel petulant feeling uncomfortable she shifted and then stood and hobbled to the windows that over looked the front lawn. “What a charming picture you make against the windows but should you be standing without the use of your crutches?”

She spun and once again nearly tripped in her rush to want to great the very person she had been hoping to see. The easy smile came so readily to her face and her eyes were alight at the sight of him. “Barnabas!” She had steadied herself against the piano and waited while he moved to her side to help her back to the sofa.

“I take it you are happy to see me?” He smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently over the knuckles.

“Very much so. I am going mad just sitting around with nothing to do. Quentin did take me to lunch and then Daphne came and well I kind of obligated us to a kind of double date tonight.” She looked at him apologetically and saw he was delighted that she considered their times together as dates. “I thought we could go into Collinsport to the Blue Whale and maybe have a drink. I promise to keep my foot elevated and to do everything that you and Quentin tell me to do.” She reached for his hand and squeeze. “Do you mind so much?”

“No my dear it sounds like an enchanting evening and I look forward to it very much so.” He watched the anxiety leave her face and she smiled. The drive to town had been done in relative silence, with an occasional question posed between the two parties. When they arrived at the Blue Whale, Daphne got out to retrieve the wheel chair for Vicki. 

Vicki looked at the wheelchair and Daphne and sighed. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes, it will help keep your leg elevated and the pressure off of your foot.” 

Vicki reluctantly slid over, lifted herself up and then slipped into the wheelchair and let Daphne lift the leg so her leg was up and elevated. When Daphne started to push her into the building, Barnabas turned to her and smiled. “Allow me my dear.” He handed her his cane and took the handle grips of the wheelchair and pushed Vicki into the building and navigated the two small steps down easily enough then pushed her to a table in the corner. 

Quentin helped Vicki out of her coat and laid it over the back of her chair. “I’ll get the drinks, what will you all drink?”

“Ginger ale.” Vicki sighed softly. “Since Julia is giving me pain shots of saline I don’t think I should mix alcohol with the pain medication.” 

Daphne smiled and looked down thinking about what Vicki had just said. “I will have a brandy.” She spoke softly and looked back at her patient to make sure she was comfortable. Noting she had dark circles under her eyes and from the past history Julia had updated her on, she knew that Vicki had become addicted to a powerful pain medication while she was being held hostage. She did not correct her thoughts on the fact that saline was nothing more than salt water so Daphne surmised that Julia must have hypnotized her into believing she was getting a pain medication.

Quentin turned to Barnabas and he spoke softly, “The same thing that Vicki is drinking.” Quentin left them and came back with Bob Rooney who had four drinks on a tray; it appeared to be two brandies and two ginger ales.

“Now we are all settled, Barnabas I have to tell you about something that has me concerned, and from what Vicki tells me I have good reason to be concerned.”

Barnabas pretended to take a drink from his glass. “Oh and what might that be?”

“”Laura Collins.” Quentin took a quick drink from his glass and set it down.

Barnabas noted immediately that Vicki had tensed at the mention of Laura Collins name.

“Who is she?” Barnabas sat his drink down and rested his hand on his cane.

“Not so much as who she is but what she is, she is a advocate of Ra and in return for her devotion he grants her powers to rise every one hundred years. But from what I have researched and from what Vicki has told me, she will not be allowed to rise in one hundred years because she did not take her sacrifice with her.”

Vicki was shifting uncomfortably and Daphne was watching her during the conversation and immediately knew she was very upset over the subject being discussed. 

“Vicki, are you in pain?” Daphne asked quietly while Quentin and Barnabas discussed David’s mother. 

“No, no, I am just . . . well. . Laura and I had a history and it was not a pleasant one. She nearly killed David in a fire by the beach in an old fishing shack.”

Daphne looked saddened at the thought, she had met the precocious young man earlier and she would not like to think he had been in such imminent danger. “Oh, I am sorry.” She offered her sympathies to the situation while she listened to the horrible tale that had been related to Quentin by Vicki earlier.

Barnabas frowned he too heard this report and shifted. He thought of the beautiful woman he had seen when he was ten years old. She wore an orange riding habit and she too had died by fire. She had teased him when she had ridden to Collinwood that day and called him her sweet sad eyed young man.

When Quentin pulled out the picture that David had given him of Laura earlier he was shocked, this was the same woman in the orange riding habit that lived nearly two hundred years ago.

“You believe this woman had lived before and rises after one hundred years and must take a sacrifice with her?” 

“Yes, more than just a sacrifice, Barnabas she is compelled to take her first born with her and that would have been David. Now if my research is correct, not only David is in trouble but all of the Collins family and Vicki are in danger if she is to make her peace with her demonic god and get back in his good graces she will need more than one sacrifice, she will need ten and you can just guess who she will target.” 

Barnabas nodded slowly, “Then we must do some more research and stop her, Vicki did it before I am sure we can do it again.” 

Barnabas lifted his glass and toasted, “To a successful venture of stopping Laura Murdock Collins.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Rodney Bradshaw laughed watching the naked body of the man thrown from the train hit with a particular nasty crunching sound and a decided ‘oomph’ from his mouth. Turning to Harry Kelsey and Scott Franks they gathered up his clothing and his jewelry and pitched the suit of clothing out at the next bend of the tracks.

Rodney laughed as he went through the wallet and took out the four hundred dollars he had found and laughed, “Jackpot!” He looked at the watch and smiled, “We can get an easy thirty or forty bucks for this.” Then he held up the odd looking medallion that had hieroglyphics etched in the gold heavy medallion. “Holy shit guys this is pure gold!” He dangled it from the heavy chain and the other two men looked at it with greedy eyes. “How much you think Scottee.” He asked handing it over to the bulky man that looked like a bouncer for some bar.

“Dun know, maybe a grand?” He lifted it up and when he did the image in the center on the medallion a blue glyph with a single eye caught the light and it began to glow a deep red. “Hey look it’s got a big ass ruby in it. If the ruby is real it will cost more than the medallion!” He looked closer at the glittering red eye when a piercing yellow light emitted from the medallion and Scottie Franks was nothing more than a small pile of ash and the medallion landed on the floor of the rocking train with a thunk. 

The two remaining men stood in shocked silence feeling the rhythm of the rolling iron wheels move along the track with a clackity clack, clack, clack. Rodney was the first to come out of his shock and he reached down and ran his hands through the dust, the wind coming from the door picked up the ashes and began to blow them away in the wind. A deep hallow sounding voice drifted eerily around the remaining two men.

“He was judged, and his heart weighed sadly lacking. Who will be next to stand before the God of Death and be judged fit or foul?”

Rodney looked around and then laughed. “You’re shittin me right, who is doing this that was pretty good how did you do that to Scottie? Where is he?”

“So be it Rodney Bradshaw, pick up the medallion and prepared to be judged.” The voice hissed and whispered echoing around them. Rodney scratched his head. Harry shifted uncomfortably and looked around. Both men were still trying to figure out where Scottie was and how he was projecting his voice to sound so friggin eerie. 

“I don’t like this at all Rod, leave it and let’s go.”

Rodney puffing up his chest filled with a lot of false bravado, decided to play macho. “Hey settle down Harry, it’s Halloween right someone is playing us. They saw what we did and now they are trying to scare us. So hey what the hell!” Rodney bent to pick it up and looked from the medallion to what was left of the pile of ash. 

Again the eye appeared to go from a glittering look and then it began to pulse and glowed with each pulsating movement. Harry watched the eye take on a slow rhythm and it seemed to capture then to mesmerize Rodney. Then just as it had done to Scottie the blinding light emitted and hit Rodney and he joined his former partner in crime as a pile of incinerated dust on the floor. With the door opened, the wind lifted the dust and began to blow it out the door and dissipate it over the countryside.

The voice spoke again. “ You Rodney Bradshaw were judge and found wanting and justice has been served by the god of Death. And now you Harry Kelsey, will you also be judged this night?” The voice seemed to vibrate around him mocking him daring him to pick up the medallion and to see him join his other two friends.

“Fuck no!” He shouted. Harry covered the medallion with his coat, lifted up the medallion moved to the already open door and flung his jacket out into the night and to the passing wood line which now marked the outskirts of Collinsport Maine. 

He watched the jacket with the cursed medallion sail out and then landed and disappeared into the shadows. Harry slammed the door shut and leaned against it with his back. His heart was pounding and he was not sure what had just happened and the words of his mother came back to haunt him. “You had better change your ways or you are on your way to the devil’s playground and will burn in hell.” 

“Burn in hell my ass mom, hell has arrived on earth.” Harry hurried down the hallway and never looked back as the ashes on the floor began to blow about and scatter to the wind. 

Gabriele Stiles drove along the rocky main coast and thought about what his brother had told him. Who could have known what they were? Was this a test from Anubis? Collinsport why was that name so familiar? He felt the medallion’s heavy weight against his chest. It warmed and it felt the demonic force that was Anubis was trying to communicate with him. Now would not be a good time, what with the twists and turns of the coastal roadway. 

Pulling off the road near a nice restaurant and inn that sported a blue and white neon sign of ‘Q’s Place’ Gabriele decided to stop here for the night and meditate to see what Anubis might wish of him. Pulling into the parking lot of the inn section of the sprawling structure. He moved to the office and got himself a room for the night. Settling into the room, the medallion had quit its vibrating feeling but the feeling of hunger was still first and foremost in his mind. So he and decided to check out the restaurant. As an afterthought he picked up the phone and waited for the operator to answer.

“How may I help you?’ 

“I need the Collinsport Inn, in Collinsport please.”

“Hold one moment.”

The line clicked a couple of times and then he heard the ringing on the other end. “Collinsport Inn, Mr. Wells speaking.”

“May I have the room to Gerard Stiles?”

“Sure hold on.” The wizen old voice of the old night clerk sounded tired and Gabriele waited patiently hearing the old man fiddled with the switchboard muttered, then he heard the voice of a young woman that took over and rang through to the room. 

“Hello?” Gerard sounded annoyed.

“Gerard? It’s Gabe.”

“Where the hell are you?” He snapped and now Gabe knew the reason for his irritation. 

“Look, I am about thirty miles from you. I had to stop; my medallion began to vibrate so I need to see what the master wants. I will be there tomorrow morning unless he tells me otherwise. I have been driving most the night and part of this morning and I am tired.”

“Fine, I will wait here in my room until you get here. The authorities found my luggage but no sign of the medallion.”

“Patience little brother he will guide us to it and then we shall reclaim it in the name of Anubis.” 

There was a small sigh on the other end. “Then I suppose I shall go to bed early. I just do not feel comfortable with the separation from the medallion I have no control over the change if it should come.”

“Like I said brother, patience. I will be in touch.” Gabe hung up and decided to walk over to the restaurant. He was thinking about his brother and how he managed to always get himself into problems and once again he was coming to rescue his ass and make peace with the master.

Daphne, Vicki, Barnabas, and Quentin watched the bar begin to fill up with the college crowd and after Vicki’s foot got jostled for the tenth time, Quentin stood up and announced. “Come on we are going to a nice quiet spot up the road and we can continue our conversation and I can tell you about what I know about Laura and her god.”

They got up and were quickly away from the Blue Whale and soon distantly away from Collinsport. Quentin drove out to the main highway towards Logansport. He was now headed up the coast. Watching the direction they were going Vicki’s eyes lit up. “Oh Quentin we are going back to your restaurant?” 

Quentin laughed, “I see Carolyn must have told you. Yes, as a matter of fact I can guarantee no bumps, jostles, or disruptions from our soon to be serious conversation.” 

Barnabas smiled and reached for Vicki’s hand. “So this is the place you went for lunch earlier?” 

Vicki nodded. “Oh yes, and it has the most breath taking views.” Vicki squeezed his hand in return and wished that while they were sitting quietly in the backseat in the dark; that he would move in and kiss her. Being a bit brazen she leaned over and kissed his cheek and watched the smile that etched his solemn features. ”Thank you.” She said a bit breathlessly when those magnetic eyes locked to her eyes and peered deeply into them. 

His lips were close to her lips and he whispered, “For?” He asked playfully. 

“Being you and for coming along tonight to save my sanity.” 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers; slowly edging his hand up to rest on her arm and make a demand for more passion from her by deepening his kiss.

Vicki felt her world spin, it was one of the most demanding passionate kisses she had ever had from a man, including Burke and as he forced her mouth open to explore the inner part of her mouth allowing his hand to slide up and down her arm in a gentle caressing manner. Vicki could feel this kiss to the very core of her being and she gave all she was in her return kiss. She felt all the right chemistry begin to go into play.

Barnabas felt the deepening kiss he also felt his control over his need to feed begin to slip and he pulled away and held her close to his body. His eyes had gone deep blue and his fangs were beginning to form. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He could feel her wanting to melt her body into his and hoping for more of the same as the last kiss he had given her and he could not trust that he would not take what he wanted if he did not get this matter under control. 

Pushing her back he looked deeply into her eyes and enthralled her to his spell. “Not now Vicki. Later when we are alone, then we can continue where we left off.” His word had been seductively soft and filled with promise and she blinked, blushed and then smiled shyly at him. 

“I hope so. I was beginning to think I would have to make all the moves.” 

He still held her and he spoke softly. “Never my dearest, never will you always need to make all the moves, it is we must move slowly and I do not want to take anything that is not given freely.” He kissed her nose then turned back to note that Quentin had caught the kiss in his rearview mirror and he had winked at him. Vicki had seen the wink and blushed deeper. She fully understood that even soft lovemaking should be done in private and not put on display in the backseat of a car.

They arrived at ‘Q’s Place’ and pulled into the parking lot to the Restaurant. “Come on you guys I promise you a nice private balcony with no interruptions and I think we can make Vicki a bit more comfortable there.” He had smiled so charmingly and directed his gaze at Daphne. He watched that delightful flush creep over her cheeks reaching for her hand he pulled her to him and slid his arm around her waist and escorted her to the trunk to get Vicki’s wheelchair. 

Vicki waited for Barnabas to open her door and then sighed thinking of feeling so helpless and dependent on a wheelchair. “Please just help me walk over there Barnabas, that wheelchair makes me feel so uncomfortable.” She nodded to the entrance to the restaurant. She blinked those lovely hazel eyes at him and he smiled. How could he deny her anything? 

“Of course my dear.” Supporting her to his body he moved to the door and waited for Daphne and Quentin to push the wheelchair to the door. Vicki sighed and gave in to the look Daphne gave her when she showed a little resistance to using the chair. Vicki frowned then slowly lowered her body to the contraption that was to become a part of her life.

They entered the door and moved to the Mater D’ Daphne frowned, “I forgot something, Vicki before we go up, would you like to go to the restroom?” 

Vicki nodded and stood with Barnabas’ help allowing him to rest her against the desk. Quentin moved into the restaurant and spoke softly with the Night Manager. Daphne moved Vicki down the narrow hallway to the Ladies room

“I am going on up Barnabas would you like to come with me and then I will have Rolfe escort the ladies up in the elevator in the back.” Barnabas did not wish to leave Vicki unattended. Quentin sensing this quickly assured him. “Rolfe is an excellent attendant he will get the ladies up to us.” Capitulating Barnabas followed Quentin up the grand staircase that was the center piece of the dining area.

Daphne was holding the door open for Vicki as they were exiting the facilities. A light bump by another caused her to catch the door to keep it from closing on Vicki’s leg. “Oh!” A soft exclamation rushed from her lips and her concern was immediate holding onto the door and Vicki.   
“Oh dear!” She gasped caught Vicki and the door then turned to see a man with curly sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes that was holding a strange looking medallion in his hand. Apparently he had come out of the men’s room and had not paid attention to the door being held open and had run into it. 

Gabe bumped into the door, the medallion he had been holding dropped and the eye now faced the startled look of Daphne, and Gabe was frozen to the spot. His demonic god spoke with such shock and incredulousness that it shocked Gabe to his very core. “Hetepheres!” The name and the sound of his god’s voice held him while he looked in complete shock at the pretty woman with long dark hair and bangs, with huge brown eyes that was in full view of his medallion. Without realizing it he had also said the name out loud.

“Hetepheres!” Daphne smiled at the name then turned to help Vicki move into view. Gabe felt another shockwave from his God when he uttered in incredulousness “Nefretery!”

Gabe shifted his gaze to the other striking looking woman in a cast and he repeated that name “Nefretery?”

Vicki smiled and shook her head. “I hardly think I qualify as a Egyptian Noble woman from the 18th Dynasty.” She smiled apologetically and then looked at Daphne, she seemed to be mesmerized by the medallion in the young man’s hand.

Gabe blinked and smiled in return. “Sorry it is I have been studying the period and thought you resembled the photographs I had seen of her or rather the glyphs that were discovered on her tomb and her death mask.”

Vicki shoved Daphne to get her attention off of the medallion. It appeared to work because Daphne blinked and then smiled. “Sorry, I guess I was distracted.”

“Well I am sure our dates are anxiously awaiting us, will you excuse us and again thank you for the compliment.”

Daphne moved forward to take Vicki’s arm and led her towards the front entrance and her wheelchair.

“Gabriele, come to my temple, go to your room and come immediately!” The voice was filled with urgency he urged the young man to go and meditate and allow his mind to be elevated to stand before him in his temple.

In Collinsport, another was summoned. Gerard lay in his bed and tried to sleep he too felt the nudge and the voice of his god commanding him to come to his temple. Like clockwork both men moved to the center of their bedrooms, with three black-lit candles they sat Indian fashion. Assuming the position of meditation, closing their eyes their bodies remained in peaceful pose while their minds were suddenly transported to another time another plane another world entirely. 

* *

Quentin had guided Barnabas to his private balcony and the view was lovely to say the least. Though no moon was visible they could see the glistening water of the ocean’s expanse the lights from the courtyard played over the beach area and illuminated the beach to the water’s edge allowing the roll of the waves curling to the beach to set the scene as one of serenity. 

“Before the girls get here, I just wanted you to know. I had an affair with Laura Radcliffe and she died by fire and took her son, which I believe had been mine with her in her fiery death. I know she is tied to Ra, because I am the one that introduced her to the Order of Ra. She promised her soul in return for eternal life to be reborn. To obtain these goals she became a member of the Order of Ra of the Phoenix.”

Barnabas sat and laid his cane over on the opposite table and then looked at Quentin. “So you believe she has come back for David and the other members of the Collins Family why?”

“Because she has to have a sacrifice to take with her when she is lost to the flames. She must bring someone that loves her without question or fail. If she fails to bring a sacrifice with her she looses some of her powers. The other part is now she has to repair her standing in Ra’s eyes and the only way she can do that is to offer more than one sacrifice and the larger the sacrifice the higher her standing and powers will be with Ra.” 

“I see so you believe that is why young David saw her Halloween night?”

“Yes, All Hallow Eve, is the one night the dead can appear and do so until the end of fail solstice. So that means she has until November 3 to complete her evil deed to be allowed her rights of passage and to return in another one hundred years.” 

Barnabas looked distracted and upset thinking about this and then hid his mood with the appearance of the Manager leading the girls to the table. “Oh this is even more lovelier than the place we were earlier Quentin.” Vicki commented while she waited for the Waiter to bring over another chair. Another waitress moved to find a pillow and a small coverlet to cover her lap and made her comfortable next to Barnabas.

With so much attention she was soon settled. Sitting back and leaning over to support her body next to Barnabas automatically he draped his arm over the back of her chair. Moving his leg so it rested against her hip he smiled and spoke softly. “Comfortable?”

Vicki had thanked the manager and turned into his draped arm and sighed. “Now I am.” She smiled and looked at Quentin. “You too looked like you were in deep conversation when we came up.”

“Well we were talking about Laura Collins and her association with Ra.”

“How odd, you should mention Ra.” Daphne spoke up with a bright smile looking from Quentin to Vicki. 

Vicki laughed. “I would say it was almost fortuitous that you should mention Ra too.”

Both men looked expectantly from one young woman to the next. “Why would you say that?” Quentin asked curious now they both had said almost the same thing.

“Well because there was a young man in the hallway outside the doors to the restrooms and he had a medallion that had the emblem of Anubis on it and he called me. Hetepheres and Vicki Nefretery.” 

Barnabas frowned, “Why would he compare you both to two women of Egypt’s Royalty?” 

Daphne smiled, “Well he said I looked very much like the renderings of Hetepheres and I suppose Vicki does resemble the sarcophagus of Nefretery.”

Quentin turned to look at Daphne, “And how do you know this?”

“My second degree I obtained while doing my first semester in college. It dealt with archeology and more particularly the different dynasty’s of each family of Egypt’s Royal Houses.” 

“My dear you are a marvel I suppose Julia encouraged you to such studies?” Quentin smiled his charming smile and watched that delightful shade of pink edged her cheeks.

“She always encouraged my interests. Aunt Julia was always encouraging to anything I took an interest in and I gladly accepted that encouragement and actually excelled in my fields that I did study.” She sounded like Julia speaking with such confidence with out a hint of being conceited in her tone.

“But you found nursing more full filing?” Vicki asked she studied the svelte tall young lady with a very pretty unassumed look on her features. 

“Well nursing is just a temporary degree I hope to eventually expand on it and actually take it the next step up and study to be a doctor. Aunt Julia is thrilled.” 

Barnabas had sat quietly listening and he did not like what he had heard earlier, there was a man in the area that carried the medallion of the Jackal, which very much was like a wolf in many respects. This immediately brought back memories of his encounter last night the more he was sure he had been in contact no so much with a weir wolf but with a follower of Anubis and this would not bode well that the representatives of the god of death were in Collinsport. 

They too held many similarities to the weir wolf; they usually could control their killer instincts so there must have been something that had unbalanced this one. He at least knew that these were as affected by silver as the other was and he would keep his cane close. 

“Well he was not too wrong to say you look much like the Royal Queen Nefretery who was also a Priestess in her own right and worshipped at the feet of Anubis.” Barnabas offered from what he had learned in his travels to the East and to Egypt. “I recall briefly seeing her sarcophagus when I traveled.” 

Quentin had listened half heartedly to the conversation while they discussed the various aspects of the worship of the ancient gods that were a part of the culture of Egypt’s past and he knew only too well how the Followers of Ra were, he had after all decided to try and become a member so he could learn more about the dark arts. He knew that Ra was the antisepsis to Anubis and knowing that both of these gods were now coming to light he knew it would not bode well for any in Collinsport or Collinwood.

“You have grown very quiet Quentin, any reason?” Daphne had absently reached for his hand and pressed her fingers against his soft delicate hand and observed they were a soft man’s hands no callouses.

“I am just finding it odd that we have two representatives here from Egyptian Gods. Anubis and Ra.” 

“Well this young man is not in Collinsport, he is here and we are close to Logansport, so maybe he is here for the exhibit I read was on display at the museum. There are logical explanations for all of this.” Again this was an observation made by Daphne reaching for the glass of white wine that Quentin had ordered for them.

“I am sure you are right. But I did not recall seeing anything in regards to Ra on display anywhere.”

“Except in Boston but obviously that is a bit of a distance from here.” Daphne argued sitting her glass down. 

“I suppose the reason you know all of this is because it is of particular interest to you?” Quentin teased lightly.

“Yes as a matter of fact it is. I was hoping to talk Vicki into allowing me to drive us to see the exhibit tomorrow if she was up for it.”

“Oh that would be wonderful, we could take David and make it a whole day of learning about Egypt’s past and it would be good to get David out of the house.”

Quentin smiled, “I have a better idea you two, why not allow me to drive all four of us to see the Exhibit, and then we could stop and have a picnic unless the weather does us in.”

Vicki turned and smiled at Barnabas. “Maybe we will run into you while we are there and we can all go to lunch together.”

Barnabas looked down and sighed softly. “I fear that would be impossible my dear tomorrow is going to be particularly rough day for me.”

Vicki hid her disappointment behind a smile but her eyes reflected her true feelings and she felt his hand on her thigh he had just squeezed. “I will make it up to you my dear I promise.” With the thrill of his touch she soon was in good spirits again while they made plans for the morning.

* *

In two separate rooms two men sat naked and focused on the flames, their souls exited their bodies and they transcended into a large chamber in a pyramid. The room held burning pots and a stone edifice with paintings on the wall each man began to shift and form into that of a jackal standing upright very much in man form but wolf head. Both men held a nekhakha (flail) in their arms. 

Dressed now in a white drape around their waist with a golden clasp, and a huge heavy neck of ornamental Egyptian design, with a headdress of yellow and black stripes that hung below their tall ears they moved in tandem towards the dark figure in black that sat on a stone chair. 

He moved his own nekhakha in the crook of his arm and pointed his hand to the wall. “Look upon the visages of those two women. “You know them by looks Gabriele, you know them both for you saw them tonight.” 

Gabriele bowed and spoke softly, “I did my lord Anubis, I saw them both.”

“Find out where they live, once you do you both will form a House to me in that Town and you will bring them over and to me is that understood?” 

“Who are they my lord?” Gerard had looked at the two women’s image and found them to be very fetching and wondered why he was so possessed to have them for his followers.

Anubis spoke softly dredging up his memories of both women from the long dead past. “Hetepheres was my lover, Nefretery was my Priestess, they have been reborn and they belong at my side. Find them and bring them over.” His words were spoken with a finality that left little for argument or questions.

With the fading of his image both men awoke from their trance and blinked. For Gerard he had his medallion around his neck again a hint of a whisper came to his ears. “Make sure you do not loose it again.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Barnabas moved into the old house and paused, it was quiet almost too quiet. “Willie!” He called and got no response, sighing he looked around and saw his progress in the list he had been given. He was almost ready to concede Willie did not mess up everything when he found that the wrong color had been used in his mother’s sitting room. He frowned deeply looking at the color now adorning the walls of her sitting room.

Then he had to realize that perhaps they did not have the color, he would hold his disappointment once he had a talk with Willie. Moving down the hallway to Willie’s room he found him sound asleep on his bed lying face down. He looked around and noticed and smelled that he had painted his room and his gaze went up to the corner where the spider lived and noted that the spider had been moved to another corner and the web was down.

“WILLIE! Wake up.” He kicked his bed and watched the boy startled awake sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was covered in several spatters of different colors of paint. “Why was my mother’s room not painted the original color?” 

“Be. . be. . Because they don’t have those colors available so they matched it as close as they could. I did get someone that could do an exact duplicate of her wall paper and it will be ready next week.” He knew he was going to get hit and he braced for it. 

Instead of hitting him, Barnabas turned and walked out of his room. “Meet me down stairs after you clean up I have another task for you to perform tomorrow.” 

Willie scrambled up and rushed down to the bathroom. Why did he have to fall asleep? He should have waited until he got home. He made quick work of his bath and then moved down to the drawing room. Not finding Barnabas there he moved down the hallway to his library and knocked.

“Come in Willie and be quick about it.” He was annoyed and Willie was skating on thin ice again. He shifted uncomfortably watching him write out his instructions in that spidery scripted writing. “I realize you are tired Willie, and you are right, you really should await my return and permission to go to bed. I will take into consideration that you have been working especially hard lately. I also want you to get me some estimates on having the drive way blacktopped as it was done over at Collinwood.”

Willie looked excited. “I also want you to get me some estimates on used but serviceable trucks. Your truck is about worn out and we will be needing a more serviceable truck for the work you will be doing around here.”

“Um may I keep my old truck?” He had kind of gotten attached to the truck. 

“I suppose if you do not irritate me Willie, as I don’t drive you will use the new vehicle once we purchase it for the jobs you are doing around here. Now as for the main reason I needed your attention.” He slid the sheaf of paper towards him.

It was very detailed with his writing and the names he kept seeing in that spidery crawl was Anubis, Ra, Nefretery, and Hetepheres. “You will take this to the main librarian tell them I want any and all books pertaining to those four individuals.” 

Willie took the letter and folded it and put it in his pocket. “Sure, anythin else?” 

Barnabas sat back thought a moment. “I want you to go to the Collinsport Inn and find out if there have been any new guests to register at the Collinsport Inn.”

Willie looked up, “I am sure I know of one guy. Don’t know his name but know he has to be staying there until they find his luggage.”

Barnabas bridged his fingers together and looked at Willie over the top of them. “Go on.”

“Well it was the damndest thing I ever saw. I was driving in to pick up supplies when I saw this naked cat lying in the roadway.”

“What do you mean by a naked cat? Had it been skinned?” 

Willie had to think a minute then realized he did not understand that a man could be a cat. “Um no that was slang for a naked man.”

“Then why did you not simply say naked man? Why bring in a feline to the conversation when it was totally unnecessary?” 

Willie sighed he would never get to tell him about the man if he had to explain that in today’s society they used different terms for people. So he just shifted, “Sorry Barnabas I forgot you would not understand beatnik speak.” 

“Again you are correct Willie and this whole conversation is beginning to annoy me so why not use terms I can understand and get on with what you wanted to tell me.” 

Willie looked down. “Well there was this stranger, a man, and he was buck assed naked in the middle of the street. He said he had been robbed and thrown from the train the night before and well I took him to Sheriff Patterson’s office.” 

“Did you get his name?” Barnabas looked interested.

“Um lemme think.” Willie tried to think if he ever said what his name was and for the life of him he could not recall him telling him a name. “I don think so. I just dropped him off and he went into the Sheriff’s Department.” 

“Then see if you can find out what his name is tomorrow when you get a chance.” Willie nodded and waited. “What Willie?” Barnabas looked up as he hovered over his desk. 

“Um do you mind if I go on and go to bed? I had a really busy day today. I am kind of tired.” He watched the master of the house considered his request and noted a pleased little smile edged his lips. 

“Yes, Willie you are excused, just make sure you are by my coffin when I arise tomorrow. When you get the books I have requested, put them here on my desk.” He watched Willie turn and leave the room and he thought a moment that at least he was trying to be the perfect servant.

* *

David, Vicki, Daphne, and Quentin had piled into the family town car and were headed towards Logansport when Vicki remembered she had some bills she told Mrs. Stoddard she would drop off at the post office and it was in the Collinsport Inn she offered to get coffee and sodas for everyone while she was there.

“You sure you don’t want me to take it in Vicki? You really should not be walking around without assistance.” Daphne started to get out and Vicki sighed; she followed Daphne towards the stairs and waited for her to go up and into the café. She spoke to her back while she held the door open for her to pass. 

“Why not come in and you can help me with the drinks after I drop these off.” She hobbled to the front steps and was making her way up when she felt her foot give and then a pair of strong arms caught her. Thinking it was Quentin she felt herself swept up. “Oh Quentin thank you!” Then was startled to look into the deep blue eyes of a man with curly brown hair and a very charming smile and was not Quentin. 

He looked surprised when he looked into her eyes and had noted her features. “Well I am disappointed I am not this Quentin. But happy to help you with your rescue from falling.” His voice was soft and seductive sounding as he held her aloft. 

“Well thank you Mr.?” 

“Stiles, Gerard Stiles and you are?”

“Vicki come on we wanna go!” David shouted out the window when Daphne came out with a box carrying coffees and a soft drink for David.

“Vicki?” Daphne moved to the man holding Vicki and once again he looked quite surprised at the woman that had arrived to help her friend out.

“Vicki, what a charming name.” Gerard said with that silken charm and he looked at Daphne and smiled.

“It’s okay Daphne, Mr. Stiles caught me before there was any damage.” 

Quentin had been distracted and then when David had yelled looked up to see Vicki being held by a stranger. Getting out of the car; Quentin moved up to the man and Vicki. 

“Excuse me I think you have my governess.” Quentin smiled moving forward to take Vicki from the man’s hold.

“You seem kind of old to need a Governess Mr.?” Gerard rather liked the feel of holding Vicki in his arms.

“True, but as she is the Governess for my Cousin, I think I get to have the right to carry her to her carriage. The name is Collins, Quentin Collins and I would shake hands but I kind of have mine full.” He smiled and turned with Vicki. “Now lets get you in the car, you give me the letters for Mrs. Stoddard and I will see they are mailed.” 

In the span of five minutes Gerard had the name of Nefretery and that she was a governess for the cousin of a man named Quentin Collins and she worked for a woman named Stoddard. He had discovered Hetepheres name was Daphne and she was a friend with Vicki so it would not be hard to find out more about her given a little more time. 

David stuck his head out of the window again and shouted. “Are we going to that Anubis Exhibit or not?” He had been excited at the prospect of going to look at dead people in their coffins and the things they had buried with them. He was getting impatient and he was a little jealous of the man that was trying to take Vicki’s attention. 

Daphne moved to the car and handed David a cold bottled drink. “Here David. Be careful and don’t drop it and sit down you could get hurt hanging out the window like that.” David ignored the fact she was being bossy and smiled at the pretty nurse. “Thanks Daphne, I guess you nurses always worry about havin to patch up people.”

Now he knew the Hetepheres was a nurse. Quentin put Vicki into the car, grabbed the letters and turned to move back up the steps towards the front desk. “Mr. Miller will you see these are put in the post?” He smiled at the older clerk that occupied the front desk of the inn. Gerard had followed him into the front lobby and leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation. 

“Sure thing Mr. Collins, don’t want to disappoint Mrs. Stoddard. Oh by the way, do you still want to hold your room here or should we send the rest of your things on out to Collinwood?” 

“Do you need the room?” He thought about it for a moment.

“It would help we are short a room for a booking and I was hoping you would just go on and have your things sent out to Collinwood if that is ok?”

“Sure thing Mr. Miller. Go on and pack them up and send them out. Elizabeth has been gracious enough to allow me my old room there.”

“Thank you again Mr. Collins.” Miller said watching Quentin disappear out the door. 

“Nice fellow, I over heard you call him Quentin Collins? Is he related to the Collins that own this town?”

“Ayep. He is a cousin to the Collins Family that live in that big old spooky house on the hill there. You can see it from the roadway going out of town.”

“The big manner house on the bluff?” Gerard had noticed it from the docks. 

“Ayep, from the bluff you call it we call it Widows Hill, suppose to be haunted. The owner is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, and her brother runs the cannery. They are big into the community and go back to before the Revolutionary War.” 

“Really?” Gerard was holding his charm in place and knew that his god would be happy with what he had discovered. Perhaps enough that he would forgive him for losing his medallion “The pretty dark haired girl with the cast on her foot.”

“Oh you mean Miss Victoria Winters? She was hired by Mrs. Stoddard about two years ago to be a governess for her nephew David Collins, a real hand full that one.” 

“What about the lady named Daphne?” He asked casually. 

“Never saw her before today, I figure she came at the request of the Collinwood resident doctor, Julia Hoffman, she is a real brain that one. She works at the hospital and had her own sanitarium up the road called Windcliff.” 

“What a fascinating little town you have here. Tell me do you have a Real Estate Office around here close where I might be able to go and speak with someone about renting a house here or buying one?” 

Mr. Miller smiled at the handsome man with an inquisitive mind and found his questions all harmless. “Ayep, down the street about two blocks and turn down Cypress and it sits on the corner. Ballcocks Realty can’t miss it.” 

Gerard smiled and saluted the man with two fingers and turned with a fairly happy step to the outside and headed down the street, once he got some listings he would wait for Gabe to show up and then together they could find the perfect house to open a gate for Anubis to enter this world. 

Arriving at the Collinsport Inn, Willie was feeling pretty chipper, they were going to get the roadway blacktopped and all he would need to worry about was making sure it was cleared of snow and ice for the winter and a new truck, well not new but close enough. He had gathered all his information when he heard the man talking to Mr. Miller about the Collins Family. 

When Gerard went out the door Willie had turned his back on him so he could not see his face and watched him go down the road. “Hey Willie, I have some mail for Mr. Barnabas Collins. Looks like it’s from New York.”

“Oh thanks Mr. Miller, um who was that guy that just left?” He asked off handedly.

“Why?”

“Because he looks familiar.” I think he was the guy I found out on the road the other day naked as the day he was born and said he had been robbed. I can’t remember his name.”

“Stiles? Gerard Stiles?” 

“Yeah that was it, thanks. So what was he doing asking so many questions about the Collins family?”

“Don know, seems he is looking to set up a home here was asking about real estate nearby.”

Willie smiled took the mail saw one letter that Barnabas had been waiting on some sale of old coins to a New York dealer and figured it was a nice hefyt check. Tapped the letters smiled at Mr. Miller and turned and moved out of the inn. Well at least he would not disappoint Barnabas too much this time. Tucking the letters into his back pocket he headed off towards Bangor he had some more supplies to pick up. 

Quentin pulled the town car to the rear of the large four-story building and parked. He got out of the large car and moved to the trunk. Getting the wheelchair for Vicki he looked up to see the museum’s curator bustling out in his medium priced suit that looked to be of an ill fit but was worn with pride by the middle aged and balding man. “Mr. Douglas! How wonderful to see you again. Thank you for your generous donation of the onyx. It fit in nicely with the exhibit, the book however will be used in another part of the Exhibit once we get the rest of the Anubis antiquity in.” 

Quentin smiled at the man with charm that seemed to ooze from every pour of his body. “My pleasure Mr. Mapes, Hiram I would like you to meet Victoria Winters, Daphne Harridge and David Collins.” 

“Collins?” Hiram studied the curious youth with a shock of dark brown hair that forever seem to fall over his bright blue eyes.   
“Is he related to the Collins?” 

Quentin laughed. “Yes, he is, and he is my cousin.” 

Hiram was duly impressed. “Well please excuse the use of the service elevator,” he spoke leading the group over to the back entrance and to a large service elevator with a gated door that slid up and down, the used of the elevator allowed Daphne to push Vicki easily into the building. 

“But it is the best way to get to the exhibit and the second floor plus you will be able to view the things not on exhibit that are just being unpacked and prepared for display. I have been able to hire a full team to just focus on this new exhibit thanks to you Mr. Douglas.” 

He shoved the lever and waited for the elevator that had been designed to carry heavy loads moved laboriously up towards the second floor. Quentin could tell he was not used to operating the elevator because when he stopped it, there was a one-inch gap that would cause Vicki’s chair to hang up. 

When Mapes opened the door, he turned to Daphne. “Let me handle the wheel chair dear.” He took the wheel chair and lifted the front legs off the ground and forced the back legs up over the bump with little disturbance. Pushing Vicki’s chair into the room, he turned and bowed to Daphne, “Now my independent miss the contraption is yours.” He smiled and watched Mapes moved to a set of double doors with the sounds of a bustle of activity going on behind the doors. 

Opening the doors, the group peered in at a group of young college students busily opening crates and pulling out straw packing and undoing crates within the crates with each discovery there was the anticipated “oohs and aa’s”. 

“As you can see we have quite a few pieces that we still need to catalogue and put in glass cases in the east section of the exhibit. I believe you told me you were interested in the reproductions of the hieroglyphs that were reproduced from the tombs?” 

Quentin smiled and nodded, “If that would be all right, we would like to get some pictures wouldn’t we David?” He turned and ruffled David’s hair. 

David lifted his camera and smiled widely. “You bet, its part of the assignment Vicki gave me and I have to write a story about it.” His eyes had lit up at the thought of all the macabre things he could put in his report. “I really want to see everything on the one called the God of Death.” 

Hiram laughed and nodded “We have a few of his items and a section that had his figure in stone you can see the replica of his image there, you do realize he did not exist?” David looked confused and disappointed. 

“I thought he was the god of Death for the ancient Egyptians?” He reasoned and watched Hiram try not to roll his eyes.

“He was one of those deities that was worshiped and given honor by the ancient Egyptians, he was very real to them. They called him the god of death because he represented the mortuary and the way they preserved the bodies for burial, that is why they wore the masks of the Jackal.” 

David’s eyes widen. “You mean a wolf?” 

“Yes my dear boy like a wolf, they have a different type of ears, come along and let me show you what I am talking about.” 

As much as Daphne had wished she could stay and help unpack, she moved Vicki along, only to feel Quentin take the wheel chair’s handles. “I bet if you ask and they knew of your background they would love to let you help them.” 

Hiram paused and smiled and nodded to Daphne, “It would be an honor to have the Daphne Harridge who wrote so eloquently about this time to help us with our newest attraction.” A young woman of perhaps twenty years of age, with her hair pulled back and wearing a dust cap over her hair, moved to Daphne and handed her a lab coat.

“Please we would appreciate the knowledge and help.” She smiled encouragingly waiting for Daphne to take the coat. 

Vicki looked over at her nurse and nodded, “I am not helpless you know, and Quentin is getting pretty good navigating places with this chair so please go on Daphne.” 

Daphne took the coat and slipped it on and then took the cap and slipped it on over her hair and moved towards the group of unpackers. Being drawn to one particular crate, she slowed and stood for a moment and felt chills creep up her back. Paused like she was before the crate she stood looking at the packing studying the secured edges and fighting her natural feelings of wanting to back away. It was not that big and she moved with the crow bar and gently worked it under the lid and began to pry.

With the lid removed, she began to rummage through the straw bedding and felt a pot, pulling it out she turned to lift up a soft brush and dusted it and was amaze at the lovely paintings on the jar and realized it was one of the jars that the priests would use to put in the organs when they were removed. Moving to the table for location assignments and casing she felt an odd sensation while holding the jug like container. It took on warmth and began to vibrate taking on a rhythm much like a heartbeat. 

Setting it on the table she stood back and ran long slender fingers over the jar and read the name on the side “A men ho tep. Amenhotep. Hmm interesting.” She muttered and moved back to the crate and began to dig again and her fingers brushed over something that was shaped oddly and had sharp tips, scratching her finger on the object, she sighed. She did not need to get blood on the exhibit piece; withdrawing her finger she sucked on it then smiled when one of the girls brought over a pair of gloves. 

“I know they get kind of sharp and have hard edges and well I find these actually help.” Daphne took the gloves with a smile and her thanks and slipped them on and went fishing for the item and when she pulled it out she was surprise to see it was a replica of Anubis. 

The detail was incredible. She studied the features observing he was in his human form with the mask of the Jacket and in the crook of his arm was the nekhakha or flail. The figure was dressed and encased in black and it held a high gloss to it, the head dress was very elaborate very befitting a god, his wrap around his waist came to a criss cross in front and was held in place by a golden hasp, he wore the traditional elaborate chest piece. Her eyes traveled over the perfectly sculpted body and up to the face she was drawn to the eyes hidden behind the black mask.

They seemed to glow with a red intensity and she blinked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she looked closer at the eyes again she was shocked to see, the blood from her finger had gotten on the eyes and she laughed and turned to take the soft cheesecloth and began to dab at the eyes, when she heard a soft chuckle. It had been a deep and disturbing and almost seemed to come from the statue she held. 

Daphne set the piece down and then she turned to look around to see where the laughter had come from. Laughter like that had almost made her drop the piece and she could not ever replace such a valuable artifact. Neither would she wish to have the museum be responsible for its damage either. Hearing the laughter nearly made her drop the valuable piece to keep from loosing it to the floor she had pressed it close to her breast catching it to keep from dropping it.

The voice was cold against her ear she heard the deep tones and stiffened. “Together our hearts pure and innocent shall be weighed, will yours be found worthy?”

Daphne stepped back and looked around the room, the others in the room were still clearing the crates and cracking jokes with one and other while they worked to catalogue and get the shipment of exhibits ready for the new room. Daphne was unsettled and quickly removed her lab coat and laid it on the crate, and then the gloves were placed close to the statue she lifted the statue she moved and set it on the catalogue table, apologized to the recorder and turned to look for her party. This had definitely unsettled her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Quentin had pushed Vicki around the room, noting that Hiram had left them alone as David moved about looking at what he called the “cool” pots that was suppose to hold the internal organs of the deceased and his running comments that he wondered if they were still in there. As he became more excited over each new discovery he was taking more of Quentin’s attention away from pushing Vicki.

“Quentin go on and stay with David and hope he does not knock anything over, I can push myself. Besides I can take time to look and see who these belong to and what this exhibit truly represents.” Quentin had left her at an exhibit of a replica of a sarcophagus and the intricate painting on the exterior had captured Vicki’s attention.

As she wheeled closer to the exhibit, she viewed her reflection in the glass case and had to blink, the face that peered back was hers but the clothing she wore was not her. Vicki looked again and she saw her face but it was encased in a golden headdress that had a small replicate of a feline on top of the head with the long golden beads that covered and flowed over her hair. Her eyes had been heavy encased in black coal and the gown she wore was of the same shear gold material that was typical of what nobles wore during this time. 

Vicki closed her eyes and laid her head on the glass case and for a moment she was transported to a time and a place that was in the very distant past. She was standing before a male figure encased in black armor and wearing a drape that hung over the front of his lower body and his back body, he stood in his Jackal head dress and his strong arms encircled with golden bracelets decorated his arms, he smiled and looked down at Vicki, “Nefretery, come join with me be my head priestess, it is time to judge and see if you have a pure heart and a pure soul to be my head priestess, come join with me.”

Vicki lifted her head and shook it and felt a hand on her shoulder, “Ma’am are you all right?” The voice was that of the security guard that had been hired by the museum to watch the exhibit. 

“I am sorry. Did you say something?” Gareth Morrison looked with concern at the very pretty woman that had done the unforgiveable and that was touch the glass case, it had set off a sensitivity alarm and caused his attention to come to the room. When Hiram had told him that they had permission to touch the cases he noted the lady looked very pale.

Stooping down to be eye level with her and smiled, “You look very pale and I was wondering if your foot was hurting and maybe you needed help?” He glanced at her and then to the exhibit that had held her attention and he stood up and stepped back “Whoa! No wonder you got so pale.” 

Vicki was confused, “What do you mean?” She looked at the exhibit and then saw what he meant; the beautifully painted face on the sarcophaguses was a replica of her. 

“You look just like her, except for the color of your eyes, you could be twins.” If Vicki needed any help in determining a part of her past it had just presented itself to her right at this time in this room. 

Laughing uneasily she looked at the handsome young guard and shook her head. “I think it’s a conception and not the actual face of the person the crypt was meant to occupy it.”

“I don’t think that is true, my understanding was that they had them painted from the death mask before they were mummified. If that is the case this is your great times ten grandmother.” Gareth teased and then turned to see the pretty brunette move up to them.

“Vicki, you seem pretty pale.” Daphne took Vicki’s wrist and began to take her pulse. “And your heart is beating really fast are you in pain?” 

Gareth blinked again as he noted the other woman, taking off his cap he scratched his head. “Well I will be damn I have worked here a short time but even this has to be more than coincidence.”

Vicki and Daphne looked at the young man. “What are you talking about?” Daphne asked as she reached into her large bag and pulled out the carefully prepared syringe that Julia had prepared for her to give Vicki if she complained of pain. 

“Come here.” Gareth said and took her arm and led her to the next exhibit that was a series of hieroglyphs depicting a story of a great queen greeting the god of death. “Look at the Queen they called Hetepheres, she looks like you. Just like that one over there looks just like Nefretery.”

Daphne felt her throat dry as she spoke, “Where were these drawing reproduced from which temple?” 

Gareth laughed and then spoke seriously, “These paintings were duplicated from Cynopolis, I was told it was also known as the City of Dogs or as we know them Jackals.” 

Daphne felt the syringe drop from her numb fingers as she looked at her own reflection in the form of a lovely young Queen Hetepheres. The eyes were identical to hers and the eyebrows, the nose and the lips. She felt numb as she looked at the elegant depicted image of a queen sitting next to her husband with the figure of Anubis behind them both. 

Daphne did not know why she had not remembered this part of the history she had studied and she like Vicki was transported to a day in the very distant past as she sat next to her husband and listened to the petitions before the king. Her heart was beating fast because she could feel his eyes on her and she could recall their last night together as they writhed together on the alter of his temple and he took her as his lover. 

Gareth became alarmed as Daphne began to buckle and collapse to the floor in a faint. Gareth barely caught her head as she hit the floor. Vicki saw her faint and she called out. “QUENTIN!” 

Quentin and David had moved to the room that showed the process of doing the mummification when he heard Vicki call and he turned and rushed towards her call. He arrived to see Gareth picking Daphne off the floor. Moving quickly to Daphne he looked over to see that Vicki was as pale as death and she took looked near fainting but for other reasons he hope that why Daphne now lay with her head in the guard’s lap and he was patting her cheeks.

“Look in her bag, I am sure she has some of those ammonia tablets there, you break them and wave them under their nose.” Vicki said as she cradled her head in her hand. Quentin searched her bag and found a small zipper bag that held what Vicki had described and he broke the ampule and began waving it under Daphne’s nose. Coughing she pushed the ammonia tablet away.

“I am ok, help me up please.” She looked at the two gentlemen. “Thank you. I don’t know what happened.” She looked embarrassed as she was helped up and then looked at the silver cased syringe on the floor. Quentin retrieved it for her. “Thank you and excuse me.”

Daphne moved to Vicki, “Lets get you a shot dear and help you with that pain.” Vicki did not protest not after what she had seen or thought she had seen or her imagination vividly filled in blanks in her mind. She felt her arm tremble as Daphne took it and held it to give her the shot.

David came running back in and stopped seeing Vicki pale and getting a shot he turned away. Quentin turned to the boy to distract him. ”What is going on David?” 

David looked briefly over to Vicki and Daphne. “I am out of film. So when ever you are ready we can go back home if you want.” 

Gerard found the listings and headed back to his room. As he approached the front of the Inn he saw his brother’s car and he smiled. Gabe surely would be impressed with what he knew and might not think him a total scatterbrain. Moving up to the café part of the Inn he opened the door and noted his brother was sitting at the counter and flirting with the pretty blond waitress. 

“Gabe, glad you made it, want to come up to my room?” He smiled at the waitress and winked. “He is my brother Peggy and now I have to explain why I was naked in the middle of the road to the charming little town.” He had winked playfully and clapped his brother on the back.

Gabriele turned on his stool and pushed off and followed his brother across the room and to the stairs. Going down the long hallway he paused outside the door and sighed. “Not the Carlton Ritz but its clean and comfortable, come on in.” Pushing the door open he allowed his brother to enter.

“So I hit a no hitter on who the chicks were.” Gabe said as he dropped to the sofa and leaned back to look the suite over, it was an open living room area with a sofa a couple of chairs, a desk against the wall that held the door, then behind the sofa was a table with a lamp he noted two doors, one he assume went to a small kitchenette and the other must be the bedroom and bathroom. He noted a small table in the corner that must be a dinette table and used by his brother for breakfast as the breakfast dishes were still sitting on the table and the cart had been pushed to the door.

“Do they clean these rooms?” Gabe wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, I just told her I did not want to be disturbed, that is why the cart is here, but the reason I was not up here to put my dirty dishes on the cart and put it in the hallway was because I found out what our master is needing and wanted to know.”

Gabe set forward his attention fixed to his brother. “Do tell, you met the two women I met last night?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact they both live here in this town. Their names are Victoria Winters who looks like Nefretery and Daphne Harridge who looks like Hetepheres. They live in the big house you saw on top of that bluff when you drove into town, its called of all things Collinwood and it belongs to the Collins Family who established this town. Now they both live in that house on the hill.”

Gerard feeling very superior sat at the dinette table and crossed his leg and then flipped the booklets he had gotten from the Realtor’s Office to his brother. “So, I went to the Realtor and found those listings and I thought we could look them over and see which would suit our needs.”

Gabe looked down at the booklet and the pictures of the houses being offered for rental or sale and noted two on the front page that were large and perfect and as it would happen they belonged to the Collins family but was listed under the realtor for the lease. As he thumbed through the booklet he felt the medallion begin to warm against his skin and he looked up at his brother who was looking at him.

“I guess we are being summoned.” Gerard said as he stood up and opened the door to his bedroom. Together he and Gabe entered the room, “I need to double lock the door, and we don’t need the maid walking in on us.” Gabe moved into the room and began to set it up for their commune with their god. 

Gage began to arrange the candles in the center of the glyph that Gerard had drawn, the eye of Anubis, putting the candles directly in the center of the eye. He began to undress and moved to sit naked Indian fashion in the circle and waited for Gerard to join him. 

Gerard moved into the bedroom, closed the curtains, removed his clothing and then sat naked in the circle Indian fashion. Both men wore the medallions around their neck, the only thing worn by either man. 

Raising their hands, they placed them palms flat against ech other. Each began to slip into their trance like state and soon they moved out of their bodies and appeared in the center of the temple of Anubis, their forms slowly beginning to change of that of two Jackals wearing the traditional garb of Anubis’ guards, together they approached the figure that sat bigger than life figure of Anubis sat on his throne. 

“I have seen them both, they were at the Exhibit in a place called Logansport.”

Gerard lifted his head and spoke, “May I speak my lord?” 

“Speak Gerard, speak and let it be the truth and from the heart.” Anubis’ voice was deep and spectral sounding. 

“I have discovered who they are and where they live and it is here in Collinsport. We have already begun looking for houses to set up a temple or gate to your temple it is as you wish.” 

He looked at Gabe, “And you? You saw them both last night?”

“Yes master, I was preparing to hire detectives if needed. I had questioned some of the staff and all they could tell me was that the two were friends of the owner of the place I had stayed, his name was Quentin Collins.”

Anubis stood quickly, “Did you say Quentin Collins?” Anubis moved down the steps to stand in front of both of his men. “Stand both of you and follow me.” The two brothers now in full Jackel form stood and moved on their hide quarter paws their toenails clicking along the tile flooring as Anubis in human form moved to the end of the temple and turned as he exited the temple and took both men to another temple. 

“Look upon one that is considered evil and our enemy, look upon the rise of the Sun God Ra, the one that allows others to rise like the great phoenix and to live again. That is who Quentin Collins had hoped to follow and bargain with and then left him after he deserted his lover to Ra’s fires. I want Quentin Collins, you will win the affection, confidence and trust of both women and use them to bring me Quentin Collins.”

Gerard spoke again, “Sire, may I speak again?”

“Speak.” Anubis turned and looked at his loyal subject.

“The night I was robbed of my medallion,” he fingered the holy symbol with affection and spoke softly, “I as you are aware lost my control and changed, it was during this rampage I found myself involved in that I came across another that lives in this area that is aware of our one weakness. He used silver against me to keep me from taking his life an soul that night.”

Anubis frowned, “Find out his name and bring it to me.” As if he had grown bored he turned to the them both, “Go and do as I say, raise up followers and build me a house, when you select the priestesses that will serve as my handmaids, you will see to their initiation and then allow me to bring forth Nefretery and Hetepheres, no one else is to touch either woman is that clear?” 

His eyes held both men and then bowed, “As you wish my lord.” The spoke together and then he waved them away. As he faded from view, both men slowly opened their eyes. 

“Well we have our orders, you see if you can get an invitation to Collinwood and I shall see to a house by the sea.” Gabe as the oldest delegated the responsibilities to his brother.

Willie sang along with the radio as he drove back from Bangor, he was feeling pretty chipper as he had accomplished everything that Barnabas expected from him, he looked at the incredible pile of books that laid on the bench seat of his truck and sighed as he thought about all that knowledge and for what. Then he heard Barnabas’ voice in his head.

“For the truth and the knowledge of how to defeat an enemy Willie, instead of the incessant yowling you call signing you should try to read something sometime. You might find that with a little knowledge you would not feel so belittled by others around you. Now would you kindly stop that caterwauling it is disturbing my sleep.”

Well so much for his carefree attitude he was feeling chastised and now was falling into a slight disappointment along with a depressing feeling as he navigated the roads back from Bangor. “Did you get the right paint this time?” 

“Yes, I got the dusky rose paint for little Sarah’s room. I had the paint man match the chip I took and he got it really close. It might be a little lighter but I think she would like it Barnabas.” 

He heard the sigh and frowned, “I see I suppose to expect anyone in this age to try and reproduce an authentic paint they would not know how to mix it properly. I will look at it before you put it on her walls. I am hoping that is she likes how her room looks she may wish to visit us more often, you will need to bring down her clothing from the attic”

“Already done Barnabas and I hung them in her closet for her.” There was a long pause and then he sounded happier but tired.

“Very good Willie, do take the books to my library so I may look at them before I go to visit Miss Winters tonight.”

“Barnabas?” Willie did not think as he spoke, he just let it out.

“Yes, Willie?” Again that tired sound.

“You ain’t going to hurt her are you? I mean she has been through so much and well it just not seem right that you would want to make her into Josette.” 

“Willie do be quiet the sound of your thoughts are wearing on my last nerve. Especially this resistance you have about Miss Winters, she is not your concern. You worry about what I give you to finish and allow me to attend to Miss Winters and I will not answer this question again after today but no I will not hurt her, I want her to come to me of her own free will. Now do not bring up Miss Winters again, understood Willie?” 

“Yeah sure.” He sounded sullen, he did not really answer him how he wanted but he had to accept it as he drove down the road and shut the radio off he started to grow tired and switched the radio back on, as he listened to the radio he began to go through the channels until he found some of that high brow stuff he thought Barnabas might like and listened to it hoping it did not put him in a coma.

Julia and Eric looked at their latest test results from the blood they had taken from Barnabas. Julia turned with a test tube and looked at her partner. “Shall we?” She smiled as she held the tube in the carrier.

“Might as well see if this newest batch is showing resistance to the strain.” They both carried the tube of blood to the window, and set it in front of the sunlight. They watched anxiously as the blood sat without any reaction after a half hour. “So far so good.” They started to turn away when they heard the tube of blood began to boil and a hissing sound emitted then the tube exploded. 

Julia frowned and looked at Eric, “That was your formula, what do you suggest? We know mine caused advanced aging.” Julia slid on rubber gloves and moved to clean up the tube and noticed the blood had turned to a fine red powdery substance. “Eric did you see this?” 

Eric had moved to his book of formulas a deep frown seeming to permanently etch itself between his brow. He had started making adjustments when he looked up and saw the powder. “Now that is different.” He moved to scrap the substance onto a plate and slid it under the microscope glass. As he adjusted his sight he stood back and nodded. “Take a look, there is obviously no active cells there but, here is a thought, what if we need to adjust the properties to counter act this going to powder and allowing the live cells to thrive.”

“Are you talking about letting the destructive cell to live?” He smiled as she caught onto his train of thought. 

“Yes, what if we decided to inhibit the destructive cell and make it solar proof?” He took his glasses off and as he oft times did and she loved this about him, he would tap the glasses against his lips as he moved about and thought about a problem.” 

“We could synthesize a cell similar and try experimenting with it and continue with this part of the treatment but do it at a slower rate, he won’t be sun proof but could tolerate small walks in the sun if he wore a thick enough sunscreen.” 

Eric stopped pacing and moved to Julia and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. “I think either that or we try my last ditch effort and see about transferring the cursed life force to animate my creation.” He had pulled Julia to him and he was getting excited having her body next to his.

“I think we need to wait before we use your ‘Adam’ experiment Eric, lets see if we can isolate that destructive cell and . . . “ he was beginning to distract her as he nibble on her ear and then traced hot kisses down her neck. He was making her aware of why she loved being a woman and had the feelings she had. 

“I bow. . to .. your. . . experience. . my dearest Julia.” He looked around and then smiled, “You want to be completely decadent and relive our college days?” He smiled and winked.

Julie turned a bright shade of red, in their college days they had sex in the lab and it had been some of the most passionate and heated sex she had ever had. She looked around and grinned, it had been exciting them and she knew even at their more mature age, maybe this is what they needed, to distract from the problem and maybe the right series of the formula would come to them. She could felt his hands already edging her skirt up as he backed her up to the lab table and lifted her to sit her on its edge. “Well?” 

She laid a deep passionate kiss on his lips and spoke against them. “I would love to be decadent with you and have sex right here,” she began to undo his belt. “Right now.” She smiled and he did not hesitate to divest her of her panties.

She suppose it was in the middle of finding she could still scream his name in ecstasy that she figured out how to isolate the destructive cell and photosynthesis it so it could tolerate the sun for longer periods of time. As they both lay on the table and noticed the test tubes had been knocked over and the Bunsen burners had been extinguished that they panted and kissed each other for another round of creative sexual activity and thinking of how to work out their current problem. 

As Eric reached his next climax he looked deeply in Julia’s eyes and spoke softly, “My dearest Julia will you do me the honor of marrying me?” This was a total surprise to her, Julia would have never thought Eric would be serous about any one woman he had always appeared to be the type of man that wanted friends with benefits relationship. He kissed her again and looked at the confusion as it played out in her wide dark eyes.

“Well, you going to keep me suspended with my legs going to sleep dangling off this table or what?” He rolled off of her and handed her panties back to her. 

“Eric I don’t know what to say. I have never been asked to marry anyone before. This is very unexpected.” Eric pulled his pants up, zipping them buttoning them and fastening his belt in place as she got dressed. He was ambivalent about her response

“Well think about it and when you decide let me know. I know one thing Julia Hoffman, I cannot think of another woman in my life that I would like to spend my life with or another woman that makes me feel this good or another woman that drives me wild when she says all those medical terms and all I can think of is making love to her instead of working. I know that has to be love Julia I can’t think of another word that expresses what I feel when I am around you and how I feel when you are away from me.” 

 

He leaned over as she button up her blouse and looked at him with those big wide eyes. He could not help but note her manner was one of confusion; pleased confusion and then she surprised him as she said simply, “Yes Eric.” 

“Yes Eric what? Yes Eric I agree, yes Eric I think we need to try this formula with this change or Yes Eric, I love you and I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me Eric?” 

“Yes Eric I will marry you!” She laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around and then bent her over with a deep passionate kiss. 

“Come on let us go pick out a ring! I am not going to give you a chance to back out.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Both men dressed, Gabriele moved off to talk to the reality agent and Gerard moved to the Blue Whale to find out who was who and what might be the best way to get an invitation to Collinwood. Moving with a sense of purpose into the local hangout he noticed a well-dressed man in a three-piece suit, with blond hair and a very superior attitude. He sat at the table with another man that was the hippie artist type fading in age. “Evans, I am not going to discuss Laura with you. I cannot help you seem to be suffering from your alcoholic delusions that she had come back. I assure you she haa not, she died in the fishing shack two years ago in a fire.” 

Sam Evans was jittery and paranoid. He kept looking around the room and studied Gerard for a moment then dismissed him. Gerard waited for the waitress that covered morning and afternoons for the breakfast and lunch crowd. Judy moved to Gerard’s table and snapping her gum she annoyed Gerard but he managed to flash a smile for her benefit. “What can I getcha?” She laid a menu down and had not bothered to wait for him to look at it before she was pushing for his order.

“To drink would you bring me a glass of water and soda.” He tried to use his patience and charm to get past this part of his occupation of the table and listen to the two men. 

“What ta eat?” She tapped her pen on the menu in his hand. She had the standard bouffant hair do with a little cap and she might have been pretty if she had not layered on the makeup and now looked like a decorated raccoon. Perhaps it was his fault that he was attracted to and found pretty the simple women such as Miss Winters whom he held in his arms yesterday and like the feel of her being there. To bad she belonged to Anubis. 

“Would you please give me a couple of minutes to see what you offer, you might get a better tip if you do.” He was hinting and trying to be charming while doing it and it did not take a roof to fall on this one to get that hint, she winked and shimmered her body back to the bar to put in his drink order. The skirt had been taken up to accent her barely there hips but did a nice job to accent her very long legs.

A glance at the menu and he noted that there was very little to choose from so he opted for the simple club sandwich and chips. Waiting for her to return he directed his attention back to the two men. “I’m telling you again Roger, I am painting that damn portrait again. Only this time there are other blank spots in that picture, the last time it was David and you remember what happened then.” Evans took his glass of scotch and downed it with a shaky hand. 

“Look Evans, you know as well as I do the last time we stopped her and she is dead. I don’t know why you are drawing her again. I do remember the last time when you did you were injured by a fire.”

This caught Gerard’s immediate attention. Then he was distracted as Judy moved back to his table. “So ya decided honey?” she smiled and winked at him. 

“Yes, the club sandwich and chips.” He said with a return smile and wink. She blew a bubble with her gum popped the bubble and then smiled.

“Be right back with it and your drink unless you want it now?” 

“The water would be nice.” He reached for her hand and stroked her palm. She giggled and wiggled back to the bar and poured him out a cold glass of water and carried it back. 

“So you are new here?” She smiled and hiked her hip to the side of his table. 

“Yes trying to get a feel for the local color if you get my drift.” 

“Well this town is pretty dried up the only action that happens around here happens over there with that man.” She nodded to Roger. Gerard allowed his gaze to drift to the man that had been talking about a lady named Laura.

“What would you say that?” He asked casually.

“Because he owns the whole damn town with his sister Elizabeth Collins Stoddard that’s why, they live in that big spook fest on the hill.” She was twirling that pen back and froth between her fingers and had dropped her voice so that it became more personal between them.

“Really is he a Collins?” Gerard acted mildly interested, as she seemed to be chatty. 

“Collins, about the only Collins before that gorgeous Quentin and then there is the cousin Barnabas he is kind of creepy lives in the old house on the property and he has been dating their governess nice girl name of Winters.”

Gerard smiled again and as he scratched her palm this time he gave her an encouraging smile, though secretly he was beginning to see a problem when it came to trying to enlighten Miss Winters to the Anubis side. “Do tell.” He liked the fact she like to gossip. 

“Oh yeah, he is one of those fancy talkin kind of guys that comes in with her all the time and they seem to be an item which is odd considering she is hardly out of mourning for her fiancé that died about three months ago.”

“Oh who was that?” He asked again trying to be interested but sounding like a causal gossiper while he sipped his water.

“She was engaged to a real rich guy, by the name of Burke Devlin.” She said as she snapped the gum again and was double clutching it while she chewed.

“I am not sure I know who Burke Devlin is and I am familiar with most that are on the Forbes list.” He said as a way of dropping information that he was educated in finances.

“Forbes? What is that? Is it like an exclusive club or somethin?” She looked blond and she sounded double blond as she asked a question about the Forbes 500 group of the top business in America.

Roger could not help but over hear him mention he was familiar with the Forbes list and as soon as he could dump Sam he was going to make it a point to find out who this man was and what he wanted. “Look Evans, you need help. Maybe you need to check yourself into that clinic Julia Hoffman runs.” Roger was abrupt and annoyed with Sam Evans. 

“No I don’t need no damn sanitarium Roger, I am telling you something is going to happen and if you are not prepared you just may loose your kid this time and a lot more.” Sam was getting mad and Roger was being obtuse. 

“Watch what you say about my family Evans, I am not going to tolerate your drunken foolish much longer, I only met you here because of Maggie.” Roger threw some money down on the table and started to stand when Sam shot a hand out to grab his wrist. 

“Wait, before you go, at least come by the house and see for yourself.” Sam was nothing short of pleading when he thought about David going up in flames as he nearly did two years ago and how badly his hands had been burned. 

Roger was at a point to do or say anything to get away from him; he had already put himself into self-denial after seeing Laura himself at the docks the day before. “Will you let me alone if I promise to come by and look at this painting?” He tried to sound patient but all he sounded was irritated.

Sam relaxed he began to sound as if he would be reasonable and believe what he had painted had been because he was sure Josette was making him paint it again.

Judy rolled her eyes. “And that other guy, that is Sam Evans he is a local artist and has been through a lot. His daughter mysteriously disappeared about six months ago and then one night he went to the beach and found her out there, later the doctors all said she had died. We had a funeral and everything for her; it was around the time we had a lot of women being attacked and a bunch of cattle being drained of blood. Then one night she just walks in here pretty as you please not knowing nothin and then she passed out and when she woke up she remembered everything except where she had been for a few weeks she was missing.” 

Gerard sipped his water again digesting everything she was telling him when the tender at the bar called her over to collect Gerard’s order. Judy smiled winked and wiggled her way with an easy sway to her hips to the bar and then used the same slinking tactic back to his table. He knew she had used it just to attract attention to her lower anatomy. 

Sitting the platter on his table she pulled his check off of her book, winked, “Pay at the bar. Oh and I put my phone number on the bottom of the check.” She winked again and moved slowly back to the bar to lean against it.

Gerard was sorry she left but he also felt that Roger Collins was trying to make his way to the table to introduce himself. Which after one more order for Evans he stood dropped some bills on the table and turned to smile at Gerard. “Takes forever to get waited on in this place, names Roger Collins, Collins Cannery.” He held out his hand to Gerard. 

Gerard wiped his hands on his napkin and shook his hand. “Gerard Stiles pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins.”

“So you are new to Collinsport?” Roger asked and moved to sit across from him in the booth. 

“Yes my brother and I arrived here recently and are considering on moving here and possibly setting up a business.” Gerard knew this would get his attention. 

“Really what kind of business?” Roger was curious he was dressed in all the right clothing, he appeared to be well educated and he knew about Forbes. 

“We deal in antiquities and have a successful business in New York, you may have even heard of our business, Anubis LTD.” He glanced at Roger and saw a flicker of recognition he should if he read Forbes, he and Gabe had taken their business to a new height with the antiquities he was able to get a hold of thanks to his master. 

“So, you are that Stiles, well I can tell you this is a bit off the beaten track but we are filled with history and culture. Ours does not go back as far as yours obviously but you would be surprise at the unexpected little jewels you can run into at times. Why my own cousin has been very successful in turning a nice profit while commuting to Bangor every day.”

Gerard was hoping he would say which Collins this was but was briefly interrupted by the tender when he told him that he had a phone call. “Excuse me.” Roger stood up and moved to the phone. “Collins here. All right keep me informed, I will be there in about an hour, no do not bother Liz about this at home, I will take care of it. Was there a lot of damage? Right, I will contact the insurance, thank you for letting me know.”

Sam and most those in the bar had heard Rogers conversation with the cannery and noted the frown on his face when Roger made his way to the table that was occupied by Gerard. “Well the news just keeps getting better and better.” Sam moved to Roger’s side.

“What happened?” Sam was anxious he watched Roger and noticed how annoyed he appeared. 

“Just a small fire at the factory Sam nothing for you to worry about, we had three employees suffer smoke inhalation. They were taken to the hospital. I need to go tell Liz and then head to the plant.”

“See I told you that bitch was back and she is doing this, and what irks me is you know it but you are in denial.” Sam turned away from Roger and Gerard.

Roger looked back at Gerard, “The reason I came over was to say welcome to Collinsport and to feel free to come and visit us at Collinwood, as a matter of fact, why don’t you and your brother come up for dinner tomorrow night. Tonight would not be so good not with what I am about to tell my sister.” 

Gerard smiled and it was a smile of triumph as he reached forward to shake Roger’s hand again. “I would be delighted and so would my brother I am sure.” He watched Roger turn and leave the building. Gerard sat back and felt like he had run the Boston Marathon and won, he was batting a thousand.

Finishing his meal he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and moved up to the bar with his bill and laid them both on the counter, “Keep the change for the lady. He smiled at Judy and turned to move out the door.

“Hey you need to keep the bill.” Judy called as she ran after him to hand the bill back to him. “Its got my phone number on the bottom.” She said a bit breathlessly. 

Gerard smiled took the bill and winked, “I forgot my dear, thank you.” He walked out got two blocks away and pitched the bill into the ocean and watched it get wet, then drift a bit then disappeared under a wave. “Yep a thousand and one now.” He began to whistle while heading back to the hotel. 

Gerard entered his suite and saw his brother was on the phone with a big smile. “Yes, thank you so much Sally, I and my brother will be by to take a look at the property say around three today? Excellent, you have a wonderful day too.” Gabe hung up the phone and threw a booklet at Gerard, “The circled one.” 

Gabe sat back and locked his fingers together and rested the back of his head in the palms of his hand. “It has ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, a large area downstairs that will work as a shop, a drawing room, kitchen formal dining room, and a library. Then it has a ballroom on the third floor that can be used for the temple. It’s a steal at a hundred grand and its part of the parcels in town that the Collins Family is wanting to dump for tax purposes.”

Gerard looked at the large four story building that had to have been built in the middle eighteen hundreds and liked the looks of it and the feel. “You putting a down payment on it?” Gerard noted the rooms were all twelve foot ceilings except the ballroom, which was sixteen feet with the arches that the designed required. “Looks perfect and its close to the beach?” 

“Yes I am going to put a down payment on it and yes, the back yard is practically all beach.” Gabe sighed with a self-satisfied smile.

“Well I have us a dinner engagement at Collinwood tomorrow night. Roger Collins was at the Blue Whale and he is was caught up on his own ego as that last idiotic fool we had to deal with what was his name?” 

“You mean Jeff Johnson of J & J Enterprises?” Gabe offered.

“No that other idiotic fool, Peter something.” 

Gabe laughed, “Parish, of Linkwell Ltd. The one that thought he would compete with us on antiquities?” 

“Yes that is him, remember he thought he was so above everyone else and had that snapping head attitude when he spoke to make his point?” Gerard had to laugh at his brother. It had not taken long for them to run him out of business and make him humble and an avid follower of Anubis. 

“Well we have things rolling along quite well, now all we need is a way to lure our girls to the house and initiate them to Anubis and get them prepared to assume their duties at his side.” Gabe observed softly.

“We may have a problem with the Winters girl.” Gerard said as he studied the listing in his hand.

“How so?” Gabe had that serious note to his voice.

“She and the Collins Cousin, Barnabas are a thing. I think she may be involved with him.” 

“How so? I mean what are you basing it on?” Gabe glanced down and did not like the sounds of this.

“I found a chatty patty or Judy at the Blue Whale and she says that Miss Winters and the odd ball Collins family member are always together and that they appear to be dating and she has taken up with him after her fiancés death. So it sounded serious to me.”

“Well maybe we will find out at dinner tomorrow night.” Gabe’s voice had taken on the serous tone and he muttered. “I hope she is still a virgin otherwise it will be bad news for her.” 

“Yean I would not like to think of her dying because Anubis was not the first one to have her, if memory served me correctly when he took the first Nefretery she was married to one of the Kings.” 

“Well we will find out and take it one step at a time. So what did you find out about this other cousin what did you say his name was?” Gabe stood and moved to the sofa and plopped down. 

“Barnabas Collins, the town folk say he is very old world and very wealthy and he is very eccentric. He occupies the older house on the estate and is somewhat reclusive. I also found out that he deals in later antiquities and that his house is suppose to be filled with all kinds of priceless antiques.”

“Well our next assignment will be to get in that house and see what he is like and why he likes his privacy so much.”

* *

David was in his makeshift dark room developing his pictures he had taken the day before; he wanted to make his report very special for Vicki. He stood looking at the drying negatives he frowned finding the one he had taken of Vicki at the sarcophagus of that Nefretery woman. 

As he looked at the negative it looked like it had been ruint, there was a darkness that looked like a shadow, but as he looked closer the shadow had definition to it. Pulling out some developing paper he began to develop the print off the negative. 

The image appeared David was shocked to see the figure of a man standing over Vicki holding out his hands to her, he had the head of a Jackal and his eyes glowed. The over all look had a feel that the image had formed due to flash burn but there had been no flash and it was no white the only white part had been where the eyes would have been on the figure.

“Hmm, I think I will dry this and then show it to Vicki and see what she thinks.” He moved again at his other trays to see what kind of images he was getting when he noted this same image appeared in about half of his pictures and in each and every case there was this figure and then when he developed the last print and the image appeared he staggered backwards against the wall his eyes wide. “NO!” Wide-eyed and pale he dashed to Vicki’s side. “Vicki! Vicki!” He ran to her and buried his face in her chest. 

Feeling him tremble she put her arms instinctively around him. “David? What is wrong? Please tell me what is wrong.” 

He looked up at her and his eyes were burning with tears. “You know yesterday I took most my pictures at the museum?” 

“Yes, I know and you were doing a wonderful job. So what happened, did they not turn out as you hoped?”

“You know the last picture was one I had Quentin shoot before Daphne got sick?” 

Vicki nodded and encouraged him to go on. “I know and then you ran out of film.”

“Well I just developed the last picture.”

“And?”

“And you have to come look.” Vicki sighed noting he was pushing back and then tugged on her hand. “You gotta come see, now Vicki!” 

She knew he had used the downstairs utility closet so she could easily move her chair but that was not what was bothering her, it was his whole demeanor and attitude while he tugged on her arm. Giving in, she shifted over to her wheelchair and followed him to the room he had chosen. Pushing the wheels she coasted a bit and then stopped waiting while he opened the door.

“Be careful Vicki, its cramped in here.”

Thinking she should just stand and hobble into the room, she used the various available supports and moved into the room. David reached up and pulled the picture that had obviously distressed him down and shoved it into her hand. Her first glance she could not see anything other than David standing in front of the various jars that held the organs of the mummies but as she looked closer she saw what had upset him and she visibly paled. 

Standing directly behind David was Laura and flames surrounded both of them. David and Laura both in the very thinly outlined flames that at first appeared to be streaks of light that had ruined the shot. “Vicki what does it mean, she is dead and now this? Is she coming back to try and kill me?” He paced and then stopped; almost all my pictures have things in them I don’t remember being there.

He reached up and pulled down the one of her sitting in her chair and the dark figure with the Jackal’s headdress standing behind her arms extended and entreating her to join him. 

Vicki studied this picture she felt her head grow light and then she saw the eyes, those eyes that were like devil eyes looked right back at her and once again, she had been transported to a room that was the interior of a large pyramid. She wore a gown of gold with the heavy elaborate headdress and golden bracelets on her arms and golden chains that dangled down her neck. The man a handsome man with a youthful body and deep penetrating eyes peered at her. 

“Come Nefretery, come and be mine it is the time of the initiation, come Nefretery, come join me on my alter and feel the power that I am ready to bestow on you and the children you will bare will be gods.”

Vicki felt her body physically lifted up on an alter and she was laid out before him, his features were hidden behind his wolf’s head or the head of a jackal, she felt her gown gently lifted and then he was between her legs and was holding her arms over her head with one hand as she felt entry she gasped and closed her eyes.

Vicki felt her body burn and then she was light headed and began to teeter, the picture she had been holding was released from her fingers, her head lifted and her eyes rolled back in her head and she was falling.

David saw her about ready to fall and rushed to her and caught her against him before she fell all the way. He guided her down to the floor and cradled her next to him and began to cry. “Vicki don’t do this, wake up!” Vicki’s body lay limply in his arms and he felt so helpless, putting her head on the floor he stood and moved out into the hallway and began to scream. “HELP ME! SOMEOE PLEASE HELP ME ITS VICKI!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Vicki lay unconscious on the floor, her mind was trapped between two worlds. The world of her existence and the long distant past, in a time and age that was so different that she had no idea who she was. The man that made love to her and whispered promises of great beginnings and endings to never come held her transfixed. David screamed out in panic and fear, while he screamed he looked up as Daphne arrived. “David! What is it?” 

“Vicki she fell and I can’t wake her up!” David grabbed Daphne’s hand jerking her towards the fallen figure of Vicki. 

Daphne seeing Vicki lying so still upon the floor ran to her side and bent down. Reaching forward to check her pulse she touched her to fingertips to her throat. The moment touched Vicki she was drawn into the darkness with her charge; she felt her life tumbling head over heels through a portal of time. When she became aware of her surroundings she was sitting next to the man she perceived was her husband. He was of great importance and power. 

He sat regally on the stone edifice that was his throne and meted out his judgments as well as his guidance. She sat straight and regal in her draped gown of the purest white with ornamentation that denoted she was a Queen. She could feel in her womb the stirrings of the beginnings of a child and she gently caressed her stomach and turned slightly to look at the figure behind her.

Standing in stone effigy was none other than Anubis the God of death and the giver of new life, he stood head strong, proud, and superior over those in front of him and from him her husband drew his power. This was his god and the protector of all of Egypt. Closing her eyes she could feel the caress of her nighttime lover as he massaged her neck and then felt his hand cover hers she could feel the child move within her womb. She smiled, she knew he had used her husband to come to her and give her this child, their child. He whispered in her mind. “Tonight my lover you will come to me again, tonight we shall soar the depths of darkness and new life together, your children will be my children and they will be gods.” 

Opening her eyes she looked down and saw the strong hand of her husband covering her hand and she sighed. Glancing into his deep brown eyes, or no they appeared to be deep blue with a shine of mischief in them the face shimmered and changed and then the eyes were black and glinted with a hint of red to them and the smile twisted and grew more mischief filled.

Hetepheres had to control herself she was hallucinating about the man that was her husband. He smiled at her with a tenderness that let her thoughts border on guilt when she thought about her lover and then her husband. Shyly she returned his smile. 

The room shifted from that of the throne room to a temple. Daphne in the form of Hetepheres moved up the stairs, she looked up to see Nefretery dressed in a golden headdress and wearing a shear gown of golden design she wore her office of Priestess to Anubis and was denoted as such in the ornamentation that adorned her body. The gold denoted her as the head priestess for his order.

The closer she got she realized that Nefretery was Vicki and she was now joined by a tall man in a headdress of a Jackal he was flanked on both sides by two men who stood as sacred guards to his temples they were in full Jackal form and their bodies were those of not men but wolf or Jackal form. Their eyes glowed yellow and their jaws hung open their mouths slavered and growled at any that might approach without permission.

They took up point with their flails and watched the area for problems. With Daphne’s approach the very area around them grow hot and a ball of flame erupted in the center of the steps keeping Daphne from moving up toward Vicki and the larger than life male she knew was Anubis. 

From the ball of fire a long leg encased in gold that shimmered with fire exited and in the form that first appeared to be a burning large bird from the waist up shimmered into a form of a man wearing a large bird headgear his deep dark eyes looked from Daphne, to Vicki then to Anubis, “You interfere with what is mine to claim Anubis.”

The flames around the figure began to diminish and from those flames a golden haired woman followed the form of Ra and behind her were two guardsmen bearing weapons. Each guard moved to flank the side of Ra. “Ra you come to desecrate my temple with your vicious lies?” Anubis stepped in front of Vicki and faced the glowing form of the phoenix. 

“That one is mine to claim by right of ascension of my own priestess.” Ra pointed to Vicki. ‘This one you may keep, but I demand that one be surrendered.”

Anubis laughed, “You demand for me to surrender my priestess because your priestess was incompetent?” Ra’s body stiffened at the insult and the blond woman frowned she narrowed her eyes she began to speak.

“That. . . “ Ra waved his hand for her to remain silent. 

“That one belongs to me Anubis, I will have what is rightfully mine.”

“You ask for someone that is not of your time or dimension and expect me to grant you a boon, or wish to appease your ego for what you were unable to teach your own priestess? I do not believe that is a reasonable request.” 

Ra growled “Guard well what you think is yours for before the end of the harvest moon, I shall have what I deserve.” Ra turned and with an explosion of searing heat; he, the woman and his two guards disappeared. 

Anticipating what he had planned, Anubis threw Vicki back behind his two guards and dove to cover Daphne’s body with his own as the flames seared forth and down the steps directly for Daphne. Daphne screamed and she awoke from her trance like state. She looked up at a concerned and fear filled features of the Roger Collins standing over her shaking her. “Daphne! Daphne!” 

Daphne blinked and looked around and then down at the pale and now awake Vickie. They looked at each other in knowing respect. “Roger oh thank you. I must have zoned out.” She blushed and moved to help Vicki up while Roger went to retrieve Vicki’s wheel chair. Have either of you seen Elizabeth I really need to speak with her.” 

Vicki steadied her self on the chair arm rests and sat down. “Thank you. I believe she said she would need to go down to the Cottage with Mrs. Johnson, they are getting it cleaned up and ready for winterizing.” 

Roger nodded and moved to the nearest phone and pressed the button for the cottage. He listened as it rang then heard it being picked up. “Hello?”

“Liz, thank god, I need you back at Collinwood right away we have a situation at the cannery.”

“Why what has happened?”

“There was a fire and some of our employees were injured, we need to contact legal, the insurance and prepare a statement for the news paper.”

“Do you have any of the details?” Elizabeth’s voice had grown soft and filled with concern, “And where were our employees taken?” 

“I don’t have all the details I wanted to tell you before I went back and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me.” 

“Well of course I do Roger, give me ten minutes and I will come up to the house. I need to clean up.” 

“Never mind I will drive down to get you and bring you back here.” Roger’s voice had dropped to a low tone. “Liz there is more, where the fire started, they think it was arson and there was a blond woman seen near the area of the fire and she appeared to have burnt up but they can’t find her body.”

There was a long silence and Vicki hearing this shifted her wide-eyed gaze to Daphne and then looked down at the picture in her hand. “We too need to talk later Daphne.” 

Daphne nodded in agreement her own eyes wide with fear and confusion. “Yes I need to tell you about what happened when I touched you earlier while you were unconscious.”

“I need to tell you what I saw.” She spoke softly and then turned her attention to the departing back of Roger watching him head down the hallway and out of sight. David moved to Vicki and encircled her shoulders and laid his head on her shoulders.

“I saw mother you know.” He said softly and Vicki held his arms tightly and whispered.

“I did too. Don’t worry David I will protect you.” David hugged her tighter and closed his eyes and sniffed lightly.

“I was really scared when you fell Vicki, you did not hurt yourself did you?” David pulled back to look her over and she smiled cupped his cheek and shook her head.

“No, I just got light headed, now you clean this place up so Mrs. Johnson won’t fuss and I will see you in the drawing room, right now I need to talk to Daphne.” David nodded and pulled away from her and began to clean up his chemicals and his now drying pictures.

Daphne pushed Vicki down the hallway towards the drawing room. Vicki handed the picture she held over her shoulder to Daphne. Daphne paused and looked at the picture and there was a sharp in take of her breath. Her eyes picked out the image. “it looks like. . . “

“Him.” Vicki finished for her and looked over her shoulder.

“Then I didn’t just dream it?” Daphne pushed Vicki into the drawing room and locked the wheelchair in place then moved to sit down in front of her. 

“I think we both saw what I saw, you don’t say a thing and let me describe what happened to me.” Vicki said softly and began to explain what had caused her episode of falling unconscious and what she saw while she was in that state. When she got to the part that Daphne appeared and then Ra along with the blond woman and the two guards she watched Daphne visibly pale and her hand that held the picture began to shake. Vicki did not tell her about how she had been initiated that was too embarrassing and down right pornographic by her standards. She had told of her meeting with Anubis and what happened afterwards.

Daphne laid the picture down and began to tell her what she had experienced and corroborated Vicki’s version of the meeting with Ra and his entourage. 

“Daphne what you don’t realize the woman that was his priestess, was Laura Murdock Collins, the very one and the same Laura Murdock Collins that is David’s mother, and I watched die horribly in a fire in the fishing shack.”

Daphne’s mouth opened and then closed, she was stunned. “Now there is a fire in the cannery?” 

Before Vicki could answer the front doors to Collinwood were flung open and Elizabeth was rushing into the drawing room to pause. “Oh Vicki good, I need you to keep a very close eye on David. Roger and I need to go to town to deal with the situation with the factory.”

“Yes Mrs. Stoddard, David has seen his mother and so have I.” Vicki shifted her gaze to Roger.

He lowered his eyes in shame. “I as well have seen her on the docks.” He muttered and this sent Liz into a tantrum of his responsibility to his family and those that lived here to know of these things.

Elizabeth moved off to the grand staircase to go change. While Roger moved to the sideboard and poured himself a stiff drink. “Oh while I am thinking of it, I met some new residents in the village today, the Stiles brothers will be coming to dinner tomorrow night. You might wish to tell Mrs. Johnson so she can be prepared to feed two extra mouths unless you wish to have Barnabas here Vicki then it will be three. Not much problem there since Barnabas hardly eats anything when he comes to dine.” 

“Stiles brothers?” Vicki looked at him curiously and tried to place the name. 

“Yes, the one was at the Collinsport Inn suffered some kind of robbery and his brother came to fetch him and well they are all part of an international group that deals in antiquities and they have decided to open up a branch here in Collinsport. Thought it might be nice to make them feel welcome and invite them to dinner.” 

Vicki nodded, “I will tell Mrs. Johnson and I expect she will fuss about it.” 

“Well I can help her with the dinner if that is the problem, Vicki is pretty self sufficient so I can easily help with the meal.” 

Vicki sighed, “I wish I could be as helpful.” 

Daphne felt sorry for the spirited young girl that had become her friend. “Well maybe we can sit you up at the bar and you could cut vegetables?” 

Vicki smiled, “Anything. I do wish to have Barnabas here, so I guess while I am waiting for David to clean up his . . . “ A piercing scream interrupted both girls hearing David’s scream of such horror and fear that Vicki forgot about the wheelchair and was up running towards the dark room. 

Turning the corner she could smell it, smoke! Rushing up to the door to the dark room she looked in horror there were hot huge flames that appeared to be circling and forming only around David and they that were inching closer and closer to him surrounding him leaving him no avenue for escape. 

Moving without thought for herself Vicki rushed into the room reaching through the flames to grab David and jerked his body back against her and turning to tumble and throw them both out into the hallway to roll over and over with him to put out the flames on their clothing.

Daphne seeing what was happening rushed to the linen closet found a blanket and threw it over them both. Then began to pat out the flames that covered both. The flames diminished and then went out; Daphne moved the blanket slowly to make sure she was not going to hurt them further if they had been burned.   
She saw no burns on either of their bodies but noted they were wearing some smoldering and singed clothing. “Vicki! David are either of you hurt?” She looked over at the room and was astounded to see that there was no sign of a fire in that room. 

Vicki followed her gaze then turned to see David had looked at the room and he frowned then exclaimed. “It was on fire, I saw it, and I felt it!” Vicki hugged David and whispered in his ear.

“I know David I felt it too. You go on up to your room and change.” She watched him back away and move cautiously into the room and looked around. All his pictures were destroyed; they had turned white. Giving the appearance they had been exposed to a high heat and intense light. The ends were curled and the images were in negative format. 

“See this would not happen unless they had been exposed to heat!” He pulled them down and took them to Vicki. Thrusting them under nose. 

Vicki gently took the pictures from him and studied them and in the center of each picture she noted that another image had been burned into the paper. It was the image of a phoenix bird rising from the flames. “I know David, go on up to your room and change, let me handle this.” David leaned over and hugged her.

“It feels good to have someone believe you.” He looked at Daphne and held out his small hand. “thank you for coming as fast as you did Daphne.”

Quentin stood in the doorway and frowned. “What is this? I thought I smelled smoke, where is the fire?” He stepped in and saw the pictures in Vicki’s hands and then looked over David and Vicki. “What happened?” 

Daphne looked from David to Vicki and could see the burn marks on their clothing. “Well it appeared David’s dark room was on fire, and Vicki pulled him out of what we thought was a fire, their clothing was on fire so Vicki dropped and rolled with David and I got the blanket and smothered the flames. When I was sure they were okay we turned to put out the fire in the dark room and well you can see for yourself it appears there ws no fire except. . .”

Quentin looked angry as he listened and he spoke softly. “Except?”

Vicki handed the pictures to Quentin, ”Those were fully developed black and white pictures but look at the center.” 

“Ra.” Quentin growled as he held the pictures in his hand. 

“No look in the center its not a man, it’s a woman.” Quentin looked closer as Daphne instructed and he visibly paled, 

“His damn witch or priestess or whatever the hell you want to call her.” 

He took the pictures and then looked over David and then Vicki. “Anyone hurt?” 

“Just scared and a bit shaken up.” Vicki said and tried to smile bravely though her run in her soft cast had caused her foot to start and throb again. 

“You are in pain aren’t you?” Daphne asked as she studied the look she was becoming all to familiar with when it came to Vicki’s pain levels and her inability to really hide it from her. 

When Vicki dropped her gaze and shrugged, Daphne had her question answered. “I will be right back, Quentin can you take her into the drawing room, that is where she left her chair.”

Vicki stopped him. “No, I need you to take David up to his room and help him change his clothing. I really don’t want him alone if Laura is trying to take him. I think she was the one that was responsible for the fire at the cannery.”

Quentin held David by his shoulder and stopped. “The cannery was on fire?” 

Daphne nodded, “Roger got a call and came home said there were injuries and that a blond woman was seen where the fire happened. There are injuries but we don’t have many details.”

Quentin nodded, “Come on David, lets get you out of those clothes and then back downstairs with Daphne and Vicki.” 

Liz and Roger arrived at the cannery and were greeted by the local television station and reporters from other newspapers. Questions were flying around them as they moved to the front doors of the cannery and threw over their shoulders. 

“We don’t know anything as yet and until we do we will say no comment. Once we know something we will make a statement.” Roger ruffled and harassed barked at the news stations and reporters.

Liz however paused a moment and pushed Roger on into the building. She turned and gave her best-composed smile and spoke softly. 

“At this time all we know is that there was a fire, as for the seriousness of the fire, how much damage or who all were injured we don’t have those facts.”

Once I can assess the damage, and go to the hospital to speak with our employees I will have a better idea of what happened and will be more than happy to speak with each and everyone of you at that time. Now please excuse me.” 

She smiled graciously had the news hounds eating out of her hand and turned with dignity and grace to enter her factory. 

The pretty female field reporter turned to her cameraman and smiled, “There you have it Roger Collins had no comment, Mrs. Stoddard will keep us apprised as we get more news we will bring it to you. Back to you Robert.” The cameraman made a cutting motion across his throat and the reporter dropped her mike. 

As Liz made her way back to the area affected she noted that it was relative minor damage and that the employees had gotten the fire under control pretty quickly Liz moved up to Joe Haskell as he stood by and watched the fire investigators move about. “Joe, what do you know about this?” 

Joe looked down at the woman that was his boss and rubbed his head and sighed. “You know Mrs. Stoddard, I had just come in from the loading docks and saw this woman, she looked a lot like that woman that was here a few months ago, the one that I think was David’s mother. I called out to her because she was standing by some cleaning rags that had been thrown in the corner. Well I shouted….”

“Hey, what are you doing over there, she turned and had a lighter in her hand and had it lit and was staring really intently into the lighter.”

“I know she heard me because she looked up at me. Well then the next thing I know the wall where the rags were started burning and the whole wall was going up in flames.”

“Well we,” he nodded to the two men next to him. “Ran and got the fire hose and got the fire put out but the damnedest thing I ever saw was the only thing burned were those cleaning rags and some scorch marks on the floor.” 

Joe rubbed his head again as if this whole situation was a mystery to him. He then continued to explain what they had discovered. 

“The wall did not even look like it had burned, but I swear it did.” He shook his head and gave a cleansing sigh, “The only injuries was that some of the employees got smoke inhalation and some minor burns from flying embers but nothing more serious than that. Mr. Jenkins said they needed to go to the hospital to get checked out so we sent them over. The rest of this is just minor stuff.”

Roger moved up to Liz and stood next to her. “Does not look like it is that serious and Joyce just called, said that Quentin got home a few minutes ago and there appeared there was a slight fire at the house in David’s dark room. I swear Liz if that boy was careless with those chemicals he will be banned from his photography for the rest of his life!”

Elizabeth was concerned hearing that David was involved in a fire. “Was he hurt Roger?” she demanded.

“Quentin said that he and Vicki were only slightly singed with their clothing but no burns on either of them.”

Liz paled, “Vicki! What was she doing fighting a fire at the house? Has the whole world gone mad and someone forgot to tell me?”

Joe looked around the room then back at Liz, “I can handle this with Mr. Jenkins if you want to head back home.” 

Roger smiled, “Finally someone capable of being self sufficient and learning to step up to help. Thank you Haskell we will be headed home. The news media can wait.” 

Roger took Liz by the arm and led her out the back door of the building. “Go over there by the ally Liz and wait for me there, I will slip out and bring the car around. That way we can avoid the news media.”

Liz sighed and moved over to the location he indicated and she stood awaiting the arrival of Roger with the car. As she stood there she glanced around to the outside of the building and she paled. Standing across the street, near the entrance to the ally was a blond woman, she watched Liz with such an intensity that Liz was sure she was going to pop her eyes out of her head. 

As Roger pulled up and blocked her view, Liz slid quickly into the car. “Lets get home Roger lets get home now, I just saw Laura over there.” She pointed to the now vacant spot that Laura had occupied earlier.

“Are you sure it was Laura?” He demanded as he with paranoia shifted and twisted in his seat looking for her to pop out at him from anywhere at any moment.

“I know Laura Roger, it was Laura. She is here to take David, we got to get home.” 

Roger backed up and then smoked his back tires as he slammed down on the gas peddled and pealed out from the ally way headed towards Collinwood at break neck speed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Willie stood against the wall, one knee bent resting flatfooted to the wall braced by his other leg and foot on the ground with his hand shoved in one pocket and shoulders slumped. He watched the coffin lid slowly began to rise and he waited.

Barnabas knew he had been there waiting as he had been instructed and for once was impressed. He was showing marked improvement to try and get along with him so much so he had not felt the need or the desires to invade his mind. He was becoming less dependent it seemed of late on assuming Willie would find something to mess up. 

He moved out of his coffin and closed the lid he sighed. “I think Willie I must compliment you, from what I can gather you got most your chores done today and you were where I expected you to be when I expected you. For that your reward shall be that once you move my coffin to the hidden chamber in the tunnels, you may have this eve off. I shall be at Collinwood checking on Miss Winters and her condition.”

“Um you might want to know I heard on the news that the cannery had a fire today and Mrs. Stoddard and Roger were there but then there was a fire at Collinwood and they had to go home to see what happened.” 

Barnabas spun around. “Was anyone hurt?”

“I think David and Vicki were caught in the fire but they were not hurt.” Willie did not want to give him this information because his reaction had been immediate. 

“Are you sure she is unharmed and Cousin David?” He was pacing back and forth trying not to wring his hands while he paced.

“Yeah, yeah of course I am sure. I had to stop by there on my way home here so I could report to you what had happened, because you did tell me to check on her daily and her progress.” Willie shifted his foot down from the wall and turned to face Barnabas.

“Um there was also talk of some kind of dinner welcoming two new business men to Collinsport for tomorrow. Not sure if that will happen now, but thought you might want to know I did find out they are the Stiles brothers, a Gerard Stiles and a Gabriele Stiles they deal in antique or something like that.” 

Barnabas was pleasantly surprised. “Did you get my books I requested?” 

“Yeah sure did and they are in the library and there were two books that the librarian said were out but we could pick them up day after tomorrow because they would be late if they were not back by then.” 

“Very good Willie, for your obedience and accomplishments of actually fulfilling a task without incident you may have the rest of the night off.”

“Yeah thanks Barnabas.” He started to move off and his progress was halted by a quick command from Barnabas. 

“Willie!” Barnabas waited for him to turn and face him.

“Yeah?” He looked at Barnabas expectantly.

“The doctors?” He waited for a response.

“The lab, and the estimates for the truck and the blacktop job are on your desk, Sarah’s room has been painted and I ordered the railing for your mother’s room along with the bead boarding.” 

“Well that is a surprise, very good Willie, from the petty cash drawer in my office and take twenty dollars and go into town and have a nice time.”

Willie was stunned; the old skinflint was going to pay for his night out. “Thanks Barnabas.” He muttered appreciatively. Then moved up the stairs as Barnabas moved down the hallway to the lab and paused to observe something different between the two doctors. 

“Good evening doctor Hoffman and doctor Lang.” Barnabas’ cultured voice allowed the two that their patient had arrived.  
Julia turned first and Barnabas’ gaze went to her ring finger on her left hand. There was a large diamond engagement ring sparkling under the lights. “I see congratulations must be in order.” He smiled and moved into the room, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve.

Lang smiled proudly, “You are the first to know Barnabas. She said yes yesterday.”

“You are a very fortunate man Lang, my best wishes to you and to Doctor Hoffman.” He moved to take the seat in the large wooden chair that held the rubber bonds over the armrest.

Eric moved over and tied his wrists down. “Now tonight this is going to sting when it goes in and it may even feel like a burning sensation but this will allow you some time in the sun, we got it up to an hour today so you could tolerate sun for about an hour every day from this point on.”

“What about my abilities? Will they be affected?” Barnabas pursed his lips and watched Eric find his vein and then injected the needle into his arm.

He did feel the burning sensation it felt like quick silver moving up his veins and through his body and for the first time in over two centuries his body felt warm. His forehead beaded with sweat he felt it move through his body. He closed his eyes and thought about what was happening. His words were soft, “It is warm and it feels like quicksilver rushing through out my whole body.” 

 

He opened his eyes the looked of wonder filled him when saw his hands and they looked almost normal the blood was rushing through his body, and then he felt it a quick two or three beats of his heart and he smiled. One quick short breath entered into him and he felt his color moving through his entire system and a normal flush of color filled him. “I almost feel as I did nearly two hundred years ago!” 

He breathed in again. “ I can take breath and feel it.” He smiled excited at the normalcy of these actions. Lang undid his bonds and Barnabas stood he felt light headed and giddy. 

“Easy this is a whole new feeling for your body to get used to. But a word of warning Barnabas, one hour is the longest you will be able to tolerate light for now and you are very vulnerable in the light.” 

Barnabas shook Lang’s hand and turned to hug Julia. “You both have given me more joy tonight than I dared hope to have in nearly two hundred years!” 

Julia laughed and nodded, “Then enjoy it while you can. Are you going to Collinwood?” 

Barnabas rolled his sleeve down and drew on his jacket. “Yes, I understand that there was an incident at the cannery and one at Collinwood today.”

Julia frowned and grew concerned. “Oh what happened?” She moved to stand next to Eric and watched the look of concern on Barnabas’ face. 

“I understand from Willie, that the cannery had a fire and then there was a fire a the house today. That Vicki and David were caught in the fire, but uninjured.”

Julia turned to look at Eric. “I need to go check on Daphne. Eric will you finish up here?” 

“I think what we have done here has been recorded and all that will need to be noted is the physiological changes that Barnabas described, so I am pretty sure I intend to come with you and Barnabas back to Collinwood.” 

Julia smiled her appreciation to her fiancé and turned to take off her lab coat and hang it up then gathered up her gloves and purse. “I will meet you upstairs.” She called moving from the room.

“A remarkable woman Lang, you are a fortunate man. She has compassion, brains and is practical.”

Eric nodded and sighed. “I know how fortunate I am and I plan to appreciate her for the rest of my life and I am hoping it will be a long lived life.” 

Vicki and Daphne sat in the drawing room going over the details of what had happened earlier with Elizabeth who kept looking Vicki over to reassure her self that Vicki was unharmed. She had already gone over David’s body with a fine tooth comb to reassure her self that he was unharmed and allowed Quentin to stay with him while she went down to talk to both women.

“So that is about it Mrs. Stoddard, the only sign that a fire had even occurred in that room was the damage to the photographs that David had developed earlier, and Quentin has those.”

Liz paced back and forth her mind rushing with a thousand thoughts and they all came back to one person. “I saw Laura outside the cannery today.” 

“Mrs. Stoddard Vicki and I had visions today, they were kind of odd but in those visions we saw the former Mrs. Collins as a focal point of that vision.” Daphne spoke while looking from Vicki to Elizabeth.

“Was that vision with her here!” Elizabeth demanded she had become agitated with this information being imparted. 

“No, but she was the focal of that vision and she was wanting her sacrifice to her demonic god.” Vicki said softly she looked down at her toes in her cast and saw they were turning blue. 

Daphne had followed her look to the cast and her toes and she frowned. “Oh dear that is not good. We are going to need to take you back to the hospital and have them recast that foot.” 

Elizabeth turned and looked at the foot and paled, “Will this day never end. Vicki why did you not say something darling?” She bent to pinch the toes poking out of the cast and watched the girl wince in pain. 

Julia had just entered the room hearing the conversation and she moved to Vicki’s side and looked down and sighed. “Definitely she will need that cast off and a new one on. We cannot afford to have her loose circulation. I suppose that happened when you were rescuing David?”

Vicki nodded and blinked back the tears from the pain of her foot. Eric had moved into the room with Barnabas and they all now became focused on Vicki and her injured foot. Vicki looked apologetically around to those concerned faces she dropped her eyes and sighed in resignation. She really could not be brave any longer and the pain was excruciating. “I am sorry I don’t wish to make a scene or be a baby, but it really is beginning to hurt.” 

Eric moved forward and lifted her from the chair. “Come along Collins, lets get her to the hospital, we can discuss what happened here and the cannery on our way.”

Barnabas moved to Vicki’s side and cupped her chin in his warm hand. “My dear we shall see you in no pain and well soon enough.” Vicki smiled, turned her chin and lightly kissed his palm that brought a quick smile to his lips.

Elizabeth moved up to David’s room and peered in to see the boy was sleeping soundly with Quentin sat slumped in a chair resting his chin in his palm, seeing Liz he smiled stood up and moved to the door way. Lowering his voice he spoke softly without waking David.

“He has been asleep now for about an hour. I don’t plan to leave him alone, but I am going to recommend that we send him away from here. Do you think we could get Carolyn to take him to Boston or New York for a short holiday or until this Blood moon passes?”

“You think it is Laura don’t you Quentin?” Liz twisted the ring on her finger she nervously watched David’s innocent face in sleep.

“I am convinced of it Liz, I know that woman and she has powers, from a dark source and she is wanting her blood sacrifice and she has until the end of the blood moon in this case it’s the end of the new moon cycle, when the moon begins its climb to become the blood moon.”

Liz paced in the hallway she was thinking about his words. “I am not sure what the significance of this moon phase is but I was sure she was dead and gone for at least another one hundred years. I just don’t understand. As you are aware I was not here when she practiced her deceit the last time, she had me comatose for about a month.” 

Liz looked down and ashamed showing how upset she was while she spoke of her ordeal and her own confrontation with Laura. “What I might do is take him to Boston with me. I need to go and clear up some legal matters with Frank Garner so we could take David with us.” 

Quentin reached over and squeezed her arm. “That might be best to get you both out of here.” Liz gave him a halfhearted smile.

“Yes, that way she cannot have David or attack me because I won’t be here.” 

“You are not to worry about the rest of us. With Barnabas helping me I am sure we can send Laura back to her demonic god with your blessings.” He leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. “We can get you packed and off first thing tomorrow.”

“Good, Eric and Barnabas will be taking Vicki to the hospital to get her foot recast, it appears this cast is cutting off the circulation to her foot.” 

Quentin frowned. “I did not realize she was injured other than some singed clothing and small burn wounds on her hips and back.” 

Liz frowned, “I did not know about those wounds, you sure there was nothing else?” She began to fret again.

“Positive Daphne checked them both out and dressed the minor wounds they both had received.” 

Liz paced and stopped, “I really am afraid this time, she might succeed in taking one of us with her. I hope you and Barnabas can stop her.”

Daphne looked at the ring on Julia’s hand and hugged her Aunt, “Oh Aunt Julia I am so happy for you. This is wonderful news.” Julia smiled and hugged her back then stepped back and sat down on the sofa.

“Eric is exactly who I need in my life dear. He loves me for who I am and we are a perfect match in brains, thoughts and feelings. Most importantly he says he loves me and I believe him.” 

Julia crossed on elegantly silken leg over the other and studied the point on the toe of her shoe. “I was not sure when he first asked me but after he made this pretty speech, how could I resist?” she laughed softly.

Daphne sat down and smiled then she looked down at the floor and spoke softly. ”Something happened today Aunt Julia that kind of upset me.” 

Julia looked up and studied the troubled look on her face. “Oh what happened dear?”

“I wonder if my past is not connected to Egypt somehow. When we went to the museum the other day there was a statue there of an ancient Queen of Egypt, a Queen Hetepheres, we looked alike and well then today there was a problem with Vicki, and she passed out in David’s dark room. When I touched her, I think I lost time and went into a trans and saw a past life. I was that queen and I had a lover other than my husband the King, I was the lover to a god an ancient god, one known as Anubis.” 

Julia listened and grew distant she considered the words Daphne was saying. “Well dear we can always do past life regression for you and Vicki if you think it would help you put this physiological manifestation in proper order for you.” 

Daphne paled. “Aunt Julia I did not just imagine this . . . this dream or vision or what ever it was. I was there and Vicki was there and we both remember it exactly as it happened and we both were connected to this god.” 

Julia was now becoming fascinated because both girls had the same dream and she had to rule out mass hysteria and letting the mind agree that what one saw the rest saw.

“Then I do suggest once we get Vicki back and see she is comfortable and obviously not tonight there is too much that has upset you both; we shall do past life regression for you both.” 

Daphne smiled and stood to bend and hug the woman that had wanted her to call her Aunt. “Thank you Aunt Julia, you have no idea how much better this makes me feel that you do believe that I and Vicki both experienced something.” 

* *

With the night moving into the early hours of the morning in a room at the Collinsport Inn two men sat naked Indian fashion in a circle that held the sacred eye of Anubis, palms pressed together and in a trance. Their mortal bodies barely breathing they sat deep in this outer body experience that was happening.  
In the realm of their master they stood as Jackals in silver blue armor wearing a draped head dress that denoted them as the guardians to the gate of Anubis’ temple. They stood at attention in his presence and watched him pace furiously back and forth.

“I shall not allow him to have her! Do you understand, you both are to protect her and Hetepheres with your very lives? Do you understand that NOTHING is to happen to them in their current forms? Once they accept initiation into the realm of our life and temple nothing will be able to harm either of them. One will sit at my right shoulder and the other at my left. Ra has no right to claim Nefretery. And that blond priestess of his must be banned from her place at Ra’s side. I need you to find out who she is and how she is related to either of my handmaids.”

He stopped and turned back to his gate guards and bowed to them. ”Now leave me and make haste to protect what is ours and to give me the answers I need.” Both guards bowed holding their shields and flail in their hands and turned.

In the bedroom of the inn, the two men lowered their palms and opened their eyes, blew out the candles stood and got dressed. “So what now brother?” Gerard looked at Gabe as he finished putting his jacket on and ran a brush through his long curly blond locks. 

“Well you said this Blue Whale is a place to get information maybe we could find out about her there.” Gage answered Gerard and waited for him to finish dressing and combing his curly black locks. 

* *

Joe and Maggie sat at a corner table at the Blue Whale. Since the minor fire had disrupted the cannery and there had been injuries Liz and Roger had shut the plant down for the rest of the day and sent everyone home with a half day’s wages to be paid. The excuse had been to allow the fire investigators to do their job without being interrupted, so Joe had surprised Maggie with a visit to her cottage and discovered Sam possessed with painting a familiar portrait. Maggie feeling unsettled with her father’s odd behavior and bad mood had readily agreed to join him for a beer at the Blue Whale.

Joe and Maggie were enjoying their time together letting their gaze drift over the room and they became aware of a solitary figure that sat at the bar. “Hey isn’t that Willie Loomis?” Maggie asked she leaned into Joe’s arm and peered at the slump shoulder young man nursing a beer and listening to the jukebox. 

Joe did not like Willie and was not going to like him, he felt for some odd reason jealous of Willie. “Oh Joe go ask him to come over and have a beer with us.” 

Joe looked at Maggie sideways and frowned. “I will only do it for you and because you asked me so sweetly.” Joe slid away from their table and walked towards the boy at the bar. “Loomis.” He came up to stand at his side, leaning his own body to the counter top.

Willie looked up half afraid seeing the large man towering over him even slumped over. “Yeah?” He said softly. 

“Maggie wanted to know if you wanted to come over and join us for a beer.” 

Willie brighten somewhat this would be the perfect chance for him to see for himself that she was all right and maybe some of his nightmares would go away. Shifting to peer over his shoulders he saw Maggie and she smiled and waved to him.

“Yeah sure, thanks Haskell.” Willie drug his bottle from the bar, left a few coins for Bob as a tip and moved with Joe to the table occupied by him and Maggie. “Hi Maggie.” He said a bit shyly he looked at Haskell taking a seat next to her and felt a pang of jealousy that he got to sit so close. Sliding in a chair across from them he sat his beer on the table.

“Hi Willie, how are you?” Maggie’s voice and a reminder it was that same sweet voice he had heard those months ago when that monster had kept her locked away in that house.

“Ok, I guess.” He said with a half shy smile. “You doin okay, I mean you and Haskell doin ok?”

Maggie slid her arm through Joe’s and locked her fingers through Joes and leaned into him.” We are doing great Willie, and you are looking good. Keeping busy at the Old House is Barnabas working you too hard?” She teased lightly and seemed so normal that it was hard for him to believe that old bastard at the old house had nearly driven her mad.

“Yeah, he keeps me really busy, a lot to do around there and they are going to pave the roadway up to the old house and to the back barn area that we will turn into a garage.” He lifted the bottle and took a long sip from the lip of the bottle then set it carefully on the table.

“Sounds like he keeps you busy all the time Willie. You do the inside and outside work is he expecting you to do the paving?” Joe asked lifting his bottle to take a sip. 

“Naa, he is getting a contractor to come in to do the blacktopping and we hope to have it done before winter gets here.” Willie played with the bottle, tearing at the label while he spoke leaving the remnants on the tabletop. 

Maggie studied the young man and a brief glimmer of him looking at her through a door filtered through her mind and was gone. “Oh I meant to ask how bad was the fire at Collinwood?” 

“Not bad, but Vicki and David got trapped in it and their clothes caught on fire and they had some slight burns.” Willie spoke and then noticed that the naked man from a few days ago was staring at him very intently. 

Glancing down he began to form a pile with the label parts. “She was slightly burned and so was David but not hurt from what I heard from Carolyn. I stopped by on my way home and got caught up on the family gossip.” Willie turned and called to Bob. “Hey Bob another round please.” 

Bob nodded and brought over two more beers and Willie fished out a five and laid it on the table. “Keep the change, the drinks are on Mr. Collins tonight.” He smiled that rakish smile that was so Willie. 

Bob nodded patted Willie on the back with a softly uttered, “Thanks Willie,” and took the five back to the bar.

Bob was surprised, it was nearly a two dollar tip, something Willie had not been able to do for a while.

Gerard leaned over his drink glass and frowned. “See that man there with the couple?” Gabe turned and looked at Willie.

“Yes, why?” Gabe turned back around to avoid bringing attention to them while they listened to the conversation at the table. 

“He is the one that found me the day after I got robbed. Did you hear what he said?” 

Gabe nodded, “Yes, we will have to go pay a visit at Collinwood, we have a good excuse considering we may not be invited to diner tomorrow night after all.” 

Gabe pulled out a ten and laid it on the table and stood up Gerard followed his brother up and they both discretely made their way to the door and into the night. They had one destination in mind and that was to the large house on the bluff over looking the ocean and beach below.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

George Patterson was a solitary man of late. His wife was slipping away from him, her cancer had pretty well eaten her up inside and she was now just living on machines that kept her alive. He sat at his desk and looked down at the file folder that lay open on his desk and sighed. He had stared at that folder like a festering sore and a bane on his existence as the Sheriff of Collinsport Maine.

His gaze traveled over the open folder and at the grotesque pictures that were paper clipped and needed to be stapled on the inside of the folder so they would not get lost. Idly he would thrum his fingertips over the folder, then he closed the folder and the pictures slid sideways and out to flop on his desk. It was almost like a supernatural reminder from that dead kid to find who had done this to him

“All right!” He said rather savagely for the even-tempered man. He had been re-elected by most of Collinsport and he was very well liked in the community. “I am working on it.” He was speaking to the file. He caught him self and shook his head. “I need to go home.” But the thought of home with a critically ill wife being attended to by 24-hour home health care was taking its toll on him and his kids. 

Lydia had been spending more time at her friend’s houses, or after school activities and did not want to come home unless forced. George Jr., or Bo which was an old fashion term for Junior and what his dad affectionately called him, was spending more time at the firehouse and getting invited to ride along on runs, as long as he stayed out of the way. Then there was Jeremy, the middle one, and the one that was more like George than Bo. 

But even Jay, was finding other activities to keep him busy and George was eaten up with guilt. He was not handling this situation as a good husband if anything he felt his mind wandering more and more to the big gloomy house on the hill and the widow Stoddard and days gone past.

Rising he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, and moved to pour himself another stale cup of coffee. He had made up as many excuses as he could to delay the inevitable of going home. Sitting back down he grimaced hearing the chair he occupied. Shifting his weight in the chair it began its long annoying squeak in protest and sounding very much like it was begging for a drink of oil to solve its woes.

“If only that was all it would take to fix everything.” He muttered sipped the black coffee and grimaced because it was that bad. Setting the cup down he leaned back and again heard the protest from the chair and sighed. “I guess I might as well go home.” 

Jess popped her head through the door and smiled seeing George leaning back and looking lost in thought. She could have sworn that she heard him talking earlier. “Night Sheriff.” She had called to the man in the office and she started to close the door when an alarm went off.

Reacting to responding to the fire alarm, Jess left the door half opened and moved back to her dispatch console. George moved into the dispatcher’s office and looked at where the alarm was sounding. “Looks like the cannery again.” George grabbed his hat and slid it on, “I will head over there, might as well call Roger Collins and let him know.” Jess nodded and dispatched the Fire Department to the cannery. 

George moved out to the parking lot to his squad car and paused, in the distance he saw the dark skies illuminated to a brilliant flash and watched in horror at what he perceived was a huge burning bird the size of the city and it was slowly descending down towards Breaker’s Point. “What in the hell?” He watched the image start to dissipate and then was nothing more than a warming glow. 

He had seen a lot of fireballs and what they could plausibly form when they exploded, but he had not heard an explosion. He remembered once when he was in Korea, a bomb went off and when it plumed up it made the most magnificent looking charger. It could have been his mind perceiving it that way, but when they were about to be over run and they had been surrounded there had been nothing more comforting than that earth shattering fireball and boom from the bomb landing where they needed it. 

His mind could have thought of that plum was like his cavalry arriving in time and conjured up that vision of a man less charger. Either way he was looking at something he could not have possibly perceived as a giant firebird reining down hell over Collinsport. Jumping into his unit, he flipped on the siren and lights and drove out of the parking lot headed to Breaker’s Point, “Jess, show me in route to a nature unknown at Breaker’s Point, you might want to send the second fire unit that way, looked like a large fire.” 

Jess acknowledged and dispatched the other fire unit to head that way when she was heard the first fire unit arrive to a perfectly intact building with no visible fire. They advised they would be out investigating. Jess again logged their activity and then waited for the second unit to respond that they were going to Breaker’s Point. 

Ra exploded into this realm with the visionary look he had always used when making his way to the world of mortals. So be it if they saw him in his glorious manner, he was coming to seek his retribution upon the town named for the man that had been a boil on his butt for eons. He was coming for Quentin Collins.

The phoenix god Ra in all his glorious form landed at the point on the beach, his image faded down to that of a mortal man, then he heard the other arrive behind him in a gathering of lightening that streaked through the darkness that now hung over this land.

Turning to watch his nemesis move over the sky he waited a ferocious figure in a black turtleneck sweater, black leather pants, with a long leather coat that flipped about his slender long legs. His eyes narrowed under the dark hood of his coat. He watched the form of the wolverine eyes, the long snout, and longer slavering teeth peered out of the darkness to fix him with glowing yellow eyes. There he was trying to look like death itself coming to make a casual call, with his Jackals lower body and his half human formed upper body to his neck.

“Anubis.” The name was uttered with contempt. Noting that this was not a social call he withdrew his vicious looking sword.

“Ra!” He snarled in anger and outrage advancing towards the now human looking male, and with each step he took, he became as human looking at the man he had come to challenge. “Is it so soon for me to come and judge your heart as worthy?” 

Ra turned and faced the other god. “We will come to judge each other if you come to stop me from what I want and will have!” 

“I come to protect what is mine and to judge any that would take what is mine.”

“So we are at an impasse?” Ra’s words were filled with derision and contempt.

“You need to control your witch, she is not an obedient Priestess if she cannot bring you one simple offering!” Anubis knew the reason for his ire and his impatience to take what he felt was his. The problem was Ra wanted what was Anubis’ and did not belong to him.

“You press me further Ra, you will find that death is inevitable even for gods.” 

The two men advanced to each other and their weapons crossed they stood eye to eye. Anubis had now reformed to mortal form and held his ground. “The darkness that comes with death can always be erased with the light of the sun, remember that as well Anubis.” 

The wail of the siren brought both men aware of the advancing emergency vehicles headed towards their spectacular fireworks.

Both gods turned to study the red flashing lights headed towards their location, together they both muttered.

“Mortals.’

Ra finished the sentence with, “They always want to interfere.” 

“I think it best they not see us at this time Ra, so shall we finish this in the desert in one turn of the moon’s time?” Anubis stepped back drawing his flail next to his body and looked with disgust at the lights then to Ra.

“I will be there and will expect you to be there as well.” Ra replied. With a flick of their hands they both disappeared into the darkness of the night to leave behind burnt sand that had formed into a glass form and lay like shards of diamonds on the beach. 

George Patterson arrived, he had shut his lights down and turned his siren off and looked around at the beach. All that was present was the shining of glass. He knew that lightening striking the sand could take those tiny thousands of grains of sand and crystalize it and shook his head. That had to be one hell of a charge from a lightening strike to have left all that glass behind. He could hear the wail of the siren off in the distance. He knew the second unit fire truck was still making its way to the scene. Reaching for his mike he keyed in, “Jess, call off the fire department it was a gigantic lightening strike on the beach. No fire.”

“10-4 Sheriff.” 

George walked out to the beach and bent to pick up some of the cooling shards with his handkerchief. He had to admit it sure was beautiful what nature could do with the right elements. Collecting some of the shards he carefully put them in his car, he was thinking he would like to take some of them back and make sun catchers and hang them in the window of his wife’s bedroom. He smiled as he thinking about how it would make her feel if she could see them when she woke up. Then he grew angry with him self again. She was never going to wake up but maybe she would see them from heaven. He would at least sit by the bed and describe it for her. 

Moving back to his car he sat for a few moments and he began to think about his life after he and Liz had broke up that one summer night so long ago. He had always regretted leaving her when he went off to college and then there was the age thing. She was seventeen and so beautiful and everything he had wanted in a girlfriend.

He was eighteen going to be nineteen before September first and headed off to Boston to college. He did not want to leave her behind and waiting for him, it was not going to be fair to her. So, he had made it a date to take the big step and tell her he needed to move on and she needed to live her life. He had seen how crushed she had been with his words and would never forget seeing her standing there in front of the entry way to Collinwood, her great big beautiful eyes tearing up she watched him walk away and into the night to hike back home. 

He had graduated only to be drafted into the Army and sent to Korea, that is when he read about her engagement to Paul Stoddard. It broke his heart, but he knew if he ever made it out of the hell that was Korea, he would come back and wish her well. Then there was his sweet Jennilee, oh how beautiful she was, a kind of pale comparison to Liz, but who could top Liz. He had loved her, hell he still loved her and he loved her when he married Jenny. If Jenny knew it she never let on. She just accepted him and loved him for who he was and eventually George learned to love his Jennilee.

For what reason he could say he loved his Jenny? He sat there and felt his throat tighten with his emotions thinking about Jenny and how much she had given him in his life. Three beautiful children that ware smart and only gave him minor irritations while they were growing up. Now after he finally realized how much he loved Jenny he wondered why? He knew what it was and it came down to one simple fact. It was because he knew that now she was dying way too young. 

Looking down at the beautiful fragments of glass lying in his kerchief he sighed and looked back out at the still thousands of beautiful glittering glass shards and got out again. Might as well collect as much of it as he could, he could at least make it one hell of a dangling wind chime or sun catcher. 

Anubis appeared outside the gates to Collinwood and looked over the foreboding looking structure. He watched the second floor a window was pushed open and he could see her, his priestess, Nefretery and he smiled. She sat in some kind of silver chair on wheels and frowned. Had Ra injured her?  
He felt his hand flexed into a fist thinking about the arrogance of Ra. The curtain slid shut and he was now aware that he was not alone standing there at the gates. 

The boys had arrived at his summons. There were in full Jackal form. “You have found us a gate to the temple?” He did not look at either man while he continued to watch the house and then felt another sense of something undead near him. “Leave me, there is a challenge coming.” The two wolf-looking creatures stepped back into the shadows with a low growl while they watched their master. 

From over head the sound was piercing and the bat was huge it dove down low and towards the dark looking male that stood at the gates. With a sweep of its leathery wings they brushed with arrogance at the face of the man that dared to stand and challenge him. Sweeping off into a higher arch he dove down and moved over the two large wolves that sat on their haunches near the base of the giant oak that bordered the gates of the entrance to Collinwood. 

One more sweep and then it was gone into mist and from sight. “Vampire.” Anubis spat out with contempt and a sickening feeling to his stomach. “One of them is a vampire.” He spoke to the two guardsmen he turned away from the house. “Find out which one. I do not believe it to be Quentin Collins; he is more wolf than you. I want him for my own reasons. I want him before Ra can claim him.” The wolves moved next to him and followed him down the roadway. “Show me the gate to the temple. And take human form before we enter the city.” 

Barnabas landed near the front of Collinwood, his eyes fixed to the disappearing figure of the man with his two wolves and reformed to human form. “So that explains the wolf, but why now?” Turning he moved to the front door and knocked. Carolyn bounced to the door and opened it, her eyes glowing and the excitement slightly growing to disappointment. He surmised by the up-do of her hair and the long elegant looking gown she wore she had expected someone else.

He knew it obviously was not Willie and for a moment felt sorry for him because Carolyn had moved on from her minor distraction with him. “Hello Carolyn, is Vicki receiving guests?”

“Oh hello Barnabas, last I saw she was in her room. She had a fall earlier with the fire and I think they had to take her to get a new cast. She is fine just in some pain.” Carolyn’s tone was bordering on bored but trying hard to pretend to be sympathetic about Vicki’s plight.

“Do you suppose it would be all right for me to go up and see her?” Carolyn stepped aside to let him enter closing the door behind him.

“I don’t know why not, she seems a bit depressed, it might do her some good to have company.” 

“I know she had to have a new cast, Dr. Lang and I took her to the hospital. It was upon my return that word was sent by Willie that he needed me at the old house.” 

Carolyn let out that giggling irritating laugh she had when she was nervous. “Oh yes, I forgot. So anyhow it must have tired her out because she went up with her new cast and laid down.”

“Then she is not receiving guests if she is resting?” Barnabas had pulled his coat off and laid it on the table in the foyer. 

“I saw her up before I came down.” There was another knock at the door and the glow that had been in her eyes earlier returned she excused her self to answer the door. Opening the door, Barnabas turned to see who had put the sparkle in her eye and had to repress his frown that came so readily when looking at Trask. 

He watched him enter in his black tie and tails sporting a dress jacket and nodded to Barnabas. He bent and placed a chaste kiss on Carolyn’s cheek and watched her move to pick up her white winter coat. Helping her on with it he smiled in appreciation for her appearance was stunning. “Do I pass muster my lord?” She curtsied and laughed watching him look her over and then nod appreciatively.

“More than pass, you look fabulous my dear.” He smiled and then looked over to the staid cousin of the family. “Hello Mr. Collins how are you tonight?” 

Barnabas nodded politely formal in return. “I am well and you Trask? How does this night find you? I see you and Carolyn are obviously going out to something special?”

Trask chuckled softly, “I am entertaining a new clients tonight in Bangor, so we will be out very late, but I will take very good care of the heir apparent and make sure she is properly pampered.”

“I am sure her mother would greatly approve. Now if you both will excuse me, I shall go up and check on Victoria.” He bowed his head to them and moved to the steps leaving them to their private chatter in the foyer.

Barnabas moved down the hallway to the closed door he knew was Vicki’s room and knocked lightly. From inside he would hear the light thumping, which must be Vicki moving to the door to open it. He had noted that when she first pulled the door open, she was petulant looking but brightened at seeing him. “Barnabas, please come in.” She stepped aside and moved to sit on the window seat leaving him the wing back chair to sit in.

“I feel uncomfortable entertaining you in your bedroom my dear. I hope you don’t mind?” He apologized taking the chair she offered him.

“Oh Barnabas, I trust you to be the true gentleman I have always known you to be. Please it actually is easier for me right now than to try and master the steps to go to the drawing room.”

“Well as long as you are not uncomfortable entertaining a gentleman in your room.” He smiled apologetically and for once Vicki had to consider he truly might be uncomfortable with the propriety of the situation. 

“Well if you would be more comfortable downstairs, I could try and negotiate the stairs, this new cast is easier to walk in.” He looked around and she almost felt he was about to tug on his collar with his discomfort. Smiling she stood and moved awkwardly to the door. “Come on lets go downstairs, as long as you are with me on the stairs I think I am confident enough to manage.” 

With a long and arduous journey down the stairs to the drawing room the two made it to the foyer before Vicki started showing her fatigue. “I am so glad we are near the drawing room, I am so tired.”

Barnabas swept her up off her feet and carried her with a soft chuckle to the sofa and set her down. “There you go my dear is that better?”

“Yes very much so thank you Barnabas.” She flushed with her embarrassment and settled back allowing him to gently lift her foot and place it on a pillow. 

“Now my dear is there anything else I may assist you with? Are you comfortable and warm enough?” 

Vicki laughed and it was a delightful sound to his ears. “Yes, I am very comfortable now please sit down.” She patted the sofa next to her. Barnabas sat and reached for her hand and held it in his. He noted how they seemed to fit together so nicely and how delicate her fingers were.

“Vicki, I have been meaning to ask you a personal question, and was waiting for the right time. I feel that there is no better time than now.” He had sounded so serious when he started and Vicki felt her heart begin to beat faster wondering where this was going. 

A mixture of fear and anxiety mixed with excitement and anticipation filled her. She took a deep breath and watched him, “What is it Barnabas?” She asked softly she looked at their hands and fingers now intertwined together. 

“I was hoping that you would allow me to officially request permission to court you. I know it may be too soon after Burke’s death and your obviously devastated emotional upheaval over the whole situation. If you feel it is too soon, then I will be patient.”

Vicki took her hand from his and lifted his chin to look into his eyes and she smiled. “I would be very honored to be courted by you Barnabas.” She watched his face lit up with a smile and she could almost feel he was feeling triumphant over what she must consider his conquest of her reserves.

“I am very fond of you and surely you must realize this by the attention I have attempted to lavish on you of late. I know that you are a very reserved young woman with a strong will and mind of her own. I just wanted you to know my feelings are similarly shared for you.” 

Vicki was touched to hear him speak about this is such a formal manner and tone and for a moment she could almost see him as that other Barnabas. She could only wonder at his rearing in England and if they had passed those values down from one generation to another. “I fear I find myself depending on you and your very good advice perhaps too much sometimes Barnabas. I do not wish to over tax or take advantage of our friendship or the potential for something more than friendship.”

Barnabas smiled, “I have repeatedly told you my dear that if you ever needed me, you could call upon me at anytime that I do so enjoy your company.”

Vicki felt a bit cold at such a statement of being ‘fond, and ‘enjoying her company’ but nothing more solid. No speeches of perhaps deeper feelings but knew because he held his standards to the old world charm perhaps that is what those of his rearing would not wish to push feelings until the other party was receptive. 

He had presented himself so different from most men she had experience from this day that to step out of this period’s status quo for rushing into a relationship only to find it failing miserably later had given her pause to think if they did not have a better view of it from the late eighteenth century. 

He smiled thinking about how their relationship had developed to this point that she could feel comfortable with considering that they were in an actual courtship. “Do you suppose it would be proper of me to officially speak to Elizabeth and Roger about my affection for you and seek permission from them to court you?” 

Vicki held her chuckle back he was being far too serious and she looked down. “Is that what you would like to do?”

“I think it would be proper, in light of the fact that you have no parents for me to make my request, I should consider them as your guardians in fact and ask them.”

“Ask us what Barnabas?” Elizabeth entered the room still wearing her coat. She entered the room, Roger followed after taking his hat and coat off and laying it next to Barnabas’ coat on the foyer table. 

Roger helped Liz off with her coat she moved to the fireplace. Leaving her in the drawing room, Roger moved back out to the foyer and to the coat rack, where he knew Liz would expect him to put her coat. Liz stood regally before the two on the sofa rubbing her hands together and looking from one to the other then she glanced at Vicki with some degree of concern and then focused her attention back on Barnabas. “Well?”

Barnabas stood and face Elizabeth waiting for Roger to move back into the drawing room where he paused at the side bar to pour himself a drink and offered, “Would anyone else care for a brandy?”

“None for me Roger.” Vicki spoke softly and Barnabas looked from Vicki to Roger.

Liz watched her brother “I would like a sherry.” Liz spoke and the tension in her voice was evident while she waited for Roger to settle.

“Nothing for me Roger, I am fine.” Barnabas offered in return and then looked to Vicki and smiled. “I am sure that Vicki is fine as well. We both have something we would like to discuss with you.”

“My this had gotten serious.” Roger teased settling into the chair next to Liz. Seeing shehad preferred to stand in front of the fireplace.

Barnabas stood and Vicki could have sworn he was nervous. “Roger, Elizabeth, I would like to formally request your permission as the employers and guardians over Victoria to court her and seek your blessing in this endeavor.” 

Elizabeth relaxed and smiled. “Why Barnabas we do not stand on such strict ceremonies around here for such things. You and Victoria are both old enough to know what you desire or want to do and it would be considered nothing more than a nod of approval from myself or from Roger.” 

Barnabas smiled and looked at Roger, “Well my thoughts are she is better off with you than she was before.” He muttered sourly into his glass, which brought an immediate admonishment from Elizabeth. 

“Roger!” Elizabeth was immediately aware of the look of hurt that crossed Vicki’s face. “Apologize to Vicki immediately.” 

“No, no Mrs. Stoddard it is all right. I know Roger did not get along with Burke. I already told Barnabas I would be honored to be courted by him but he felt it necessary to look to the two of you to get permission since I have no one else he could ask.”

Roger laughed, “Well by all means date her Barnabas in my opinion I feel she could find no one better than you.” 

“Thank you Roger I do appreciate that.” He shook Roger’s hand and moved to Elizabeth. “The one opinion that does matter more than any other is both of you, but you Elizabeth I feel an affinity to and would only ask for your blessing.” 

Elizabeth moved to hug him and look into his eyes. “I am honored to accept you as a petitioner for Vicki’s affection and on behalf of her welcome the privilege of accepting you as the man she has chosen to seek court with Barnabas.” The rest of the evening was spent in lively chatter about the alleged fire in the cannery the false alarm for another fire at the cannery and the mysterious explosion of lightening on the beach near Breakers Point. 

With the night growing to an end, Barnabas waited for them to be alone when he smiled into her eyes, gently took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When the kiss was broken Vicki looked flushed. “Barnabas tomorrow I really need to speak to you about something that happened today. I want to get my thoughts together before I speak to you about something very odd that happened when we went to the museum the other day.”

Barnabas looked concerned but held his curiosity in check he could see she was growing tired and needed to rest. “I look forward to hearing what you wish to discuss with much anticipation until tomorrow?”

“Oh before you go, there is something else. Roger has invited some guests to the house for dinner and I am hoping you will attend?”

He took her hand and kissed it, “I look forward to any time I may spend with you and will attend at your request my dear.” 

She moved with him to the door and helped him on with his coat and watched him leave and sighed happily slowly she made her way back to her room with each laborious step in the heavier cast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Daphne took her time to prepare for bed. She could not forget or shake off what had happened earlier and found herself she was caught in thoughtful contemplation. Pursing her lips she moved to her bed and lay across it. Closing her eyes and started a mental review of what had happened to her and Vicki earlier after the fire. Sitting up she moved to the window that over looked the back gardens of Collinwood pressing her head to the window she looked down at the peaceful surroundings below. 

A soft knock on her door forced her from her reverie. “Yes?” she called and smiled hearing the voice of her charge. 

“Daphne its Vicki Winters.” Daphne moved to the door and opened it to allow her new friend to enter. 

“Come in and sit down before you wear yourself out with that new cast.” She stepped aside and followed Vicki to the chair near the fireplace and helped her to sit and pulled up a stool to rest her foot on. “I take it Barnabas has left already?” Daphne smiled warmly and her manner was relaxed and inviting that Vicki felt at home sitting in the room with her. 

“Yes, he did not wish to make me tired and well we had some excitement in the drawing room and I thought I should tell you about it.” Vicki flushed a pretty shade of pink speaking of Barnabas formally asking Mrs. Stoddard and Roger for permission to court her.”

“Court you?” Daphne chuckled, “My goodness he is very formal is he not?” Daphne found it charming and was almost envious as such attention. 

“Oh yes, he has always been a throw back to the late eighteenth century type of man. When he first arrived here, his manners and his speech was very old world and European style and the knowledge he had about this family’s history and the old house was just phenomenal.”

“Oh how so?” Daphne sat on the edge of her bed and smiled while she listened to Vicki thinking how fortunate she had been to catch the attention of such a charmingly handsome man. 

“Well one day when I went looking for David, and this was before he took control of the old house. David used to play down there because he said that was where Josette lived, and she was his friend. You can kind of guess how lonely he is living here with hardly any friends his own age. Well anyhow, I went down there looking for him and that is where I found Barnabas going through the house, it was almost as if he were haunting it,” She paused here and she thought back to that time when he nearly scared a years growth out of her. 

* *

She had looked for David and when the front slammed shut locking her inside and then she had heard the footsteps on the stairs and turned scared and expectant. The memories of being held there captive had washed over her and then she heard his voice in the darkness on the steps. 

“Hello Miss Winters I am sorry if I startled you.”

He had been so cordial and accommodating and sorry for frightening her, that he even showed her how the door sticks and it needed a certain pressure to turn it one particular way to open it. Amazingly it had opened and he agreed to show her how the twist with the wrist would allow her access to the outside.

Their conversation had followed an odd turn and that was when she felt as if she had become his student and he began to explain about the minor details about the house. His explanations had captured her attention from the moment he began to explain all the details of the old house she never would have known. The wall paper, the chandelier, the oak beams and from where it all came from to make up this house that would stand forever in his words. 

It was this part of their conversation where their discussion had taken on a lively debate. Their debate had started with his stating the house could last forever. To which she had offered her argument that nothing last forever. 

Chuckling softly she said “But Mr. Collins nothing lasts forever.”

He had walked around the room extending his hand to explain why he felt the house would stand for an eternity and he made her explain the different from forever and eternity. Drawing on her education she explained the difference. 

Then he had smiled so very politely and began to explain to her that he knew that the windows had been taken from the finest Baronial castles of Europe. Explaining with passion how the timbers to the house had been cut from ancient forests and transported not as a labor of love but misery over the coastline to be brought here to this place to be built into the house.

He laughed about how the wallpaper had been carefully constructed out of crushed shells and paste to lie upon the walls. He had spoken with such passion and undeniable belief in his convictions that it was hard to maintain her argument. He went on to explain that like the great pyramids it had been built as a image for a man that had lived there.

Then he had grown odd with a bit of personal, almost too personal information about the arguments between the father and son that had occupied this house. At that time Vicki could not fathom that he had spoken the complete truth because she had seen the original Barnabas and Joshua argue on those very step. But at that time he had made a joke about the death of one of them and Vicki found it odd and disconcerting when he laughed and mocked that the son would die. Then turned to apologize to her for finding humor in something that had no humor. 

Vicki had smiled and said, that there was a difference in the house and the pyramids that had stood for thousands of years, that they were built to be tombs. Again there was that humorless laugh and he said, she was right that the house was not built to be a tomb. 

* *

Coming back from her own trip down memory lane with one of her first contacts with Barnabas she noted that Daphne had grown distant. “Daphne?” Vicki caught her attention to bring it back to the subject being discussed. “I watched you just now and you were very thoughtful after I started talking about the pyramids. Were you thinking about this afternoon?” Vicki’s voice had grown soft because she too was reminiscing about the incident earlier. She watched Daphne nod and her smile faded somewhat. 

“Yes, I was thinking about that earlier before you knocked on my door. I was talking to Aunt Julia about it after it happened and she offered to do past life regression with me to see if there is anything to what we both felt and saw.”

Vicki frowned and looked out the window. “Earlier while I was waiting for Barnabas to come by, I was in my room and sitting by the window looking out and for a moment, just a brief moment. I could have sworn I saw a man with two dogs standing out by the gate. Of course it is so far away it was probably just shadows playing tricks on me but it was as though he was watching me and it frightened me.” 

Daphne nodded, “I got a feeling too earlier, that we were being watched and I guess that was why I was looking out my back window. The garden is very lovely and it looked so tranquil that it was hard for me to believe that I am imagining danger around every corner or in every shadow.” 

Vicki sighed and nodded, “This house has such a long tragic history and its been well known and established that it is believed to be haunted and I can tell you to some extent it is haunted. I have seen Josette but she usually stays around the old house. Though Barnabas has never said anything unusual has happened there. Or if it had he never mentioned knowing it or seeing it.”

“Aunt Julia tells me that you have had a lot of experiences with the supernatural and to not discount it as merely myth. She says to be skeptical but with a healthy attitude towards it. I guess I will believe it when I actually see it for myself.” 

“You stay around here you will see it. I can almost guarantee it. Although David would argue that they only want you to see them when they want you to see them.”

“That is another thing what was that about David’s mother?” Daphne crawled across her bed and laid on her stomach supporting her chin with her palm while she watched Vicki.

“That was scary and a whole new aspect to I suspect what we are going through now. Laura arrived here from Phoenix rather mysteriously. She had a lot of unexplained baggage that she brought with her.”

“Like what?” Daphne was curios and if she was going to be there for a while she felt she had a right to know about the family’s dirty sheets so to speak. 

Vicki sighed deeply and then began to explain about the mysterious woman that had died by fire in Laura’s apartment that had been identified as Laura though dental records. Then how she had taken an unhealthy interest in David and then it was discovered that she had supernatural powers and was a member of a cult that had worshiped Ra in Egypt. 

Vicki went into the very tedious details of Laura Collins and when she had finished she had fallen as silent as Daphne had become. She like Daphne was thinking of the experience they both had had at the museum and in the dark room earlier.

* *

At the old house, Willie moved about the rooms straitening up the furniture and cleaning the crystal chandeliers he moved about lost in thought. “Hello Willie.” Sarah’s small voice came to him from behind.

Willie was on the ladder and hearing the small child’s voice he nearly fell off the ladder jerking back and grabbing the ladder to steady himself then he turned to peer down at the girl that was staring curiously up at him. “Sarah! What are you doin here?”

“I live here, I saw the room, its pretty and I want to thank you for fixing it up so nice. But I am not sure if I will be using it for much longer.” She held her right arm from behind with her right hand hooked around the top part of her left upper arm while she twisted back and forth looking around at all the nice things he had done. “I know you don’t think he appreciates what you have done and maybe in the beginning he did not. But I know now he finds your services adequate.” She smiled thinking about that big word. 

Willie backed down the ladder and looked down at her and his voice softened speaking to the little girl much as he did to David. “He does?” He half smiled feeling kind of proud of that fact.

“Yes, I heard him tell that man that looked like Ben that you were competent enough to handle any request he might have if Barnabas was not around. Then he said he found that you have come a long way and that your services were adequate for what he required. Which for Barnabas was a big compliment.” 

“Well I guess that is sumthin’ I suppose. But he never tells me I do good or not. He just gets mad and then he hits me.” Willie sounded lost and hurt when he spoke about being hit; it had taken him back to the days his dad would lay into him. 

“I am sorry he treats you mean Willie, but you got pretty mean yourself and so guess it is like what Daniel used to say about what goes around comes around. You are a lot nicer now than when you first came here.”

From the mouths of babe’s Willie was reminded of how cruel and mean he had had been. He was ready to fight anyone over anything and he had hated Burke Devlin for making him feel the way his dad used to make him feel, stupid and useless. “Yea I know, but I got smart after I met up with your brother.”

“No Willie you got bit and had your control taken away.” She moved around the room running her fingertips over the furniture and got a very thoughtful look on her face. Willie got the feeling she was remembering certain pieces of furniture from the time she lived there. “No body likes to have their control taken. Maybe that is why you and Barnabas always fight. I think he reminds you of your father only in a different way.”

Willie was hearing things he had thought about and wondered about but was too afraid to explore since his meeting Barnabas. There was a lot about Barnabas that did remind him of those days with his Dad, the difference was he knew if his dad pressed him too far he could wait for the bastard to fall asleep and beat the hell out of him or even end his life.

He had done just that and his mother had ended up paying for it. “Willie, I think I like you so that is why I am going to tell you something.” Sarah turned and looked up at the young man that had been a focal point in this house since her brother woke up from his long sleep.

“Oh what is that?” He watched her while she drifted about the room, like most kids that loose interest and get restless, but she seemed to have something she wanted to tell him.

“When your mother went away to prison, she was pregnant. While in prison she gave birth to a baby girl, and the state took it away from her. So Willie you have a sister living in New York City.”

Willie’s mouth opened and then closed and he turned around and ran his fingers that now trembled through his shock of sandy brown hair he thought about what she said. “You sure about that Sarah?” He turned back and she was gone. 

“Sarah? Was she here?” Barnabas voice sounded form the other side of him and he turned his eyes wide and nodding his head. 

“Ahh, yeah, she said she liked her room and thanked me.” His voice had dropped low and Barnabas studied him for a moment. 

“Is there a problem?” Barnabas moved into the room and sat on one of the wingback fireside chairs. Barnabas wanted Willie to tell him what was causing him to be so nervous instead of going into his mind to find out.

“No, no, just worried about getting all the crystal chandeliers cleaned up.” He moved back to the ladder and Barnabas watched him from his chair, he seemed to be far more distracted than usual. 

“Um Barnabas can I ask you a question?” 

“I don’t know Willie, can you? Do you know how?” Barnabas listened patently wondering if this would be the revelation he had been waiting for or the explanation of why he was acting more oddly than usual. 

“Well yah I know how, I just did not know if you wanted me to ask questions.” Willie was distracted he was still mulling over the information Sarah had given him right before Barnabas came in.

“Willie, ask your question before you start to annoy me again.” Barnabas’ voice had dropped to a point of bordering on aggravation he was finding this conversation becoming tedious. 

“Oh yeah sorry, sure, well I was wondering. . “ he had to stop and think about his question so he would not sound stupid, he hated sounding stupid in front of Barnabas. 

“Yes Willie, do come along with your question before sunrise.” He was being sarcastic and waited but sounded very annoyed.

“I am sorry, its just with little Sarah around and all, I was just wondering what its like being a brother to a little sister?” He looked down at the rag in his hand.

Barnabas was surprised by the question. Though he thought he could give him any explanation and he would accept it he actually felt he owned him the truth of the situation as it related to him. 

“With Sarah who was so much younger than me, it was like having a child and not a sister. She was the most precious thing to me and I to her. She loved me unconditionally and I loved her in that way as well. I wanted to protect her, never let her see what I had become and it is because she did follow me out that fateful night and saw me as I was that she got very afraid of me and ran out into the rain. Ultimately it destroyed her and it nearly destroyed me.”

Barnabas’ voice had grown very soft and sad. Willie looked down at a man that was still grieving over someone so sweet and innocent. “She was so innocent and sweet and she had complete trust in me. Willie, why do you ask this question?”   
Barnabas had taken a moment to study the man that was his servant and slave. He was very curious at the way his emotions played over his face while he thought about how he wanted to answer Barnabas. 

“Because of sumthin’ she said earlier.” Willie said his own voice growing soft and he became lost in the idea he had another sibling out there that shared the same mother and father and she did not know he even existed. 

Barnabas watched Willie and with a little reserve held back to not disturb what his thoughts might be. He had to learn to give the man some trust, so he would not enter his mind to see what had him so conflicted. “Willie, what did Sarah say earlier?”

Willie walked over to the secretary desk by the interior wall and stood with his hands on his hips looking at the top of the desk. “She said my mother had a baby girl, and that I have a sister.” There was a catch in Willie’s voice that held Barnabas silent. 

This surprised Barnabas because he had known very little about the mean hellion that had been easily manipulated by his greed to release him from his prison and now he found it odd he would not know his mother had a child. “Willie? Why would you not know you had a sister?” He sat back and waited patently for him to respond to him.

“Because I grew up with her sister, an aunt that was a real bitch because my mom went to prison for killing my dad. The problem was Barnabas she did not kill my old man I did. She took the rap for me.”

This was a shock to Barnabas. “Why would she rap for you?” He was confused by the vernacular that was used. 

“She took the charge because I tried to protect her from being beaten to death by my old man. He beat us both and when he passed out, I went in and beat him to death. I did not know it until later and my aunt would not let me go see her. Sarah said that when she went to prison she was pregnant and that she had a girl, so that means I got a sister I did not know about.”

Barnabas actually felt an affinity for the boy at that moment and sat back. “Well perhaps some day you might be able to find her and get to know who she is. I unfortunately had such a small amount of time with Sarah that I felt cheated. She died in my arms Willie. It was one of the worse days of my life and it broke my heart. She said she loved me and then she died. I held her in my arms for what seemed forever and my mother and I both cried at her passing.” 

Willie studied the man in the chair and noted he had tucked his chin and his voice had gone so soft that Willie had to really try and listen to him to hear him. For the first time in their relationship, Willie saw Barnabas for the man he must have been so long ago and a part of him wanted to make sure he never had to go through something like that again.”

“It’s called compassion Willie.” Barnabas said he looked up and embarrassed for reading his thoughts. “Something I fear I have not had for you of late, for that I am truly sorry.” Willie was thunderstruck. He had never heard Barnabas tell him he was sorry and it got to him for a moment he stood in shocked silence. “Perhaps we have more in common that you thought Willie I know this evening has been a successful evening for me all the way around.” 

Willie looked up at the man and spoke softly, “Why do you say that?”

Barnabas smiled he thought about how he formally asked to court Vicki and she accepted and then asked for permission from Elizabeth and Roger. “I formally requested to court Miss Winters tonight, and she accepted and then I asked for permission to court her from Elizabeth and Roger.”

Willie stiffened and turned away, he was not going to say a thing, he was going to keep his mouth shut and then he thought that he heard his words. “But you ain’t gonna hurt her right?” 

The moment between then was broken when Barnabas heard his disapproval. “Willie, you and I have discussed this repeatedly in the past and I am not going to listen to this subject again. I only wish to give Miss Winters a life she deserves and I do not plan to hurt her.” 

“But you want her to be Josette don’t ya?” He looked crestfallen watching the man that was his master and boss. 

“Willie, you are beginning to annoy me and you have successfully destroyed my good mood over my winning over Miss Winter’s affection. I have told you before and will tell you again, that Miss Winters’ is her own individual person and has a lot of the same tender qualities that I enjoyed with Josette. Now, I think you are done for the night. Go to bed Willie before I forget my compassion for your situation and make us both regret our confessions tonight.” 

Willie sighed, moved to take down the ladder and walked off towards the servant’s quarters of the house, his mind conflicted with the thoughts of his sister and that Barnabas was starting to wear down Vicki.

* *

Gabriele and Gerard drove towards the stately tall structure that laid about a mile off the Old Seaward Road two blocks from the beachfront. It was a two-story brick structure with an attic space that had a wide rounded dome like entrance to the front recessed porch area. It had a New England style design from around the early eighteenth century. The steeple like roofline gave it look very early Victoria era feel. Anubis waited while Gerard parked the car and they got out. 

“Purchase it, once you own it, then we will set up the bridge to the temple. We will use this as our gate to my temple.” Anubis was intrigued at the style of this type of housing it seemed appropriate that he would be able to take what he wanted from the very place that held all he wanted. 

Gabe smiled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the paper work he had folded and put there earlier. “Already done. It belongs to our corporation. We can move in first thing in the morning.” He looked over to his brother and smiled. 

“Very good, well I will leave you both tonight and expect to hear form you after your dinner engagement with the Collins Family tomorrow night. If you are here, we will begin the gate and bridge process.” 

Anubis stepped back from them both nodded, and in a flash of lightening was gone from sight. Gabe turned to his brother and then looked back at the house. “Power will be turned on first thing in the morning, I called to have furnishings trucked down from Boston. Do you want to try and look it over before we head back to the hotel?”

Gerard shook his head. “No not necessary tonight I would much rather wait and see it in the daylight. I frankly am very tired and want nothing more than to go back and sleep for a while. This transformation thing and trying not to want to rip out someone’s throat is very draining.”

Gabe nodded, “I know there was a couple of times tonight I wanted to run and hunt and find me something to kill. If that bat had come down at us one more time, I was about to eat it.”

“Speaking of bats, whom do you think is the vampire in the Collins Family?” 

Gabe smiled and then began to laugh. “: You are really going to ask me that question? I can pretty well tell you exactly who gets my vote and that is Barnabas Collins. There is something about the man that sets my hackles on the rise.” 

“Then we are going to have a problem since he has an interest in Nefretery.” 

“If he has ear marked her for his enteral mate, then yes we are going to have a problem. But we will deal with that when the time comes for now, I suggest we head back to the hotel and gets some rest before tomorrow.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Mrs. Johnson of course had a hissy fit having to cook for such a large number of people attending dinner, so Elizabeth hired a caterer service and invited Sarah to take the night off and join them or she could go to Logansport to visit her sister. Elizabeth still cringed remembering that conversation.

“I don’t know what you think I am a robot or something to have to clean the house, then make a dinner for about twenty people! I just can’t do it. That is not what we agreed to when I first came here.”

Elizabeth wanted to remind her that she had offered her the job as a favor to come and work at Collinwood after Bill Malloy’s death. The swaying of Elizabeth to allow Sarah Johnson into Collinwood was a necessary or unnecessary fact; that she had cursed Carolyn and blessed her for the thought since these past three years. 

In the beginning Elizabeth did not want strangers in the house. This was because she thought she had her dead husband’s body in the cellar. Something she had feared would be discovered and her undoing until Jason Maguire. “I might remind you Mrs. Johnson that I never expected you to cook for all my guests coming. I merely said that we were having guests.”

“Well, I just can’t do it. Not with having to take up extra duties because of Vicki’s accident and then that fire in the supply closet, it may not have burnt anything but it made a mess and that stinking mess David left.. . “

Elizabeth was growing on one last nerve and held up her hand. “Mrs. Johnson, you may turn the kitchen and its appliances over to Worthington’s catering. Now, the second part is that they will also clean and dust and you may have the day off, stay and dine with us or do whatever you wish to do.” 

That statement caught Sarah Johnson off guard. “What? You think I want strangers in my kitchen messing up everything and leaving me with a big mess when they leave?” Now it was the insecure Mrs. Johnson that wanted control over her domain.

“No, they will clean up everything, bring their own equipment. They just need to use the refrigerator, stove and ovens.” Elizabeth’s tone had taken on an edge that showed her patience’s was beginning to wear thin and Mrs. Johnson was on thin ice at this moment with Mrs. Stoddard.

Sarah clamped her thin lips closed, looked down and showed her shame for being so forthright with the great matriarch of the Collins Family. “I did not mean, I mean, I did not want you to think that I was being pushy.”

“Mrs. Johnson far be it from me to think such a thing. I just want you to remember before this family plans anything we would not make it a burden on someone we now accept as part of our family.”

“Family? You really think of me as family?” Sarah was shocked.

“Why of course, you have become so close to us living in our home, and being with us every day we feel like you have become a part of Collinwood.” 

Sarah felt her throat constrict, she feared she might tear up and did not want anyone see her do such a thing. It was unseeming to be emotional in front of people, or at least that is what her mother had told her most her life. Sarah had taken after her mother in a lot of respects. She had been a rigid woman not showing much affection publically to her husband or her children.

Sarah’s mother’s nature for her children was very nurturing. When Sarah was growing up she had very fond memories of her mother when she tucked them in at night. She always planted a dry sweet kiss on each child’s forehead. She was relatively happy growing up with her parents. That is until one night when Sarah awoke to find her mother sobbing into her pillow. From that night forward Sarah’s mother had turned her emotions off when her daughter had discovered her collapsed on the floor holding a pillow and rocking with it.

She was not sure what had awakened her, there had been a strange man’s voice which sounded like a soft argument. She knew it was not her father, he was out at sea with the fishing fleet, so getting up she moved to her door and with curious eyes peered out through the sliver in the door. Her sister had awaken with her and tugged on her gown. “Sarah?” She hissed in her tiny voice. “Whet’s goin’ on?”

“Go back to bed Cynthia. “ She had pushed her younger sister back to the bed. Cynthia rubbed her sleep filled eyes, yawned and then padded back to her warm bed now cooling from her throwing her covers back to allow the coolness of the air to cover the bed and her clothing. Grabbing her comforter she curled over on her side, closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. It was this distraction that had allowed the strange man’s voice to disappear from the conversation and then the sound of her mother sobbing into her pillow.

That night things had never been the same between her mother and Sarah. So, like her mother she had learned to lock down her emotions. The only true one that got her affection openly had been her sister, a sickly child with a curious mind that had clung to Sarah like a surrogate mother seeking the affection the mother was never forthcoming to her children. Today hearing that the most powerful family in the county considered her part of their family touched an old part of her heart that had been buried those so many years ago. Turning away to swipe at an imaginary patch of dust Sarah felt her lips twitch to a smile and then looked back at Mrs. Stoddard.

“I think if it is ok with you Mrs. Stoddard, I would be happier seeing my sister for the day.” 

Elizabeth smiled and nodded to Mrs. Johnson. “As you wish, now the caterers will be here around ten, do you think you could stay long enough to show them around the kitchen and tell them what your rules are regarding how you keep things in your kitchen?” 

Elizabeth put Sarah in charge and immediately she was happy that she had some control given back to her in her domain. “Yes, ma’am I can do that with no problem at all.”

That crisis averted, Elizabeth went up the stairs to her daughter’s room and knocked on her door. Getting no answer she opened the door and poked her head into the dark room. “Carolyn?” 

Liz flipped on the light, she was surprised to see her daughter’s bed was still made and did not look as if it had been slept in. Before assuming the worse she decided that she would wait and see if she showed up later. If she had a late night in Bangor, they may have taken rooms at the Sheridan Inn and would obviously be in touch waiting for the family to wake up.

Moving out of Carolyn’s room she looked down the hallway to connecting hallway that led to where Vicki and David’s room were situated. She had to pause to control her guilt. Her mind was always worried about and wondering if Vicki would ever accept her as a mother. Pushing those thoughts behind she moved down the hallway. Of all the children a woman could hope to have that would have been considered a perfect child, there was Vicki.

Her guilt and shame had kept her secret of what and who Vicki’s identity for far too long and that would be something she would have to address soon. Now that Barnabas had stated his intentions she knew that time was closing in and she would have to tell her best kept secret. One she had kept longer than the one about Paul Stoddard’s body being buried in the cellar. 

Calling on that Collins fortitude she moved down the hallway and paused outside her open door. Tapping on the door she looked in and saw that Vicki too was gone from her room and her bed was made. 

David popped out of his room and smiled. “Oh, hello Aunt Elizabeth. Vicki said she and Daphne were going into Collinsport to do some shopping and I am doing my home work.”

Liz turned and smiled. “Good morning to you too David. By any chance do you know where Carolyn is?” 

“Oh yeah she called said she and that Trask man would be staying over in Bangor for the night. Said she would be home around noon.” Elizabeth followed her nephew into his tower bedroom and moved to sit on the edge of his bed as he sat down and looked at the problems in his book. “Aunt Elizabeth?”

“Yes David?” Elizabeth was glad to see how much he was taking an interest in his schoolwork.

“Mother came to me last night in my dreams, do you think it was real?” David was looking at his problem and marking his answer with his pencil while he spoke. 

Elizabeth felt a panic hit her hard in her stomach. “What do you mean your mother came to you last night David?”

“Well after Quentin left the room and I was kind of really asleep, I had this dream, my mother was standing at the foot of my bed and she was glowing like a giant burning bird, you know like the one mother used to tell me about, the Phoenix.”

Elizabeth felt her world tilt. “David, what happened?” David shrugged marked his answer and moved on to his other problem. His mind obviously did not want to process a dream that had terrified him. He had used the distraction of the homework to not really think about the dream.

“She just kept saying she was coming back for me, that she loved me and she would be seeing me soon.” David paused and turned to look at the concern that was etched over his Aunt’s face. “The odd part was it woke me up and well I could smell what was like burning fire but there was no fire.” David’s voice had grown soft he was reflecting on the dream and the implications of that dream. 

Throwing down his pen he ran and buried his face in his Aunt’s chest and held onto her, his small body trembling. “David, calm down dear. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to where you think your mother is concern? “ Elizabeth held his body close to hers trying to absorb his pain into her own body holding him close she continued to gently stroke his hair and speaking softly to reassure him. 

Roger hearing the voices in his son’s room moved down the hallway and paused just inside the door looking with concern seeing his son’s buried his head in his sister’s chest and watched him physically tremble. “What is going on?” Roger stepped into the room. David seeing his father and without thought just reacting as a child would to a parent that was there to represent security, ran to his father and wrapped his arms around his father’s waist. Roger to say the least was shocked at such a display of affection.

He had always suspected that David was not his son but the son of Burke Devlin, from an illicit affair had by Laura with Devlin before that debacle of so long ago involving a drunk driving death. Now this boy that had called him father and had tried to kill him by tampering with his car, hung to him for protection and the feelings he had at that moment was over whelming. “Liz?” Roger glanced down at David in his arms at his side and then naturally moved his arms around the small shoulders that were holding tension from how tight he was holding onto his father’s legs.

“He had a dream about Laura. She told him she was coming back for him.” Elizabeth’s voice was soft and held a hint of fear she watched father and son together.

Upon hearing this Roger’s arms went instinctively around his son’s shoulders and held him patting him gently on the back. “David, son, look at me.” Roger tipped his chin up to look into his son’s fear filled eyes. “You will not have to leave with your mother, your mother is dead from all we know, it was nothing more than a dream”

“But father! She was here, I could smell the flames from her body when she stood at the end of my bed.” 

Roger reacted with a natural instinct his gaze went to the foot of the bed and to the floor and there he saw what looked like a residue that might have been ash. He paled keeping David’s gaze from the floor and in his face to his chest. “David, son, would you go to my room and get my brief case? I will need it and I seemed to have forgotten it.” 

Liz frowned and looked questioningly to her brother. Trying to use his eyes to direct her attention to what he was seeing, Liz stood and moved to the end of the bed and looked down. There was a small amount barely noticeable ash on the floor that could have easily been vacuumed up had Mrs. Johnson been in there that morning. 

Liz gasped and then dropped the coverlet from David’s bed over the evidence of a supernatural having visited. David smiled at his father and moved around him to bound with that endless energy youth always seemed to possess to run to his father room. 

“Roger we simply must send David away. He cannot stay here, he is in danger.” Liz stood and using the comforter she dabbed up the ash from the floor. Hugging the coverlet close she looked from her brother to the boy’s homework.

“What do you suggest Liz?” Roger was genuinely worried that the witch that had been his wife would come back and try to claim her son in some horrible fire.

“Don’t you have some business coming up in Boston or New York?” Liz held the blanket close to her body she moved to stand next to her brother, her concern edged in her eyes. 

“Yes, a few legal papers to handle with that new company that will do distribution. I suppose I could take him with me. But I would need to leave him alone in the hotel room on the days I am in my business meeting.”

“I know we can’t send Vicki perhaps I could talk to Joe and Maggie and see if they would go with you and if you and Joe were in business meetings, then Maggie could watch David and stay with him?” 

Roger nodded slowly, “I could let Haskell have some of those responsibilities and perhaps he could take over on some of these trips, that is a very good idea Liz.” 

“Here you go father! Do you think I could come with you to the office today? It’s been a while since I was at the cannery.” His eyes were filled with hopefulness and waiting on disappointment. 

Liz glanced at Roger, “I don’t see why not Roger unless you don’t want to be bothered?”

“I won’t be a bother, I promise father! Please, please!” He was afraid and he wanted to be near his father.

“All right David, gather your home work and when we get there you can use my desk to work on it, and then we will find some odd jobs for you to do around the cannery that should keep you busy.” 

David turned and hugged his Aunt feeling her voice had been the deciding vote and then he turned and gathered up his books and threw them into a backpack. “Meet me down stairs in half an hour David.” Roger turned and started from the room.

“I hope we are doing the right thing.” He spoke softly to Liz as he left David’s room. 

“You heard your father David, so hurry on and get your things together.” She could not believe the excitement glowing on his face while he bustled around the room and waited for his aunt to leave. She left and he stepped out to make sure she had gone down the hallway, closed his door and stepped back into his room and spoke softly. “They are gone Mother you can come out now.” David looked to the darkened corner of the room, and it began to glow and an image appeared to flicker and form. Laura stepped forward the malevolence of her smile easily seen while she moved to David.

Her voice soft she drew her son into her arms and held him close. “Soon David, very soon, we shall be together again and nothing will separate us.” 

Quentin stood in the drawing room, he watched the front entrance to the main door and saw the white panel trucks with the caterer’s beginning to arrive. “Well I see Elizabeth your staff have arrived to prepare for the big dinner tonight. Will you use the formal dining room?” Quentin turned to look over at the bent head of his cousin sitting over the business books. 

“Oh good, would you go get Sarah Johnson and tell her they are here. I am thinking of opening up the west wing dining room. It is much larger and can accommodate the number of guests we have coming. It will be close to the kitchen but would require the guests to park on the back side of the house.”

Quentin dressed causally for a day of creating, had donned a turtle neck sweater, and jeans he moved to find Sarah Johnson he glanced to the library and sighed, he should really be working on that last chapter so he could get it to his publishers but he was not feeling creative, he was feeling unnerved and unsettled. 

After finding Mrs. Johnson and seeing to the placement of the caterer staff Quentin moved back into the library and moved to the desk to sit and look down at the typewriter and the stacked pages he had completed so far on his manuscript. 

“Quentin Collins. “ The words were soft and accented, the air filled with the scent of jasmine and the air had turned cold. Quentin turned and watched the slowly materializing figure of Josette Collins formed in the room.

Quentin sat stunned, in all his years he had lived and lived here at Collinwood, never had he seen the great lady he had heard so much about and now here she was.

“Josette?” He stood and watched her drift about the room and look around, then locked the door from where she stood. 

“Yes, it is I Josette. You must be warned, all is not what it seems and Laura has come back. She plans to take David and the rest of the Collins family with her tonight after the dinner party.”

Quentin frowned and moved towards the figure and watched as she backed up and began to fade. “No don’t go! I need more information.”

Her words were soft but drifted over to the author and surrounded him with her coldness. “Seek your answers from David, he knows, he is planning on going with her.” The words were softly uttered but held such a deadly intent that Quentin felt choked with his own emotions over what had just happened.   
Moving quickly to the drawing room he looked around for Liz and discovered she had left the area. Going in search of her, he found her in the ballroom dining area. “Elizabeth? Where is David?”

Liz had paused in the middle of explaining what she wanted for the evening to Mr. Worthington “Excuse me Charles.” She moved to Quentin.

“He wanted to be with his father at the cannery why?” He patted her on her shoulder and though his smile was tense, he spoke quickly.

“I just needed to ask him something, you say they went to the cannery?” He reassured himself he had heard her correctly.

“Why yes, we thought it would be nice in light of what he told us of what happened last night and what we found.”

Quentin’s interest was arrested he had turned to leave and paused. “Why? What do you mean by what you found and what you discovered?” He turned and moved back her side, looking at Charles he smiled. “I am sorry Mr. Worthington, I shall return her to you shortly.” Quentin led Liz out of the ballroom-dining hall and stopped outside of earshot of curious listeners. “Now what did you mean by what you heard and found?”

Liz sighed and looked concerned she explained everything she had heard of David’s dream and the ash they found at the foot of his bed. Quentin looked around the room and then turned his attention to his cousin. “Do you think we should have this dinner party tonight?”

“Well of course it is an important meet and greet for two new citizens and businessmen of our community Quentin. What is this about, you are starting to worry me.” 

Quentin sighed and then smiled, “I guess I am just caught up in my book and kind of got over dramatic Liz. I am sorry, do forgive me?” He smiled that charming smile and immediately Liz relaxed.

Quentin moved back into the area and began to look it over looking for something specific. Not seeing what he was searching for, he turned smiled he waved to his cousin and left heading for town. Quentin knew what Laura would try to do and that would be making a huge sacrifice to Ra. He was going to beat her at her own game. 

Gabe and Gerard drove to the new house, their bags had been packed and they were arriving to take control of their new residence. Driving up to the front drive way and around to the back to the unattached large three car garage. “I see this must have been the barn?” Gerard said softly he stepped out to open the door to the garage and look around at the rustic interior that was comfortable and held that quaint charming look. 

“Yes, that was where the horses were kept and of course these bays were where they kept the carriages. Gerard moved around and found a drop down door to a cellar. “Well this is interesting, the last tenant must have used this as their wine cellar.”

Flipping the switch he noted that the power in the stable/garage area was not working. “We need to get an electrician out here to take care of this.” Gabe went over and looked around seeing the fuse box went over and flipped the switch and the lights came on. 

Moving down into the subterranean area they paused, it was actually genius from what they could see. The previous owner must have used this as a storm shelter and wine room. “This could work for the gate entrance, and we use the house for rituals and living along with the business?” Gabe observed he moved about the room, noting that most of what had been installed had been kept in this area and not removed. 

“I suppose we could see if this will be acceptable to the master.” Gerard mused softly he moved about the room and nodded. Opening doors he smiled noting that it was not just a door but also an entrance to a cavern that must lead to the beach area. 

“This could be used as the Initiation room with an alter?” Gabe said he turned back to look around and then to his brother. Gerard moved through the door and paused nodding. 

“I think it would be ideal. So we need to set up the house and get ready for dinner later tonight.” Gerard observed moving back up the stairs securing the door behind them. Pausing they stopped looked from the house to each other and then smiled. “I guess this is our new home sweet home?”

Gabe nodded, “Then we can get the feel for the local color and the people, move slow and then establish a base of our cult here and prepare for the next phase of our master’s plan?” 

The brothers were as different in looks as night and day, Gerard being the dark one with the dark brown hair and eyes, then there was Gabriele who was fair and light complexion with blue eyes. Where Gerard wore his hair in a relaxed fullness that complimented his square features, Gabe had opted for the more natural curly hair look that bordered on a afro hair style, thick and curled tight. 

Though they were different in looks their tastes were the exact same down to how they dressed, which as twins their birth mother had dressed them identical though they were fraternal twins and not identical. They had kept the exact style and thoughts, while they grew up and at one point apart during their college years.

Even with their separation they held the same interests just in different schools, and on their one trip abroad they found what they had been searching for all their lives, a sense of purpose and meaning to their lives and that is when they had discovered Anubis and his teachings. 

Now in this moment and in this time, they had come to the culmination of their lives work and ambitions, they were about to establish the one complete temple to their deity. With a sense of fulfillment and purpose they walked to the front of the house and entered their new lives just beginning this day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Quentin looked with much aggravation and tension in his rearview mirror as the State trooper pulled in behind him with lights flashing. Muttering several uncomplimentary words under breath. The officer approached, Quentin hit the automatic button on his very flashy red sports car and flashed a winning smile that was filled with contrition and not charm. “Excuse me sir, your drivers license and registration please. 

Quentin flipped out his wallet and showed him the license in his wallet. “Please remove the license from your wallet.” Quentin ran his slender finger under the plastic cover and slipped the licenses out, handed it over to the officer who was already holding his registration. “Wait here Mr. Collins, I will be right back.” The officer moved off and Quentin blew a hard breath out of his mouth that fluttered the top part of his hair. 

“Come on just give me the ticket, he mumbled and then looked in his back seat and sighed. At least he had accomplished what he intended but he had to have time to get back and put it where it needed to be. He also wanted to make other arrangements before the party that night and talk to Worthington and his staff. This was one time he was not going to sit back while Laura killed more innocent people for her precious master Ra. Playing his fingers over the wheel, he waited and noted the police officer was on his way back.

“Mr. Collins, do you know why I stopped you?” The officer was waiting for the standard denial. 

“Yes, because I was exceeding the speed limit and doing about seventy in a fifty-five mile an hour zone and I know I should not have done it and I am very sorry, I was distracted. It won’t happen again.” 

The officer was surprise by his honesty. “Well sir, you are right, and for your honest answer, I am only giving you a warning this time. Keep your speed down and have a nice day.” He ripped off the ticket handed it along with the license and the registration back to Quentin. 

“Thank you officer, and I sure will.” Joe Barlow had seen a lot of people in his day and he had heard of the Collins Family of Collinsport and knew he had to be a part of that but he was clean, he had no record or accidents on file so even if he had done his standard denial and lie Joe was going to cut him a break. Then when he had admitted to what he had done and apologize and was pleasant and showing contrition, Joe felt good about cutting him a break, he just hoped he would not see him wracked around a tree or over a ravine when he got back on patrol and Quentin took off. 

Quentin sat and waiting for the Officer to take off but he seemed to be making his report, Quentin slid back into gear, looked for the oncoming traffic and then eased back onto the highway. After he got about five miles down the road he looked at the clock and hit the gas peddle he drove like a bat straight from hell to the house. Taking care of his other details near the dining area, he moved into the dining room and was glad for once he had time, and Worthington and his staff were setting up the room. “Charles, may I speak with you and your staff?”

Charles Worthington had been so honored to be able to come to Collinwood to prepare a special meal for the Collinwood Collins. He was also very aware of who Quentin was and what his presence meant to this family. Quentin explained that he was concerned that since this wing had not been used for a while, that there could be some problems and he was a safety minded individual and then took Worthington and his staff around to various points in the room and outside the series of precautions he had taken and was reassured that everyone would be on alert.

Feeling he had one step taken care of he moved to his room to get ready for the dinner party feeling more confident. Stopping by David’s room on the way to his own he paused and listened to David speaking to someone. 

“Yes, Miss Winters, I did finish it all and it’s on the desk in father’s den.”

“Very good David, now tonight, you will remember to be on your best behavior? I know that you are going to be bored, but I promise if you get through this perhaps we can take you for ice cream in town later.”

There was a pause as both Vicki and David turned to smiled seeing Quentin in the doorway. “Hello Mr. Collins.” Vicki was polite she stood waiting for him to enter.

“Remember we decided it was Quentin?” He moved into the room and studied David. There was something about him that looked off; it was around his eyes. “So David, what have you been doing all day?”

Even with his pretense of trying to act normal Quentin could tell he was up to something and moved into the room further. David shifted uneasily under Quentin’s scrutiny. Vicki had the feeling that Quentin wanted to speak with David. “Well if you two will excuse me I need to get ready for the dinner tonight.”

Vicki left the room, Quentin moved to the door closed and locked it putting the key in his pants pocket. “Sit down David, we are going to have a talk.”

David’s eyes widen; backing up against the table he put his hands on the back of his chair and looked up at Quentin, “What do you want Quentin?” He tried to act nonchalant but was failing.

Waiting for Vicki to leave Quentin moved to David’s door and closed then locked it. “I want to know what your mother is planning and what she told you?”” He stood blocking the door and the only exit out of the room.

David frowned then grew angry. “She did not say anything, she is dead, and she can’t say anything.”

“Now David you and I both know that is not true, as a matter of fact a very dead person came to me today and told me you had been talking with her and that you and she were planning on going away.”

David was busted and now he had to admit he had seen his mother. “Who told you that? They are lying!” He spoke with such aggression that he seemed to be about to go into a real temper tantrum.

“So, you are saying that Josette Collins is lying to me about your mother?” Quentin locked eyes with David for his reaction.

“You lie she would not come to you. She would not tell on me!” David moved over to his desk and sent his things flying in a fit of temper.

“Yes she would if she thought you were in danger and needed someone to protect you from yourself.” Quentin leaned up against the door, crossed his ankles and arms over his chest and studied the boy that had now lain down on the floor in his fit of rage.

Quentin could tell he was in tears and he waited for him to calm down and compose himself. Watching the heaving of his chest slow down and subside Quentin spoke softly. “Now, sit on the bed and talk to me David, do it before a lot of innocent people are hurt or worse killed.”

David’s moved his arm from over his face and slowly stood up. Moving with slumped shoulders to the bed, he flopped down and looked down at the floor. 

“Okay what did she tell you?” Quentin asked his voice softening so that David could hear the true concern in his voice. 

“She said she was going to come for me tonight at dinner, that I was to lock the door when I went in and take the key so no one could get out. Then she was going to come and take me, Vicki, Father, Carolyn, Aunt Elizabeth and you to our special place so we could all be together.”

“David, you know that what your mother intends on doing is setting fire to everyone in the room and killing them?” Quentin waited for him to realize what was happening.

“NO YOU ARE WONG! SHE WOULDN”T DO THAT!” He shouted and lay back on his bed.

Quentin felt sorry for the boy and sighed deeply he moved to the bed and set down next to him and looked at his tear soaked face. “Yes David she would do that, do you know why?” 

David rolled away from him, “YOU don’t know my mother.” He had started out with his aggression and then let his voice fall softer as he spoke.

“Unfortunately David I do know your mother and this is what I know. She follows a very evil God, a god that requires sacrifices in order for your mother to have the powers she had and those powers allow her to be reborn again in 100 years time. Because she did not have her sacrifice this time, he god has demanded that in order for her to rise again in one hundred years she will need more sacrifices to him, so she is taking you, and the rest of your family to Ra as his sacrifice.” 

David lay on his side and his voice had grown softer. “You never met her, you don’t know her.” He tried to argue his point.

“I do know her and I did meet her David a looong time ago. I was there when she renewed her pledge to Ra and saw what happened and it was not pretty to watch someone you love and yes I loved your mother die in flames. Its horrible and it gives you nightmares that last forever.”

David had grown very quiet. “Josette are you here?” He said as the room filled with the scent of jasmine. Quentin turned watching David pushed himself up to peer in the corner of the room and the familiar figure appeared slowly.

“Yes David I am here and Quentin is right. Your mother has lived for a very long time and we knew each other. She is wicked David, I know she is your mother but she wants what she can get for herself and not what is right for you.” 

David pushed himself up from the bed and stood looking at the woman that has been more a mother to him than his own mother. “Why would she do that Josette? I am her son she is suppose to love me.”

Josette sighed deeply and felt the pain for the young boy wash over her, “She cares and loves herself more David. She wants to live again and that means you and your family will have to die for that to happen. Why would she have you lock the door so they can’t get out?” 

David sighed, “I asked her that and she said to keep them from stopping her from taking me with her.” 

Josette frowned deeply, “Take my hand David, I wish to show you where your mother intends to take you.” 

Quentin looked from the spectral figure of Josette to David and waited to see what would happen.

“This is where she took Victoria that night of the séance when Vicki said she felt like she was on fire. That is what your mother did to Victoria.” 

David’s hand for the first time was able to connect with Josette’s hand and then he was transported to a large room filled with billowing and blowing curtains of the purest and softest white. The area around him was silence and the sound of tiny crystal bells could be heard tinkling. David moved about the room he stopped and could hear the sound of the ocean far away. Moving along the curtains he smelled smoke and then saw the flames all around him and they moved in closer until they were licking at his skin and burning his arms and body.

David began to scream and roll on the floor in pain he desperately tried to put the fire out. Then he was on that beach and the ocean was washing over the shore he noticed that the ocean seemed to be on fire and it was rolling towards him, the waves growing higher and higher, standing behind him were all his family and they watched in horror while they were about to be consumed by the fiery ocean. David screamed closing his eyes he fell and laid still his breath coming in ragged gulps he waited for the fire to stop. Then he realized that he was no longer in either of those rooms and was on the floor of his bedroom. Quentin was standing over him.

Looking around he was looking for Josette and she was nowhere to be found. “Where did she go?” He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“She left right after you took her hand.” Quentin put his hand down to the boy. “Come on get up, and go wash your face. Time to get ready for your dinner tonight.”

David shook his head. “I don’t want to eat downstairs tonight, tell Aunt Elizabeth that I did not feel well and went to bed early.” 

Quentin shook his head. “No David, you are going to the dinner and you are going with me. Now go wash up and get dressed. We are together in this all the way through the night, and if you make it with me, I have something special to give you after this is all over.”

* *

Barnabas dressed in his best dark suit; tonight he felt was a new beginning for him and Victoria. They would have their official first date together as a courting couple and he found himself feeling excited. He came down the stairs in his pristine white shirt and black suit and black tie; he looked at the patent leather shoes and was surprised at how shiny they were. Moving into the drawing room he paused to look up at Willie who was polishing the crystal on the chandelier. Willie turned around and smiled.

“Wow, you look like the bees knees, a real cat’s meow.” Willie slowly moved down the steps of the ladder and looked his boss over.

“Bees knees? Cat’s meow? What on earth is that suppose to mean Willie, that makes no sense, Bees do not have knees and this resembles nothing like a cat’s call.” Barnabas thought his servant had lost his mind.

“It means you look really good. Like someone that is, well never mind, it a saying that means a person looks great.” Willie’s voice faded off he thought about trying to explain the slang of the world today to a man that was from the late eighteenth century. 

“Then why not say that a person looks nice or elegant or appropriate? This talk of felines and insects is most confusing.” Barnabas moved to get his coat from the coatrack and moved to the door. “You may have the rest of the night off Willie, leave the crystal to be polished tomorrow.”

Willie watched him leave turning he looked up at the crystals on the chandelier and smiled. “Then I am going to the Blue Whale for a beer.” Throwing his cloth in the air, he took the ladder and went to the servant’s quarters and his bedroom to change. 

With lightness to his step he moved to his truck with a whistle, when he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. From the wood line he could see one set of yellow glowing eyes that followed his movements. “Oh hell no nothing is going to make this night a pain.” Willie hopped in his truck and peeled out spinning gravel and watching his mirror, when the eyes of the creature were no longer visible he gave an audible sigh of relief and then began to laugh. “Yep ole Willie is going to have some fun tooooonight!” 

Elizabeth and Roger stood at the center doors of the west wing of the house. This was situated so that it held a view of the sea and the rear gardens, the parking area was large enough to allow all the guests to park and make their way in their party clothing to the well lighted veranda and patio area then to the interior of the ballroom dining hall. 

Roger laughing stood resplendent in his black tie and tails, and Elizabeth stood in her glowing jewels and chiffon blue gown that accented her eyes. With a smile and hand shake they greeted all the who is who of Collinsport and welcomed them to the dinner. 

Vicki waited in the foyer watching the door and feeling anxious she glanced up to see a handsome Quentin Collins and David dressed in a dark suit come down the steps. Both men paused to take in the lovely vision of Vicki standing in her black embellished sequined gown. Her hair had been pulled into curls that trailed down her neck and across her shoulder. Dressed in her hair was a ribbon of the deepest red with rhinestones that caught and reflected the lights. “Well are you not the most lovely young lady I have seen tonight in this hallway. Waiting for someone special?” 

Quentin waited for David to proceed on down and paused briefly with him at Vicki’s side. Vicki blushed and was glad the length of the dress hid the cast. “Thank you and look at you two devilishly handsome young men. You look very nice David and of course you too Quentin.”

From the drawing room another figure moved and then entered the foyer and at that moment Quentin was struck by the vision in the doorway. Daphne had her hair curled and pulled up on top of her head and wore a deep green dress that flowed down her slender form and danced around her ankles when she moved. 

“Now I have two beautiful women in the hallway with me. Well Miss Harridge would you care to join my friend and I and allow us to escort you to the dinner?” He smiled and used all his charm to entice her to join them.

“I would be honored and since I do not know where this dinner is taking place it would be most helpful to have two such distinguished and handsome escorts.” She smiled looking from Quentin to David. 

Vicki smiled, “You go on, I am waiting for Barnabas. As soon as he gets here we will be over. I think I saw Dr. Lang and Julia leave to head that way earlier.” 

Vicki watched them leave and then waited at the door starting to feel nervous and self-conscious. She was not sure but it was probably due to the fact that the dynamics of their relationship had just changed from just being friends to actually going steady? 

She wondered if that was the proper word for it. Courting was old fashion and going steady was something you did in high school since she was old fashioned she supposed she preferred the term courting. 

Hearing the knock at the door, she took a deep breath and then moved towards the door to open it and stand expectantly with a bright smile while Barnabas took in her appearance. “My dear, may I say how enchanting and lovely you look.” He had reached for her hands holding them wide to look at her from toe to nose.

Vicki radiated with his compliment. He moved into the foyer escorting her with him. She helped him with his coat and she was impressed with how handsome he looked. “Well shall we make our way to the dining hall?” 

Barnabas extended his arm tucking her hand securely in the crook of his arm and led her towards the ballroom. “You know from the records that I have read, this ball room was one of the most beautiful in the area and Joshua along with Naomi would have balls and she was acclaimed to have been the most beautiful woman that many had seen on nights like that. Joshua never showed his affection to Naomi but he was proud to have such a wife at his side when he entertain the dignitaries in the area.” 

Vicki listened attentively to the descriptions of the balls and followed with Barnabas leading her along the hallway. The doors were individually tailored to fit the room so that they could bring a cross draft from both sides of the ocean and cool the rooms in the summer and the position of the room was designed to heat the room in the winter so that every one could be comfortable. They paused and Barnabas looked into the room and saw the large gathering of those that were important to the Collinsport Community. “Roger wanted to impress the new businessmen I see.” 

Vicki nodded “He was impressed with them. So I suppose in typical Roger fashion he wants to impress them.” They moved into the room pausing they looked around at the gathering. “I don’t think I have ever seen this place it is lovely.” 

Her gaze traveled over the room noting the tiled vaulted ceiling, the pale blue tiles meticulously laid to compliment the arches of solid oak, to the multi French doors to the patio that laid parallel to the interior French doors. The difference was the patio French doors were glass in molded white French filigree iron. 

At one end of the huge ballroom was a huge fireplace. That matched an adjacent one at the other end. The slate flooring had been at one time dyed to a soft pink hue of shells and a wash of blue to match the ocean view outside. “This really is a lovely room, I could almost see Naomi in her jewels and one of her magnificent satin dresses moving along these floors to greet her guests.”

Barnabas studied her profile as she spoke and he smiled hearing her talk of seeing his mother in this room. He knew this room had actually been built to accommodate his mother to show case her beauty. “I know what you mean I too can see her gliding along the floor, smiling and greeting those that had captured her attention or her heart.”

“There; you two are! Come along we are about to seat everyone and you have not met the Stiles brothers.” Roger had moved to Barnabas and Vicki. Shaking Barnabas’ hand and taking Vicki’s arm he led her towards the two men that now stood in a semi circle with Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Trask. 

Vicki immediately recognized the one man that had swept her up in his arms and smiled. “I did not know you were one of the guests of honor tonight, Gerard is it not?” 

He smiled took her hand and gently placed his lips on the back of her hand. “Yes, it is and I remember the lady in distress.” His smile was as lethally charming as Quentin’s. 

Vicki turned to Barnabas and laughed lightly, “The other day when we were going to the museum we stopped at the Collinsport Inn and I needed to mail some letters for Mrs. Stoddard. Well I was being daring and not using my chair or my crutches and nearly fell off the steps and Mr. Stiles caught me before I took a tumble.”

Barnabas was eyeing the man under a look of thoughtful perusal over the explanation of someone holding onto Victoria. “Well it seems I owe you a debt of gratitude Mr. Stiles. Victoria is very special to me and any harm that might have come to her that day would have distressed me greatly.”

Gerard was aware of the close scrutiny he smiled and waved a dismissive hand. “Oh not a bother when I see a beautiful woman in distress it is just natural to come to her aid.” He smiled beguilingly then with a show of great reluctance he released Vicki’s hand.

Barnabas smiled tightly, “Yes she is very beautiful and she has consented to take our relationship a step further.” Barnabas took Vicki’s hand and carefully tucked it into his arm and smiled, “Well I believe we are about to be seated. It was a pleasure to meet both of you gentlemen.” 

Barnabas escorted Vicki away Gerard moved towards Gabriele under his breath he watched Barnabas hold a possessive grip over Vicki and helped her to be seated. “I would tend to agree with your earlier observation brother, I believe we have found the vampire in the wood pile so to speak.” Gerard had spoken under his breath.

Gabe had watched the man with an intentness that was almost predatory he too noted the way he had staked a claim on Nefretery. “I think a big problem and the master is not going to be accepting or happy about it.” 

Roger moved back to the two men and smiled, “Gentlemen we are about to begin dinner would you join me at the table?” Roger led them to the table. Looking around he noted that Quentin was at the doors going from door to door to door. Puzzled but not sure what he was doing he called to him. “Quentin, we are about to begin, care to join us?” 

Quentin snagged the last key from the door and turned smiling. “I am all yours Roger.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Willie’s truck bounced down the roadway and onto the main road heading into Collinsport, the moon overhead was full and bright and normally he could appreciate a full moon on a night like tonight. Tonight it was different. The full moon made him nervous, like that time in Port Aransas when he tried to break into a wharf side café and was given away by the moonlight. He had just gotten the screen off and the moon came out from behind the clouds to light up the whole area. He heard someone yell at him and he was out of there like a shot. Tonight it was kind of hair raising different. 

Yeah that was the way to describe it, the hair on the back of the neck standing up and making you have the willies. He chuckled at the thought of something making you feel like willies he thought about that turn of the phrase. He had to remember when he was dealing with Barnabas he had to talk simple and not use no fancy footwork with his words on him. He allowed himself about five minutes wondering about what he had seen earlier in the woods. He knew there were wolves out and about but they did not normally come so close to the house, not with Barnabas living there.

Seeing the neon sigh and the old weathered boarding for the Blue Whale he pulled his truck into a spot and got out. Shoving his hands into his pockets and hunkering his shoulders over he moved towards the building and was blasted by the sound of the music blaring from the jukebox. Sliding onto a bar stood he hunkered over resting his elbows on the bar. “Loomis what will you have?” Bob Rooney was on duty for the night he wiped at an imaginary wet spot on the bar with his rag that should have been laundered a month back.

“Beer, tap me one please Bob.” Willie fished into his pocket and pulled out two dollars one for the beer and one for a tip, he did not want to piss off Bob this time by leaving him a dime for a tip. 

Bob drew him a beer and set it in front of him. “So what is going on up at Collinwood tonight Willie?” Bob was just making conversation and really did not like the man that much but he had to admit he had changed a lot since he went to work for Barnabas Collins. The door opened and the college crowd ambled into the room and took seats at the various tables. Usually they were a rowdy crowd, talking loudly, laughing about various incidents that had happened earlier. The chatter was normally about the game, a final or activities planned for the week. 

Tonight it was a more somber mood that had over taken the youth of tomorrow they had hunkered over their drinks and looked thoughtfully back and forth to each other and muttered under their breaths. Something serious had brought down this usually jovial crowd and they had been deeply affected by that something that brought down the mood and left them feeling numb and shocked. The conversation became a low hum buzz, words began to filter over to the bar and into the hearing range of Willie.

“I can’t believe Kathy Williams, did you see the body?”

“Yeah, twisted and it looked like her throat had been torn out!”

Silence again.

“But the worse one was Mark Hanover, his body looked like it had been through a shredder!”

“Did you hear Charlotte Johansson found them and they had to sedate her, said she went into a cationic state.

“Shock probably.” 

“That is some scary shit, I am telling you, this is the what fourth attack?”

“Yah the Dodson boy night before last, that other kid last month and now these two and on campus.”

“Last I heard they saw a large wolf heading to the woods around that old house near Collinwood.”

Willie felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and he got chills. Bob hearing the conversation looked over at the now growing pale features of Willie. “You seen anything out your way Loomis?” He asked under his breath looking around at the subdued and depressed groupings.

“I saw somethin earlier before coming in, but thought it was a regular wolf nothing like what they are talkin about.” Willie took a shaky sip of his drink and set the empty glass down.

Bob refilled it and then shook his head. “On me, I think we all need a good drunk tonight. Seems the community is suffering from wild animal attacks.” 

The evening at Collinwood had been filled with laughter and lighthearted conversations the dinner progressed with a light hearted feeling. Vicki had Gerard placed on her left and Barnabas on her right. While across from Vicki she noted that Trask and Gabe flanked Carolyn. The mood had been mostly talk of the business trends in the village and how the world seemed to be hanging on to the war in Viet Nam. 

The waiters removed the empty plates and the wine servers were refilling glasses, the room went completely dark. Tension was building in the air when the room grew incredibly warm and from the center of the table a small glow began and then burst into a brilliant bright charge of orange, yellows, blistering hot reds and blues. There were flames shooting out from the ceiling. The screams that filled the chamber echoed throughout the room. The room began to glow and the form of a huge bird took form with the head of Laura Collins. “David! Come to me now!” She shouted from over head.

David was stunned to see the image of his mother’s face as the head on the huge bird over head and he began to move when he felt a strong set of fingers clasped over David’s arm. “SIT still.” Quentin had spoke loudly with his first word then soften it to a bare hiss with his second. Quentin looked around at the waiters and the waitresses they had taken up their positions where he had instructed and then his eyes went to the doors and he smiled, he could see his back ups getting into place outside. 

“Collinwood, you pay back a debt of honor tonight, you go to your glorious ends as the special gifts to my master and my god RA!” Laura’s voice echoed about the room she let her gaze which was now glowing red with her own inner fire to those that sat petrified at the table.

Gerard and Gabe had looked from the rising phoenix to each other and closed their eyes. Together in unison they began to chant the chant for the god of death to come. “Ο Θεός της Ζωής, του θεού του θανάτου, όλη η γνώση, όλες ον, έχουμε καλέσει εμπρός την πλοιάρχου πάνω στο θάνατο και να ζητούν βοήθεια και μεσιτεία Μπορούν τώρα.” 

They chanted in Arabic and then in English. “God of Life, god of death, all knowing, all being, we summon forth the master over death and seek thy help and intercession now.” 

The tension in the room had graduated to a now high frenzy of people jumping up from the table, knocking over chairs and running towards the doors. A gust of wind blew into the room and the doors that closed were the interior ones.

Laura turned her burning gaze to the patio doors and she frowned she looked and saw they were locked open. Barnabas had thrown Vicki on the floor and covered her body with his; Quentin had shoved Daphne under the table and stood, dragging David up with him, holding onto his now squirming and screaming body.

“Let me go! Mother! Mother!” Quentin nodded to the waiters and waitresses and each lifted up a fire extinguisher, lifting it up and aiming it at the burning apparition in the center of the table, while from outside six men rushed in with three fire hoses. 

Quentin shouted, “NOW!” The group on command opened up with fire extinguishers, and fire hoses aimed at the apparition over the table hitting it full force with its fire quenching liquids.  
Smoke filled the room and the horrible screams of the now dying phoenix echoed off the ceiling and walls, from behind a rush of near hurricane force winds rushing into the room encircling the smoldering remains of the dying phoenix and rushed its remains from the room.

* *

Anubis in wind form swept Laura up and brought her out of the room, sending her to his temple. He with Laura appeared in the center of his temple and guards to the god of death and rebirth surrounded them. “Take her to the inner chamber and do not leave her until I return.” He shoved her to his minions. Vanishing he reappeared in a room that was filled with utter chaos. His essence visible to Gabe and Gerard he looked around the room and moved his hand. The room froze in time. Whatever activity was going on at the time appeared to have frozen and was now paused. 

Anubis looked around the room and frowned, this was way too messy and it would allow mortals to know that there was more to this earth than they should know, it was not time. “RA!” He screamed out to the heavens and once again in a brilliant flash of burning imagery, the figure of Ra appeared overhead.

“YOUR PRIESTESS DAMNS US ALL!” He shouted looking up at his nemesis. 

Ra drifted down in his blazing glory to stand in the center of the table and looked around at the mess that was made. Frowning deeply he searched for Laura. “Where is she?” Ra demanded.

“Where she can do no further harm. You will need to fix this. These mortals saw her and what she could do, she named you master and tried to take all these to her fiery rebirth!” 

Ra jumped off the table and moved around the room, slowly with a movement of fingers and hands he began to right all that were lying, flying in mid air, falling, or scrambling for the doors. 

“You will receive your priestess once I come up with a reasonable explanation for what happened tonight, she is reckless that one and she wants to please you and I commend that but she risked exposure to all these mortals to supplicate your ego?” Anubis was angry and he was trying to reason out why this had come to this point with a question and an accusation to his contemporary. 

“She is enthusiastic, and I agree Anubis she risked a lot, for that I will handle her punishment. She will not trouble this community again.” 

Anubis watched Ra’s figure begin to fade. Anubis lifted his hands. “Come Gabriele and Gerard, we have much to do before time is restored.” The two men stood and moved to stand next to their master, together they bowed their heads and slowly the room formed to show that a fire had erupted from the ceiling, it would later be determined faulty wiring had shorted the circuits and caused the fire which was quickly extinguished and order restored.

The mortals surrounding them were placed back to the beginning at the moment of the fireball, and the subsequent reactions of all those present to the impending threat of fire, and the waiters and others rising to the occasion to extinguish the fire. When all was corrected to reflect that Anubis wanted he paused to look at his priestess and his lover on the floor and frowned, “They are unharmed?” 

Gabe and Gerard looked at Vicki lying under Barnabas’ protective body and to Daphne covering her head under the table and nodded. “They are unharmed, frightened I am sure but not injured.”

Anubis nodded smiled and moved out into the night and peered up at the bright full moon over head. “The vampire, have you discovered which is the vampire?”

Gabriele nodded, ”It is Barnabas Collins.” 

Anubis smiled, shifted into jackal form and darted down the steps and into the woods; he was going to the old house and see what the draw this man had to this world and these people. He shifted and formed to that of the large wolf his eyes darted around and he sniffed the air.

* *

There was another here, another evil vile creature that was just from a fresh kill; he could smell the blood on it. Looping along the pathway towards the white structure that held a spectral feel to it he studied it from the wood line. Sitting back on his haunches he continued to watch. 

The front door opened and a young man exited the house and moved towards his truck, his gaze followed the man he seemed to know he was there and then bolted into his truck and drove off fast leaving a plum of white dust from the rock bed and a shower of rocks thrown up into the yard.

On silent pads Anubis moved towards the front door and shifted reforming to that of his human form. Entering the house he paused and frowned, “Come out, I know you are here, I smell and sense you.” Two figures began to form before him, one of a lovely young woman with deep auburn hair and another a female child with a delicate sweet face with a smattering of freckles across her nose. “Why do you haunt this house?” Anubis moved through their bodies and into the drawing room to look around and then at the portrait of Barnabas Collins. 

Anubis turned his dark impervious gaze to the two figures that watched him. “We belong here, you do not.” Josette brazenly replied she lifted her chin in defiance. 

“I belong to where I wish, I am a god.” Anubis bellowed and leveled his intimidating gaze on her and then directed his gaze to the child that stood next to the lovely woman that must have been a beauty in life. 

With the gaze of innocence and purity she returned his stare with a curious nature that is what is familiar to most children. “You should not take Victoria from my brother, he will be very angry with you if you do.”

“Your brother? Is that undead creature your brother?” the tone of his voice was mocking and filled with derision 

“He is my brother and you should not be so mean, he has not harmed you, or those that follow you, you should leave him alone. If you don’t you will be sorry.” 

Anubis liked the child’s spirit then found it ironic she was a spirit with a spirit. “You love your brother and wish to protect him. I loved my priestess Nefretery, I wish to protect and keep her safe, and surely you can see that.”

“I see a man that wants everything he could not have and is now being a bully and wanting to take it.” Josette said softly she drifted to the window to look out into the pitch black night.

“I am no bully I am a god.”

“There is but one God, and you are not him.” Sarah’s words were simply stated and filled with outrage that this upstart of a creature should claim to be god. 

“That is your belief, for your god Child, to those that worship me and follow me know I am their god. Now why has this creature come back to this time and this place?”

He leveled that dark gaze on Josette then to Sarah. They both studied the creature before them and then began to fade from view. “Why do you run? Why not answer my question?”

They were gone and he was left with more questions. Moving through the house he went from room to room and then paused in the one room that held the most energy and there he found the portrait of Josette over the mantle in her room. “So he loved you but pursues my priestess, why? He spun round the room expecting her to appear and tell him. 

Frustrated at having no control over this domain he faded from view and reappeared in his temple. There was much that had happened in his time in his realm he had not become aware of until now. 

**

The guests at Collinwood looked up at the darkened room and around to make sure no one was injured. Julia scrambled up along with Eric. “Any injuries?” 

Elizabeth crawled up from the floor and looked around the room very upset and distressed. “What on earth happened?” 

Roger moved around righting chairs and helping others up. “Julia the Mayor’s wife Marjorie seems to have been injured?” He called and moved along to find others that might have needed help. Barnabas helped Vicki from the floor looking her over for injuries, he glanced around and spotting Quentin helping Daphne from under the table moved to reseat Vicki and then to Quentin’s side.

“As much as those two meddling gods want to make this room believe that this was something else, this was contrived by Laura.” Quentin spoke to Barnabas in a confidential tone he watched Daphne move to her Aunt’s side. Both men of near immortal status had been unaffected by the manipulations of the god of death.

“Those two brought him, did you see how he summoned them both to his side?” Barnabas looked at Gabe and Gerard who were helping people up and moving about the room stepping in the puddles of water. Liz was distraught and upset she tried to get order restored and began to usher people towards the main dining room of the house. In short order they had the injured attended and the room being vacated by the staff of Worthington’s.

Barnabas looked around and then back to Quentin, “How did you know this was going to happen? It seems you were prepared for her assault.” Quentin watched Roger along with Elizabeth led others to the main part of the house and out of the now destroyed area of the ballroom. 

“Josette came to me this afternoon and told me she had been in touch with David. David had been instructed to lock everyone in the room and leave. She was going to burn them all for Ra.” Quentin stood with his eyes adjusting to the dark room with the occasional flash of a light being directed to the others to send them to the main part of the house. 

“When David told me what she planned, I went to Logansport and Bangor and bought as many fire extinguishers that I could then I got the volunteer fire department to stand by.”

Barnabas was duly impressed. “The wind I take it was summoned by the two brothers?”

Quentin nodded, “I heard them chanting together and they must have realized what was happening and then summoned Anubis.” 

“Rather reckless of Laura to expose her master that way was it not?” Barnabas looked around and observed dryly his own thoughts about how this whole affair was about to expose more than the existence of a god, it held two god’s in balance and that they could have been exposed. 

“Which I am sure did not make her god happy or Anubis.” Quentin observed and then moved to help another hapless victim of the night’s events up from under the table. 

“Here, take this young lady to the dining room in the main part of the house.” Quentin called one of the waitresses over to help a still shaking member of the historical society off the floor and out of the room. “This place is going t take a lot of work to clean up and restore the ballroom.”

Sadness enveloped Barnabas he looked around the room with his excellent night vision and frowned deeply. “My mother loved this room. It was one of her favorites. I suppose Elizabeth will close it off and not use it again?”

“I plan to help her have it refurbished and maybe another dinner with less dramatics next time. Right now I am sure she is devastated by what happened and worried about any law suits that might be forth coming.” 

“I am sure she had enough insurance to cover any damages or injuries. This was after all a dinner for guests and not an event so to speak.” Barnabas looked concerned and then around the room again. “I suppose Trask will be put to good use and get releases from those that attended.”

“You have him on retainer I would think that he owes you that much.” Quentin smiled he looked up and saw the approaching Trask headed their way.

“A, Gregory, I am sure Elizabeth is going to need your very excellent legal opinion.” He looked around at the damage.

“Oh she has nothing to worry about, I had releases signed before this evening began. I asked they sign a blanket consent to have dinner here and covered all aspects of any legal complications should they arise.” 

“See Barnabas a very good lawyer always thinking.” Quentin had to laugh. The three men left the area and the chaos behind They entered the main dining room noting that most were in good spirits and looking a bit drowned. A flurry of activity was on going with the servants handing out towels to those that needed or requested them. The night’s festivities were starting to dwindle down Quentin looked around for David. Not finding him, he moved out into the foyer and up the stairs to David’s room. 

There he found the boy lying on his back watching the ceiling. “She was going to burn them all up wasn’t she?” He glanced to his cousin who nodded. 

“Yes she was David, but you did good and now I have a surprise for you.” Quentin reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pentagram. “This is for you to wear around your neck always David. “

He moved to put the necklace around his neck and stepped back watching David lift the silver necklace and looked it over. “Wow, cool! Thanks Quentin and um I am sorry about earlier.”

Quentin waved off his guilt with a flick of his hand. “Nothing to worry about boy you did good and for that you got a reward, but in the future if your mother ever comes back to you again, you come to tell me or Miss Winters right away, understood?”

David nodded and then smiled as he lay back down and closed his eyes. “Thanks again Quentin.”

Vicki sat in her room, combing out her hair and sighing she looked at her new dress that was ruined. She had really liked the dress and now it had to be trashed. Rising she felt the inside of her cast squish with the movement and sighed again. Another problem, her cast had gotten soaked and now she was worried she would need another one. Hearing a knock on the door, she moved towards it opened it and smiled apologetically to Barnabas. “I am sorry I left you but I had to get out of those wet things.” 

She left the door opened so he could move into the room. She wore her green velour housecoat with her hair slowly drying on her shoulders. “I am just happy that you were not injured and that all that happened was you got wet.”

“I meant to thank you for throwing me on the floor and covering my body with yours. I was so worried the whole time I was there that you were going to be hurt that I was really beside myself.” 

Barnabas moved to her and took her hand in his and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I was equally concerned that I might have harmed you more when I did toss you to the floor. I am glad to see you are none the worse for wear.”

“Have they found out what happened?” Vicki smiled and sat gingerly on the window seat.

“I am sure they will in the morning by daylight.” He sat next to her and curled his arm around her shaking shoulders. Vicki closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed against his chest. 

“Well another popular party idea shot.” she muttered she relaxed against him.

Barnabas held her and then softly spoke, “Vicki look at me.” She glanced up and was caught and held by his gaze, slowly, he lowered his lips to her mouth then her throat and felt the urge to take her blood, his eyes glowed blue and white then he felt his teeth grow and begin to form. Biting down on her throat he felt her body stiffened and then relax while he drank deeply from her throat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Daphne lay quietly in the dark room, listening to her Aunt Julia’s voice she felt she was drifting out of her body. “Now Daphne, clear your mind and make it a blank slate. Envision a pure white sheet of paper or a blanket enfolding around you.” Julia watched her beloved charge with her eyes closed and looking very concentrated and serene. “Now, in the center of that pure white blanket is a spot, concentrate on that spot, do you see it?”

“Yes, I do.” Her voice had grown soft and distant.

Eric studied the procedure with great interest. He paid careful attention when she began to push the deepest recesses of Daphne’s mind and her possible past lives. He made a note of how this procedure was going.

“Daphne, take your hand and pull at that spot. Lift it as if it were that sheet of paper and tell me what you see.” Julia watched her hand lift up and move to the point and center of her mind.

“Do you have it?” Julia asked and waited for her response. 

“Yes, I do.’ 

“Lay it aside and tell me what you see.” She watched Daphne make a laying down motion.

“I see shadows, layers and layers of shadows.”

‘Can you identify any of the shadows you see?” Julia’s voice sounded excited. 

“I see a woman, Joanna?” She called softly and smiled she looked upon the delicate sweet features of her dear sister. Where Daphne has vibrant long dark hair, Joanna’s hair was a lighter brown in ringlets and she giggled at her sister and ran to her holding onto her laughing while she danced her around in a playful circle of the spin dance.

“What is it Joanna, what makes you so giddy and carefree?” Daphne knew instinctively what it was; it was the glow of love. 

“Oh my dearest sister, I have fallen in love with the most wonderful man with the most magnificent blue eyes and the gentlest of touches.” 

Daphne laughed with her sister, “What is his name.”

“Daphne, what year do you think this is?” Julia’s voice interrupted her meeting with her long loved and missed sister, Joanna. 

Julia watched Daphne wrinkled her brow and studied her surroundings, gas lamps, large house, and long dresses . “It seems around the late 1800’s.”

“Good, now move past this event and see how much further you get with the layers of Shadows.”

Daphne with much regret and sadness of heart turned from her sister Joanna Miles and began to walk along a shadowy corridor. She passed a shadow she tried to identify it and the year for Julia. 

There was a long pause and Julia frowned, “Daphne what is wrong?” 

The pretty girl with the heart shaped face had paused and now she seemed to be surrounded by nothing but blackness her world began to spin and tumble. “There is nothingness around me.” 

“What is happening now?” Julia urged her to keep telling her what was happening.

“Darkness and cold space, emptiness and wait, ahead there is a glimmer and I hear chanting.” She did not need to be told to go to the light, to seek out what it was she was hearing.

“It’s a temple, no, wait, not a temple, it’s a pyramid and its being built. I am with who I think is my husband. My name is Hetepheres. I am Queen to Ra'djedef who murdered my first husband, Prince Kewab, I am also, “ she sat up very regally in her chair and caught the curious note of Eric he saw her whole demeanor switch to that of a woman of high placement and import. 

Julia encouraged her to go on, “Yes, the mother of?” 

Her face softened and took on that of a proud mother with a lot of love and devotion in her heart for her child, “ Meresankh III. He shall make a fine Pharaoh some day.”

“Look around you Hetepheres, tell me about the surroundings you are in.’

Daphne was now dressed in the royal garb of the imperial palace of Khufu. The gown flowed down her body in its shear layers exposing so much more of her body than her current modesty would have permitted. 

In this form and body she was not so self-conscious of how much of her body was exposed. She wore heavy bra of gold plating over her breast, and around her waist she wore a heavy golden satin cloth that covered the delicate natures of her body. Upon her head she wore the status of her office and her hair was corn rolled with golden beads. 

Walking along the long corridors she found herself near an opening and inside was a man. She smiled watching him materialize from the center of the room before what appeared to be an alter standing tall and impervious against the backdrop of his magnificent setting. Laborers were busy with placing large stone blocks and the artists were busy making the hieroglyphics that would grace the wall with his story. Upon his head he wore an elaborate headdress that reminded her of the Jackal. 

Daphne felt her heart quicken as she neared him. “Anubis, my lord.” She dropped to a low bow before him only to feel his hand come out and caress her arm. 

“Do not bow before me my faithful one.” He had smiled and it had made her heart beat with a faster tattoo than before. He was tall and honey colored with all the trappings of God hood surrounding him. “This all of this,” He extended his arms and looked around the area. Then began to finish his sentence. “. . Will all be ours some day, your child will be a god and will rule over all of my domain.”

“Daphne, move forward and see what comes next.” Julia frowned she noted Daphne seemed to be hesitant to proceed further.

Anubis had taken her arm near her shoulder and led her to a large sarcophagus. “You my dear will bring me Quentin Collins to my temple. Go to the gatekeepers Gerard and Gabriele they will instruct you on what you need to do and know. Now sleep and never bring that woman here again.” 

He touched her head and Daphne’s eyes fluttered closed and she dropped to the floor in a shimmering pool of swirling darkness and what she perceived was madness. Daphne sat up in her chair, eyes opening wide and she screamed out in terror and pain feeling the separation of her body from her past life dissolve. Standing abruptly she collapsed to the floor before Eric could spring into action to stop her from hitting the floor. 

“Eric! Catch her, don’t let her head hit.” Julia had bounded forward and lunged for her head while Eric tried to leap to catch her body. 

Julia successfully kept her from hitting her head but Eric landed hard on his knees and winced in pain. “Damnit!” He hissed with the pain shooting up his thighs and down his shinbones. Julia gently laid Daphne’s head on the floor and moved to examine Eric. “Did you break anything?” 

“Nothing broken but I am pretty sure I torn the tendon, how is Daphne?” Eric stood and the pain was immediate. He hobbled to the nearest chair and sat holding his knee. Looking at Julia he heard Daphne moan.

Julia was at Eric’s side moving her expert fingers over the knee he was favoring. “It feels torn, we need to get it immobilized and get you to the emergency room. She smiled encouragingly then she turned to help Daphne up.

“Daphne dear are you ok?” She looked her charge over and satisfied herself with the preliminary exam. 

Daphne rubbed the back of her neck then looked around becoming immediately alert to the fact she was on the floor and Eric appeared to be injured. “What happened?” She asked she scrambled up to take over holding Eric’s knee. Her concern and fear was written on her features like an open large print book.

“You don’t remember do you?” Julia observed by the fact she held a hint of concern at the edge of her eyes.

“No, I don’t did you find out anything?” Julia looked around the room, found a phone book to stabilize Eric’s knee and then moved to her black bag and pulled out a gauze to wrap his knee. 

“My bag has some tongue depressors and some tape Aunt Julia do you want me to get those?” Daphne stood by assisting her aunt watching her expertly secured Eric’s knee. Looking up into his eyes she could see he was uncomfortable.

When their eyes locked Eric smiled leaned over and planted a light sweet kiss of thanks on her lips and whispered against them. “I love you my dear, maybe I will be as good as you someday.”

Daphne glanced away to give them their moment. “I will talk to you later Daphne after I get Eric to the hospital where we can properly brace his knee.” Daphne and Julia both bent to help the good doctor up supporting him with their shoulders they lead him out of Eric’s house and to the car. 

The wind was brisk it blew against the occupant of Widow’s Hill. Vicki could feel that winter was coming onto shore with a vengeance with the nor’easter that now blew its gale force winds against her body chilling her to the bone. One such successful blow had finally worn down the resistance of the knot around her scarf and ripped it from her head to send it dancing crazily in the air.

Vicki watched disappointed and somewhat sadden at the loss, not particularly because it was a nice scarf and one of her favorites but some how that scarf could have represented her life over the past few years. It was not so much with a dispassionate point of view but more with a resigned to the inevitable of a situation point of view. 

The wind twisted and railed at the helpless scarf dragging it up and then throwing it with a gust of wind so that it was forced now to stick to the stronger extended branches that appeared to reach out to grab at the tender threads that made the scarf.   
No matter how hard that defenseless scarf wanted to resist, the force of nature was making sure it was good and twisted into the branches so it could never escape much as she has felt on many occasions.

She even wondered if she ever got it back what condition it would be in, torn and battered to be near useless. That is when she decided her life would never be that way again, not with drugs, not with homicidal maniacs wanting to use her against someone she loved. She sighed softly and found herself missing Barnabas and wished he were there right this moment so she could go into his arms and cling to him like the scarf was now compromising to its new situation and clinging to the tree for support and protection against the unseen force that was the wind. 

She considered that the wind and the sea could have conspired to take her poor scarf and claim it to many others that must have lost their articles of clothing from this cliff side. Today she was determined that she would not be a victim of either and when she turned she paused, standing behind her like a dark cloak sentinel of protection was Barnabas.

A quick in take of her breath and then she moved, she was going into his arms and being held. Closing her eyes she laid her head against his shoulder and allowed the wind to beat against her, here she was safe, much as her scarf in the tree had claimed it, she felt Barnabas claim her. “What is this my dear, you are trembling, why?” His voice was aged with years of practicing his tenderness towards those that held his affection and now it just seemed to over flow onto Vicki’s frayed nerves. 

The wind was so loud howling up from the angry sea below that it would have been futile for her to try and explain such an elaborate way of thinking against such odds with such a formidable foe that seemed to want to punish her for whatever reason. “Oh Barnabas I just needed you and was thinking of you and here you are.” She pressed into the warmth of his coat he turned them to lead them down the pathway towards the old house. 

“Come along dear, this is no place for us on a day like to day. I shall have Willie brew us up some hot tea.” He led her along the pathway and she paused looking at him with a glow of contentment. “Perhaps he could heat us up some hot chocolate instead, that sounds wonderful on a day like today.” She pleaded with her eyes and the softening coaxing sound of her voice.

“Hot chocolate? I don’t think I have ever had such a thing. If we do not have it, I shall send Willie to get some right away while we warm ourselves by the fire.”

She glanced up to see they were approaching the entrance to the old house and that there was a work crew in the drive measuring and driveway and driving stakes, laying runners along the path that was to be blacked topped. “I see they are getting ready to do the blacktopping, kind of cold for it today is it not?” Vicki questioned she felt the bite of the wind making itself know again reminding her that it was there and it could be relentless. 

She knew it was a reminder because she had found herself on a precipice that was not Widow’s Hill. It had been her addiction and it had really made itself known today when she awoke to the pain of her foot and a need, a want, a lust for drugs hit her in the pit of her stomach. The wind in her mind had become the reminder nemesis to her addiction. Like her addiction the wind had come to drive against her to force something from her and want to tempt her with the desire to try and get it back. 

“The weather man said something called an Indiana summer should be here by tomorrow and allow them to begin the process of laying the black top on the drive and allowing time for it to dry properly. “

They nodded politely to the work crew as they passed them, Vicki offering up a smile and a whispered, “good morning.” Reaching the front steps, Barnabas opened the door and allowed Vicki to enter then followed.

Taking her coat he hung it up and then removed his own coat, calling out lightly. “Willie! Willie!” 

Willie had been in the kitchen, he had looked forward to some hot cocoa this morning and the last voice he wanted to hear or thought he would hear was that of Barnabas. Taking the teakettle from the flame he rubbed his hands on his sides and then darted down the hallway, surprised and pleased to see that Barnabas was up and moving around in the limited sunlight.

“Barnabas? I didn’ know you were here.” He spoke breathlessly hoping beyond hope that Barnabas was becoming normal. “You didn’ go to Bangor?” He nodded politely to Vicki and then directed his concerned attention back to his employer.

“No today I felt I was needed here Willie, I wanted to spend the morning with Miss Winters and as we both are very cold from a brisk walk back from Widows Hill.”

“Yah it’s a nasty nor’easter suppose to be out of here by tomorrow.” Willie nodded and thought he was stating the obvious. 

“Yes, well Miss Winters had a request for some hot chocolate do we by chance have any?” Barnabas escorted Vicki to the chair and saw she was seated comfortably with a footstool for her cast ankle. 

“Well I was fixin’ some hot cocoa would you like that Vicki?” He smiled at Vicki and felt a wave of displeasure wash over him as Barnabas shot a cold look at him for being so familiar with his intended. 

“Willie, in my presence, I would appreciate it if you referred to Miss Winters as Miss Winters and not Vicki.” The voice had been polite but firm Willie glanced down and felt an immediate tinge of fear. 

“No Willie, I am not normal, not at this time. I am allowed some time in weak daylight and I plan to take advantage of it today since we are under such cloudy blustery conditions, now go fix the requested drink then go out and supervise the road crew working on the driveway.”

Because he was not normal and he had taken blood from Vicki the other night, he was not sure he wanted to go out and leave him alone with Vicki. He hesitated saw the look in Barnabas’ eyes and darted out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. He had known he had taken blood from someone the night he came home from the Blue Whale and the talk of the mutilated bodies. He had come up the drive and stopped looking over to where he had seen those glowing yellow eyes. 

Then when he entered the house he had felt it was unsettled and there was the hint of jasmine in the air, so he knew that Josette had been around. Moving into the servant’s quarters he stopped and then he smelt it, blood has an odor if you deal with it, you recognize it. 

Lying in the sink in cold water was Barnabas’ white shirt he had worn to the Collins dinner party. The collar was soaked with blood and he lifted the shirt and looked at it. Closing his eyes his momentary nice night out became a nightmare, throwing the shirt into the sink, he dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Josette’s room. Josette sat in the corner crying softly, on the bed was Vicki, her face pale, her eyes closed and her neck still bleeding. Looking around desperately to see where Barnabas was he stopped he looked at the solitary figure sitting in his brocade jacket looking at Vicki on the bed.

“What have you done?” Willie gasped out he watched Vicki again to make sure she was breathing. The breaths were slow and even she was in a deep hypnotic sleep. Josette drifted to the bedside, reaching out to lay her fingertips against Vicki’s face and then to turn and look with disappointment and heartache to Barnabas. 

Barnabas buried his face in his hands and began to weep. His sobs were long and drawn out. “I could not help myself!” He gasped out.

Willie was shocked to the core of his being he had never seen Barnabas this way, so filled with remorse and in pain over what he had done. “You need to go and get Julia and Eric right away Willie, they are at Collinwood and they were helping with the fire that happened there tonight. Bring them here and be quick about it.”

Willie turned and fueled with his fear over how much blood he had taken from Vicki and how upset his boss was, he was not sure if he wanted to leave him alone with her. “Willie, I will not touch her tonight. Just get the doctors and hurry.” 

There he was again back in his mind. Using the truck he tore out of the driveway and headed to Collinwood. Driving up to the house he could tell that chaos must have reigned down on Collinwood with the various police cars, and fire trucks parked every where. Making his way to the Porte concher he entered the opened door of the house. Looking around at the number of people milling about he saw Julia with Eric and moved to their side. “Um Dr. Hoffman, you and Dr. Lang are needed right away at the old house it’s Barnabas.” 

Julia frowned, “What is going on Willie?” Her voice was low and filled with concern. 

Willie snagged her arm and pulled her aside and spoke low. “He attacked Vicki and it looks bad, he said he couldn’t help himself. Something is wrong doc, you gotta come now!” 

“Willie go get my bag from my room, and Eric’s bag from his room and we will meet you over there.” Julia was in anxiety mode she grabbed Eric by the arm and moved him towards the front of the house.

“What is it Julia? I don’t think I have ever seen you so upset and pale.” Eric held her arm as they strolled to his car. 

“Barnabas attacked Vicki and Willie said it was bad and he is saying he could not help himself, we need to strengthen the dosage, its time to bring him into limited sunlight or weak sunlight for a day.”

Eric grew concerned, “I am afraid my dear this is my fault. I changed the dosage today to weaken an element and apparently we need to re-evaluate the situation and I agree time to increase the old dosage and give him some limited sunlight.”

Willie with Julia and Eric in tow moved into Josette’s room. An immediate assessment made it imperative that Vicki received a transfusion and they were going to do it in the lab. Barnabas did not tell them he had made her drink some of his blood after he had taken so much and was afraid he had killed her.

They transfused Vicki, Eric and Julia worked together to give Vicki their blood and then turned their attention to Barnabas. After they had prepared the dosage they told him, he could have limited time in daylight and more time in weaken daylight such as cloud covered days and rain filled days. Julia and Eric took Vicki home with them and carefully put her to bed with a look of relief and a sigh.

It was when she had awaken Vicki had felt a driving need for something, for something so primal that she knew it had to be her addictive status that had moved in and made its ugly truth known to her. That need, that lust, that drive for something is what took her to widows hill and then to her darker thoughts that was starting to make her depressed and hard to see reason. She was sure of one thing, that what had driven her to widows hill was a macabre interest in what had happened there and wondering if she was to be the next governess that would throw herself form that hill. 

Then he appeared, her knight, her need her want and desire, he was there in his self confident, comforting form looking for her. That is what made the last of her demons to be driven from her. When his arms encircled her she knew she was safe and she wanted to be in no other place, at no other time, with no other person but the one that was there with her. 

Julia had come to him early that morning. She told him Vicki remembered nothing and was resting well and showed no outward signs of his attack other than some small bruising on her neck. A scarf would cover that with no problem. Barnabas’ remorse was more than obvious. He paced the drawing room anxiously awaiting the first rays of sunlight. The velvet seductive black of night began to grey and the slivers of sunlight began to try and poke through the heavy cloud cover, Barnabas stood in the window waiting for the sun to set him afire. 

He closed his eyes and welcome death he continued to relive what he had done to Vicki the night before and the recriminations he felt from Josette when he carried her back to the old house and put her in bed to stand and look down at her pale lifeless body. The moan that had escaped had been so deep and filled with pain and anguish that it affected Sarah and Josette. Collapsing at her bedside he laid his head on the edge of the bed and at that moment he wanted to die. Raising his head he peered upon her face. She was so lovely and so innocent and did not deserve what he had just done. 

Now as the sun touched his skin and he felt the warmth from its caress he looked up at the sky and for a moment he felt as if he had been given a reprieve for what he had done. Death did not come to him this day and for the first time in nearly two hundred years his eyes lay upon the rising of the sun and on him and he was awe struck at memories of a normal life filled him with hope. 

Perhaps with his own forgiveness for what he had done, perhaps he would have a chance at a normal life and to live his life with someone that would love him as much as he would love them. That is when he felt her, she was in pain and she needed him.  
Following on his instincts he was led to Widows Hill where he watched anxiously wondering would she run and jump off the cliff as so many others had. Should she had decided to do such a thing he was prepared to follow her down and stop this one needless and unnecessary death.

Then she turned and the look of love and wonder that appeared on her face he was reminded why he wanted to live again in the daylight and why she had become important to him. He admitted in that moment, he loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Daphne walked along the beach, her direction of travel being dictated by something deeper and darker than just whimsy and a need for a walk. The wind was whipping her hair wildly about her head and her eyes were fixed and lack luster. Dazed and moving automatically she paused by the pathway through the dunes to walk towards the imposing house that faced the city. Walking up to the sidewalk beside the house she moved towards the steps and up them to lay fingers folded to the door to knock.

Gabriele had been setting up the shop area of the house when he heard the knock; going to the door he paused seeing her through the filtered stain glass windows. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” Opening the door he smiled then he noticed she was in a trance like form. Stepping aside he bowed to her slightly. “Highness welcome to the Gate of Anubis, please do come in.” Daphne turned and in the ancient language of those long past. 

“I come in the name of Anubis direct me.” She held her body fully upright her bearing was dignified and very befitting a Queen of one of the great Pharaohs. Gabe stood from his bow and smiled widely.

“My pleasure this way. Brother Gerard, we have a guest, please join us.” Gabriele shouted from the entrance to the house. “It is her highness Queen Hetepheres.” 

Gerard had been upstairs unpacking his bedroom items when he heard the door. Then hearing that Daphne had come, he paused and smiled, “Lovely very lovely that she had finally come.” Gerard moved through the door of his bedroom to the upstairs balcony and peered below and noted she was under the power of his master. Taking the steps in a light jaunty movement he stood next to Gabe then flanked Daphne to the right while Gabriele flanked her to the left. Escorting her through the house out the door to the garage, they lead her to the stairs that were a part of the old wine cellar. 

Stepping her through the rear door to the cliff chamber room, both men moved to the make shift alter room standing to face each other they too began to chant in the words of ancient Egypt. Their soft chant flowed and echoed off the walls. With each chant uttered the room began to dissolve and form into an archway that was a portal to the times of long past and to the throne room that was their masters.

“Enter Highness and remember this only when you are Hetepheres.” Gabriele spoke softly and waited for her to enter. Daphne stepped forward, shoulders back, head held high and moving with a liquid grace that one could have been born. Daphne entered the room, the air around her grew warm and welcoming, the throne room held a huge sarcophagus that dominated the center of the room. Stopping before the ornately decorated coffin she waited.

Gabe and Gerard began to chant and though they did not change or disrobe, their bodies began to reform to those of a wolf standing in a man’s now torn clothing. With an aggressive movement of their bodies they moved beside Daphne. “Look upon the final resting place for Quentin Collins. You must bring him here to be mummified and placed in this sarcophagus. Do you understand?”

Daphne nodded, “I will bring him to here to be mummified and then placed in this his final resting place to stay here and watch over our lord and master Anubis.” The gatekeepers, Gabe and Gerard nodded their wolfing heads and then turned her to return to the vault under the garage. Upon returning to this world of mundane and mortals, both men shape shifted back to their normal forms. Standing in their torn clothing they followed her through.

Bringing her out of the darkness and into the light of the day, they moved her back to the house and to the foyer. “You will go back to Collinwood and bring the message to come to us to Nefretery, do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand, I shall bring Nefretery here to be instructed.” 

Daphne was then led to the front door and with a whispered, “Go the way you came. Go with the blessings of Anubis on you Hetepheres.” Daphne was near Collinwood when she came to her senses. Glancing down at her dirtied dress and her wet shoes she paused and wondered how she had gotten so dirty and wet. Shaking her head she moved towards the path that led up to the top of Widows Hill and paused to look out over the wild and tumultuous ocean.

Glancing up she noted a scarf twisted and knotted and near shredded in the tree. Sighing she felt sorry for the unfortunate garment that now hung like a dead trophy from the tree limbs and watched fascinated at the wind tried to pry its delicate threads from the tree’s limbs.

She could not help but wonder who would be the victor to claim the prize in the end She knew the tree was a four hundred year old oak, it had to be from the size of its trunk and it had with stood many years against storms and other temptations of nature and took the buffering of the winds on such a peak. However, the wind was a formidable foe to go against.

Hurricane force winds could eventually uproot the tree, or break its branches and carry it’s offering to the ocean below. So far the tree had withstood the lightening, she had been told it had been struck a couple of times. It has withstood the driving rainstorms and erosion had claimed many of its surroundings but had only managed to expose a few of its long embedded roots. Daphne pivoted on the balls of her feet to look at the ocean and watched the wind become more unmerciful to the strong bastion of the hill. The wind whipped whitecaps peaking and throwing its spray up to be captured and carried across the expanse to ride up on the beach. No wonder this place had such a reputation for being haunted.

From the peak of the hill the wind would hit the cliff side and it sounded like a banshee wailing or maybe it was the windows wailing for the loss of their loved ones. The howl increased with the velocity of the wind being driven on shore. She watched the cloud formations over head and sighed deeply she could make out shapes and forms of some of the clouds, Watching the roll of the clouds reminded her that she needed to get to the house soon or she very well be a lot wetter than she already was.

* *

Vicki moved to sit next to Barnabas in the wingback fireside chair. She looked around the room and felt comfortable and at peace. The fact she was near him comforted her. Memories of the past evening had become shadowed and vague, she remembered a fire in the ballroom and Barnabas taking her to her room, but after that she could not recall anything.

The thought held her and filled her with dread and fear. She had awakened in her bed and was so weak and emotional. She felt bereft and she craved something, a driving need to have something. That is when it struck her that it was her addiction to the drug that now held her in its hold. To keep from clawing at her skin or chewing her lip off she felt a nice walk would do her some good, but she also knew that her fix was Barnabas. He would fix this need, so raw and unabashed in her that she was depressed knowing he would be in Bangor and it was a long time off.

Then to see him standing behind her, she was so relieved. That is what pushed her to do the most natural thing for her. Rush to his arms and cling to him to draw on his strength and bath in the essence that was him.

* *

From the abyss of his own temple Ra watched the two below and smiled, “So, she wishes the vampire, Nefretery you toy with Anubis, you will be my catalyst to force Anubis to give over what belongs to me.” 

Stretching forth his hand he clinched his fist and formed a fireball in the form of a small bird, lifting his hand the phoenix rose from his fist to hoover overhead and from the center of that bird an image appeared. A lovey woman with fair complexion, blue eyes, and blond hair, she looked hopefully at her master as she awaited his bidding. 

“Do you wish to redeem yourself to me?” He would not look at the image he studied the image of Vicki on the beach. 

“Yes, my love, my master. I wish to be away from this tortuous room that Anubis has me held. I would do anything for you my lord.” Laura was desperate to be away from her prison, she knew he had left her there to punish her for being so open with her association with him.

“Then bring me Victoria Winters, and do not allow Barnabas Collins to follow you or stay you from taking her. Is that understood.” 

“How do you wish to have her brought forth? Will you allow me my powers back?” Her words were annoying him.

“You will be sent in mortal form, should you perish in the world of the mortals, then you will never return to me or have the powers I have vested in you. Is that understood, you will figure out how to bring her forth, and it must be done before the vampire converts her, she is under his thrall as we speak.” 

Willie rushed to the kitchen and quickly made the hot chocolate, carefully setting the cups on a silver-serving tray he walked carefully back to the drawing room and bumped the louvered door open with his hip. Walking to the side table, he carefully picked up the steaming hot cup and moved to Vicki. “Be careful it’s still really hot.” 

Vicki smiled her appreciation to Willie, lifted her hand and watched as her hand began to shake. Willie noticed the slight tremble; taking the cup in one hand he reached to steady her hand with his. Cupping his hand around her slender delicate hand. He was awe struck at the reaction he felt while he gently held her hand in his. The feel of her hand was cold and it continued to tremble in his hand he pressed the cup into her hand. “That will help warm your hands too.” His gaze had looked deeply into her gaze as she looked with a hint of confusion and fear. His words had been soft and intended to comfort her and he still held her hand.

A clearing of a throat from behind him, reminded Willie that he was being watched carefully by Barnabas and that particular sound was an alert to Willie that Barnabas felt he had reacted around his intended was inappropriate. “Thank you Willie, you now my go assist the road crew.” The words held an edge to them and there was more than a hint of jealousy oozing from the towering figure behind him. Willie straightened and released his hand from Vicki and the cup. As he did Vicki’s hand began to tremble violently.

The hot cocoa spilled onto her dress and scalded through the dress to her thigh. Vicki cried out with her pain, which elicited an immediate reaction from Barnabas. Taking one hand he massively with little effort lifted Willie from the floor and flung him across the room with a growl of, “Oaf! Look at what you have done!” 

Barnabas without care that Vicki was a witness to this whole debacle advanced menacingly on Willie fist raised, eyes burning with anger. Vicki stood and screamed, “NO IT WAS MY FAULT DO NOT STRIKE HIM!” 

Barnabas stopped and turned to see her pale face and fear filled eyes directed at him. “Please it was my fault! Don’t hurt him!” Vicki rushed past them out the front door and down the stairs to the woods. Tears filling her eyes, her heart in her chest pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, and her breath rushing jaggedly out of her mouth as she ran.

Laura watched the front of the house and smiled, she saw Vicki leave in a frantic dash down the stairs and to the woods, and it would be a perfect opportunity to bring her to her master. Plane shifting to the point Vicki would head, Laura stood with anticipation of her arrival. She arrived and came up short seeing her old nemesis in front of her. “Laura!” Vicki gasped and stumbled to a halt.

“My, my, where are you going so quickly?” Laura smiled beguilingly she watched the girl in her distress and sudden shock at seeing her there.

“What are you doing here? I saw you die.” Vicki backed up from the form in front of her knowing she had to be a specter. This was the last thing she needed, to be here with the ghost of a woman that hated her. She was already overly upset with what she just witnessed between Barnabas and Willie, and now this.

“Vicki you are much too high strung you really must curb that imagination of yours. How could I be dead if I am here in front of you?” Laura’s voice was condescending she held out her hand. “Here touch me if you don’t believe me.” 

Vicki feeling exhausted, sick to her stomach and confused started to reach for her hand and then stepped back. “No, you died I saw you burn up and disappear in the fishing shack.” 

Laura laughed, “Oh dear Vicki do you not realize the phoenix never dies, they always come back and I am back!” Laura reached for Vicki’s slender wrist and tugged her forward.  
Vicki instinctively resisted, tugging back but found those hands were like talons, holding onto her with a vengeance. “Oh mighty Ra, creator of the phoenix, I summon you now!” 

The area around the two women began to crackle and the sky began to burn with an intensity of a flash burn. From over head the sky opened up and a vortex of flames swept down on both women and Vicki felt her body surrounded by flames falling around her but not touching her form, the scream that met Barnabas’ ears was piercing and filled with frightful pain and terror. 

Barnabas arrived in time to see Vicki being swept up into the air in the burning vortex then to disappear from sight. Rushing forward he watched in horror. Vicki with Laura had disappeared from sight. Screaming out in rage and anger Barnabas looked up, “NO! NO! BRING HER BACK!” 

Barnabas had regained control of his anger he looked on in horror to the cowering Willie. Willie had fallen to the floor in defensive pose of rising his arm up to protect his head and face from the onslaught of blows he was sure was coming. To watching the woman he had finally admitted he loved rush from the house in fear of him and his actions. Looking at Willie in disgust he growled, “Leave and do not let me see you again this morning! You have done enough damage for the day find somewhere to be that I am not!” 

Grabbing his coat he moved to the door and out it in pursuit of Vicki, pass the astonished work crew to the woods. His mind in turmoil he was beginning to realize he was starting to show human traits intermingled with his vampire traits and this was unsettling to say the least. That is when he heard it, the scream. A sound he would never forget again. It was Vicki and she was in danger, or very much afraid and she needed him, he could feel her so close. He arrived to see her in the vortex of fire and then there was a figure of Laura standing near the vortex and then she was gone and so was Vicki. 

Dropping his arms he slumped down on the ground and began to moan mournfully, “No, no, no, oh no, Victoria! What have I done!” The road crew had heard the sound of the scream and now there was a mass of men rushing towards the area of sounds they had heard the scream and they like Barnabas had stopped and witnessed the vortex of fire and the distress girl from earlier being drawn into the center of that vortex. They stood in awe and fear watching her and the other lady disappear. 

“Shit, did you see that?”

“What the hell?”

“Oh my god? Has the whole world gone to hell?”

Gary Falstaff had watched and as crew foreman he had to get his crew back on the job so this would not fall behind. “Okay boys go on back, I will find out what happened and let you know. Move along, get back to work.” Two of the crew crossed themselves in an effort to ward off evil and bad luck turned with a mumbling protest. They were followed by the rest of the crew and soon disappeared from view.

Gary moved to Barnabas stooping down to lay a hand of comfort on the man’s heaving shoulders. “Mr. Collins?” Gary’s voice was soft and filled with comfort. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked softly he glanced around nervously noting they had seen the fire vortex but nothing showed signs of being burned.

Barnabas lifted his head and looked at the man in front of him. “No, there is nothing to be done until I find out what happened and where she has gone.” 

Gary stood and looked around, “Well if you need me or my men, just let me know.” Barnabas still in shock nodded his head slowly.

“Thank you.” It was all he could manage for this moment in time; he was not sure what had happened. He was sure of one thing, he needed to find out what was going on and who was behind this assault. He knew Laura now it was a matter of getting with Quentin to find out who this ‘god’ could be and what he wanted with Vicki. 

* *

Daphne moved into the drawing room noting that Quentin was there, she smiled and moved towards him. “A penny for them.” She had noted he was watching the front lawn and his attention seemed to be directed to a point in the center of the wood line. 

Turning he smiled, “Oh my thoughts are worth more than a penny I hope.” 

Daphne reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, a dime, two quarters, a nickel and six pennies. “All I have is a dollar sixty-six will that work?” Her smile was filled with mischief as she held out her hand with the dollar and coins in the palm.

Quentin reached and curled her fingers over her money. “For you today I will only charge a kiss and another smile.” He reached over and kissed her cheek and watched her smile light up with embarrassment. He did get another smile and returned it with one of his own charming ones.

“I was just wondering what caused that huge fireball in the center of the woods and was seeing if it was a fire that was going it need to be put out.” He had half turned and pointed to the area he witness the fireball. 

Daphne grew concerned she pinned her own gaze to the area he just indicated. They watched the area when the front door to Collinwood was thrown open with a rush of the wind and on the call of a very distressed Barnabas. “QUENTIN!”

Quentin turned quickly moving towards the foyer to see that he was not only distraught he was angry. “Barnabas?” He studied his demeanor.

“Quentin please you must come with me quickly!” Barnabas implored with his look and his voice. 

Quentin turned to Daphne and smiled, “Well looks like I am needed, you will excuse me my dear?” 

“Of course.” She smiled and turned to move back into the drawing room leaving the two men alone. She heard the front door close and knew they were gone. She moved to the French windows and watched them move down the driveway and from view. Sighing she moved to the foyer and went up to her room. 

* *

Barnabas led Quentin down the drive and then to the pathway to the area he last saw Vicki. The whole time telling him what he just witnessed and needing answers. The more he thought about it the angrier he grew. He was sure of one thing, when he was done with whomever was responsible for harming Vicki they would be dead or wishing they were dead. He stood with a grim look of determination on his features he watched Quentin. Quentin was doing a preliminary examination of the area. “So you say it was in a vortex like a tornado, and it held Vicki in the center?”

Quentin was now reliving the day he watched Laura taken by Ra into his order. How the same type of vortex had appeared over the alter she lay on in the purity of her white shear gown. How she had screamed out to him to help her as the flames swallowed her and left only her scream of fear and pain echoing about the inner chamber of the sacrificial room of new initiates.

He knew his time would come soon and he wanted no part of what he had just witnessed, so he had discretely shifted out of his initiates robe and stepped back into the encompassing shadows of the temple and made his way out of the temple and out of Egypt. He knew he did not want any part of what he had witnessed. He was equally surprised when Laura showed up again shortly after her initiation into the order of Ra. She was angry with him for leaving her abandoned in Egypt that way and not going through with his part of their bargain.

Oh how she had chastised him, threatened him and bullied him, little did he know at that time she needed her own personal sacrifice to be wholly sanctified as a true phoenix? The sacrifice was to be Jamison, and Quentin was going to make sure that was not going to happen. So began his own battle with the witch that was a phoenix. 

“Well my dear cousin, it seems your intended has been taken by Ra, the sun god and practitioner of dark arts.” Quentin looked over the tree and the ground and the only spot that held any sigh of scorching was the point that Laura had stood. There was a small pile of fresh ash. “Barnabas, I had dealings with Laura before now, I knew her back in 1847. At that time she wanted to take her son Jamison with her when she made her ultimate sacrifice. I prevented it from happening. Now it seems that they want Vicki for some reason.” 

“Well they cannot have her, I think we need to find Elliott and see what he thinks and what can be done to get her back before she dies that horrible death I just saw.” 

Both men turned with the intent of finding Professor Stokes and enlisting his help. Barnabas was now more focused than he had been before. Though the guilt of what she witnessed of him prior to seeing her consumed by the flames still ate at him, he would need to work on his temper and his jealousy of Willie. 

He knew that secretly Willie had a crush on Vicki, and wanted to protect her from him and his needs and desires to take what he always wanted no matter the consequences but that he had failed to realize is that no matter what he would never intentionally harm Vicki. That was the crux of this problem. Something he was soon to a leave or have to destroy his servant that was slowly becoming more than just a mere servant to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Time seemed endless, Vicki felt herself surrounded by the flames as they licked closer and closer to her body, to sear her body with its heat only to allow her senses to forget what it felt like to burn. The terror of the situation was intense and directed more towards her mental well being than her physical.

She had quit screaming and now she lay limp in the funnel of wind and nothingness that appeared to encompass her body. Closing her eyes she waited for death to claim her and in that moment she wondered if this is what it was like when you were burned at the stake for witchcraft.

To this end she was glad they had opted to hang her. At least it was a choking sensation and then she was unconscious, not dead but feeling she should be dead. The effect around her subsided and she was stationary, she opened her eyes slowly to look at what she expected would be shadows and darkness, something she had experienced on other occasions, when she had expected death to claim her.

Instead the light was not as intense but it was a glow from a brilliant source from over head and in the center of that hue of light was the figure of a man. He floated above her belly down and over her body he appeared to lay supine over her giving her the impression he was going to lay on top of her with his own body. The light appeared to be the wings, which had formed from a huge bird. He smiled into her gaze and seemed very comfortable and at home in his near naked form with his burning wings and a headdress much like a flaming bird. 

“Comfortable Nefretery?” He asked casually he watched her in her form, now dressed in the native dress of a high priestess to Anubis. She was puzzled, he spoke in an ancient tongue, and she knew this language as if she were born to it.

She expected his body to be searing with the heat he bore around him. It was not hot to the touch; it was actually cool to his form and surroundings. “Yes, thank you.” She spoke softly watching him and waiting to find out what he wanted from her and wondered why he had called her Nefretery? 

He extended his hand to her and smiled, “Come, join me.” He watched her curiously, she was Nefretery but she was also in her mortal and mundane mind frame and she was confused he could see this by the blank and unsure look in her gaze. “Come, take the hand of your rejected god.” Vicki lifted her hand then hesitated drawing her hand back, her fear still with the flaming ornamentation of the feathers surrounding him. Smiling he leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She felt not one searing hot flame from those burning feathers or his body.

Lifting her hand one more time, he took her hand and drew her up to his body to hold her close to him. He tucked her head against his shoulder and again there was the feeling of light air and nothing of the heat he was emanating. Vicki was aware of the very manly maleness that now held her a little to close for her comfort and a lot too personal when his thumb moved under her breasts to press a light fingertip over her harden nipple. 

Moving her hand to push his fingertip away elicited a soft amused chuckle. “You are as I always remembered, still feisty.” He lowered her to the ground and stepped back when he did he release the immortal power that had held him in his god like image of the Phoenix. 

Taking on a form more comfortable for Vicki to accept she waited to see what he wanted. Waiting for him to state what he wanted from her she moved her gaze down her body to look down at what she wore and what was surprisingly missing. The dress was of a sheerest material with gold tones,. Over her breasts she wore a metal bra with thin straps. Around her neck hung a golden necklace done in layers of short strips to long strips.

She could only feel her hair, which was braided, in hundreds of tiny braids with a heavy headpiece resting on her head and weighting it with the gold that was a part of the crown of her office. On her left arm was a golden armband with the shape of an asp. On her feet were the most delicate looking sandals she had seen and they were laced up her legs and tied to under her knees. She lifted her arms to look down at her leg and noted the cast was gone.

“You do not need such contrivances here Priestess of Anubis, you are healed and will remained healed when you are return to your mortal mundane form. If you had but stayed with me Nefretery, you could have been a goddess, but you chose to go to Anubis and pledged to him, so now when your body is discovered in another five thousand years, you will be nothing but bone and skin stretched over a shell of what you were.” 

“Why do you insist on calling me Nefretery, when my name is Victoria Winters, you are obviously mistaken and I demand you take me back to Barnabas right now!” 

“Ahh yes, your precious vampire wants you back as well my dear.” He was mocking her and her demands were being thrown back at her with insults to the man she was growing to love. 

“You are mad, you do not know what you are talking about. Barnabas is not a vampire, there are no such things as vampires.” Vicki backed away from him and felt her body blocked by the force of a wall. Turning she was surprised to discover her wall were two very large bare chested guardsmen standing behind her.

“Take her to a guest quarters and make her comfortable but guard her well, if I know Anubis he will send his dogs to retrieve her and I am not done with her company.” The two guardsmen grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off her feet and carried her away from the man she was to learn was Ra. 

From a patrician area another form appeared, she walked seductively to her god and stood in her gown of orange and yellow, her own head dress a smaller version of his. “Am I forgiven? May I be allowed to go and retrieve my son?” Laura moved up against Ra, pressing to his body and running her fingertips, the long nails dipped in red nail paint over his muscled arms.

“No, you will leave him behind, he is not to come this time, and his lineage dies with him, is that understood Laura?” 

Laura stepped away from him in a fit of pique, “Why is that to be?” She folded her arms over her breasts and looked at him with open defiance.

“The sins of the mother will be delivered upon the first born of that mother, your sin for failing me in one basic request forfeits your rising to mortal form for three hundred years and the life of your first born to suffer the end of his line.” 

Laura gasped and cried out, “How can you be so cruel to me, I have never until now disappointed you and you wish to punish my son for my transgression, how could you!”

Ra was growing annoyed, “Six hundred years in purgatory Laura if you continue to annoy me.” His voice was low and his eyes glowed with a sadistic glint of irritation. 

Laura gasped again and then closed her mouth and turned from him moving from the room. Her anger barely contained, she was about to commit the ultimate transgression but before she did, she had to make sure those she loved did not suffer from the fall out.

* *

From across the town, in the house by the sea a summoning was happening, the brothers had awaken to the sound of a loud scream of outrage and the over powering demand of a very angry god. “Gabriele! Gerard! Attend me NOW!” The voice echoed through the chamber through the gate and into their bedrooms. Sitting up in bed they looked around at the daylight breaking through and was up grabbing their robes and heading to the chamber and the mouth of the gate. 

Dropping their robes they began to metamorphic into the form of the jackal and approached the gate. The gate opened and they stepped through the gate to see a very outraged and upset Anubis. He stood bigger than life on the top of the steps to his temple and he screamed out his rage.

“I WANT THE VAMPIRE NOW!” He moved to his two minions and glared around the room. “HE HAS DEFILED NEFRETERY AND NEARLY KILLED HER LAST NIGHT!” 

Gage trembled at the rage that burned in his master’s body. Gerard was less reactive; it was exactly what he expected. “He must have done it after the fiasco at the dinner party, when they were out of sight of the dinner guests.”

Gabe looked from his master to his brother. “We shall bring her my lord, just tell me where and it will be done.” Anubis moved with jerky movements about the room he worked out his rage and then he stopped and looked around. 

“Something is not right, something has happened, and it has the hand of RA upon it, go find the witch he calls his priestess and bring her to me.” Anubis turned his eyes glowing with an intensity of red rage.

Gerard knew this night someone was going to die and he would not wish to be the one called Laura. He bowed to Anubis and followed Gerard to the cells they had kept prisoners and when he arrived he was the one trembling, she was gone. Gabriele was the first to sound the alarm.

Anubis hearing the alarm frowned he did not like what he was hearing until he heard the soft voice of a woman from behind him. “My Lord of Death, I seek your counsel and sanctuary in your temple, will you grant me a hearing and sanctuary.”

 

Anubis spun around and stopped his hand from slaying her from where she stood. “How did you escape?” 

“I was taken by guards of Ra, I come to seek your counsel and wish to ally myself with you.” She bowed low and waited for him to allow her to rise or look up. Anubis was intrigued.

“What brings the faithful follower of Ra to my temple seeking sanctuary from me?”

Laura held her position, “Because he seeks a war between you and him as surely as I stand here and I want to be on the side that wins.” 

“Why do you feel I shall win? You who have followed he who claimed you over two thousand years ago and then renewed those powers and claims to you for the past one hundred years, why now?”

“Because he cannot forgive as you can, he takes risks and he has punished my first born and will end his lineage in this line, that I cannot permit, he deserves more and it should have been me to be punished for failing him.”

“Did he not punish you?” Anubis was waiting to hear the other side of this story; Gabe and Gerard entered the room. Seeing Laura prostrated before their god they rushed forward only to be stayed by a flick of his hand and motioned to his side. 

“Yes he forfeited my powers to arise for six hundred years, which I would sadly suffer at his side and not complain but he took it a step further when he condemned my son to his fate for my transgression.”

“What will you give m in exchange for sanctuary?” Anubis spoke with silken tones while he studied the beautiful stretched out woman in front of him.

“Nefretery, or as I know her, Victoria Winters.” Laura waited for his response. It was not long in coming he threw back his head and laughed.

“You are mad, I have Nefretery or as you know her Victoria.” He turned to his minions and then looked back at the woman as if she had lost her mind.

“No you do not have her, she is with him as I speak with you. He had me bring her to him and she is now his prisoner in his temple surrounded by his guard.”

Gerard waited he knew this would send his god into a rage. He knew his god’s temper and rage well. With her admission of helping to take Vicki to Ra, Gerard knew hewas going to kill her with a single thought or a swipe of his hand. But to Gerard’s surprise he saw the tightening of his jaw he clinched his teeth; his eyes grew dark and moved with an eerie glow of yellow to red. 

“Return and find out if it is true, find out if she is missing and what you can find out bring it to me immediately, until then, take this one to a room and make her comfortable and post a guard on her, she is not to be left alone.”

Gabe looked to his brother, moving to the one called Laura they flanked her and escorted her out of the room to another chamber and secured her with her guards. “Please could you bring my son to me here? I would like to know he is safe and not in harms way, once Ra finds out what I have done he shall surely send out death warriors to end his life.”

Gabe turned to Gerard, “We shall secure him but he will not be brought to you, he shall be sheltered in the gates of Anubis until such time Anubis decides what is to be done with him, and woman you had better hope that Nefretery is unharmed, I would fear for you and your descendants should one hair on her head be harmed.” 

Daphne moved at a leisurely pace towards Widow’s Hill she looked around for a sign of where Vicki might be, stopping at the precipice of the hilltop she wondered at what could have brought her out here on such a day and then looked at the tree and the scarf. It was immediate when she studied the scarf in the tree. She recognized the scarf as Vicki’s. So she had been there that was for sure, but where had she gone. Then she heard them, Barnabas and Quentin and they were moving to the crest of the cliff. Scrambling over to the pathway she bent down and waited.

“So you believe we will need to actually go to Egypt and what then?” Barnabas was still angry and his control was slipping as he began to pace with all his pent up energy.

“That is where the Professor will come in handy, we shall affect the I-Ching to travel to the time and space that holds Victoria’s essence and we shall bring her back. “

“You have used this I-Ching before?” Barnabas was amazed at the dark arts knowledge that Quentin had collected over the years. 

“Yes, I have and we shall have to use caution, to take the wrong parallel and to use the wrong door could kill us or drive us into madness for the rest of our lives.” 

“You are certain that Professor Stokes can navigate this complex time tunnel to bring about the release of Vicki?” Barnabas was leaving nothing to chance, this was his love’s life they were playing with and he was not about to loose her too.

“Barnabas calm down, I need you focused. Elliott Stokes wrote the book on the use and uses of I-Ching and he is the expert in the area of this procedure. When I first attempted it back in 1864, it nearly drove me mad and I nearly died. So since then things have come along greatly and he has been successful.” 

Daphne felt her world tilt, did Quentin just say he had done this I-Ching thing in the mid 1800’s? That would make him incredibly old if that were the case. How was this possible? Trying to not be heard and to make her way down the hillside she paused at the bottom of the cliff. Pressing her back to the wall of the cliff she was suddenly over come with an image, one that had been long suppressed and she saw him, Quentin in the woods, she was holding a small derringer on him and threatening to kill him for killing her sister.

* *

The moment was charged and she was preparing to fire when he dropped his hand over hers and pulled the gun from her hand, casually placing it in his jacket pocket, then he jerked her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She fought against him and the kiss but her will gave way to her heart and she melted into his arms and the kiss. He broke the kiss he looked down into those soulful brown eyes and she into his deep blues ones and he said the words she longed to hear. “I love you Daphne, don’t leave me and together we will discover who really killed your sister.” 

As quick as that image was there it was gone. She was back against the wall of the cliff and shaken to the core. Working her way along the rocky shoreline she held to the shadows and the trees for cover until she knew she was out of sight. Running down the beach she felt herself compelled to go towards the city limits.

David was packing in his room, when Roger entered to see how his progress was. “Come along son, we must be going soon. Miss Evans and Haskell are already here and we have to get on the road to be in Bangor by noon.” Roger glanced anxiously down at his watch and then to his son who was unusually quiet and still packing his case. 

“David did you hear me?” Roger moved into the room more fully when he saw his son had been crying. “What is this? Tears?” 

David turned and looked around the room, “Father you are not going to believe me but something terrible is going to happen, and its going to happen to Vicki and me.” 

Roger sighed deeply and looked at the tears that soaked his face. “Another feeling son? Really when will you out grow this nonsense? Come on we have to go.” Roger snapped his suitcase shut dragging it off his bed he turned to David, “Come along.” Roger waited for David to leave the room first.

The two of them moved down the main staircase as Joe was returning to get the rest of the luggage. Maggie saw the red eyes and the drying tears on his cheek and moved to his side. “Hello David. How are you today?” she had bent down to peer into his eyes offering him a smile.

David wiped his sleeve against his nose and sniffed, “I guess I am fine how are you Maggie?” 

Maggie laughed she looked back to David then to Roger, “Well I guess I am excited to be going to New York for a couple of days, it will be a nice break and I am sure we will be able to find gifts for everyone and bring them home to them, would you like that?” 

She tried to cheer him and for a moment she had him distracted with the thought of shopping, “Do I get some stuff too if we go shopping?”

Maggie peered over to Roger and he nodded his assent, seeing her silent but inquisitive look on her face. “I don’t see why not.” That did brighten him for the moment and distracted him long enough to get him in the car.

Mrs. Johnson watched the excited group make their way out of the main gate and down the roadway. With the entourage on their way to Bangor, Gerard appeared in David’s room and looked around. Feeling quite put out, he disappeared and reappeared in the chamber that had become the gate room. 

Gabriele stood over the scrying dish and continued to summon Daphne to the temple. He watched her progress along the beachfront moving in their direction, “Hetepheres comes. “ He said between chants. 

“Well the witch’s child is not in residence at Collinwood, it appears he has left with his father.” 

“Worry not about the brat, she wants him he is secondary to our needs. Once we have Hetepheres, we shall take her to temple to protect her from Ra.”

“Is this the war that was predicted?” Gerard sounded excited that something he had hoped would happen during his time of service to his master would actually happen, a part of him felt the blood lust and the need to not only kill minions of one of the gods but there had been a couple of mortals he would have liked to have seen fall.

“We are trying to avoid the letting of blood here in our new place Gerard I would think about the damage such a thing could manifest upon this earth should any of our masters become known to the mortal outsiders.”

“I realize we are the lost soul seekers but sometimes brother a little blood must be shed to preserve the balance of what we represent.” 

“Gerard, if we can avoid the shedding of one innocent soul, then we have accomplished more than the gods themselves have and that puts us above them, so do not be so quick to want to kill. Now go to the front door and wait for Hetepheres to come and then escort her to the gate room. “ 

Gabriele did not like the way his twin was thinking and it did bother him that he had grown so blood thirsty. He moved around the scrying bowl and watched for Daphne guiding her to them.

Julia moved down the side walk towards Eric’s house, glancing up she noticed a figure walking along the shoreline with a familiar gate to her walk, the more Julia watched the more convinced she was, “Daphne?” she spoke her name and her features showed her concern over why Daphne would be at this end of the town at this time of the day. 

Eric glanced out the window and watched his beloved growing concern and worried over something she was watching. Eric moved from the house and like Julia began to study the form of Daphne moving along the beachfront. Together they decided to follow the girl to see where she was going in such a trance like state. “You don’t think she is sleep walking do you?” Julia ventured while they held back a block from her and continued to follow her.

“She seems to be disassociated and moving under someone else’s control Julia, should we approach her and see who or what is going on?” 

“No, I want to know who is doing this to her. We will follow her and if she looks like she is going to find trouble we will intervene, I am not happy that someone else seems to have control over my niece.” Julia’s voice was soft and filled with her concern. 

They followed and then paused when Daphne turned and moved towards the large three-storied house at the end of the cul de sac. “Isn’t that the Stile Brother’s house?” Eric whispered softly to Julia.

“Yes, what is she doing there?” They watched carefully and were surprised to see Gerard open the door and lead the catatonic Daphne inside and right out to the back of the house. By the time Julia and Eric managed determine they had exited to the rear of the house, they arrived in time to see both brothers escort Daphne into the garage. They were in their robes and Daphne was now wearing a white robe.

“What the hell is going on?” Eric was upset watching what appeared to be some kind of occult or ritual ceremony being prepared.

“Exactly, what are they doing and why are they all dressed in robes?” Julia’s voice was filled with anxiety wondering if they were going to sacrifice her to some bizarre ritual.

Julia and Eric moved silently to the garage and listened, not hearing any voices they opened the door and moved into the room. Together they searched the room. Upon entering the rear right they located the trap door to the sub basement, using as much caution and being as quiet as they could, they lifted the door and looked into the darkness of the basement below.

The smell of wine fermenting wafted up and over their senses. Turning and looking at each other with open curiosity they moved down the sturdy basement steps and towards the sounds of voices. What met their sight astounded them and got them caught, Gabe turned to see the two intruders and shouted, “Prisoners!”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Willie stay hidden, he kept busy in the distant part of the house and when he heard Barnabas enter with Professor Stokes and Quentin, he found a place in the attic to occupy his time. He did not want to look at Barnabas and he certainly did not want to be beaten again. It had grown very quiet in the house. Willie made his way to his bedroom when his voice stopped him. “Willie, please join me in the drawing room.” Willie froze, he wanted his life back and he did not want to be dead. With feet that felt like lead weights he turned and shoulders slumped he moved down the stairs and into the drawing room.

He stood shoulders slumped and resigned to the fact that he was about to die. “Willie, sit down.” Barnabas sighed he turned from watching out the front bay windows then to look at his servant.  
Willie thought at least he is going to kill me sitting down. “No Willie I do not plan on killing you.” The voice was said out loud and not in his head. Willie’s eyes widen he peered up at the tall and impervious looking man that now stood slumped shoulder and tired looking. He moved to sit in the other chair by the fire. Taking on a thoughtful pose to his manner had spoke softly.

“Today when I saw you holding Vicki’s hand too long, I found in myself something I did not know existed. It was jealousy. I was jealous of you Willie. You were holding her hand and she was not yours to take such liberties with, in my mind you were Jeremiah all over again, come to claim Josette back from me.” 

Willie listened still confused not knowing where this was going. So he sat and listened, he did not try to interject or comment he sat and waited and listened. “I hurt you today Willie, that was not my intent. My intent was to kill you. I was that enraged that I would have killed you had Vicki not stopped me. For that we both owe her a debt of gratitude. I know you only meant to protect her and sometimes you mean to protect her from me. I will not tolerate that, I want you to understand she will be my wife some day and I plan to make her as happy as I can, but I will not ever harm her as I did the other night and I want you as not only my servant but my friend to understand that.”

Willie’s head popped up and his eyes grew wide with understanding and confusion. “F. .f. . friend? You think of me as a friend?” He had stuttered which he did when he was confused or shocked or afraid of imminent death.

“Yes Willie, we have been together for three years now, and for three years though you have given me many a reason to kill you or beat you, I have also come to respect you and your situation. So, I am going to ask for your forgiveness for earlier and I am going to ask you to be prepared tomorrow to help Professor Stokes while Quentin and I attempt a very dangerous feat.”

Willie was completely taken aback hearing Barnabas ask him for forgiveness. It had come as quite the shock to hear Barnabas speak so nice to him and be sorry for hurting him earlier. “Sure Barnabas I will forgive you, I just did not want her to burn herself and her hands were shaking, kind of like a junkie’s hands would shake when they were jones for a hit.”

Again there was that speak he did not understand. “Willie, please be a little less slang and more literal with your description of the situation, I did not understand one word you just said.”

Willie wanted to kick him self he had made up to the boss and now he might have screwed his chances. “Okay, when a person is addicted they are called a junkies. They have a jones on them for the drug they need. When they go through withdraws they shake and begin to sometimes convulse. I think it’s the body’s way of trying to return to what it knew before it got hooked on the drug. By getting hooked on a drug it makes you de, de, depen. . . .” 

Barnabas offered the word, “Dependent?” 

“Yeah and well Vicki was acting like a drug addict going through withdraws and wanting the drug and I thought she was going to drop the cup and I did not want her to get burned.”

Barnabas studied his hands; looking up he pinned his gaze to Willie, “I know that now Willie at the time I did not realize it, I thought you were trying to flirt with Vicki. I was jealous of the attention you were from my viewpoint lavishing on Vicki your attention and I resented it. I over reacted to the situation and for that I AM truly sorry.”

Willie wondered if he was sorry for over reacting or allowing his anger to be displayed for Vicki to see and know exactly what he was. It was bad enough he had nearly killed her the night before and then to watch her, of all people, to go through the same thing he had seen countless junkies go through broke his heart. 

“Now tomorrow we will need the main room in the cellar set up with a table, chairs and candles, you will need to be posted at the door up here, and allow no one Willie, and I mean no one entrance to the cellar while we are in the I-Ching trance, to do so will cause a cascade effect to fall in on the three of us and we could be killed. I want to know if you think are you can do this and to assure myself my trust in you is the correct thing to do?” 

Willie sat for a moment and had to think about it, did he really trust him with his life? Is that what he just said? “Yeah, sure Barnabas I can do that. I won’t let anyone down the cellar steps might even want to lock it from the inside and keep the key with you in the cellar, that way you will be assured not to be interrupted.”

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. That had actually been a well thought out smart idea and it had come voluntarily from Willie’ and Barnabas was duly impressed. “Very good Willie, you will need to be well rested and you might wish to bring a chair to sit in front of the door that way you won’t grow fatigue and can be comfortable while you are protecting the three of us in the cellar.”

Barnabas stood and moved to the window to peer out again. “Willie, I am sorry, and I will make you a promise here and now.” He has paused, then taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and then turned to face Willie. 

“I will not react to your acts of stupidity with anger or aggression. I will try to understand that you are a bit simple but you have good intentions. In return, I want your promise that you will respect what I say and know that I will never harm Miss Winters in that manner again. That you trust me as much as much as the trust I place on you with my life tomorrow. “

Willie had to think a moment about all he was hearing from Barnabas, no more near death beatings? No more outbursts because he said something stupid? This was too good to be true.

“Another promise I give to you now is this, if at any time you wish to find your sister and bring her here, I will help you find her and we will bring her here for a visit.” 

Willie felt his head spin from the inside out he snapped his head up and gazed over to the tall stalwart figure of the man that had claimed him servant slave. 

Did he just promise to help him find his baby sister? Was this what he heard? This night just kept getting better and better and then he paused, was this like a last will and testament because he thought he and Quentin was going to die tomorrow? 

“Barnabas this thing you are doing tomorrow, it is very dangerous ain’t it?” Willie thought it sounded stupid but he had to know.

“Yes Willie extremely dangerous.” Barnabas’ voice had grown softer still as he replied.

“I mean you are coming back and not dying in that trance thing are you?” Willie was sounding truly concerned. 

“It is possible Willie, we could die and not be able to come back out of the I-Ching trance, we are doing something Professor Stokes calls astral plane walking, it takes the soul out of the body and makes the body just a shell awaiting its host as the spirit travels to another body in another plane.”

Willie frowned deeply, though he did not fully understand the implications of what Barnabas had explained it did sound dangerous and then it struck him, Barnabas was putting him in charge of his life and that of the Professor and Quentin, he had a very important job being handed to him to protect the very man he had learned to fear and hate was depending on him to protect his life.

Like another light bulb going off in the deep dark recesses of his mind he suddenly realized that is exactly what he had been doing for the past three years while he slept during the day and was vulnerable to those that would come to destroy him. He had been appointed the official protector of his body and his life, he was important, not to just this man that would be a monster but to himself. The difference was this time; there was no forcing him under the thrall of a vampire’s bite to do this, and it was by request.

Willie felt his chest swell and he swallowed down his pride stood up and looked deeply into the man’s eyes that had taken his will those short three years ago and saw into the soul that had been taken, he saw a tortured individual that had his own will taken and his own desires thwarted and had lost all he was and who he was over another’s touch. Willie now understood why Barnabas was what he was and how he came to be and just what nearly two hundred years trapped with your thoughts and your loathing and your hatred for what you were had done to him.

In that moment he also heard the nudge of the voice, “Yes, Willie now you see, your eyes are uncovered and I want to know now, does it make me any less a man in your eyes?” 

Willie flinched then sat back down; it was now time for him to consider how his own life had been very much like Barnabas’ life. “Perhaps you should go up to bed Willie and get some rest, I am not sure how long this will take. However, tomorrow should Dr. Lang or Hoffman come please allow them to come and examine us, Professor Stokes will only be at the door of the astral plane in mental form, he is marking the spot for Quentin I to reenter.”

Barnabas stood, “I am going over to Collinwood for a while, to visit with Elizabeth. With Roger gone with David I am pretty sure she is alone in the house. Now with Vicki having been taken by some kind of demi god of the ancient Egyptians I must warn her that she may not be coming back.”

Willie stood his eyes wide and his heart in his throat. “Vicki has been taken?” He moved forward only to stop to see the momentary flicker of resentment wash over the man’s features. 

“Yes, she was taken by a demi god by the name of Ra, he is the one that powers Laura Collins as the phoenix.”

“Is, is, she gonna be ok?” His concern was for Barnabas and for Vicki and this time Barnabas had sensed that the boy was worried about him and his intended, Vicki. 

“I don’t know Willie. I fear she is in very real danger. I also think she and another are at the core of a demon battle over domain and property. I fear for her life and should anything happen to her; I am not so sure that I wish to continue on with my own life. She means that much to me.” 

Barnabas walked to the coat rack by the door. Lifting his Inverness cape from the rack he slipped it on and turned. “Rest Willie, you are going to have a long boring day keeping people out of the cellar.” 

Willie watched him go then moved back into the house and started to his bedroom upstairs. His mind was filled with conflicted emotions from confusion, to hate, to compassion and finally realization. Willie collapsed on the bed he laid looking up at the ceiling and began to draw comparisons to his life and that of Barnabas.

“Hello Willie.” The small sweet voice was by his bedside. 

Willie sat up and smiled, “Hello Sarah.” He rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Why you here? I finished your room.”

“I know, I like it a lot thank you Willie.” She moved around the room in that curious little girl fashion as she moved she began to speak. “You are like Barnabas a lot you know. He does need you. You need him Willie you may not think so and you may not like it but you need him as much as he needs you.”

“What do you mean?” Willie watched her movements and was growing curious about this visit, when she came it was usually to tell him something he had been wondering about which made him wonder how this girl could be so much smarter than him. 

“Do you know what you dislike the most?” She turned those trusting crystal clear blue eyes upon his face and smiled. “You don’t like loosing control. No body does.”

“I have always had control, the only time I did not have control was when he made me do things I did not want to do.” Willie sounded petulant defending his position.

“No Willie there had been lots of times you lost control, when your father would beat you senseless at night or when you wanted to protect your mother from your father. But you took it back and you killed him. Then you lost control again. Your mother left you with your Aunt did not let you see your mother even after she died.”

Willie hung his head and thought about her words. “I chose not to see her, it was my decision.” He softly argued.

“No Willie, you wanted to go see her and your aunt would not let you, you even got on a bus to try and go see her but your Aunt had you brought back and locked you in your room as punishment. When you grew up you wanted to maintain control, but then Jason came in to your life and he was the father figure you craved and wanted to admire but he made you do things you really did not want to do and even convinced you that it was what you wanted to do, so he took your control away from you too.”

Willie shook his head and was getting angry and wondered why, “Now, now that ain’t true I wanted to do those things.”

“No Willie you gave him control over you, he told you to do something and you did it without thought or care for the consequences to your actions and you lost control over it each time, he told you what to do and you did it.”

Willie sat up straightening his backbone and looked at the little girl who stood so innocently shifting back and forth on her feet in his room. “I wanted to be the bad boy.” 

“Did your mother want you to be a bad boy?” She asked so innocently that it gave Willie a physical punch in the gut when she said that and for a moment he was transported back in time to a night long ago in his bedroom where he had shared one of the most loving moments of his life with his mother.

* *

His father had backhanded him and told him that the boogeyman some day was going to come. This bad boogeyman liked to eat little bad boys and he was going to be eaten. Then when he was eaten he would be going to hell. Willie had been all of six at the time and the thought of something that scary coming to get him had sent him into a nightmare and he had awaken screaming and crying.

His mother had come to him to comfort him and hold him. He remembered snuggling close to her warm body; the softness of her breasts pressed to his face had given him an untold amount of comfort he buried his head into his mommy’s chest pillows. “Baby, you are not a bad boy, my boy could never be a bad boy.” She had pushed him back to lift his tiny chin and look into those tear filled blue eyes.

“You must promise mommy that you will never be a bad boy. They don’t end well.”

“Do they go to the boogeyman like daddy said and get eaten?” He sniffed and then laid his head next to her breasts again and closed his eyes. He smiled he could hear her heart beat and he knew he was safe here in her arms and would have promised her anything just to stay there for a while longer. 

“Clare leave the goddamned baby boy alone, he will never learn to become a man if you baby him all the time.” That was the voice that he had grown up hating, the voice of a robber, the man that took his mother from him. The voice that he would hate for the rest of his life.

“Will, please he is just six.” She had turned and glared at her husband. The form in the door that now in the mind of the small boy represented the boogeyman to Willie shifted its huge domineering form to turn and shuffle off down the hallway muttering all the way.

June Loomis turned back to look at her son with the most tender look of love and care. She had gathered him close to her body and began to sing softly to him a song that always made him feel relaxed and sleepy. Soon his eyes had closed and he was asleep. The dream was that once he went to sleep, she had crawled up next to him and curled her body into his body and held him until daylight.

The next day she had bruises on her face and arms so he figured the old man had beaten her for disobeying him and Willie hated him but he was triumphant over the fact he had his mother for that time and it had been way too short. 

* *

“See you do remember your mother did not want you to be bad. So Willie, you lost your control to your father, your mother lost her control to your father and then you lost your mother because you took your control back from your father when you killed him. What happened next was what had to happen and that was Jason Maguire.”

Willie stood and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and began to pace. “Now, I wanted to do those things and . . . “

“You wanted to please your new father Jason, so you did things that would have broken your mother’s heart.” Sarah stated simply. 

“Now that ain’t fair!” He started then stopped he was fixed with those familiar accusing eyes. “I . . . I made that choice to do what I wanted to do.”

“Now Willie did you not at the back of your mind hesitate and wonder at times that what you were doing was bad? I mean the times you laid in a jail for a few days and you would remember your mother’s words.”

That had hit him hard. “Yeah, well that was because I wanted to remember my mom. I could not remember what her face looked like.” 

“Okay Willie if that is what you want to believe, but even now you blame Barnabas for your own actions and it was your decision to do those things. Where was Barnabas the night you wanted to kill Burke Devlin?”

She watched him raise his eyes and look shock. He had forgotten about that. “Devlin took your control away and your reaction was to plan on killing him. Each time someone took your control Willie, each time you put them in your father’s place and wanted to kill them.”

Willie frowned, in some respects she was right, he did want to always hate or kill off someone he had seen as a threat to his control but the bottom line was he had given his control over by his own actions and now he felt sicken by the thought. 

Willie had to admit it was his want of jewels and to show Jason up, made him weak willed and gave into the subconscious summons of the man in that coffin. A man, that was his master now and who had his control taken away so many years ago. It was also a control that had also taken a part of his life.

“Look Sarah I get what you mean, but it’s not the same.” He turned to look around and she was gone much the same way she had come. “Damnit why does she do that?” He muttered and lay back down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and had to consider that she was right in a lot of respects. He had seemed to fall easily into the lower life crowd he gravitated towards the bullies and the bad boys. At first he had reasoned that it was okay because it was all right to rebel.

Then later it became a habit of learned pattern behavior that was now growing in place. For Willie it appeared that it was too late to know he was becoming more and more like the thing he hated the most. That this is what was really happening because he just existed from day to day and now it was his life. For a moment albeit brief he wondered if Jason was like the pied piper? If Jason saw himself in Willie and needing to take his own control back used Willie. That Jason wanted him to join him in his own sick perversion of a dance against life and society. 

At that moment thinking about all his life choices and decisions and how Jason had fit so nicely into his life he had oft times wondered if Jason had a father like his that had set him on his self-destructive course. “Well look at where it got you now Jason.” Willie spoke angrily into the cooling night air of his room.

“Yes Willie me boyo, look at where it got me.” The voice filtered around the room and over Willie like a breath of icy death. Willie froze on his bed. Rolling his head to the side he looked over to the corner and there he stood in his glorious spectral form.

“You should have listened to me Jason, I told you it was him in that coffin but you had to have it your way and then you had to try and beat me down.”

“A regret I still have to this day me boyo, a real regret, but she is right Willie, you and him need each other. For different reasons but you need each other.” Jason moved to the nearest chair and sat down looking over at the boy on the bed. 

“No my old man was a good man, he was the dearest man but me, I was a bad seed. That is what me ma called me, a bad seed a throw back to an uncle she had that was raised in a good family but was twisted up in his mind. I saw in you what I waned to be and wanted to destroy it and make you over in my image Willie. You are your own man and its time you realize that you are where you are because you like it.” 

“No! That ain’t true!” Willie sat up with a shot in apt denial and was surprised to see that Jason was not in the room any longer. “What the hell is going on?” He stood and moved around the room exhausted and tired and just wanting to sleep. Moving over to his bed he fell back on it again and closed his eyes.

Maybe they were all right, maybe he was more like Barnabas than he wanted to admit and now he had a new position in this world that he was carving out for himself, he was the official and respected protector of him and his family. A job he now accepted proudly and with pride. Something he was not going to screw up this time. No, he was now the one in control and he was not going to let that control go.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Julia sat up dazed and confused, the area she lay in was vastly different from where she and Eric had been earlier. Here it was dry and arid and hot, very hot. She moved around the room looking at the ancient artifacts that decorated the large chambers and she could smell the desert outside this building. Not aware of time or space or travel she was not sure how long she was out. Hearing a soft moan from across the room, Julia moved towards the noise and found Eric lying on his back on a bed of pillows. “Eric!” She stooped down to check him and found like she he had been drugged and dragged here. 

“Julia?” His voice was soft and choked from being dry. “Thirsty.” He spoke softly and clung to her jacket. Julia looked around and saw a carafe and glasses, moving to the carafe she smelled the contents, then touched her finger to the liquid.

“Water.” She muttered softly she poured him out a cup of cool water and then carried it to him. “Here drink slowly Eric.” She held the cup to his lips and watched him gulp then sip. He finished the water he let out a soft satisfied breath showing he needed the water and enjoyed it.

Julia moved to get herself a glass of water and sipped it until she too had satisfied her thirst. Eric began to look around and surmised it was exactly what Julia had surmised, they were not in Collinsport any more, and they were in a dry arid country that had a dessert. “I take it we have been out longer than we thought?” He asked standing slowly and moving towards Julia.

Together they looked the room over. “I think we are in the Middle East somewhere.” Julia surmised she moved towards what she thought was a door to find it secured. Unable to open the door, she moved back to a stool done in typical Egyptian stylized scripted carved handles. The piece was dated to about the 8th dynasty and she recognized some of the hieroglyphics on the wall as being in story format. 

Movement by the door brought their attention to the arrival of someone coming to check on them. Looking up Julia was stunned to see Daphne dressed in shear golden dress with golden halter-top, and girdle covering her more intimate parts of her body. Her hair was dressed in long braids and upon her head she wore a crown denoting her as a Pharaoh’s wife. “I am told you are my Aunt, and you are her intended, I am Hetepheres, and I bid you both welcome to our home.” 

Julia was not so quick to correct her she smiled while she listened and she watched her niece whom seemed to be totally at home in these surroundings and she believed she was who she just said she was. Daphne moved to place a chaste hug against the woman and man she did not seem to recognize. Julia returned her hug as did Eric and then they both waited to see what would happen next.

From the open doorway two Jackal guards appeared and stood watching the meeting between the two. “You will of course join myself and our god for dinner this evening and you will both be given rooms to prepare, the clothing you are wearing will become uncomfortable in this heat so we will arrange for you to have lighter clothing. Until then, I ask and make only two requests of you, the first being you do not leave this area or the area you will be taken and you will not try to escape from here, if you do I can not protect you.”

She turned to the two guards and nodded, they stepped aside and three lovely young maidens dressed in white very similar to Daphne entered the room and waited to escort them to their rooms. 

* *

Vicki opened her eyes and looked around and then remembered where she was and sat up completely awake and frightened. Looking around the room she noted that the sun had begun to set and the air was dry and hot. From across the room she noted movement and Ra turned from watching the sunset and stared at the beauty that graced his bed. “Welcome to my world Nefretery. I hope you have been comfortable?” 

Vicki slid up and stood awkwardly in the room looking around at the shear opulence of the area, the bed had been mostly thick pallet on the floor with soft cotton coverings and pillows. Golden icons, tables’ chairs and coverings surrounded her with their richness and tones. Moving more freely she stood away from the bed and moved to the center of the room to pivot on the balls of her feet allowing her gaze to travel over the area. 

“Am I not to have my own quarters while I am here?” She spoke softly which caused Ra to move closer. He studied her and found he liked what he saw and he wanted her more than he wanted any other female before. But she was Anubis’ and to take her against her will would force this war that was brewing to escalate faster and he was not so sure he wanted a war, but he was sure he wanted her. 

“I shall arrange for you to have your own quarters. I just liked watching you sleep, you looked so innocent and pure and for once I was intrigued as to why you would choose Anubis over my powers.” He moved around her circling her as he spoke moving in closer and closer. He loved the smell of her and he could sense her fear. 

“Thank you.” She was confused and was getting mixed signals from the man in front of her. “Why have you done this? What have I done to you to warrant this type of treatment?”

Ra chuckled, “Treatment? Have I ill treated you in any way?” He moved closer their bodies almost touching. Vicki held her ground and watched him warily. 

“Not ill treated me, but you have taken me from those I love and are holding me here against my will.” She felt his body brush up against hers and she forced her self not to recoil or flinch. 

He moved up in front of her and smiled, his eyes mesmerizing he looked down into her wide innocent gaze. His body pressed closed to her body his hands came up to hold her by her shoulders. “My holding you here is nothing personal.” His gaze moved through her senses like quick fire. His breath was close to her lips and his hands were beginning to move sensually over her arms and down them.

Vicki tried to step back and found his hands tightened on her shoulders holding her in place with such a force she was unable to move from his touch. “You recoil from me? You find me so unattractive that I frightened you?” 

Vicki tensed, raised her chin and locked her gaze to his, “I do not recoil, I seek you out of my personal space. I find you too close.” Her voice had dropped to a softer tone of annoyance.

He smiled watching her eyes shift in color showing exactly what her emotions were and she was annoyed but for a different reason, she was finding his attraction to her attractive to her own good senses. “You are not showing that much resistance to my attentions.”

She did not have to think, she just reacted and felt her hand rise to strike him only to find her wrist captured by his hand and held. “Ahh, the kitten has claws and wishes to punish the bad god?” He laughed at her attempt and jerked her close to his body pinning her against the harden muscles so exposed in his scanty grab, her own body barely covered pressed to his flesh made her stomach tighten.

Running his hand up into her hair, he grabbed her by the hair and bent her neck back and moved to kiss her when his eyes fell to her throat and there he saws the bruises and the bite marks. “You have been bitten.” He spoke harshly he looked from her neck to her eyes “Who has done such a thing to you?” He leaned over and sniffed her and frowned.

“You have been defiled by the most unholiest of holiest creatures ever placed on this earth! I demand to know whom has done such a thing?” He jerked her forward pinning her to him. 

Vicki pulled against the cruelty of his touch and his hold. “I don’t know what you are talking about, let me go, you are hurting me!” She struggled but found it useless against his strength. 

He pulled her to his bed and shoved her down on the pillowed comfort. “I shall know who claims you as his eternal mate, if you will not tell me then I shall find out. GUARDS!” He shouted and three male guards rushed into the room. 

Turning he looked to his guards, “Find me the priestess Laura and bring her to me. I have questions and she is the one that will answer me.”

* *

In the cellar of the old house a strange ritual was beginning to take place. Barnabas, Quentin, Professor Stokes sat at a table, the room was lighted by black candles and in the center were rods from the I-Ching. The three men selected one rod each, closed their eyes and began to concentrate. As each reached his astral soul he began to rise from the shell that was his body and standing he moved to a door and used the wand to open the door. 

The exception was Professor Stokes who took up post outside the two different doors that had been opened. Barnabas passed through first, moving along a narrow white expanse of what appeared to be a room he found himself standing in front of another door. Opening the door he stepped through and found he was in the wilds of Africa in a jungle setting, closing the door he turned to leave and felt his shoulder grabbed by skeleton hands.

“You are not permitted to leave, you have come you shall stay.” The voice was cold as death and it was deep as the oceans depths and echoed about the area. Barnabas took his hand and put it on the skeleton hand and broke the hand off. 

“I shall come and go as I see fit and you shall not stop me.” He commanded in his own voice of deathly coldness. 

“Then you will die.” The voice replied. 

Barnabas laughed looked at the area around him and spoke so softly, “Then I die.” He waited and there was a rush of forms moving towards him, Barnabas shifted and turned to mist and moved back to the door he had left the Professor attending. The rush of dark demons and spirits tried to pursue but was turned back with the closing of that door. Barnabas took the wand in his hand and broke it in half. 

Stokes was curious about what had happened but did not question while he turned to the other door that had been held open by his presence. Barnabas moved to that door and went through. Here it was darkness that surrounded him and the stench of death. He moved forward he could hear the moans and shouts. Occasionally there would be unintelligible whispers that surrounded him like a hive of bees following him along the path he walked.

Hearing a scream he picked up his pace and found Quentin running towards him as fast as he could stretch those long legs. “Get the hell out of here! They are after me!” He grabbed Barnabas by the arm and physically dragged him along the hallway to the door, where he threw Barnabas out of the door, followed him, and then slammed the door. 

Stokes watched Quentin brreak the wand. “Not the one either?” Quentin nodded.

“Then we go back and we try again, and again until we find the correct one. But with one suggestion, you both go in together one door at a time.” Stokes had not liked what he had witnessed with their return and felt that there would be safety in numbers.

* *

Willie sat in the chair outside of the door to the cellar, he shifted and yawned, felt hungry reached for the snacks he had fixed earlier, got comfortable. At one point, he had to stand up and pace, stretching and rolling his shoulders. 

After he got comfortable he sat back down and listened. He was getting nervous about the time he had spent in the foyer and was beginning to worry that there had been a terrible accident and considered going down to check on them. Then remembered Barnabas did not want him there and respected that request, he would wait until they called him. 

Sliding down in his chair he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. While he slept he dreamed and when he dreamed it was an intense dream of his life with his mother. It always unsettled him and made him home sick and realize how alone he was. He allowed this dream to continue as he slept in the chair and for the first time in a very long time he felt he was that little boy once again leaning against his mother’s breasts feeling safe and secure.  
* *

The attempts had been numerous and the results had always been a level or area that sought to keep what had come to seek. Each time they ran from the area to come back and retry again. Quentin was the first to breech into the inner sanctum that was Anubis.

He moved through the door he found he was in a huge vault room with a large sarcophagus in the center of the room at the foot of an alter. Barnabas followed behind and paused, the room was huge and held the icon that represented Anubis. “It is Ra we seek Quentin.” He spoke softly he looked around. 

Quentin looked around the room and paused. “Look there doors, let’s go see where they lead and if we have the same reception here as we have had in the other places we will run like hell to get out of here.”

Together they moved towards the door and found themselves in an inner corridor, moving along the hallway, Barnabas shot his hand out and grabbed Quentin’s arm. “Wait, I hear voices and they are familiar.” Barnabas took the lead and moved towards another door where he stopped and frowned.

“There are five people in that room and I swear one of them is Julia.” Barnabas stood back and shifted into mist form, and then sliding under the door he drifted to a dark corner and materialized. It was Julia and Lang, however they were not alone and he was not about to let them know he was there until he took care of the three Jackal guardsmen that stood on watch in the room.

Moving with the speed of a vampire and the strength of one he lifted one Jackal guardsman up and flung him through the air to land with a thud against the wall. The guard was hefted and thrown to land Landing with a thud and an oomph. Using his quickness he went to the next guard dog did the same and the last one was more prepared but not fast enough to thwart the vampire. 

Finishing he turned to look to Julia and Lang. “How did you get here?” He moved to them after letting Quentin into the room. 

Quentin showed his complete surprise by the soft exclamation that escaped his mouth, “What the fu . . “ He caught himself and then looked around. “How in the hell did you get here?” 

Eric sighed and shook his head. “We are not sure, we were following Daphne who seemed to be in a trance go to the Stiles brother’s house.”

“They took her to their garage area and we discovered that there was a cellar beneath the old barn that had been converted into a garage, I suspect it was used for a wine cellar. As we entered the basement area of the garage we were set upon by two huge wolf like creatures.” Julia picked up where Eric had paused, that is when Eric took over the rest of the explanation.

“We were knocked unconscious and when we awoke we were here with no idea how long we have been here or how we got here. My question is how did you find us here and how did you get here, perhaps that is the way back?” 

Quentin glanced around the room, “Not likely we can take you the way we came. We are here out of our bodies in astral consciousness using the I-Ching method.” 

Julia pursed her lips, “So there must be another way I am sure we did not travel back this far in time to this place by means of an air plane.”

Quentin shook his head. “We are looking for Vicki, we were trying to find Ra, and he has Vicki.”

Julia folded her arms over her chest, “Then that makes Anubis holding Daphne here and making her believe she is some queen by the name of Hetepheres.” 

“Well we have to find a way out, find Daphne and then Vicki and get back home.” Quentin laid out their objectives with a hint of humor, “Not too big a deal right?” He flashed that charming smile but did not feel charming or like smiling. 

“I think its time we moved this party along to see if there is perhaps some kind of gate.” Barnabas surmised he moved towards the door they had entered earlier leading the group along with him. “If we can find the gate, then Quentin and I can come back in human form and rescue everyone.” 

The door was thrown open and Daphne entered followed by three guards and three maids, Quentin was thunderstruck by her appearance, looking so sensually seductive in her dress, the look on her face was one of shock and concern. 

Barnabas took the opportunity to step back into the shadows. Shifting to mist form he hovered above the room watching below while the guard moved in to seize and take Quentin by force from the room. Following them Barnabas drifted along the ceiling to the chamber room they initially appeared in. 

From the top of the Alter the figure of Anubis appeared. He looked down upon the one he knew as Quentin. “Ahh, my faithful Hetepheres, you have done me well today. Take him to the mummification room.” Quentin was drug out of the room, Anubis moved down the stairs and to her. Taking her in his arms he held her close, “I am so proud of my dearest acolyte, go be with your Aunt, I must prepare Mr. Collins for the ceremony.” 

Drifting along the ceiling, Barnabas left the tender scene behind and followed the guardsmen moving with Quentin struggling along the hallway to a smaller chamber to the room that was a mummification room. 

Barnabas waited, to see what was going to happen. From his point in the room against the ceiling he had a perfect view of all that was going on. It was with great interest he watched Anubis entered the room. “Make him drink.” 

The guardsmen forced Quentin’s mouth open and poured a sebaceous looking fluid down his throat choking him.. The affect was immediate Quentin’s body became rigid and then limp. “I know you cannot die because of the portrait. I do know you can live an eternity watching me take everything you love and make it mine.” 

Anubis had Quentin still conscious but incapacitated lying nude on the table and then he ordered him wrapped. “I would have preferred to have your organs placed in these various jars, but that is not going to happen. Instead I plan to make you part of my temple decoration.” 

Barnabas watched those that followed Anubis and did his bidding wrapped Quentin until he was covered all but his eyes. Anubis had moved around the room speaking to them in their native tongue to telling Quentin what he intended to do. “I plan to have you on one side and Barnabas Collins trapped and in a coffin on the other side watching for the rest of your lives what I shall do to those you both love.” 

With the now mummified Quentin wrapped tightly in the binding cloths he was lifted and placed on a board and summarily carried out into the main alter room. Barnabas followed slowly behind them and waited. He watched them lift Quentin and place in him the sarcophagus. When the lid was lowered, Anubis summoned Daphne into the chamber and allowed her a farewell with Quentin. 

Barnabas watched Daphne approached the open coffin leaned over placing a light kiss on the wrapped lips. “I shall remember you fondly Quentin.” She had whispered softly then stepped back and watched the lid put on and sealed. Anubis stayed only momentarily enjoying the moment then turned to put an arm around Daphne’s waist and led her from the room. 

Barnabas waited for the shadows grow long and night was upon them, Barnabas lowered his mist form to the ground and rematerialized. Rushing to the sarcophagus, he extended his talon fingernails and broke the seal. Throwing the lid off he lifted Quentin from the coffin and ripped the wraps away from his face and mouth, and then slowly he unbound his arms and legs leaving him his dignity with some of the wrappings to cover the basic intimate parts of his body. 

“Thank god you were there and did not leave me.” Quentin was shaken sitting on the edge of the alter. He shuddered thinking about his future here. Looking away from the thing that would have been his coffin he looked around the room. “I guess we go back and we go have a little talk with the Stiles brothers they are a big part of this and it seems they may have a gate in that basement of the garage.”

Barnabas nodded, “Exactly what I was thinking. Shall we? I am sure Elliott is getting exhausted waiting for us and we have wasted enough time here. We need to go back and plan out how we are going to do this and how we shall deal with the Stiles brothers.” 

Both men made their exit and headed towards the area that they had traced to this door in this parallel until they found Elliott anxiously awaiting them. “My dear boys you must have had some modicum of success for the amount of time you spent where ever you were.” Elliott slammed the door while watching Barnabas pocket the rod. 

“We were nearly too successful Professor.” Quentin looked down at his wrapped covered body while he stood awkwardly in the awakening room. 

Elliott chuckled softly, “I suppose you are right, but from the looks of it, you were finding the culture too close for comfort?” 

“You could say that.” Quentin followed Barnabas and the Professor while they moved back from their astral projected bodies to the shells they had left behind. 

“We have some information, a possible solution and a bit of unsettling news.” Barnabas said as he prepared to reenter his body. He moved into the room, sat down into his body and waited, for Elliott then Quentin followed him. Opening his eyes he looked around the room and was glad he was back. 

“News? What kind of news?” Elliott was curious and wanted to know exactly what it was that he was trying to convey. 

“Julia and Eric were taken hostage by the Stiles Brothers who must be followers of Anubis, they have some sort of Gate we suspect that they use to travel back and forth thus why they have such excellent antiquities that they can sell for a small fortune.”

“Grave robbers.” Elliott spat out with disgust thinking about the antiquities they must have brought back.

“Regardless they have a means to go and come from this time frame and bring forth items and people. They have Daphne Eric and Julia.” Quentin said softly he was glad to be out of his wrapped clothing and back in his comfortable suit. 

“More importantly they have Daphne believing she is someone named Hetepheres and some where in that time frame we will find Vicki she has to be close since they are two warring gods for attention and a need to be worshipped.” Barnabas stood and called, “Willie! Come down here!” 

Willie hearing Barnabas’ voice snapped awake, jumped up and waited for the key to be handed over to him. “Yeah sure Barnabas I am on my way!” 

Quentin took the key to Willie then moved back down to the cellar. Standing over the table that had given him one of the most unique experiences of his life he had to smile. “Well this is one for the annuals.” He quipped he stood and waited to see what plan Barnabas was going to propose.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

Barnabas, Quentin, and Professor Stokes sat in the library in the old house, they waited for Willie’s return. Barnabas paced the floor. “It would seem that we have two Jackals in our midst and this I know, before this night is over, they will be sent back to their god.”

Elliott stood and moved to pour himself a glass of sherry then sat down and studied the deep color he held in his hand. “I would suspect the gate to the temple to which you say Julia and Eric found is in the sub floor area or the wine cellar of the old converted barn in the back?”

Quentin stood and moved to pour himself a glass of whiskey; he was still feeling the affects of what he had just been through being mummified alive. “My thoughts would be to go through the portal or gate, rescue Julia and Eric and Daphne, I believe that we, by the we that would be Willie and myself and Elliott can still remain on point to hold the gate open. While you find Vicki.”

Quentin threw back the drink and relished the feel of it against the back of his throat feeling it burn going down and gave him a kick to his senses. Letting out a sharp gasp the warmth of the liquid burned good going down. 

“I will find Victoria and bring her back, I can move quicker but I cannot do so during the day light hours.” Barnabas paced, “If only I had Eric and Julia’s formula so that I could move in daylight, the problem is with that much formula to tolerate that much sun light, would decreases my powers and this is one time I know I cannot loose any of my powers.” 

Elliott leaned back pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger he sighed deeply, “I have a question for you Barnabas.” Elliott had been thoughtful for several minutes, a habit he had acquired while working out a particularly difficult situation. One Quentin recognized immediately from the man he had called mentor for many years. 

“What would that be Professor?” Barnabas held his folded hands on the top of his desk.

“I realize with your condition, you are totally dormant during the daylight hours? I would appreciate you being frank with me and tell me exactly what you are capable of while in this state you find yourself in at this time.” 

Elliott stretched his legs out, slumped down in his chair and stretched his back muscles. Sitting so much had begun to fatigue his muscles and he needed to concentrate on the problem they were facing and not his aging body that wanted to betray him through his mind. The pain would be distracting.

“To tell you all my secrets Professors makes me vulnerable to attack by you or another that would not be so kind to my situation. I will allow you this much information.” 

Barnabas stood moved to the window to peer out at the darkness and noted the headlights bouncing along the newly being constructed driveway, “Willie returns.” He commented absently watching out the window at the encompassing shadows creeping across the lawn.

“I am not completely asleep or dormant as you suggested. I do rest in what appears to be a deathlike state, my body is only able in total darkness to revitalize or as you would put it in terminology of todays fashion to recharge my abilities.”

He paused as he continued to watch Willie park the truck, reach in for several tubular containers. Turning he looked around the room at the two men that waited for him to finish his thoughts.

“However; along with that time comes a decrease in power. If I am exposed to light, I will burst into flames. My powers of observations are extremely keen and I can shape and reform from mist, to bat, to wolf.”

“My strength is very superior to most mortal males. I can control with a look and take over the simple minded. Once I have bitten you I have you in my thrall, so you are commanded to do as I say. Once I bite you I also can enter your mind and hear your thoughts and know what your most secret desires are.”

He heard the door open and close, “My hearing is far superior to most and I can control weather and some animals.” He turned to the sound of footsteps moving down the hallway and waited.

All eyes turned to the opening of the door when Willie entered with his arms full of cardboard tubes. “I got them, wasn’t easy and I might have set off an alarm, but I have the blue prints to the house you asked for Barnabas.” 

He moved to the desk and laid the tubes on the top stepped back and noted that when he had said he might have set off an alarm the look of irritation that crossed Barnabas’ face.

* *

He swallowed hard, he had been real careful when he jimmied the lock open on the abstract office, crawled through the window made his way to the room that he knew would be the most likely place to hold copies of blue prints. 

Working his way around the office, he saw the headlights and froze, the overhead red light outlined in the shadowed dimly lit lights outside of the building. Typically, this would have been the prefect hit for him in the past. Easy access, high bushes to conceal his entering the windows, low lights for poor visibility from the street and a cash box somewhere on the premises. Someone had to be nimble as he was and in pretty good shape could easily shimmy up a secured downspout and make it to the second story. He smiled, “Yah a second story man”

Then at the back of his mind lay two things, one his friends, his real friends were in trouble and they needed him. This thought gave him a pretty sweet high, he was finally beginning to feel his importance to this whole situation and the shoes were switching.

“Careful Willie, I trust you to do this, but let me remind you who is in charge and how many lives are in the balance, if you want to play hero in this be prepared to make no mistakes otherwise I put their deaths on your head.” It was not the voice of reason but his voice in his mind, so he had been there while he was navigating the building.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.’ He mumbled mentally to Barnabas’ comment. He stood in the deep shadows with a view to the window and waited to see what the night patrolman was going to do. The squad car stopped and from the side of the window, he saw the large spotlight that had been mounted on the side mirror. The light went on and he froze again, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest as the alley light swept the front of the building going from window to window. 

“Shit did I close the window?” He thought controlling his breathing; he could hear the radio traffic between dispatch and the officer. 

“22-20 report.” The soft voice of the dispatcher drifted eerily around the empty parking lot. There was the sound of static from the radio, as the air was no longer rendering voice communications back and forth between the two parties. The sound was nerve racking for Willie he listened to it reacted off the front of the tall building.

“On scene, all seems to be secure, you sure you heard something?” The deputy stood in his open car door holding the microphone in his hand. 

“Affirmative, there was the sound of movement.” 

“!0-4.” Then on cue the wind lifted and threw rocks up against the windows and the front door. Donnie Blake smiled, “Found your noise of movement, winds picking up and throwing sand and small pebbles against the building. Clear from this location got anything else?”

Willie held his breath, if she heard something that meant they had a open microphone alarm in the building that allowed the listener to hear what was happening inside the building. Which meant his job just got tougher. Then he relaxed, the wind really had picked up and it was making enough noise outside that he hoped that he would be able to finish his job and get the hell out of there.

Outside the building, Sarah laughed picking up more little pebbles and sand to throw at the windows of the big building. Josette stood behind her and directed the flow of the wind to carry the rocks and sand with it. “That should help him until he can get out.” Josette spoke while she waited with a protective hand on the little girl’s shoulder. 

They watched the officer entered his vehicle, shut off the ally light, back out of the parking lot and was soon gone from sight. “Now Willie you need to hurry. I will be right back Sarah.” Josette shifted from view moved into the building in ethereal form to the second floor room, moving to the center of the room she pivoted and then smiled.

Moving to the shelf she lifted the tubes down and moved to the center table and laid them there. When Willie entered he had to slam his hand over his mouth to keep from saying something he saw her smile and nod to the tubes. She put her finger to her lips in a shushing manner, and then disappeared.

Willie moved quietly and with haste to the tubes, looked at them, lifting them he headed back the way he had come. Moving carefully through the unlocked window he dropped easily to the ground behind the bushes and using as much stealth as he could maneuver to the truck. Sliding into the truck he dumped the cylinders on the bench seat, then started his truck and eased out into the street and once he was three blocks away from the building relaxed by letting out a deep breath of relief. Now all he needed were those blasting caps and the silver from Braithwaite and he would be ready to get back to the old house. 

* *

Now he watched Barnabas grow irritated with him after he had done everything and found all that he had requested, was he going to get a thrashing for it? “No Willie, I am just annoyed it was imperative you did not get caught and my concern was for your well-being you are still a very important part of this operation.” 

He had not even looked at him as he spoke in his mind, “As you see Professor and Willie can attest he hears my orders and commands and thoughts by reacting to his thoughts. The problem is that once you take control over someone with such emotional highs and lows it can also be draining.” 

Willie stepped back with a deep flush to his face, Barnabas was confessing that he had control over his mind and was talking to him and Willie was not sure how much he appreciated or liked having people know he could read his thoughts.

“I see, and Willie this affects you?” Professor Stokes was dissecting him like a test subject, or that was how Willie was feeling. 

“Hell yeah it affects me no one wants people to know your feelings, thoughts or be in your mind jacking around with you.” 

“Willie!” Barnabas was quick to retort, “Respect, he is merely appreciating your situation, do not be so defensive. Now did you get the other items?” The words had come quickly and harshly as a reprimand from a father to a child, and then it dropped back to business as usual. 

“Yes, I did, they are in the drawing room.” 

“Go get them and bring them in and we will sit down and make our plans.” 

Professor Stokes watched Willie leave without a word of protest or comment, just reacted to the will that Barnabas just exerted over his mind. “Interesting. So basically you are like the fictional characters from those comic books we read?” 

Elliott had directed his attention back to Barnabas as he asked his questions. “Yes, I suppose you are speaking of those colored books that have fantastic tales of men that fly go invisible, do stupendous feats of strength to protect the world, the difference is they do it because it is the right thing to do.”

Barnabas sighed and looked down, “Unfortunately for me it is a matter of survival. I have a blood lust that can over come and take my own judgment away, it is by shear will alone that I do not go so far to kill my victim. I hate what I have become and I am horrified that I must do these things to live.”

Barnabas voice had grown soft and angry thinking about the life he could have had and the life he now had. “You cannot begin to imagine what I went through for nearly two hundred years lying in that coffin wondering when the hunger, the need would die with my body.”

For the first time since he had met him, Quentin now had an understanding of the hell this man must have suffered, afflicted as he was to this condition and his needs not being met, how it must have affected his mind. Then it was no wonder he would take extreme measures to make up for what he had missed.

“During that time, did you discover what you could do?” 

“My mind was always alert, I did try to escape the silver crosses, and the wood crosses kept me bound and confined and with that came all the necessary thoughts to survive, to wait and to listen. I learned about my hearing, I knew my eye sight was affected by the cross that hung a bar few inches from my body and reminded me of how I was earth bound and not allowed to shift and turn to mist.” 

“Very good then, allow me some moments to consider how we can circumvent the negative parts of your condition and focus on the positive attributes that benefit this situation and we shall then have an idea of how we can protect you if need be to help you escape from the daylight.” 

“I am hoping we will be successful the first run through, for I fear we will have no other chance once we tip our hand to what our plans shall be.” Elliott slid up and shifted his considerable weight in the chair.

Willie entered the room carrying three boxes. He laid the heaviest box in the center of the desk, “Silver about ten pounds of it, I left the money on the counter with a note saying this would cover the cost and then some as you instructed.” 

The next two boxes were more compact and had warning signs on them. “Blasting caps, for the dynamite, I kept the dynamite in the truck for now, don’t need any mishaps here.”

Quentin stood moving to the desk he peered down taking inventory of the items. “Well come on Willie you and I are going to melt us some silver we have a lot of work to get done before this night is through.”

Time like sands through an hour glass was dwindling away and soon the sun would be up, which made Barnabas all the more anxious, if they had to go on this assault, then it could be in the daylight and he would be near powerless. 

Quentin entered the library where Elliott had been siting and doodling on a note pad, when he finished his doodle, he smiled, “I must say I think I have the perfect solution to our problem here, I shall return shortly, I have some things I want to go pick up and we will when I am done not have to worry about daylight here or in Egypt.”

Barnabas watched Professor start to leave and pause, “What all does Julia’s and Eric’s lab have in it Barnabas?” He held a hint of excited mischief asking this question. 

“I am not sure, you are welcome to go and see for yourself.” He was pensive watching the hour hand inch closer to four o’clock. 

Elliott disappeared from the room and left Barnabas to his own devices. Barnabas sat and thought about what he had done this night. He had given his life over to men that could easily use or destroy him and now his life and that of the one other woman in his life he had come to love was in the balance should they betray him. His apprehension was easily being transferred to Willie.

Willie fidgeted as he shifted from one foot to the other while helping Quentin melt the silver. “Stand still Willie you are going get burned if I accidently pour this silver on your skin it will burn the shit out of you, now stand still.”

“Sorry but he is worried and reacting to this confession thing he did with you two earlier and its hitting me.” Willie sighed and forced himself to stand still. 

Quentin was amazed, “So he does not only enter your mind but can project his anxieties to you?”

“Yeah its different this time, always before he was reacting off my own fears and now I can feel his fears and its beginning to wear on me. Now I know how he must feel.” Willie admitted begrudgingly.

They finished with the reforming of the silver, Willie turned his attention to the blasting caps and the dynamite. “How did you learn about this?” Quentin asked watching Willie assemble the caps to the bundles of dynamite. His hands were moving with an expertise rarely seen when handling something so volatile. 

“Army Core of engineers I spent a summer while living with my aunt watching the men blast for a new dam site, one old codger by the name of Mitch took me out and showed me how he worked the wires and the caps to the dynamite for the best blast force. It was kind of cool.”

“What happened Willie? Why did you not join the Amy Corp?” Quentin watched with interest his fingers manipulate the wires and caps. 

“Jason Maguire and the fact I hated my Aunt Abby. She was a bitch and I wanted out of her house. I got tired of hearing how I was noting but a worthless drain on her like my father had been to my mother.” 

Quentin could certainly understand that, he had his share of hateful vengeful and vindictive relatives from his past. “I see so you and Jason fell into together and you went Merchant Marines?”

“Yep picked up a lot of useful information and a lot of trouble when it came to Jason.” Willie set his bundles on the table with care and caution. “We are fine as long as the dynamite does not get wet or begin to sweat.” 

Stepping back he put his hands on his hips and looked down at the table with a wide assortment of tools. He counted two silver dog collars; ten bundles of prepared dynamite, four dart guns with ampules filled with sleeping injection solutions. 

Elliott moved into the room holding some goggles and holding a vat of white mixture. “Now we test our theories here. Are you gentlemen ready?” 

They looked at each other. “I am not sure why you need an ex-con on this mission.” Willie spoke softly thinking about the distinguished company he had found himself forming an alliance for something good and right. 

Quentin laughed, “Well sometimes Willie we just need a con to get the job done and if we want it done right what better con than you?” 

Elliott thought a moment and then smiled, “Willie my dear boy, you are no longer a convict, you are an ex convict and now you are about to do something very dangerous and very daring to clear the red you have on that book someone keeps somewhere regarding the book of life. You are about to have all that negative red ink removed.”

Willie looked down at the toe of his shoe and felt a lump form in the back of his throat. He was accepted and he had real friends and now they needed him. In that moment of his short young life Willie Loomis for the first time in a very long time could feel his mother smile down from the heavens.

He knew she was proud of him and it made him feel warm and happy. Taking a great deal of caution he carefully packed the dynamite into the boxes, and laid the dart guns on top, lifting them he moved to the stairs. “Um you guys might want to go ahead of me, if I fall I want to be the one blown up.”

Elliott acquiesced he moved quickly for a man of his years and girth up the stairs to hold the door. Quentin snatched up the box of silver bullets and the dog collars followed Elliott and then watched Willie carefully set his feet on the steps and move up the stairs with their arsenal. 

Willie took his delicate cargo out of the house and to the truck where he secured it in the bed of his truck. He stepped back then realized how tired he was. Shaking his shoulders and head he sighed, this was time to man up like his old man would say. This is what his life had come down to and he would be damned if he would fail now.

Barnabas waited for them to return, he had sat and reflected on his life and what was going to happen and this was the first time he was afraid, not of failing. Failure was not an option for him. The fear was he would loose her forever. He had his connection to Josette and he knew she would always be there in his heart. No one could replace her.

“Mon Cheri, you will get her home to you and you will not loose her my love.” 

Her figure appeared in the dark corner of the room. She shimmered into view. His reaction was immediate and she saw the softening of those eyes and the look of love he still held for her after all this time even after her rejection of him. Her form brightened at the look and thought of how much he did still love her.

“Your life Barnabas is just beginning, and my life is over. I want only for your happiness. That is what will allow me to rest. Soon, I know you will accept that I am no longer a part of this world and I will be able to move on and rest. I will await you on the other side and look forward to the day we can walk in the sunlight together as one again.” 

“Why have you not moved on Josette? I cannot fathom why you held back and did not seek the brightness of the light that has long been denied to me.” 

“It is because of you my love, I have unfinished business here and you were a part of that business. As long as there are men like that horrible Alexandru and now this would be god, I cannot allow myself to rest until I know our family will be safe from the darkness that hangs over this house like a shroud.”

Barnabas frowned he did not want her to feel such suffering and he certainly did know what she felt when it came to the sanctity of family, home and hearth. Of all things they were so kindred it was for the love of family. 

“My love you have found a new direction and once the doctors are able, they shall find a way to make you as you were and when that day comes, you shall find your true love and happiness and when that time comes I shall know I can move on,”

Barnabas felt the swell of love in his heart listening to her words with a thoughtful heart felt feeling of love. “But how do I know that what I feel for Victoria is not a shadow of the love I have for you?” 

She smiled drifted to his side, laying her hand on his shoulder she whispered, “You ache for her return, you worry she had been harmed, and you admire her for who she is. Is that not what you did for me when first we met?”

Barnabas thought and sighed, “I missed you so much, I wanted to recreate you in another woman.”

“Maggie Evans was not meant to be yours my love. You met Vicki first, you saw what and who she was and even then you were attracted to the woman and not my image. Now you see you have a new chance to find what you missed with me and you know in your heart that Victoria is who you were destined to be for and with for the rest of both your lives. She loves you but does not realize it Barnabas. She knows she needs you in her life and she does.”

Barnabas wanted desperately to hold her one more time. He wanted to reach out pull her close to his body, smell her hair, feel her body pressed to his and know she was alive and warm for him. However he knew that to try and touch the ethereal would only disappoint and he held to his memories. Looking down he sighed, “You are right.” 

Glancing up he noticed she had disappeared and disappointment filled his soul. The door opened to the library, Quentin moved in with the silver collars and bullets, Elliott held items in his hand and they waited for Willie to come in and closed the door. “Well Gentlemen, shall we go over the plan on more time?”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

“Now dear boy, go to the lab, immerse yourself in the vat that I have prepared, then join us up here, I have already soaked your clothing you will wear while in the dessert with the solution which will help, but mind you. . . “ Elliott paused and then he continued with his explanation. “It will only prevent you from combusting and I cannot guarantee it will allow you all your powers but it will allow you most of them as long as you move in the shadows and stay in the dark or completely covered.”

Barnabas looked at the learned man as if he had lost his mind but knew with all he had learned of this incredible twentieth century not to question just do. Elliott held up the makeshift Thawb and keffiyeh Lying then across the chair he moved to Quentin. “So you really think it will protect him?” Quentin studied the garments.

“His problem with his unique condition one would have to surmise is due to his inability to tolerate the ultra violet rays of the sun, thus the reason his body would begin to boil and ultimately explode due to the extreme heat of the sun’s nourishment for the body. “

Quentin thought about it for a moment, “I see what you are saying but it has to be more than just that, I mean let us consider it is a powerful supernatural being that has taken over an otherwise normal body correct?”

“Do not over think the situation dear boy, it is a virus that has infected the normal body and created a condition that does not allow for certain natural aspects to occur for the normal body and it affects the higher brain function to allow for the appearance or increase abilities of the normal senses, the difference is, it also allows for the body to shape and shift into inert form or gaseous form or shift into a animal form.”

Quentin nodded slowly, “So then he with this ‘virus’ allows him to tap into areas of the brain to affect and shape the body as well as his senses?” 

“Precisely, so we block the rays that would inhibit the body’s abilities to tie into those abilities and offer him protection, so I developed a zinc oxide solution, by covering or saturating the clothing and his body with the solution, it will act as an insulator against the negative affects of the ultra violet rays. The other is to keep his eyes covered; the tinted goggles should help there. It is a matter of making sure all parts of the body are protected so that would include his head and face thus if he wears the clothing I have provided that is also soaked in the zinc oxide solution that should keep him fairly protected.”

Willie moved into the room dressed in black turtleneck, black pants. Tucking a ski mask in his rear pocket he looked at Quentin, “You going to change?”

Quentin nodded, “On my way, be back in a few minutes.” 

Elliott moved to pour himself another glass of sherry sipped and sighed deeply appreciating the flavor of the excellent blend. “Willie, are you feeling confident with your part of this assault?”

Turning to the older gentleman who now watched the young man fidget with his collar of the turtleneck sweater he wore. “Yah, I can handle it, just worried about Barnabas, night time is almost over and it will be daylight about the time we arrive at the Stile’s brothers house.”

“Then if we must, we can take up position in the tunnels abutting the subterranean level of the garage and wait for sunset. Either way we will be there to affect a safe assent into the tunnels and then assault the gate room of the temple, once we breach that, it will be a matter of dividing and conquering.” 

Willie partly understood his reasoning but was not sure he truly understood, all he knew he was going to dart a bunch of people and help Quentin shackle the Stile’s brothers with the silver collars and the Professor was going to maintain the opening to the gate as a form of escape. While Barnabas went for Vicki and the other demon that was holding her, then his final job would be to blow the gate close form this side.

It seemed simple enough it was a matter of making sure that everyone got out safe and secure. That was the crux of the problem. He had not been to this place, Quentin and Barnabas had and from what he understood it was mostly desert. If it were desert then it meant it had a hot sun and no cover and what would that do to Barnabas if he were in the sun too long.

Barnabas entered the room, wearing the white cotton Thawb and Keffiyeh. “How does it feel?” Elliott asked he moved to straighten the headdress for Barnabas. 

“Not as comfortable as my suits. I am sure it will work fine once I am in the temple.” Barnabas showed he was uncomfortable wearing what he thought was something akin to a dress. It was an assault on his masculinity. 

“Just rest assure that you will be fine as long as you remain covered in these clothing and keep your eyes protected with the goggles I tinted for you. That should keep you from being too overly exposed to the suns ultra violet rays.”

Barnabas smiled his appreciation albeit tensely he did appreciate all the professor had done. Quentin returned dressed in black turtleneck, jeans, tucking his own facemask in his rear pocket. “Well gentlemen, it appears we are ready shall we?” 

The men drove to the beach side of the house, parked in the cropping of the rocky abutment. Willie, Quentin, and Barnabas slipped out of the vehicle, Willie was the first to go into stealth mode and move along the shadowy outline to the cave entrance, moving behind was Quentin, crouched down and moving low to the ground. 

Making entry into the cavern, Willie took point moving along the rocky embrasure pressing his back close to the wall, withdrawing his dart gun, he took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then stepped into view of the ante chamber that had become the entrance to the gateway to Anubis temple. “HEY!” He shouted to gain the attention of Gerard and Gabriele who had taken on Jackal form and now stood guard at the entrance of the gate. Gabe turned seeing Willie, his lips snarled and his nostrils flared as he prepared to pounce; Willie raised his dart gun and fired. The dart moved wide and hit the wall behind Gabe. “Shit.” He hissed he rapidly reloaded again.

Gabe along with Gerard both began to advance on Willie; lifting the gun he fired once, then twice and heard the darts hit and the yelp from both of them. Gabe was the first to fall and he tumbled forward face down and began to crawl towards Willie. Willie locked and loaded another round seeing Gerard fall over his brother’s body and into deep unconsciousness.

Quentin watching anxiously from the rear, moved forward, grabbed the silver collars from the bag he carried, and locked the dog collars around their necks. Seeing they both wore their medallions of Anubis, Quentin deftly took them from each man, pocketing them. With the removal of the medallions Quentin had expected them to take on the human forms they held on this plane. When they maintained their forms he had to surmise that they power to keep their jacket forms was due to the open gate. 

Elliott stepped inside the room and smiled, “Very nice, they have this very well attended it seems.” Moving across to the shackled forms of the Stiles brothers still in Jackal form, Elliott quickly encased them in silver lined chains, securing them to the floor. “Barnabas you may enter.” 

Moving along the corridor that followed into the antechamber Barnabas stepped through into the room and looked around. “Lets go.” 

Taking up his position to hold the gate open, Elliott stood point and watched the three men enter through the portal of the gate and disappear from sight. He sighed and looked around the room, moving about the opening to the gate, Elliott began to carefully plant the charges for the dynamite. 

Willie hugged the walls and inched his body along the interior of the temple. His mind was set and his body tense pressing against the shadowed confines of the temple. Quentin was following along, looking around to the different areas. When Willie approached supporting structures he paused to place a blasting cap with dynamite on the foot. Working quickly with each charge set.

Hearing the approach of footsteps Quentin fell back against the archway pressing his own tall shrouded body into the shadows. He watched Willie’s back and took aim as the first of the Jackal guards entered the room; Quentin fired the dart into its thigh.  
With a yelp it fell to the floor sleeping. Willie pushed forward, finishing up his part of this job, Quentin hung back darted a guard, then pulled them to the shadows out of view and comfortable to sleep off the drug.

* *

Daphne moved along the hallways leading Julia and Eric to the dining hall when she noted the area had grown uncommonly quiet. Pausing she frowned. “Hold here.” She moved towards the alter room seeing it deserted she turned to wave her Aunt on only to feel a hard hand clamp over her mouth and her body jerked back hard against another body. 

“Daphne, you are going to thank me for this later.” Quentin whispered softly in her ear reaching for a soaked chloroform rag in his bag. Pressing it to her nose, he felt her body go limp in his arms. Lifting her, he turned and called softly. “Julia, Eric, this way!” Eric, Julia, Quentin carrying Daphne trio entered the temple; looking around Quentin looked for Barnabas and Willie.

Stepping out of the shadows Barnabas looked around the interior of the room then noticed through the sky lighted areas on this side of the universe the sun was starting to set. This gave Barnabas pause and a feeling of relief. Shifting into mist form, he allowed his instincts and his powers to lead him towards the area he felt the essence for Vicki the strongest.

Vicki had struggled against Ra. He had her pinned to the pile of coverlets and pillows. He held her hands over her head with one hand while his other hand was extended to the sky.“You are defiled by the undead, you must be cleansed by fire, you will rise again to sit with me at my side Nefretery!” 

Lifting her knee she kicked her foot forward into Ra’s chest, then twisted away from him and began to crawl away on all fours. The mere thought of being consumed by flames and burning up frightened her beyond reason. Screaming out with her fear she struggled against her captor’s control. Ra reached forward and caught her ankle exerting his power around the slender part of her leg. Feeling the warmth of his hand on her ankle Vicki was frozen for a moment but began to struggle again. “NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

Ra’s eyes glowed with an intensity of his belief as pinning her fin her abject fear to the pallet. Rising over her in his phoenix form, his body shimmering with the heat of the fire he grew ever closer to her when he felt his own body lifted and flung across the room. “NO!” Barnabas stood protectively over Vicki his own eyes cold as ice and his anger bordering on rage.

Ra looked at the man in the modern dress of the Arabian nation and frowned. “Who dares to touch the person of the great God Ra?” 

Barnabas faced Ra baring his fangs. “Touch not what is not yours to touch puny god.” Barnabas spat out.

Ra balled his fist forming a ball of fire. “Then burn undead creature of the night!” Barnabas dove to protect Vicki from the flames that were now showering down on them. Lifting her bodily from the bed, he ran with his superhuman speed and strength towards the entrance of the room and into the cool night desert air. Ra took flight to pursue, following them along the dunes lighting the sky with his flaming form, wings stretching over twenty feet burning the night with its brilliance. Stopping Barnabas began to command the elements around him. “ Wind! Bring forth the wind! Wind, bring forth a sand storm!” 

The sandy ground beneath the form of Ra began to shift and churn, the wind around the area began to grow with a howling intensity that swept up the sand in a vortex that surrounded and then engulfed Ra. Obscuring his form from view. Lifting Vicki, Barnabas turned and began to run again along the sand dunes towards the area that was Anubis’ temple. He reached the point of entry, he glanced down to see Vicki was holding onto him with eyes tightly closed, tears streaming down her face. 

“Soon my love, soon we will be home and you will be safe. I promise you will be safe.” He whispered softly to sheltering her in his hold. Ra fought against the sands and the winds to explode into the sky up and away from the vortex that would threatened to engulf him should he lower his form to the ground, flying higher into the sky he drug the vortex of sand and wind with him.

Shaking off the sand he looked around and cursed softly he realized his quarry had escaped him. Following the scent of Vicki, he pursued them to the temple of Anubis. 

Barnabas arrived as Willie finished setting his last charges and Quentin had collected Julia, Eric and Daphne. The small party moved along the hallway to the point of entry from the gate room. Turning they watched Anubis arrived just as Ra arrived.

Both Gods began to face off against the other. Julia entered the gate followed by Eric, with Quentin carrying Daphne. Barnabas set Vicki down and shoved her through the gate. “You go now Willie, I shall finish setting the charges.” Vicki hesitated then turned reluctantly leaving him and Willie behind.

“Come Willie we have much to do to finish this and seal this portal forever.” Willie studied Barnabas turned to see the wire on his last charge had worked loose from the vibrations of the warring god.

“Yah sure Barnabas. Hold on a second.”

Barnabas shook his head. “No Willie time for you to go, let me finish what was started.” 

Willie moved to the last charge set, bent fixed the wires back in place turned seeing Barnabas hovering anxiously over him and that is when Willie knew, no matter what he was a friend and there was no way in hell that he would let his friend be hurt. Standing he felt his arm jerked by Barnabas. He was pushing him to the gate and Willie knew Barnabas was intending on staying behind to make sure the charges were all set.

Moving towards the gate entrance Willie smiled, looked at Barnabas pulling his arm free he started through the gate, paused, looked back at the tragic finality written on his friend’s face he reached forward and unexpectedly grabbed Barnabas by the arm and jerked him forward into the tunnel of the gate, then moved his thumb to the switch and depressed it with one hard push. Willie tumbled through the gate with Barnabas while throwing the switch on the charges. 

When the two men fell through the gate a horrific explosion rocked the gate and rocked the very foundation upon which they had stood. The concussion of the explosion was the impetus that finished their trek through the tunnel sending them flying knocking them through the gate landing hard on the chamber room floor. Bruised, battered and still tumbling both men rolled to a halt on the tile floor of the gate room, both men lay stunned and waiting to see if they were alive. Willie sat up and shouted, ‘SON OF A BITCH! WE DID IT!” Willie began to laugh hysterically, his breath coming hard and jagged. Wiping the tears from his eyes he stood and leaned heavily against the wall. 

Stokes watched with interest noting the gate’s destruction was complete the two brothers began to shift and reform to that of their human nature. They lay naked and unconscious on the floor.

Julia looking to preserve the propriety of the situation moved to pull blankets from the first floor to cover their bodies. She turned to Elliott. “Will they be able to move once they awaken?” She noted the silver collars around their throats.

“Yes, their tie to Anubis will be severed for sometime, they will not be affected by the silver.” 

Satisfied that they would not be furthered harmed Julia moved to the stairs and paused. “Oh Barnabas!” She spoke softly and with a rush of concern. “They sun is up!”

Elliott chuckled, “Fear not my dear, we have that taken care of as well, come along, let us be away from this place that wreaks of death and destruction!” It was an odd sight when the group made their way along the tunnel to the sea side of the house emerging into the pre dawn light. Elliot stood and counted the rescued and rescuers when they broke through the cave’s entrance. Julia paused and looked with a degree of concern to the sun, which was just beginning to peak its sunlight through the cloudbank that had been building. 

Vicki stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I have never been so happy to see sea and sand.” She leaned against the strong support of Barnabas’ shoulder she stood with him held in his arms and watched the sun rise.

“I promised you a sun rise with me my dear and here we are.” He smiled gathered her close, placed a light kiss on her forehead. Vicki pushed back and looked into his intent gaze. “What is it my dear?” His concern edged his handsome features.

Vicki smiled, leaned forward captured his lips and kissed him deeply, letting her hand glide up to his head and her fingers curled into the thickness of his hair. She took the initiative of seeking a passionate kiss from a man that had just saved her life for the second time in so many months. Pressing her body deeply into his body she felt his reaction to her. Secretly she had her answer he wanted her as much as she wanted him and he cared more for her than being fond.

She felt his hands come up into her hair and pull her close and responded to her kiss as deeply as she was to giving him that passion. His heart was filled with his own emotions and he clung to her body pulling her to him and not caring she excited him and he was showing it with his arousal. A part of him wanted to take her and make her over as one of his very own. Another part whispered at the back of his mind to wait. It was important to wait. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pushed her back. “Come my dear the others are waiting for us.”

Moving along the shadowy outcrop of rocks, the party moved in their bazaar dress to come to the large car. Willie moved into the driver seat. “Shall we go home?” He smiled looking around at the distinguished company he was in.

Vicki snuggled close to Barnabas and nodded, “Home sounds lovely.” 

Quentin looked down at Daphne held so gently in his lap. She still slept from the drug he had forced her to inhale. Letting his fingertips trace her face he smiled and nodded while studying her still sleeping form. “Yes, home does sound nice.” 

Prolog

Barnabas sat by the fire in his wingback chair, his look distant his thoughts filled with what was awaiting him in the future, he had seen his first sunrise in over two hundred years, he had felt the sun’s warming rays on his face and he had held the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with in his arms saving her from a burning death.

Willie moved into the room, a cocky look on his face as he smiled watching his boss. “Well we did it.” 

Barnabas looked up and thought a moment. “No Willie, you did it, you did a wonderful job of helping those we love escape from something I fear would have been worse than death itself.” 

Willie was shocked and then pleased, his smile grew wider he watched the man he had learned to hate and fear then respect.

“Willie, the next time I tell you to do something, do not disobey me. You could have been killed.” Barnabas had said this with such softness to his voice that for a moment Willie would have sworn he cared about him.

“Yeah sure Barnabas, but you know I was more qualified to set the charges. You might have blown yourself up. We made it out alive and we made it home in one piece.” Willie was throwing caution to the wind to argue his point. 

“That is true Willie, but I am the master in this and when I asked you to do something it was for your benefit not mine.” Barnabas had to remind him who was the boss still in this relationship between them. 

“If I did not know any better Barnabas I would say you cared what happened to me?” He was puzzled; if the man was going to berate him for wanting to protect him, let him. Willie knew he made his momma proud this night. He knew she was smiling down on him for his efforts he made to help those he loved.

“Willie, you have earned your life back, you have improved your position with me and you are what I would consider a friend. However, you are still my employee. So when I tell you to do something don’t question it, just do it.” 

Barnabas stood and moved to the window, his gaze going out over the front lawn. Willie took it as his dismissal and turned. “Thank you Willie, thank you for all you did tonight.”

That for now was enough for Willie, he smiled and started off to this room. With a softly uttered “You’re welcome.” 

 

Coming soon, to a fan fiction sight close to you the next installment, Life After Death.


End file.
